Love CAN Conquer Anything
by BrownEyez44
Summary: Spashley-Carlins move to LA when Paula learns of Spencer's secret. Spashley happens and the story heats up with love and drama. I own nothing but my imagination! -Revising earlier chapters, my grammar and stuff sucked back then lol, 9.28.09 -
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey dudes and dudettes! I'm new to the site, and have a few Spashley stories I want to share with you fellow SON lovers. So please review and tell me what you think. It starts off kind of slow, but it picks up as the chapters get flowing. Thanks! -Mel**

**Ivory Slayer- Thank you for pointing out to me the how it got messed up. I added quote marks to everything said, so it should read ALOT easier now. Enjoy! **

* * *

Spencer's POV

SPENCER: "What is your problem? Why are you acting this way?"  
PAULA: "Spencer, what you're doing is wrong!! It's immoral and against everything that I have raised you to be!!"  
SPENCER: "So you're just going to pack up and move the family across the states because you _won't_ accept me for who I am?!"  
PAULA: "This is not who you are Spencer! And I refuse to let you be confused for any reason."  
SPENCER: "You know what? Believe what you want to believe but I'm _not_ confused and I'm _not_ going! I'll move in with grandma if I have too, but I'm _not_ going to LA."  
PAULA: "You don't have a choice. Now go to your room!!"

I stand there staring her down, trying to defy her, but she's still my mother no matter how angry I am with her. I turn around and walk up the stairs, slamming the door to my bedroom.

So this is my new life. My mother finds out I like girls, so what does she do? She packs up the whole family and moves us to LA. My brothers are pissed about the whole situation because they don't want to leave all their friends, luckily neither one is in a serious relationship or anything like that though, then they'd never speak to me again! Of the two boys, my brother Clay is the most understanding and accepting of who I am. He's more upset at how mom's reacting to the whole thing by moving us away. My brother Glen, on the other hand, is "ashamed" like my mother is and not very approving of my like for girls. Then there's my dad. Good ole dad. . . he was a little weirded out by it at first but he instantly accepted who I am and still continues to love me. He even admitted to thinking that there was something going on between me and my girlfriend Allison before he found out, then it got confirmed when my mom saw Allison kiss me at school, while picking me up a week ago.

And that's how were here, moving to LA in three days and I don't think its fair!!

I sst on my bed and pull my knees to my chest. I rest my forehead on my knees and slowly let the tears fall that I've been holding in for the past few days. Then I hear my phone blast the song "Cyclone" telling me that none other then Allison is calling me. She loves this song. . .

SPENCER: "Hello?" I say into the phone miserably, trying not to sob into it.  
ALLISON: "Spencer are you crying?"  
SPENCER: "No, of course not." I say sniffing a little bit more.  
ALLISON: "Yes you are. Spence what's wrong?" She asks. I can hear the worry laced in her beautiful voice.  
I start to break down a little more, but tryi to control it the best I can.  
ALLISON: "What happened? Is your mom still freaking out about seeing us?"  
SPENCER: "That's an understatement." I pause for a second, scared to say it "She just told me that um. . ."  
ALLISON: "What is it Spence, you know we'll get through it together, whatever it is." She tells me urgently.  
SPENCER: "It's not as simple as that." I say still sniffling  
ALLISON: "Oh God Spence. What is it, what is she doing to you?"  
SPENCER: "She's taking me away from you. She's choosing not to accept me for who I am. . ."  
ALLISON: "Where Spencer? Where's she taking you too?"  
SPENCER: "She's moving the whole family out to Los Angeles." I say in a whisper.  
Allison stays quiet for a few minutes, not knowing what to say I'm sure.  
ALLISON: "When are you leaving?" She asks more quietly then when I told her the news.  
SPENCER: "This Saturday. I just found out today."  
ALLISON: "Geez Spence. This sucks. What will I do without you?" She asks miserably.  
I choke up a bit before I speak, knowing she won't like my answer as much as I don't.  
SPENCER: "You're going to move on and find a girl who you deserve to be with and that you can be free to be with, without any limitations." I say and choke up a bit more. "I love you Allie, and I will always be here for you."  
I hear her sniffle over the phone.  
ALLISON: "I love you too Spence."

We stay on the phone for what feels like hours, just crying with each other before one of us speaks again.

ALLISON: "Will I get to see you before you go?" she asks still crying.  
SPENCER: "I don't think so. She's not letting me go back to school and she won't let me out of her sight long enough to escape the house."  
ALLISON: "We'll figure something out. I couldn't stand it if you left without me seeing your beautiful face one last time."  
I smile to myself, despite the circumstances.  
SPENCER: "Same here." I reply, my smile growing even bigger.

??: "Spencer! Dinner's ready"  
My dad calls up the stairs  
SPENCER: "I'll be right down dad!" I yell back.

SPENCER: "I have to go eat. Text me with any bright ideas ok?"  
ALLISON: "Of course"  
SPENCER: "Ok bye"  
ALLISON: "Bye"

Friday night, 3 am

I'm sound asleep in my bed when I hear Allison's ringtone playing next to my head.

SPENCER: "Hello?" I say into the phone half asleep  
ALLISON: "It's me!! Wake up!"  
SPENCER: "Allie it's. . ." I roll over and look at the time ". . . three am. What are you doing awake?" I grumble tiredly.  
ALLISON: "This is my bright idea!!"  
SPENCER: "What are you talking about?" I ask, not even catching on one bit to what she was hinting at.  
ALLISON: "Spence did you forget already? We were secretly planning a way to see each other before you're shipped off to LA. . . member?!" she reminds me, sounding like she's trying to keep her impatience with me at bay since I'm half asleep still.  
SPENCER: ". . . . ." I stay quiet for a few seconds, trying to remember what she means, then it hits me ". . . ohhh yea! So what's the plan?!" I ask, suddenly very excited.  
ALLISON: "It's very simple. . ." she goes quiet for a few moments too long.  
SPENCER: "Would you tell me already!!" I demand happily, getting very anxious to see her smiling face.  
ALLISON: "Put a jacket on and very quietly come downstairs and walk out your front door."  
I stay quiet for a seconds, wondering whether or not this will work.  
ALLISON: "Spence? You still there?"  
SPENCER: "Yea, just going over it in my head. Hold on. . ." I say and put my phone down beside me.  
I climb out of bed quietly and tip-toe to my closet. I throw one of my American Eagle hoodies on over my tank top and AE boxers that I love, and then slip on some flip flops. I walk over to my door and turn the knob slowly, cracking my door open enough to reveal that there are no glowing lights coming from any where. I walk over and pick my phone back up off the bed.  
SPENCER: "Allie?"  
ALLISON: "Yea?"  
SPENCER: "I'm coming now. Meet me out front."  
ALLISON: "Ok bye"

I hang up the phone and quietly make my way downstairs. Just as I'm walking into the foyer, I hear someone walking from the kitchen.

???: "Spencer?"  
SPENCER: "Yes?" I reply and stop moving, still facing the door.  
I slowly turn around and look into the confused face of none other than my dad.  
ARTHUR: "Where you going?" he asks, sounding as confused as he looks.  
I just stare up at him as he walks toward me slowly. I don't know what to tell him. . . then it's like he just knows all of a sudden.  
ARTHUR: "Ohhh. . ." he smiles at me weakly ". . .be back before your mom gets up. . ."  
My face lights up instantly and I give him a big smile.  
SPENCER: "I will. Thanks dad."  
I lean in and gave him a tight hug before turning around and heading out the door.  
ARTHUR: "Oh aid Spence," he starts and I turn around ". . .tell Allison I said hi and that I'll miss her."  
SPENCER: "Sure thing." I say and give him another large smile.

I walk outside and immediately see Allison leaning against the hood of her car. She smiles when she sees me and I return the smile as I continue toward her. I embrace her in the biggest hug I've ever given her. Pulling my head back, I look deep into her eyes before softly kissing her lips.

We pull back reluctantly and climb into her car. We spend the next few hours, before dawn, atop the hill where we had our first date. We just hold each other and kiss each other the whole time. . . no one wanting to say anything that could possibly ruin our last bit of time together.

ALLISON: "I love you Spence."  
SPENCER: "I love you too Allie."

We finally leave our hill top after the sun rises.

We're sitting in front of my house now, staring at the front door. I look over at her and smirk. Leaning over, I pull her into my arms, holding back the tears that are slowly forcing their way out. I look into her eyes for probably the last time and then I kiss her good-bye. I feel her tears and mine run together at our locked lips. Her hand traces my cheek and stays there as I pull back and lean my forehead on hers.

I take a deep breath and let her go finally. I turn around and slowly get out of the car. Just before I close the door, I hear her say my name softly.

ALLISON: "Spencer?"  
SPENCER: "Yea?"  
ALLISON: "Promise you won't forget about me?"  
SPENCER: "How could I ever. . . you're in my dreams every night and day."  
I smile at her weakly, then close the door lightly.

I walk to my door and inside without looking back, knowing that if I do I won't be able to stop the flood of tears that will cause me to collapse in front of the door and cry my heart out. I walk upstairs, crawl in bed and slowly let sleep take me as I cry silently to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Here's Ch 2. I made sure that this one was fixed and easier to read. If anyone is still having any problems reading or understanding how it's set up, please let me know, and I'll do what I can to make it simpler for you guys, because most of this story is already written. So please review and leave any comments or suggestions. ) -Mel**

* * *

Arthur's POV

In the kitchen, Saturday morning. 

I wonder how Spencer's doing? I heard her come in early this morning and go to her room. Luckily Paula was sound asleep. I can't reason with her enough that she's going about this in the wrong way. But I guess what's already done, is already done. The movers will be here shortly to finish removing the rest of our things from the house.

I look around the now empty kitchen, reminiscing all the family dinners and all the holidays that we've spent here. A few tears fall down my face as I look at the kitchen that we all started in as a family just ten years ago.

I wipe my face with my hands and then run them through my hair. Might as well check on Spencer, the movers will be here soon and she needs to be out of bed so they can finish up in her room.

Spencer's POV

I wake up to someone sitting next to me on the bed.

I slowly open my tear stained eyes and look up to see my dad with a soft look on his face.  
ARTHUR: "Good morning sweetheart. How'd you sleep last night?"  
SPENCER: "Ok." I reply, fighting the lump forming in my throat. "How about you?"  
ARTHUR: "Not so good myself. I still can't get over us leaving today. We've spent so many years in this house, it's hard to let go of it." I see the tears form in his eyes, as mine start up in mine.  
SPENCER: "I don't blame you dad," I say and he looks at me quickly, with questioning eyes. "I don't blame you for the move or anything I mean."  
ARTHUR: "I know sweetie. But try not to hold it against your mother ok? I know she's reacting in the worst way possible, but she really does have your best interest at heart." He reasons, that soft expression coming back to his face. But I can see his eyes burning with anger as are mine.  
SPENCER: "Seems more like her best interest." I mumble, but he still hears me.  
ARTHUR: "I understand its hard baby girl, but we're going to get through this. . . as a family, we're going to get through this." He says and hugs me.  
I hug him back and then he kisses my forehead.  
ARTHUR: "Oh by the way, how's Allison doing with all of this?" He asks softly, with care laced in his voice. The sound of her name brings fresh tears to my eyes however.  
SPENCER: "Just like I am. We said our final good-byes this morning." I start to sniffle a little bit, so he rubs my back. "We didn't even promise to keep in touch dad. . ."  
ARTHUR: "Oh hunnie. I know this seems hard now, but it probably would have been harder if you did keep in touch. Don't you think?" I ponder this for a moment before answering him.  
SPENCER: "Yea, I guess." I mumble again, wiping my tears off my cheeks.  
ARTHUR: "Well the movers will be here shortly, so why don't you get up and get ready so they don't have to wait to take your stuff out."  
SPENCER: "Ok. I'll be down in a little bit." I say giving him a weak smile.  
ARTHUR: "Okay" He says and leans down and kisses the top of my head.  
Then he gets up and walks out of the room.

I slowly get out of bed and walk around my room. It's slightly unorganized from all the boxes cluttered around the room and there is only limited space to get around everything. I finally get dressed, remembering all the good and bad times I've had in this room.

Once I'm finished, I put the remainder of my stuff into the last few boxes and close them up to be taken out by the movers. I grab my pillow and duffel bag and walk out of the room, shutting off the light for the last time.

Wednesday morning, 6 am

???: "Spencer! You need to get up and get ready for school. You don't want to be late on your first day!" I hear my mom call up the stairs.

I drag myself out of bed and walk into my bathroom. The first benefit so far to this house, having my own bathroom. I take a quick shower and get ready. I decide on an aqua-green, girls fitted graphic-t from American Eagle, some jeans, and flip-flops. I grab my book bag and jacket and walk downstairs for breakfast.

The second benefit to this house, it's bigger and has a better kitchen for my dad, he loves to cook! And I love his cooking!

ARTHUR: "Morning sweetheart. Chocolate chip pancakes! I made them specially for you, for your first day!" He says with a big smile.  
SPENCER: "Morning daddy. Thanks." I say returning a small smile and then sit down.

My mom then walks into the dining room followed by my brothers.

PAULA: "So are you all ready for your first day?" She asks as we all start to eat.  
GLEN: "I guess. . ."  
CLAY: "Actually, I really am! I found out that they have this great computer program at King High!" He says very excitedly.  
Mom smiles at this before turning to me.  
PAULA: "What about you Spence? You excited?"  
SPENCER: "What's there to be excited about? I was perfectly happy at my other school." I say point blank.  
My mothers face turns into a scowl.  
PAULA: "I am not having this conversation with you again Spencer! Now eat your breakfast so I can drive you three to school."  
SPENCER: "No thanks. I'm finished. Thanks anyways for breakfast dad"  
ARTHUR: "No problem sweetheart." He replies, giving me an apologetic smile.  
I get up from the table and go sit in the living room to wait.

King High parking lot. 7:30 am

GLEN: "It doesn't look too bad I guess."  
CLAY: "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."  
The boys say as we start walking into the entrance of the school.  
GLEN: "Move Spencer." He says and then pulls my arm to stand me between the two of them.  
SPENCER: "What are you doing?"  
GLEN: "Keeping you between us."  
SPENCER: "WHY?!" I demand.  
CLAY: "He thinks that if people see how "over-protective" we are, then no one, especially girls, will talk to you." He says using his fingers to make quote marks.  
SPENCER: "WHAT!? Have you lost your mind?! Oh my god! Get the hell away from me!!" I say, then storm off.

I walk across the quad that we had been standing in and then see a bulletin board. I decide to stop, hoping to find some help in maping the place out. I'm looking at all the different things posted when a boy stops next to me. I look up at him and he looks back.

???: "Can I help you?" He asks, looking back at the bulletin board.  
SPENCER: "Oh, no sorry, I was just looking for a map of the school."  
??: "Oh, well they aren't out here. But if you go to the office they can help you out." He says then pulls a piece of paper off of the wall.  
SPENCER: "Ok thanks." I say quietly.

CLAY: "Hey Spencer." He stops and looks at the boy who I've been talking too.  
The boy looks at Clay kind of weirdly and then his head does a double-take.  
???: "Oh wait. . . y'all are the new students here from Ohio. You moved into that house off of Crenshaw Boulevard!" He exclaims as if he's won the lottery or something.  
CLAY: "Yea how'd you know that?"  
??: "Oh I seen the movers there the other day when I passed by. I live a few blocks down on Pine Crest."  
CLAY: "Oh that's cool."  
??: "Sorry, I'm Aiden."  
CLAY: "Nice to meet you. I'm Clay and this is my little sister Spencer."  
SPENCER: "Stop saying that! I'm not your little sister! You're a barely month older than me!" I say and playfully hit his arm.  
We laugh it off and then look back at Aiden who now as a very confused look on his face.  
AIDEN: "Y'all are brother and sister? But you're. . ." He says and trails off. Probably so he doesn't offend us.  
CLAY: "Black?" Clay finishes for him with a polite smile, and Aiden nods.  
SPENCER: "He's adopted. Been a Carlin since we were both 7 months old."  
AIDEN: "Oh wow, that's awesome."

Just then a cute black girl walks up and smiles at Aiden.  
???: "Hey Aiden, what's up?" She say with a wide, friendly smile.  
I see Clay staring at her with amazement in his eyes, and my own roll slightly. Already crushin on someone.  
AIDEN: "Hey Chels. Nothing really. Just talkin to the new students."  
CHELSEA: "Oh, hi, I'm Chelsea." She says extending her hand towards us.  
CLAY: "I'm Clay" He says with a big smile, quickly taking her hand.  
CHELSEA: "Hey" She says giggling a little at how he responded.  
SPENCER: "I'm Spencer." I reply, also giggling at how Clay responded.  
She shakes my hand lightly.  
CHELSEA: "So, where'd you guys move here from?"  
CLAY: "Ohio actually."  
I just nod my head in agreement.  
CHELSEA: "That's awesome. You guys will love the winters here then. Much warmer." She jokes with a smile, showing her perfect white teeth once more.  
Clay smiles back, obviously mesmerized by her already. Come to think of it, I've never seen him take a liking to a girl that fast. Odd.  
CHELSEA: "So do you guys need any help?" She asks nicely.  
AIDEN: "Oh yea, Spencer was just telling me how she needs a map or something. But if you'd like we could just show you around, right Chels?" nHe asks, giving her some kind of coded look.  
CHELSEA: "Of course. Can we see your schedules?" She says holding out her hand.  
SPENCER: "Sure." I reply, as we both hand our schedules over.  
AIDEN: "Oh, you have my first period Spencer." He says looking up at me with his brilliant green eyes and a charming smile.

Wow he's really cute with his bright green eyes and shaggy brown hair. He must be an athlete also, cause he's carrying an athletic bag. He's thin but I bet in shape cause of playing sports, he has nice arm muscles. . .

Stop thinking like that, you just lost Allison!! A girl no less!!

AIDEN: "So shall we?" He says breaking me out of my thoughts, offering his arm to me.  
SPENCER: "Sure." I say with a smile. "Bye Clay. See you at lunch. And it was nice meeting you Chelsea."  
CHELSEA: "You too Spencer!" She says cheerily.

Aiden and I walk down the outside hall and then enter one of the buildings. We're walking for a little bit in silence.  
SPENCER: "So, what do you play?" I ask, needing to break the silence.  
AIDEN: "Huh?"  
SPENCER: "Well I'm going to assume you don't use an athletic bag to carry your school books." I say with a soft laugh.  
AIDEN: "Oh," He says and chuckles a bit at what I said. "I play basketball."  
SPENCER: "That's cool. What position do you play?"  
AIDEN: "No offense, but would you even understand what it is if I actually tell you?" He asks chuckling a little.  
SPENCER: "Yea actually I would, my brother played on the school team back in Ohio." I say slapping him lightly on the arm, earning me a chuckle from the boy.  
AIDEN: "Oh, that's cool. Well I play point guard." He says with a ow proud smile.  
SPENCER: "Oh so that means your "mister it" then?" I say with a mocking tone.  
AIDEN: "I prefer the name "King of King High"!" He says with a cheesy smile that makes me laugh even more.  
SPENCER: "Oh, conceited much?" I ask playfully.  
AIDEN: "Pshh, never that!" He retorts and we both laugh. "So is your brother planning on trying out for the team?"  
SPENCER: "I think, I'm not sure."  
AIDEN: "What position does he play?"  
???: "Point guard."  
We hear from behind us.

We turn around and see Glen standing there.  
SPENCER: "What do you want Glen?" I ask, insantly irritated, remembering what he tried to pull just twenty minutes ago.  
GLEN: "Just wanted to tell you to meet me and Clay in front of the school where mom dropped us off. Be there immediately!" He says in a demanding tone.  
SPENCER: "Whatever Glen. You don't control me. I'll get there when I get there."  
GLEN: "Whatever Spencer. Just be there." He says and walks away.  
AIDEN: "Great guy." He remarks sarcastically.  
SPENCER: "Tell me about it." I grumble as well.  
We're about to walk into, I'm guessing, our first period class when somebody calls out Aiden's name.  
???: "Aiden?!"

We stop just outside the door and he drops his head. Then we turn around.

AIDEN: "Hey baby." He says and plasters a quick smile on his face.  
???: "Where the hell were you?! You were supposed to meet me ten minutes ago in the quad!" This girl seems pretty pissed.  
AIDEN: "Sorry baby. I was showing Spencer around. It's her first day." He says gesturing towards me. Her eyes snap to me, then back to him menacingly.  
???: "I don't give a shit! That's what administration gets paid for!" Wow, she's rude.  
AIDEN: "Madison calm down. You don't have to be rude!" He replies, sounding annoyed.  
MADISON: "Whatever Aiden. Remember this when you want some ass later tonight. . ." She says, then turns and walks away.  
AIDEN: "And that's the queen bee." He says and shakes his head. "Look I'll see you in class, I better go talk to her." He tells me, looking as if he'll dread that conversation.  
SPENCER: "Ok. And thanks"  
AIDEN: "No problem." He replies with a small smile before jogging after the haughty Latina girl.

I turn and walk into the class room we were about to head into five minutes earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

Clays POV

At Lunch

Spencer and I are walking into the quad with our lunch, looking for a place to sit, when we see Aiden, Chelsea and another girl sitting together.

CHELSEA: "Hey guys, come sit with us." She yells across the quad, seeing us.  
CLAY: "That cool with u Spence?"  
SPENCER: "Yea, except that girl with Aiden doesn't seem to like me very much. . ." I answer.  
CLAY: "Why not?" He asks, quirking an eyebrow at me.  
SPENCER: "Apparently I held Aiden up from meeting her this morning, since he was showing me around, and she got pissed."  
CLAY: "Oh, well we could sit somewhere else if you prefer." Please say no, that it's cool, I really want to talk to Chelsea some more.  
SPENCER: "No its fine, we can sit with them." YES!! I love my sister!

CLAY: "Hey guys." I say as we approach their table.  
CHELSEA: "Hey Clay, hey Spencer!" She says with a smile, she has such a beautiful smile!!  
I get lost in the warmth of her eyes before I realize I need to respond.  
CLAY: "Hey." Oh real smooth  
SPENCER: "Hey guys." She says quietly, as we sit down.  
AIDEN: "Oh hey." He says looking up for a second from his plate. "This is Madison, my girlfriend. Madison this is Clay and you already met Spencer."  
CLAY: "Nice to meet you."  
MADISON: "Yea likewise." She says sounding annoyed and continues filing her nails. "And yea I remember. . ." She says rolling her eyes at no one in particular before continuing with her nails once more.  
SPENCER: "Hey, thanks again for this morning Aiden, it helped a lot." She gives him a smile.  
AIDEN: "Sure, no problem, let me know if you need anymore help and I'll be glad too." He says with a smirk and then continues eating.  
MADISON: "Aiden!!" She squeals.  
AIDEN: "What?" He asks, instantly seeming defensive.  
MADISON: "I thought we talked about this. . . I don't want you around her!!" She chastises him.  
SPENCER: "Jealous much?" I hear Spencer mumble under her breath and then I see Madison's head snap to the side to look at her quickly.

Oh great here we go. .

MADISON: "Did u say something Biter?!" She demands.  
SPENCER: "Maybe I did. . ." Spencer quips back, with a fierce looking gaze.  
AIDEN: "Babe let it go. . ." He pleads next to the Latina.  
MADISON: "Are you seriously going to take her side now Aiden?! Cause if it's going to be that way then we're through, so make a decision and quick!" She demands furiously.  
AIDEN: "Lets go babe." He says in defeat.  
MADISON: "That's what I thought." She says as she stands. He follows moments later, sending Spencer an apologetic glance.  
CHELSEA: "Wow, I haven't seen anyone stand up to Madison like that in forever, well except for Ashley, but she's another story." She says and giggles. Aww even her giggle is cute!

Man Clay get a grip on yourself. You just met this girl and _already_ she's all you think about. But she's so beautiful, who could blame me? She has short black hair, to her shoulders, that looks soft to the touch. She has amazing brown eyes that I could just lose myself in and an amazing smile that takes my breath away. . . Wow! I need to get to know this girl for real. . .

SPENCER: "Clay, Clay. . . Hello?" Spencer calls and I snap out of my thoughts.  
CLAY: "Huh?"  
SPENCER: "Chelsea was trying to ask you something." She has an amused smile on her face, I'm sure she knows where my head was.  
CLAY: "Oh I'm sorry. What was your question?" I ask, directing my attention back to the beautiful girl.  
CHELSEA: "How do you like King High so far?" She asks, amusement laced in her own voice.  
CLAY: "It's ok, I really like the computer program that they have here!"  
CHELSEA: "Oh so you want to go into business then?"  
CLAY: "Something like that. I want to go into business management when I go to college and this will get my foot in the door and help me out a ton."  
CHELSEA: "That's awesome!"  
CLAY: "What about you? What interests you?"  
CHELSEA: "I love to paint" She says as I see Spencer get up to leave.  
SPENCER: "I'll see you guys later, I'm going to go find the library."  
CLAY: "Oh ok, I'll see you after school then?"  
Spencer nods her head as she picks up her things.  
SPENCER: "Do you think you could point me in the right direction?" She asks Chelsea.  
CHELSEA: "Oh yea, if you go past that hall right there and take a left, its a little ways more down on your right."  
SPENCER: "Ok, thanks." She says with a soft smile and then kisses my cheek. "See you Clay, bye Chelsea."  
TOGETHER: "Bye"

Spencer's POV

I decided to give Clay a little space to talk to Chelsea because I could tell he had a crush on her. Plus after the whole Madison thing, I just wasn't in the mood and I didn't feel like socializing. So I decided an escape to the library to be alone, didn't sound too bad.

As I'm walking, I pull out my cell phone out to check, for the millionth time today, if I have any messages. I still don't.

I continue walking, still staring at my phone in my hand, when I run into somebody.

???: "Ahh!!" The feminine voice chirps, falling over. Her soda and books go everywhere, spilling her soda all over the sidewalk, "Have you heard of paying attention when you're walking?! I've heard it helps!!" She demands, obviouosly not pleased with our run in. Who would be?  
SPENCER: "I'm sorry. I was zoned out. . here let me help you." I say, bending over and helping her gather her books.  
???: "Yea." She picks up her now empty soda can and throws it in the trash can near by.  
SPENCER: "Here let me pay to get you another soda. . ." I say pulling my wallet out of my book bag.  
???: "No its fine, what's fifty cents any ways?" She replies, obviously still frustrated.  
For the first time since I ran into her, we look at each other as we stand back up.

MADISON: "Oh Ash, I see you've met Spencer." She says in a sickeningly fake, sweet voice. "Well she's not into _your_ sorta thing, seeing as she keeps going after Aiden. . ." She says that last part in malice, as she appears out of nowhere.  
ASHLEY: "Bite me Madison! Aiden could do better with a wet poodle compared to you!!" I giggle at her choice of replied words.  
Madison walks away in a huff.

So this is who Chelsea was talking about. Damn she's sexy! _STOP IT!_ You were _just_ thinking about Allie and how much you miss her!!

ASHLEY: "Sorry about that, she's just jealous of what she _can't_ have."  
SPENCER: "And what's that exactly?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.  
ASHLEY: "Me. . ." She sighs dramatically, but smiles a cockily.  
I look at her with a shocked, yet confused expression.  
ASHLEY: "I'm kidding. . . She's as straight as a ruler. Eww! Besides, I'd never hit that anyways, I might get fleas or something. ." She says and cringes.  
I'm still just staring at her with this weird expression.  
ASHLEY: "Hello in there?" She says waving her hand in my face, while an amused smile pulls at her lips from the comment she just made.  
SPENCER: "You're gay?!" I just kind of blurt out. Oh, good job Spence! Now she's going to think you're hitting on her or freaked out by her.  
ASHLEY: "That's what the rumors say."  
SPENCER: "Well what do you say?" I ask really wanting to know her answer now.  
She thinks about this for a minute before answering.  
ASHLEY: "I'm not really into labels, I am who I am and that's what I live by."  
SPENCER: "I see."  
ASHLEY: "So how'd you get on Madison's shit list?"  
SPENCER: "Her boyfriend was showing me to class this morning, leaving her waiting for him or whatever, then when we sat with them at lunch she got upset because he offered his help again, so I mumbled that she was jealous and she heard and asked what I said then he jumped in and yata yata yata. . ."  
ASHLEY: "Oh I see, well nice job!" She says with a big smile.  
SPENCER: "Thanks. So how'd you get on her list?"  
ASHLEY: "Oh, because she's conventional and I'm not." She says with another playful smile. I could def get used to her smile. GAH! Stop it!!  
SPENCER: "I hate people like that. . . sounds like my mother. . ." I mumble the last part but she still manages to catch what I say.  
ASHLEY: "Wait. . . are you gay?" She asks looking at me intently.  
I think about whether I should come out to this complete stranger or not. Then I tilt my head and smirk a little.  
SPENCER: "I'm not into labels, I am who I am and I don't care what people want to think."  
She just smiles at me and then holds out her hand to me.  
ASHLEY: "Well hi, I'm Ashley."  
Smiling and taking her hand. .  
SPENCER: "Spencer."  
We stare at each other for a second and then drop our hands. We stand in silence for a moment. .  
ASHLEY: "Well. . see you around Spencer. . ." She says and continues past me with a cute smile on her face. Looking back over her shoulder.  
SPENCER: "Yea you too." I reply with a cute smile as I watch her go.

I turn to continue to the library when the bell rings. . . oh goodness, where am I going? I ask myself and pull out my schedule.

I finally find my class and walk in 5 minutes late.  
TEACHER: "Can I help you?"  
SPENCER: "Mrs. Erving?" I question.  
TEACHER: "Yes?"  
SPENCER: "I'm your new student." I reply bashfully, as all the other students eyes settle on me.  
MRS. E: "Oh yes, Spencer Carlin. Welcome." She says with a warm smile.  
SPENCER: "Thank you." I say looking down.  
I hope she's not the type for class introductions, I've already gotten through four periods without any of those. Lets keep it that way.  
MRS. E: "Class we have a new student, her name is Spencer Carlin. Say hi class."  
I had a feeling my good luck was going to run out.  
CLASS: "Hi." They all kind of mumble together.  
I just look up with a shy and embarrassed smile and that's when I see her. . . sitting in the back of the class room with an amused smile on her adorable face. . . Ashley.  
MRS. E: "Well Spencer, there's a desk open in the back there if you'd like to take a seat. We were just about to start notes on the next chapter so you can start fresh with us." She says and smiles widely, showing a little too much enthusiasm.  
I just nod my head in agreement.

I look over to the seat that she is referring too. . . and guess where it just so happens to be? Next to that cute brunette. Oh perfect, I almost trample her at lunch, then we have a conversation about our sexual orientation right off the bat, and now I've been embarrassed in front of her and have to sit next to her on top of it all.

I take a seat as instructed to do so and pull out paper and a pen to take notes.  
ASHLEY: "There's no need to be embarrassed. She's just not all there and doesn't get that some people are shy. . ." Ashley leans over and whispers to me.  
She has the cutest voice. . . I find myself thinking, instead of listening.  
SPENCER: "Huh?"  
She just chuckles a bit and then sits back up in her chair to pay attention.

Oh good job Spence!! I reprimand myself once more today. You meet probably the hottest girl ever and she just happens to be "not into labels" aka gay and you can't even speak!! Stop being a dim wit!! This shoouldn't be hard. Why _is_ this so hard though?. . . Oh I don't know, maybe cause I just lost Allison!! Plus she's the one who made all the moves on me so all I had to do was respond. I am so bad at this gay thing!! Wait a second. . why am I arguing with myself? I suddenly realize. I shake my head to clear it some, then look up at the board to start my notes.

ASHLEY: "Hey Spence?"  
She called me Spence. No one ever calls me Spence when they first meet me, man she's different, I kind of like it.  
ASHLEY: "Spence?" She calls my name again when I don't respond.  
SPENCER: "Yea?" I finally answer her quickly, making her giggle lightly.  
ASHLEY: "Can I borrow a pencil?" She asks and adds on a smirk at the end.  
SPENCER: "Uh. . . Sure." I reach into my book bag and hand it too her.  
ASHLEY: "Thanks gorgeous." She replies and winks at me.  
Ok she is definitely flirting!!  
She resumes her position and starts doodling on a piece of paper in front of her.

The bell finally rings forty minutes later and I get up to leave, but not before Ashley approaches me and holds out her hand.  
ASHLEY: "Thanks for the pencil. See you around Spence." She says and walks away swinging her hips.  
I just stare after her in amazement.

For the first time that day I notice what it is she is also wearing, since I had been too amazed by her beautiful face and rich brown eyes to care before. She has on tight jeans that nicely hug her ass. A black tank top and a chest length jean jacket with sum black Puma's and accessories. Damn I need to get to know this girl. . .

I walk out of the room looking for my next class.

* * *

**A/N- Hey dudes and dudettes! Thanks to the few of you who have been reading and reviewing. I know the story seems boring right now, but I promise it picks up. I love comments, they make me post sooner and longer posts. Lemme know what you think of this chapter. Mks? Ks! -Mel**


	4. Chapter 4

******_IMPORTANT!!!!!!! _**

**A/N- Ok, chapter 4 is a bit confusing. This was originally 2 posts, so half way through the post it swithces how the POV's work. Once Spashley gets to the beach, the post will be in both of their POV's. It'll specify whose thoughts are who's with this "S/POV or A/POV" and it'll be underlined. Any thoughts after someone says something, is that person who just spoke's, thoughts. Ok, sorry if it's confusing. But enjoy, it's a good chapter. -Mel**

* * *

Ashley's POV

One week later, in class.

I'm sitting next to Spencer in 5th period, only our first class of the day together. That's right, it turned out that I have 6th and 7th period with her too. Ugh, she's so beautiful. It's so hard for me to not look over at her every second. She has her beautiful blonde hair down today and straight, with the side tucked behind her ear. She has this really intent look on her face and its so cute how she's concentrating. Ashley!! Stop staring at her before she. . . Op, too late.

SPENCER: "Is there something I can help you with?" She asks with a playful smile, not looking up at me yet.  
Oh my gosh, I love it when she smiles. She could brighten up any room with her smile.  
ASHLEY: "You help me? Please, I can't even help myself." I reply, messing with her as I give her my goofy grin.  
SPENCER: "Well then what is it I can DO for you Miss. Davies?" She asks, looking up in time to catch the same smile still on my face.  
I pause for a second, contemplating my answer.  
ASHLEY: "Could I borrow a pencil?" Chicken shit! You couldn't say anything better so you could talk to her more?! I scold myself.  
SPENCER: "Sure. . ." She reaches in her bag, giggling. That's cute as well!! ". . . here u go" She says holding it out for me.  
ASHLEY: "Thanks."

I take the pencil from her and start doodling on a sheet of paper, by the time the bell rings I've written over and over again "Ashley and Spencer" with little hearts and stars all over the page.

I see Spencer get up and walk out of the classroom so I get up and follow after her. Come on you can do it, I cheer myself on, just ask her to hang out sometime. I think as I catch up to her.

Oh my gosh!! I honestly don't know why this is so hard, I've asked out plenty of girls!! Why is she so different though?

Ugh! It's now or never I guess. . .

ASHLEY: "Hey Spence?" I say coming up behind her.  
SPENCER: "Yea?" She asks stopping and turning around.  
I could have sworn I seen a smile on her face and then her try to hide it as she turned around. .  
ASHLEY: "Are you busy after school?" I ask her nervously.  
SPENCER: "Not really, why what's up? Finally deciding to help yourself? Maybe by doing some homework?" She says teasing me, I love how she manages to ease my tension without even knowing she is.  
ASHLEY: "No." I say chuckling and swatting at her arm softly. We both chuckle. "I was actually just wondering if you'd like to go to the beach this afternoon."  
SPENCER: "Um. ." She furrows her brow, thinking before she answers. "I'd like too, but I have to check with my mom first."  
ASHLEY: "Ok that's cool, well just let me know." I reply with a smile.  
She returns the smile and I swear I feel my legs go weak at the knees.  
SPENCER: "Walk with me to class?" She asks with a cute smile.  
ASHLEY: "Sure."  
We continue walking, our arms occasionally brushing.

We get to our 6th period class and walk in. Those who are already in here, look at me and Spencer weirdly as we pass by, going to our seats. Then the bitch walks in.

MADISON: "Aww, Ashley. Have you finally made friends? I'm so proud of you!" She says in that fake voice that drives me nuts.  
ASHLEY: "Really? Cause that's not what Aiden told me before he left my house last night. ."  
Madison's face just drops and she sits down, looking perturbed.  
SPENCER: "Wow she really looks for any opportunity to bash on you doesn't she?"  
ASHLEY: "I told you already Spence. . . It's cause she wants me." I say and wink at her playfully, earning me an amused eye roll.  
We both laugh at this and then I fake gag, which sends us into even more fits of giggles.

When the bell rings at the end of class, Spencer and I start walking out of the class together, heading toward our last class of the day that we have together. We pass Aiden and he just smiles at us, before making his way to Madison.

AIDEN: "Hey baby." We hear him say.  
MADISON: "What's this I hear about you hanging out with Ashley again last night? Is that why you were so late getting to my house again?!" We hear her start yelling at him and then we start laughing as we turn the corner.

We get through the next class and start walking out together again.  
ASHLEY: "So meet me in the quad after this period and you can call your mom and see if its alright?" I ask, looking into her amazing eyes.  
I could get so lost in those sapphire blues. . .  
SPENCER: "Sure. That'd be great." She smiles and then we go our separate ways to our last class.

After school we meet up and Spencer calls her mom.

-Phone Convo-  
SPENCER: "Hey mom it's me, is it ok if I go to a friends house to study? We have a big test tomorrow. ."  
SPENCER: "Yea mom, yea I'll tell you all about it when I get home. ."  
SPENCER: "Yea, mhm, k, bye."  
-End Convo-

I look at her with a confused expression.

SPENCER: "What?"  
ASHLEY: "You want to explain to me why you lied to her about this harmless beach trip?"  
She looks nervous. . .  
SPENCER: "Just cause my mom. . . well she's a little over protective." Why does it sound like she's lying? Whatever, don't force her to tell you, at least she's going.  
ASHLEY: "Oh. . ok. So you ready to go?"  
SPENCER: "To the beach. . . No."  
ASHLEY: "Why?" I ask, totally confused.  
SPENCER: "I don't exactly have on beach clothes and I can't go home and get them if I'm supposed to be "studying"." She says using her fingers as quote marks.  
ASHLEY: "Oh, no problem!! We'll just stop at my house!" I say with a giant smile, one that she returns.  
SPENCER: "Then lead the way Miss Davies."

We pull up at my house fifteen minutes later and I see Spencer's jaw drop as she looks at me.

ASHLEY: "What, is there something on my shirt?" I ask, feigning obliviousness.  
SPENCER: "My goodness, could your house be any bigger?"  
ASHLEY: "Yea actually, we start renovations next week. . ." I joke with her.  
She just looks at me again in shock. Her jaw dropping open even more then before.  
ASHLEY: "I'm kidding Spence." I say laughing at her expense.  
SPENCER: "What're you loaded or something?"  
ASHLEY: "Well it happens when your dad is a rockstar." I brush off.

We go inside and I lend her a bathing suit and some shorts and a tank. She's amazed by my room and its size but I have her changing and out the door before she can dwell on any of it too much.

Spencer & Ashley's POV

The Beach

S/POV- She is so beautiful. I'm watching her out of the corner of my eye as she lays next to me on her towel, sun bathing. Her eyes are closed and she has a relaxed and content look on her face. Her chest rising and falling with every breath. Is she asleep? Her body is nicely toned and cut and is already a beautiful tan color. Does she come here often? Ugh, gosh, I wish I could kiss those perfect lips. . . as if she heard my thoughts, her lips turn up into a small smile.

A/POV- I can feel Spencer looking at me and it was killing me not to smile. Until I hear her sigh in what seems like frustration, she must be thinking about kissing me. . .

ASHLEY: "What are you thinking?" I ask her, keeping my eyes closed, but smiling a little bit wider.  
SPENCER: "Nothing" I reply a little too quickly, closing my eyes again and acting as though I hadn't just been watching her.

A/POV- I roll onto my stomach, resting my head on my folded arms and keep my eyes closed for a second before opening them to look at Spencer. When I do, my breath catches quickly in my throat at her beauty. She looks amazing laying next to me in my borrowed bathing suit. Her skin looks so soft and touchable. I ball up my fists so I don't reach out to confirm my musings. Her soft blonde hair shines in the light as she breathes lightly.

ASHLEY: "Lets get in the water!!" I say all of a sudden and she looks at me quickly.  
SPENCER: "Ok lets go." I say and jump up, looking for any form of distraction to make me stop thinking about kissing her.

S/POV- We get into the water and swim out a little bit, before Ashley disappears. I'm turning every which way, looking for her, when all of a sudden I have water engulfing my vision as someone pulls me under.

A/POV- As we come back up I laugh from scaring her. That was too easy. . .

SPENCER: "Ash that was so not funny! You scared the hell out of me!!" I say laughing along with her.  
ASHLEY: "Eh, you liked it, don't lie." I retort, poking her in the stomach, below the water line. Her skin is as soft as it looks.  
SPENCER: "Maybe" I say flirting. Oh my gosh my skin is on fire from her touch!

S/POV- I'm giggling from her poking me and then she turns it into actual tickling, seeing my reaction. I'm laughing uncontrollably, turning from side to side, trying to get away from her. She ends up wrapping her arms around me from behind, and continues tickling me. I turn around again quickly and come face to face with her. She abruptly stops tickling me, but leaves her arms around my waist, while my hands rest on her sides from trying to push her away from me. God she's so beautiful. Her hand reaches up slowly, shakily, as her fingers lightly brush my fallen hair out of my face and behind my ear. Resting her hand there she takes a shallow breath and licks her lips. My breath catches in my chest and my heart beat quickens as she slowly leans in to kiss me. WAIT!! I suddenly scream at myself.

A/POV- Here it comes, our first kiss. She is so gorgeous. I raise my shaky hand as I tuck her hair behind her ear and then I lick my lips as I lean in slowly. She looks ready to accept my kiss when all of a sudden her face falls and she backs away, stepping out of my arms. NO NO NO NO NO!!

SPENCER: "I'm sorry Ash, I can't." I tell her and turn to walk away from her. She catches my arm and turns me back to her.  
ASHLEY: "Hey what's wrong?" I ask her gently.  
SPENCER: "Nothing. I just. ." Ahh great, here come the tears. "I just can't Ash, not right now. . ."  
ASHLEY: "No, Spence, don't be sorry. Come here." I reply and pull her into my arms.

S/POV- I sag into Ashley's arms and start to bawl like a little baby. Letting out everything that I've been holding in since arriving in LA. She rubs my back soothingly, whispering comforting words in my ear until I finally start to calm down.

A/POV- What could have caused so much pain to someone so beautiful inside and out? Spencer has been crying in my arms for a good ten minutes now and she doesn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. Which is ok, cause I like holding her, we fit together so perfectly. I whisper in her ear, telling her it's ok and to calm down. As her sobs turn to sniffles, I loosen my grip on her and look into her eyes. I wipe the tears from her cheeks and softly smile.

ASHLEY: "Lets go sit on the beach." I gesture to the shore.

She nods her head in agreement and we get out of the water with my arm still around her, rubbing her back soothingly.  
We sit back on our beach towels and she curls up in a little ball. Resting her chin on her knees, looking out into the ocean. Sniffling a little here and there.

ASHLEY: "If you don't mind me asking, what has you so upset?" I ask quietly. I can't believe I even care. When have I ever wanted anything more than just a good time followed by a little sex? Probably since I met her!!

SPENCER: "Can we take a walk?" I ask pulling on my sweater.  
ASHLEY: "Sure." I pull my sweater on as well and we start walking.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Here's ch.5! Enjoy! Comments are awesome, so please leave some love. Lets me know if I'm doin a good job or not. =) -Mel**

* * *

Ashley's POV

We're walking down the beach in silence for a few minutes before either of us speak. So I decide to start.  
ASHLEY: "Spence you don't have to tell me if you don't want too." I say tucking my hands into the pocket of my hoodie.  
She smiles at me for a second before her face falls again.  
SPENCER: "No it's ok, I want too, it's just hard to talk about. . ." She replies quietly.  
I wait in silence for her to start.  
SPENCER: "The reason why I was crying was because of why we moved here. . ." She pauses, and an extremely conflicted look comes across her face.  
ASHLEY: "Why'd you move here?" I ask quietly when she doesn't keep going.  
SPENCER: "Because my mom saw me kiss my girlfriend at school one day while she was picking me up. . . she couldn't handle or even accept that I am who I am, so she packed up my whole family and moved us out here to LA." She has tears running down her face again.  
ASHLEY: "I'm so sorry Spence." I say and stop to look at her.  
We're under the pier now, so we sit down in the cool sand. She once again curls up into a ball, almost as if it was a safe haven for her when she was upset.  
SPENCER: "Don't be, you did nothing wrong." She flashes me a content smile.  
ASHLEY: "This girl. . . the one you left behind. . . did you love her?" I ask, swirling my fingers through the sand, not looking at her.  
SPENCER: "I loved her a lot. . . I don't know how _in_ love with her I was but I absolutely adored her." She says reminiscing. A small smile playing on her cute face.  
ASHLEY: "I'm sorry your mom is such a bitch." I play, trying to lighten the mood.  
SPENCER: "Me too." She just smirks. "It's also the real reason I lied to her about today."  
ASHLEY: "Because you didn't want her to get on your case about hanging out with a girl?"  
She just nods her head in response.

We fall quiet for a few minutes, just listening to the waves crash on the rocks a few feet away.  
SPENCER: "I like you Ashley, but I just don't want to rush into anything." She says seriously.  
ASHLEY: "I like you to Spence and I'm more than willing to be friends." I say with a small smile.  
SPENCER: "Thanks, cause that's exactly what I need right now." She smiles and then lays her head on my shoulder, sighing as she relaxes.  
We stay like this until the sun goes down, just talking and laughing about anything and everything, getting to know each other.

Spencer's POV

Ashley and I have been together all afternoon, just talking and getting to know each other. I can tell I already really like this girl, but I didn't want to rush into anything to soon and risk loosing all my memories of Allison. But as I sit, continuing to get to know Ashley, I know Allison will always be in my heart as I make room for someone else. . .

SPENCER: "So Miss Davies, why is it that you have that giant mansion and a Porsche to drive in?" I ask her with a playful smile on my lips.  
ASHLEY: "Well you see, that's the perks of having a daddy who was a rockstar!" She replies and throws up her rocker hands and makes a face that makes me laugh.  
SPENCER: "That's awesome, what band was he in?"  
ASHLEY: "Purple Venom, oh man they were awesome. He used to take me to his concerts when I was little." She reminisces, and then her face turns into a frown.  
SPENCER: "What's wrong Ash?"  
ASHLEY: "Nothing. . . It's just talking about him makes me miss him is all. . ." She replies quietly, I can tell that she's fighting back the tears as best she can, but it wasn't working.  
SPENCER: "Oh Ash I'm sorry." It was my turn to comfort now, so I pull her into my arms as she cries.  
SPENCER: "Shh, it's ok. Shh." I whisper soothingly into her ear, until she finally starts to calm down.  
When she does, she sits back up and dries her face with the sleeve of her hoodie.  
SPENCER: "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"  
She looks at me with her big brown eyes before she smirks sadly.  
ASHLEY: "I don't mind. . ." She pauses for another second, gathering her thoughts. ". . . he died in a car crash early this year. . ."  
SPENCER: "Oh I'm so sorry Ash."  
ASHLEY: "No it's ok, I'm ok, it just hurts remembering him being here and remembering when he wasn't there at all. . ." She says suppressing the tears before they fell again.

We fall quiet for a few moments before she speaks again  
ASHLEY: "I really don't want to leave, but I think I should get you home before your parents start to worry about you."  
I notice the sun is setting into the horizon, casting out colors of orange and pink in the evening sky, making Ashley's skin glow.  
SPENCER: "Neither do I. . . but you're right."  
We get up and walk back to where our stuff sits, gathering it up before throwing it into her trunk.

The drive home is quiet, but comfortable. We listen to music, and just continue to enjoy each other's company.

ASHLEY: "So I'll see you in school tomorrow?" She asks as she pulls up in my driveway.  
SPENCER: "Yea." I start to get out of the car and then I stop and turn around. "Thanks for today Ash, it was just what I needed." I lean in and gave her a kiss on the cheek before getting out of her car, leaving her seemingly speechless.

Dining room

Rushing in the door and rushing to the dining room. . .

SPENCER: "I am sooo sorry I'm late guys. . We got caught up studying. ."  
PAULA: "It's fine. . We just started." She says easily.  
SPENCER: "Thanks." I say and take a seat at the table.  
PAULA: "So how was your study session?"  
SPENCER: "Oh. . it was uh. . good. We got a lot in for the test and I think we're going to ace it. ." I reply, looking at her nervously.  
PAULA: "That's great sweetie. . So who's this new friend?"  
I choke on my bite of food before answering.  
ARTHUR: "You ok sweetie?" He asks when I'm done coughing.  
SPENCER: "Yea just swallowed wrong. . um my friend. . . oh her name is uh Ashley. . ."  
Clay then starts coughing. .  
ARTHUR: "What's with you guys. . forget how to eat tonight?" He asks and chuckles.  
CLAY: "I guess so. ." He replies and then glares at me quickly before eating again.  
PAULA: "Oh, um well you should invite her over for dinner one night. . ." She says quickly.  
SPENCER: "Sure. . I'll ask her tomorrow. ." I reply nervously, sure that she wants to meet her to find out if she's gay.  
PAULA: "Now if you'll all excuse me I have to get to work. . they asked me to cover a shift tonight. ." She says, getting up from the table.  
GLEN: "Me too. . I want to go check out the gym and shoot some hoops before I meet with the coach tomorrow." He says getting up.  
ARTHUR: "Ok, not too late though. . ." He tells him as he walks out of the dining room.  
GLEN: "Gotcha. . ." He calls back over his shoulder, as he follows our mom out.

Me, clay and dad sit at the table, quietly finishing our dinner.  
SPENCER: "So how's the new social office dad? Blending in well?"  
ARTHUR: "Yea hunnie, thanks for asking. I like it but it's a bigger workload."  
CLAY: "But your great at it and enjoy it, so I'm sure you'll be fine dad." Clay tells him with a reassuring smile.  
ARTHUR: "Thanks kids. . you keep me going everyday." He says with a proud smile on his face.  
The both of us smile in return and we settle into a peaceful silence as we finish eating.

An hour later, Spencer's bedroom

I'm sitting on my bed, listening to my iPod, thinking about Ashley, when there's a knock at my bedroom door. .

SPENCER: "Come in. ."  
CLAY: "Hey can we talk?" He asks poking his head in the door.  
SPENCER: "Of course. . what's up?"  
CLAY: "So Ashley huh?" He asks coming into my room and leaning against my desk, folding his arms across his chest.  
SPENCER: "What do you mean?" I tilt my head with a confused expression.  
CLAY: "You were studying with Ashley today?" He asks really seriously.  
SPENCER: "Yea why? What's wrong with that?"  
CLAY: "You know I support your decision to be who you are, but I don't want to be uprooted again. . I actually really like it here. . ."  
SPENCER: "I know you do and I don't think mom is that cruel. . . but can I talk to you about something? You're the only one I trust."  
CLAY: "Of course what's up?" He asks and sits next to me on the bed.  
SPENCER: "I wasn't studying today. . . I was at the beach. . with Ashley."  
He takes a deep breath.  
CLAY: "Ok, so why'd you lie? That seems harmless enough."  
SPENCER: "For the same reason that you came up here telling me not to get us moved again. . ." I say quietly.  
CLAY: "Oh. . you like this girl?" He says and looks at the floor.  
SPENCER: "Yea a lot actually. But it scares me for the same reasons it does you, plus I still miss Allie."  
CLAY: "I understand you miss Allie, but if you like this girl then you should tell her that." He says getting up while I nod my head. "Oh and Spence?"  
SPENCER: "Yea?"  
CLAY: "Please be careful." He says with a small smile.  
SPENCER: "I will." I reply and return the smile.

He leaves the room and I go back to listening to my iPod. Then my phone rings.  
SPENCER: "Who is this?" I ask myself quietly.  
SPENCER: "Hello?" I say answering it.  
???: "Hey beautiful. What you doing tonight?"  
SPENCER: "Well seeing as it's already. ." I look at the time on my phone. ". . 9 at night. . um nothing."  
???: "Well you are now. ." The voice says cutely.  
SPENCER: "Ash I can't go out now. . It's a school night. . ."  
ASHLEY: "Oh c'mon. Live a little. . . I want to show you something."  
SPENCER: "I don't know. ."  
ASHLEY: "Please Spence? It'll be worth it, I promise!" Man she is too cute when she begs.  
SPENCER: "Alright, but only because my dad won't care, but it can't be for long. My curfew is 12."  
ASHLEY: "Great. . I'll be there around 10!" She says excitedly.  
SPENCER: "Great, can't wait." I reply with a giant smile on my face.  
ASHLEY: "Ok bye."  
She hangs up and I get up and go downstairs.

My dad is in the living room reading a book as I walk in and sit down next to him.  
ARTHUR: "Hey sweetheart. How ya doing?"  
SPENCER: "Fine. . just coming to get some water and see who's still up." He puts his arm around me and kisses the top of my head.  
ARTHUR: "We haven't gotten to talk lately with all of us adjusting to everything. . How's your new school?"  
SPENCER: "It's not that bad actually. . I've met a lot of cool people and classes are good." I answer, playing with my shirt.  
ARTHUR: "That's good. . . and what about this Ashley girl. . you two hitting it off?"  
SPENCER: "Yea," I say trying to contain my smile. "she's really nice."  
ARTHUR: "Does she like you too?" He asks looking at his book, trying not to be obvious in his suspicion.  
I look at him dumbfounded, wondering how he knows.  
ARTHUR: "You're my little girl, of course I know." He says with a smile playing on his lips.  
SPENCER: "But how?" I ask still in amazement.  
ARTHUR: "You choked on your food and had a nervous expression throughout all of dinner, at least while your mother was there, plus Clay choking at the mention of her also." He says and laughs, as I smile. "So does she feel the same?" He asks and puts his book down, looking down at me.  
SPENCER: "Yea she does and I like her. A lot actually, but I miss Allie more everyday, so I don't know what to do." I say and look down, upset.  
ARTHUR: "I know you do sweetheart, but maybe Ashley will be good for you. Maybe she could help you move on."  
SPENCER: "Maybe," I reply with a smile. "but what about mom? She'll flip if she finds out I have _another_ girlfriend. . that is why we're in LA after all."  
ARTHUR: "Well I won't let her uproot us again. . and your secret is safe with me." He says with another smile.  
SPENCER: "Thanks dad! You're the best!" I say and hug him around the waist.  
ARTHUR: "You're welcome sweetie." He says and kisses my forehead.  
We sit there for another minute hugging, before he starts to stand up.  
ARTHUR: "I'm going to head up to bed, don't stay up too late. It's a school night."  
SPENCER: "I won't. Good night dad."  
ARTHUR: "Night." He says as he heads towards the stairs. "That means don't be out past 2 tonight as well."  
My jaw drops and I shake my head at how awesome he is.  
SPENCER: "I won't" I call after him.

I go into the kitchen and grab a bottle of water, before dashing upstairs to get ready for Ashley to pick me up.

I decide on a pair of jeans and an Abercrombie top with some flip-flops. I throw my hair up in a ponytail and then brush my teeth. I sit down on my bed and push play on my iPod. As the first song comes to an end, my cell phone goes off. . .

_And I feel a weakness coming on  
__Never felt so good to be so wrong  
__Had my heart all locked down  
__And then you turned me around  
__I'm feeling like a new born child  
__Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
__It's not complicated  
__I was so jaded_

I smile as I hear the ring tone I'd chosen for Ashley blast from my phone. I pick it up and push talk. .

SPENCER: "Hello Miss Davies."  
ASHLEY: "Hello Miss Carlin. . . would you please come to your window. ."  
I walk to my window and open it up to a smiling Ashley. . god she's so beautiful.  
ASHLEY: "Ready to go gorgeous?"  
SPENCER: "Yes. . meet me at the front door. . you should be able to find it since you found the back yard alright." I say and laugh.  
ASHLEY: "Haha, very funny. . I'll see you there." She says and gives me a playful attitude look before walking away, closing her phone.

I walk downstairs and open the front door.  
SPENCER: "Hey you." I say and kiss her cheek in a friendly greeting.  
ASHLEY: "Hey you. . Ready?"  
SPENCER: "Yea. . but where are we going?"  
ASHLEY: "You'll see. . come on." She says and holds out her hand to me.  
I take it in mine and she leads me to her car, opening the door for me.  
SPENCER: "Thanks."  
ASHLEY: "You're welcome gorgeous"

She joins me in the car and then we're off to our unknown destination.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- This is a really long post for you guys. I figured you deserved it since I didn't post for you yesterday. Near the end it switches between Ashley and Spencer's POV but it's not difficult to know when. It will have their name in bold and in parenthesis when it switches to whoever's POV. So enjoy the post! Comments and/or concerns please?! -Mel**

* * *

Ashley's POV 

Ashley's car

Every chance I get I'm looking over at Spencer. She is so gorgeous, even in an every day outfit, she still stuns me with her beauty. I see her glance over at me with those sapphire eyes and I smile softly as her eyes meet mine.  
SPENCER: "Where are we going?" She asks looking back out the window.  
ASHLEY: "You'll see. . We're almost there." I say smiling, still not giving in to her pleas.  
SPENCER: "Ugh, fine." She says playfully and crosses her arms.  
ASHLEY: "Aww you look so cute when you're agitated." I tell her in a baby voice and we both start to laugh. "But honestly you're going to love it." I reassure her softly.  
She just smiles at me and nods once, finally content with my answer.

We pull to a stop about ten minutes later and we get out of the car.  
ASHLEY: "C'mon, we have to walk a little."  
SPENCER: "Ok. ." She agrees, confused.  
She comes up beside me and we make our way down the little dirt trail, her arm occasionally brushing mine, giving me goose bumps all over.

We walk for a few minutes and then the trees open up as we near the end of the trail and lights start to shine through.  
SPENCER: "Where are we?" She asks, looking every which way.  
ASHLEY: "Wait, just a few more steps." I say and take her hand, pulling her out into the little clearing.  
She grips my hand back softly and we walk to the railing that's on the edge of the cliff we're on.  
I hear her gasp and then look at me.  
SPENCER: "Oh my gosh, this is so beautiful. . . Ash. . ."  
I've brought her to my favorite, secluded overlook of the whole city. . .  
ASHLEY: "I know, it's my favorite place to come when I just need to be alone or if I need to think."  
SPENCER: "And you're showing it to me?" She asks with twinkling eyes.  
ASHLEY: "Yep." I reply and look out, not meeting her gaze.  
SPENCER: "Why me though?" I hear her ask quietly.  
ASHLEY: "Because for some reason, I feel something special when I'm with you. Truth be told, I've never told a girl that I'd wait for them to heal before I dated them. I'd just try and when I failed, I'd leave 'em alone. But I don't know. . . something about you. . . just intrigues me. . . makes me want more of you every second. . . and I want to explore that. . ." I say all of this while looking out at the city and then I turn my head to look at her when I'm finished.  
She's just staring out at the city for a moment before turning and meeting my gaze with a small smile on her cute face.  
SPENCER: "Thank you for bringing me here, to your place, to were all your feelings are. Thank you for bringing me to you." She smiles even wider.

We're still holding hands, which she uses to her advantage as she pulls me so that we are facing each other, our bodies mere inches from each other. We stare into each others eyes for a minute, just taking in the others beauty, when I try and repeat what I did just earlier that day.

I raise my hand to her sweet face and cup her cheek in my warm hand. Lightly rubbing my thumb across her cheek, she doesn't seem to be pulling back this time, so I slowly lean in. .

Spencer's POV 

This day, this night, this moment. . . Couldn't have been more perfect. As Ashley slowly leans in to kiss me, I don't move back. I'm scared out of my mind but I stay, because I want this, I want her.

Her lips touch mine gently, slowly, as if to wait and see if I'd pull away this time. I don't. I meet her kiss and kiss her back gently. I feel her smile through the kiss and I smile as well. I like this girl so much and this is exactly where I want to be. She's my silver lining in moving to LA.

She pulls away first, leaving me speechless. . .  
ASHLEY: "Wow. . ." I hear her murmur.  
SPENCER: "Yea." I reply, finally finding my voice.

We stare at each other for a moment or so before I smile and kiss her again. We stay there for almost an hour kissing and talking occasionally, she never asks about Allie and I'm grateful for that, but I know one day soon I'll have to tell her.

Spencer's driveway

Ashley pulls to a stop in my driveway as I look over at her with a cute smile on my face.

ASHLEY: "What?" She asks quietly, with a smile on her face.  
SPENCER: "Thank you for tonight. It was amazing." I tell her quietly, my smile growing bigger on my lips.  
She smiles back just as wide.  
ASHLEY: "Any time Spence. I'm glad you came." She replies, her smile still in place.  
We just stare at each other for a moment before I break the silence.  
SPENCER: "Well I guess I should get upstairs."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, night Spence."  
SPENCER: "Night Ash."  
I start to climb out of her Porsche when her hand grabs mine, pulling me back into the seat. She pulls my lips back to hers, her warm hand behind my ear. She breaks the kiss first, keeping her eyes closed as she takes a deep breath.  
ASHLEY: "Night Spence." She says quietly.  
I pull her lips back to mine for one last kiss.  
SPENCER: "Night Ash."  
I climb out of her car and head towards the door. Right before I walk in, I turn to look at Ash one last time and smile despite myself.

I make my way upstairs, change and climb into bed not a minute past one-thirty. As I drift off to sleep, the amazing night I just experienced replays itself over and over in my head. A small smile plays on my lips as I think of Ashley. . and drift into dreams of her and I.

Ashley's POV

The next day, King High

I'm sitting on a bench in the middle of the quad, smiling to myself, thinking of what happened between me and Spencer the night before. When someone sits down. .  
???: "Hey Ash." He says out of breath.  
ASHLEY: "Wow Aiden. . for once I'm blessed with your presence at school?" I say to him sarcastically.  
AIDEN: "Shut up Ash. . ." He grumbles, knowing I'm busting his balls.  
I laugh and then look at him seriously. .  
ASHLEY: "But really. . where's cheer bitch? Cause I'm in too good a mood to have her ruin it with her presence." I say rolling my eyes.  
AIDEN: "Cheer competition. . . they left today and they'll be gone all weekend."  
ASHLEY: "Ohh. . a break from stress. . we should celebrate!!" I say continuing to be a smart ass.  
AIDEN: "How bout Grey's?" He asks, taking me seriously.  
I stare at him in shock and then smile. . I've missed my best friend. . .  
ASHLEY: "Definitely!!"

Just then Spencer walks up and joins us at the table. I smile widely at her, not really being able to contain it.

ASHLEY: "Hey beautiful!" I say still smiling.  
SPENCER: "Hey yourself." She replies with a wink and a smile. "Hey Aiden" She adds, glancing at him but keeping her attention locked mostly on me.  
AIDEN: "Ok, well I'm going to go," He says awkwardly. "Ash, I'll pick you up around say seven-thirty?"  
ASHLEY: "Sure, sure. . six-thirty" I reply, not even paying attention to him.  
AIDEN: "Ok, see you at _seven-thirty_." He says, repeating the time slowly and I just nod. "Spencer, you want to come too?"  
SPENCER: "Um. . Where are you going?" She asks, breaking her gaze from my eyes finally.  
AIDEN: "To this bar club thing called Grey's."  
She looks back at me for a brief second, thinking about her answer for a moment.  
SPENCER: "Sure. That sounds great." She says keeping her attention on me.  
AIDEN: "Ok. . um. . see you guys later then I guess. . ."  
TOGETHER: "Yea, see ya Aiden. . ."

Aiden walks away as Spencer starts to speak. .  
SPENCER: "Thanks again for last night." She says quietly, with a relaxed sigh.  
ASHLEY: "You're welcome. . I'm glad I brought you." I smile at her.  
SPENCER: "So what's this place Grey's all about?"  
ASHLEY: "Oh, Aiden wants to go because he's not attached for the weekend and we haven't spent any time together in a while because of her."  
SPENCER: "You mean you were serious the other day with Madison when you told her to ask Aiden?"  
ASHLEY: "Yea. . me and Aiden are really close. . have been for years. ." I say and look down quietly.  
SPENCER: "Sounds like a little more then just friends. . ." She states gently, but with no jealousy underlining her tone.  
ASHLEY: "Um. . . we have some history. . ." I reply just as quietly.  
SPENCER: "Wait don't tell me. . He's the one who turned you gay?" She asks trying to lighten the mood.  
I laugh at little at Aiden's expense and then look her in the eyes finally.  
ASHLEY: "No," I say still laughing a little. "but he is the last guy I was ever with. I just take a better liking to girls. . ."  
SPENCER: "Hmm. . . so what happened?" She asks quietly.  
ASHLEY: "Um. . ." Just then the bell rings for first period, saving me from telling her the grueling story of my past.  
SPENCER: "I guess we better get to class."  
ASHLEY: "I guess." We both get up quietly. "Spence?"  
SPENCER: "Yea Ash?"  
ASHLEY: "Will you have lunch with me today?"  
She smiles at me and then nods.  
SPENCER: "Sure. . meet me back here?"  
ASHLEY: "Yea."  
SPENCER: "Ok, bye cutie." She replies and brushes by me lightly.  
ASHLEY: "Later." I reply.  
This girl never ceases to amaze me. . . she is so lucky we're in school. . .

I smile to myself and then turn to walk to class. . . counting down the hours till lunch.

Both POV's

Ashley's house, before Grey's

**(Ashley's)  
**ASHLEY: "So what'd you tell your mom?"  
SPENCER: "What do you mean?" She looks at me confused.  
ASHLEY: "Well the last time that we went out together, you lied to your mom about what you were doing. . so I figured you did the same thing this time. ."  
SPENCER: "Oh. . right. . that" She continues to read the magazine in front of her.  
ASHLEY: "So what'd you tell her?" I ask persistently.  
She looks up at me.  
SPENCER: "Actually I didn't. . . I told my dad. ."  
ASHLEY: "Oh. . Well what'd he say?"  
SPENCER: "He said ok and that he'll see me in the morning." She says matter-of-factly.  
ASHLEY: "How'd you pull that off?" I ask her confused.  
She puts her magazine down and looks at me. A slow smile comes across her face.  
SPENCER: "Because my dad accepts me for who I am. . ."  
ASHLEY: "So he's ok with you and. . ." I couldn't finish my sentence, because is there a you and me?  
SPENCER: "He knows about you and that I like you."  
ASHLEY: "And?"  
SPENCER: "And what?" She asks, chuckling.  
ASHLEY: "What's going to happen with psycho mom?"  
SPENCER: "She's going to stay in the closet. . ." She says and we both burst into fits of laughter.  
ASHLEY: "In the closet huh?" I ask as we start to calm down a bit.  
SPENCER: "Yea. . ." She says and chuckles. "But basically my dad said he'd keep how I feel about you a secret."  
ASHLEY: "Hmm. . I like your dad already. ." I smile.

**(Spencer's)**  
SPENCER: "Me too. ."  
Hmm. . . maybe I should tell her my mom wants to meet her and have her over for dinner. .  
She's walking towards her closet when I call her. .  
SPENCER: "Hey Ash?"  
ASHLEY: "Yea Spence?" She calls out from inside the closet.  
SPENCER: "My mom wants to have you over for dinner some time this week." I smile to myself, knowing she's about to freak out.  
ASHLEY: "WHAT?!" She exclaims and appears at the door of her closet staring at me. "I thought you said she didn't know about me?"  
SPENCER: "Correction. . I said she doen't know how I feel about you. . ."  
She just stares at me with a quirked eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.  
SPENCER: "The day we went to the beach I still said I was with you, but that we were studying instead."  
ASHLEY: "Please tell me how that makes any difference?"  
SPENCER: "I'm not exactly sure, but I know she was more satisfied with that then if I'd have told her I was with you at the beach."  
ASHLEY: "This is true. . ."  
SPENCER: "I'm going to have friends that are girls. . she knows this. . she can't just keep me away from them." I say and laugh at the thought.  
ASHLEY: "This is true also. . ok. . . So when do you want me to come?"  
SPENCER: "Whenever is good for you. We eat together every night."  
ASHLEY: "Ok I'll let you know. . Now will you get up and come get dressed!" She says with an eager smile.  
SPENCER: "Ugh. . fine. ." I say with a smile and join her in her closet.  
ASHLEY: "So what do you want to wear?"  
SPENCER: "I don't know, you pick. ."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, but remember this was your idea. ." She says with a devious smile on her face.  
SPENCER: "Oh man. . Ok"

She picks out an outfit and I walk into her bathroom to put it on. I emerge a few minutes later, in a hott, but not slutty, mini jean skirt and an emerald blue halter top that brings out my eyes.

SPENCER: "What do you think?" I ask her, walking into the closet where she still is and lean on the door post.  
She turns to look at me and her jaw drops. . . then a smile turns up the corners of her mouth. .  
ASHLEY: "You look amazing. ." She breathes, looking me up and down.  
Just the way she was looking at me, like she wanted me, was enough to give me goose bumps.  
SPENCER: "Thank you. . ." I reply blushing.  
ASHLEY: "You're quite welcome."  
We continue to stare at each other for a moment before I break the silence  
SPENCER: "So what are you going to wear?"

**(Ashley's)**  
I stare at Spencer with lust filled eyes as she shows me how she looks. . . I swear if I could I would have. . .  
SPENCER: "So what are you going to wear?" I hear her ask me, breaking me out of my thoughts.  
I shake my head to clear it out some more.  
ASHLEY: "Um, I haven't decided yet." I reply, still looking her up and down.  
She looks down again blushing. . . God I could have kissed her right then. I WOULD have kissed her right then, but someone just had to walk in at the same  
moment..  
???: "Hello?"  
ASHLEY: "In here Aiden. . ." I reply, upset that he chose now to show up.  
AIDEN: "Hey guys. . . whoa. . . Spencer?!" He asks totally caught off guard by Spencer's hottness, just like I was and still am.  
ASHLEY: "Oh stop drooling would you. . ." I say getting jealous and defensive of her.  
AIDEN: "Sorry, but damn Spence you look good as hell!!" He says looking her up and down again.  
SPENCER: "Thanks" She replies, her eyes never leaving mine.  
AIDEN: "So are we ready to go?" He asks, finally peeling his eyes off of her.  
I shoot him a "don't you think about it" glare and he just shrugs his shoulders. . As Spencer looks between the two of us confused.  
ASHLEY: "Yea." I finally answer as Spencer's eyes lock back with mine, instantly calming me with those ocean blues of hers. "Just let me throw this on."  
SPENCER & AIDEN: "Ok." They both leave the closet and I get dressed.

Ten minutes later, we're all in Aiden's car driving towards Grey's.

When we get there, Spencer and I go to the bar and get drinks for the three of us, as Aiden grabs us a table. We find Aiden and walk to the table with our drinks and then I turn to Spencer.

ASHLEY: "Hey beautiful. . . want to dance?" I say with a flirtatious smile, holding out my hand to her.  
She smiles in return and takes my hand in hers.

We walk into the middle of the dance floor and start dancing to the beat. . . I notice Spencer is being cautious of how close she dances to me, so I decided to ask her about it. .

ASHLEY: "Were you out at your old school?"  
SPENCER: "Yea for the most part. . . but I'm not out here. . . yet, any way. So I don't know. . just nervous about how people will react here I guess. ."  
ASHLEY: "Well don't be. . Cause you'll be with me and no one messes with me." I reassure her cockily and flash her a smile.  
She laughs at me a little and nods her head.

We continue to dance and I place my hands on her hips, moving closer and closer to her. After a song or two she loosens up and she starts grinding with me to the music. Her ass is pressed into my hips, with my arms around her waist guiding her motion, and her left arm is snaked back, around my neck. We're completely oblivious to our surroundings. . nothing can break our concentration from each other.

Ugh. . what is it about this girl?! She's been going to King High for about a month now and all I can ever think about is her. . . The way she moves, the way she talks, how sweet she is, that never ending smile, those bright blue eyes. . I could get lost in those eyes forever. . . oh my gosh what's happening to me?! Freaking myself out so much, I pull away from Spencer abruptly, startling her just a bit. . .

SPENCER: "Is everything ok?" She asks, looking at me confused.  
ASHLEY: "Yea. . I just uh. . I just need some water. I'll be back. . ." I say, then turn and leave her on the dance floor, looking after me with a confused and worried expression.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Here's chapter 7! Sorry I didnt post yesterday. I was out late with some friends. It's been a crazy, but such a fun week. Anywho, I'll spare you the details! lol  
Please read and review! I love encouragement, feedback, or even advice. So throw it out! :) -Mel**

* * *

Spencer's POV

Grey's

I watch as Ashley walks away from me. She looked really upset about something before she walked away. . maybe I should go talk to her.

I scan the room for the gorgeous brunette and spot her walking down a tiny hallway. . I'm guessing where the bathrooms are. .

SPENCER: "Ashley?" I say quietly, stepping into the bathroom.  
I walk in and find it completely empty, but the door to the largest stall locked and the sound of splashing water coming from inside of it.  
SPENCER: "Ash?" I whisper again and then I hear her sigh.  
ASHLEY: "Yea?" she replies quietly.  
SPENCER: "Is everything ok?" I ask gently.  
I hear her shut the water off and dry her hands before unlocking the door. Then she looks at the ground before meeting my gaze.  
When her chocolate brown eyes finally lock on mine, my heart nearly skips a beat. .  
She continues to look at me for a minute before answering quietly.  
ASHLEY: ". . sorry I didn't mean to run off like that. . I just needed to clear my head."  
SPENCER: "Well what's wrong?. . . you know you can talk to me. ." I say, still talking gently. I cup my hand under her jaw and stroke her cheek lightly with my thumb.  
She leans into my touch and closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath before opening her eyes slowly. She leans in timidly and touches her lips to mine.

She catches me off guard, but I'm glad she did it because I've been dying to feel her lips on mine all night. My other hand gently finds it's way to her waist, pulling her to me so that I can kiss her more easily, while my other hand stays just under her jaw line. As she cradles my face lightly in her hands.

We stay like this for a few minutes, just kissing each other, until she pulls back with a big smile on her face. I smile in return as I continue to stroke her cheek with my thumb.

SPENCER: "You want to tell me what's wrong now?" I ask softly, with a chuckle.  
She sighs and looks at the floor.  
ASHLEY: "I'm not used to this. . ." She admits quietly.  
SPENCER: "To what?" I ask confused.  
ASHLEY: "To this!" She says as she takes a big step backwards and then waves her hands between the two of us.  
SPENCER: "And what is this?" I ask repeating her hand movements.  
ASHLEY: "Being with someone. . I mean, I know we're not technically together, but. . me wanting to be with you. ." She says almost desperately, like she's fighting with her own self to admit this to me.  
SPENCER: "What about it? You know I want to be with you too Ash. . ." I say quietly, confused. I'm playing with my hands in front of me now.  
ASHLEY: "I'm not the relationship type Spence. . I don't usually do this. I just find a girl to use and then kick 'em to the curb when I'm done with them. . I don't ever stick to just one girl. . I never have. ." She says kind of bitterly, but with remorse for her words. She walks around me, and out of the stall.  
SPENCER: "Oh. . I see. ." I say and look down.  
ASHLEY: "I mean, don't get me wrong, I want you Spencer. But this just isn't me. . I'm so confused. ."  
SPENCER: "So what does this mean?"  
ASHLEY: "I don't know. . ."  
SPENCER: "Ok. . well, when you figure it out let me know. . ." I say quietly, hurt evident in my voice, then I leave the bathroom.

Ashley stays behind in the bathroom as I make my way back to the table and sit down. Just as I do, Aiden comes back and sits down across from me, sweaty and out of breath.

AIDEN: "Hey Spence. ."  
SPENCER: "Hey. ." I say not looking up, picking at my fingernails.  
AIDEN: "Let me guess. . . Ashley?" He asks out of nowhere.  
SPENCER: "Huh?" I ask, since he caught me off guard.  
AIDEN: "Ashley. . She's why you're down all of a sudden?"  
SPENCER: "Kind of. . how'd you know that?" I ask skeptically.  
AIDEN: "I've known that girl since we were in the sixth grade. . I think the question is what do I not know about her?" He replies, feigning disgust.  
I giggle a little at this and so does he.  
AIDEN: "So what happened?"  
I take a deep breath before looking up to meet his gaze.  
SPENCER: "Nothing. . . she's just confused I guess. . ."  
AIDEN: "Well if there is one thing I'm sure of. . she hasn't been as happy, as she has been lately, in a long time. So I'm sure she just needs time to get used to everything she's feeling. When she finally gets her shit straight, it'll be worth it for you to have waited." He says with a genuine smile.  
SPENCER: "Thanks Aiden." I say with a smirk  
AIDEN: "Anytime. . . now would you like to dance?"  
SPENCER: "Sure. . lets go. ." I say and smile as he takes my hand and leads me back into the crowd.

One week later, Spencer's bedroom

As I roll over and slowly open my eyes to the bright California sun shining through my window, my mind slowly wanders to where it's been for the past week. . . on Ashley.

Ugh. . .what is up with her?! After I left her in the bathroom last Friday at Grey's I haven't seen her. She wasn't in school for the past week and she hasn't called. . . I haven't tried calling her, cause what would I say if I did? "Hey Ash, have you decided what you want yet?" Oh yea totally genius. . what is it that she doesn't understand?! When two people like each other, they go out and date. . . it's pretty simple. . . so why does she make it so hard? I wish she would just talk to me and explain to me where she's confused so that I can help her figure it out. . . goodness!!

I continue to lay there and ponder what's going through her mind when I receive a text message.

Who the hell is texting me this early on a Saturday?

I open it up and read the senders name. . . my heart skips a beat and my breath catches in my throat. . . _Ashley._

ASHTXT: hey spence. . . howv u been?  
SPNCTXT: um. . ok. . i guess. . u?  
ASHTXT: pretty lost lately actually...  
SPNCTXT: ys that?  
ASHTXT: cuz of this amazing girl that i like but im scared to be with. . .

I smile at my phone before replying.

SPNCTXT: ys that?  
ASHTXT: will u meet me for brkfst?  
She ignores my question with another question.  
SPNCTXT: um. . . sure. . . 30 mins at IHOP?  
ASHTXT: perfect. . c u there!

I smile again as I get up and get dressed. I decide on a pair of cute light green Hollister shorts and a light yellow Hollister tank top with some matching flip-flops. I leave my hair down in light curls with the top clipped out of my face.

I'm out of the house within 20 minutes and heading towards IHOP.

Ashley's POV

Oh my gosh I'm so nervous. . . I just hope I can say what I have to say and not mess this up. . . she is too right and perfect for me to pass up this opportunity to be with her. . I still can't believe I'm giving up everything I've worked for these past few years just to give her a chance, to give my heart a chance. .

I'm sitting on the bench outside of IHOP waiting for her, when I see her SUV pull into the parking lot. I smooth my mini-skirt out as a nervous habit and stand up, pulling the hem of my black tank top down.

ASHLEY: "Hey. ." I say quietly as she approaches where I'm waiting.  
SPENCER: "Hey" She replies with a soft smile.  
ASHLEY: "You look cute." Like she always does!! I compliment her, looking her up and down.  
She blushes lightly before answering.  
SPENCER: "Thanks, so do you."  
ASHLEY: "Thanks. . ." We stand there looking at each other awkwardly. ". . so lets go grab a table. . ."  
SPENCER: "Yea. ."  
I turn and open the door for her and then follow her inside.

The hostess seats us, takes our drink order and then leaves.

ASHLEY: "So. . how you been?" I ask, just to start the conversation.  
SPENCER: "Distracted lately, and yourself?" She says straight forward, sounding a bit agitated with me.  
ASHLEY: "Um. . . ok I guess. . . been doing a lot of thinking. . ." I say and look around, avoiding eye contact.  
SPENCER: "Oh really? About what?"

She wasn't going to make this easy was she? Could I really expect her too? I do owe her a lot of explanations. . .

ASHLEY: "Just stuff. . . did you enjoy yourself at Grey's the other night?"  
SPENCER: "Could have been better, but I guess things happen, right?"

I look down ashamed. Ok so she's pissed. . . I'll make a mental note that this is how she acts when she is. .

ASHLEY: "Look Spence. . . I'm sorry about that. . really sorry. ." I tell her sadly.  
She just looks down at the table. . playing with a napkin in her hands. The waitress comes and gives us our drinks. .  
WAITRESS: "Are you ready to order?"  
SPENCER: "No. . ." She mumbles, still playing with the napkin.  
ASHLEY: "We'll let you know. . just leave some menus please. . ." I respond, not taking my eyes off of Spencer.  
WAITRESS: "Sure" She says and then walks away.

ASHLEY: "Spence?" I ask and she looks at me with sad eyes. "I really am sorry. . I'm here to explain to you what happened. . . and hopefully fix things. ."  
She just continues to stare at me. . .  
SPENCER: "What are you so scared of?" She asks quietly.  
ASHLEY: "Honestly?"  
SPENCER: "Yes honestly. . always honestly."  
ASHLEY: "Being in a relationship scares me. ."  
SPENCER: "Why?"  
ASHLEY: "Because I don't want to get hurt and I don't want to hurt anyone else. . ." There's a short pause between us. "I have some tendencies. ."  
SPENCER: "What do you mean?" She asks tilting her head in confusion, damn she's so cute!  
ASHLEY: "I don't do well in relationships. . that's why I avoid them altogether. . ."  
SPENCER: "But why is that Ashley? I thought we were doing great. . . I thought this is what you wanted?" She asks, sounding upset.  
ASHLEY: "This is what I want, _you_ are what I want. . . but I don't want to hurt you Spencer, you've had a lot of hurt in your life and I don't ever want to hurt you, but I can't promise that I won't."  
SPENCER: "What does this mean?" She asks quietly, looking down again.  
I take a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for everything I'm about to say to her.

ASHLEY: "That I'm not perfect, I make mistakes and I'll even push you away sometimes, but there's just something about you Spence. . ." I say with a small smile as she finally meets my eyes. ". . the way you're always on my mind, how I'm always just happy when you're around. You're something different. When I'm with you its like its just you and me, as if no one else matters. You make me feel important and you listen and care about what I'm talking about. You see me and nothing else. Not some rich girl or some spoiled girl, but the real me underneath it all. And that makes you something really special to me. . . and I want to be able to be all those same things for you, but I don't want to hurt you in the process. . . because all I know how to do is screw up." I express to her, finally done with my speech.

Now I'm the one looking down, not being able to hold the intensity of her blue eyes.

When I finally have the guts to look up at Spencer again, she has a smile on her beautiful lips. I smile back and she takes my hand in hers.

SPENCER: "Thank you."  
ASHLEY: "For what?" I ask confused.  
SPENCER: "For everything you just said and for being so open and honest with me. I know just how scared you are Ash, cause I feel all the same things you do. Well except I'm not rich. . ." She says chuckling, which makes me join her.  
I sigh, content being with her.  
ASHLEY: "You're just too cute Spencer." I say smiling and she returns the smile.

We sit there for a moment, just staring at each other when a slow smile spreads across my face. .

SPENCER: "What?"  
ASHLEY: "Will you go out with me tonight. . . on a date?" I ask her nervously.  
SPENCER: "I don't know Ash. . It's really short notice, what would my other girlfriends think?" She asks, a cute smile on her face.  
ASHLEY: "That I'm more then worth it." I say seriously, looking intensely into her eyes.

She's quiet for a second, contemplating what I just said and how much meaning I had intended behind it.

SPENCER: "Yes Ashley, I would love to go out with you on a date."  
ASHLEY: "Yea?" I say with a smile tugging at my lips.  
SPENCER: "Yea." She replies, giving me her beautiful, heart-wrenching smile.  
ASHLEY: "Ok. Awesome."  
We stare at each other with smiles on our faces.  
ASHLEY: "Ok now can we order cause I'm starving!!"  
We both laugh and she nods as we pick up our menus to order.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Here's chapter 8! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I was working on my MySpace all night.. lol. Check it if you want, it's my homepage. Anywho.. Enjoy, it's their date!**

* * *

Spencer's POV

Spencer's house, Later that night

I'm sifting through the clothes in my closet right now, looking for something to wear. She said to look nice. . . ugh my stomach is all in knots!! While I'm in my closet, there's a knock on my bedroom door.

SPENCER: "Come in." I call loudly from my closet.  
???: "Hey hunnie. . . What are you doing?"  
SPENCER: "Oh, hi mom. I am looking for something to wear for tonight. ." I reply, not looking at her as I continue looking through the clothes in my closet.  
PAULA: "Oh. . .who you going with?" She asks, sitting on my bed.  
SPENCER: "Oh, uh I'm going with Aiden and Ashley, and I think someone else, I'm not sure. ."  
PAULA: "Oh, well that's great hunnie, so does that mean that you won't be joining us for dinner?"  
SPENCER: "Looks that way. . . I'm going to be home late too cause I think after that we're all going back to Ashley's to watch some movies. . ."  
PAULA: "Um, did you talk to your father about all of this?" She asks, her face looking wary of my plans.  
SPENCER: "Yep, he's the one who gave me the approval to go."  
She seems taken aback by this news.  
PAULA: "Oh. . ok. . .well uh. . . I guess I'll see you later sweetie. Have fun tonight." She says as she walks out of my room.

I walk out of my closet and stare at the closed door with a glare on my face. . . how could she even dare act like she's hurt that she doesn't know what's going on? It _is_ her fault it's like that. . .

Ugh whatever. . I have a date to get ready for. . .

I finish picking my outfit out for tonight and then call Aiden.

-Phone Convo-  
AIDEN: "Hello?"  
SPENCER: "Hey Aiden. Are you ready to come pick me up?"  
See, we decided that my mom would wonder why it is that I'm leaving all dressed up to go out to eat with 3 people. . . cause not many teenagers do that just for fun.  
So instead, Aiden's picking me up and taking me to his house to get ready and then Ashley's going to pick me up from there. Of course my dad's in on the whole thing. .  
AIDEN: "Yep, you all set?"  
SPENCER: "Yea."  
AIDEN: "Ok well I'll see you in five then."  
SPENCER: "Ok bye."  
AIDEN: "Later."

I throw the last few things into my bag and zip it up. Then I sling my dress over my arm and proceed to go down stairs and wait for Aiden.

???: "Hey sweetie. . you all ready to go?"  
SPENCER: "Hey daddy. Yea, Aiden's on his way to come pick me up." I say with a smile.  
He smiles at me and gives me that fatherly look like "Aww my little girl is all grown up!!".  
SPENCER: "Dad?"  
ARTHUR: "Yea sweetheart?"  
SPENCER: "Thanks again for all of this. . being supportive and allowing me to see Ashley. . I know you have to lie to mom and all, but I promise I'll eventually tell her. ."  
ARTHUR: "Hunnie. . hunnie. . ." He says trying to interrupt me. "It's fine. . . I understand. Tell your mother when you're ready." He says and I look at the floor. "Hey. . how about tomorrow morning, I take you and Ashley out to breakfast. . . I want to meet this girl." He says with a proud smile.  
SPENCER: "Sure dad. . I'll ask her about it tonight at dinner." I say, beaming with joy.  
ARTHUR: "Great! Well have fun at dinner tonight and I'll see you in the morning or will you be home tonight?"  
SPENCER: "I'm not sure yet. . I'll call you?"  
ARTHUR: "That's fine."

Just then we hear the doorbell ring

ARTHUR: "Be safe and have fun."  
SPENCER: "I will daddy. Thanks again." I say as we hug.  
He kisses the top of my head.  
ARTHUR: "Anything for my baby girl." He gives me one last squeeze before letting me go.  
SPENCER: "See ya."  
ARTHUR: "Night."

SPENCER: "Hey Aid." I say, answering the door.  
AIDEN: "Hey Spence. . Ready?"  
SPENCER: "Yep." I reply and he takes my bag from my shoulder. "Oh thanks," I say relinquishing it to him. "and thanks for doing this Aiden. . it means a lot. . ."  
AIDEN: "Hey it's no problem. . I would do anything for Ash. . . just don't tell Madison. . she hates Ashley. ." He says and shakes his head a little.  
SPENCER: "Oh yea cause we talk like everyday. . ." I say and we both laugh.  
AIDEN: "Oh yea. ." He says and continues laughing. ". . she hates you too."  
SPENCER: "Pretty much." We both continue laughing.  
We get into his car and drive to his house a few blocks over.

I get ready for my date with anticipation and a million butterflies swarming in my stomach. . until the fateful second I hear the doorbell ring. . .

Ashley's POV

Ok. . this is it. . the moment I've been waiting for and wanting since the second I laid eyes on this girl. . . ok. . . breathe Ashley. . . breathe. . . relax. . . and breathe.

I'm leaning on the sink in my bathroom, trying to calm my spastic nerves. Since the second the words "Will you go out with me tonight?" left my lips, I've had nothing but never-ending butterflies.

I look into the mirror and take another deep breath. I then nod to myself. . . time to go. . .

I walk back into my bedroom and look at my outfit one last time. I had decided on a strapless black dress that cut off above my knees, and black heels. My hair fell down in curls around my shoulders.

I turn around and grab my cell phone and keys, then head out the door.

I'd be at Aiden's house right on time. . .

As I pull into his driveway fifteen minutes later, my heart starts beating even faster. I can't wait to see her and be with her. The thought of her alone makes me smile from ear to ear. . .

Well, here goes everything. . .

I take one last breath before getting out of the car and walking up to the door. I'm so scared yet so excited to see Spencer. . . hoping that by the end of the night I would be able to call her mine.

I ring the doorbell to Aiden's house and then turn around, facing the sidewalk, while waiting for an answer. As I wait, I see a straight couple walking down the sidewalk, holding hands and whispering to each other cutely. . . the only thing that keeps playing in my mind as I watch them is me and Spencer.

I hear the door open behind me; so I slowly turn around, with a wide smile planted on my face, fully expecting to see Spencer standing there looking as gorgeous as can be. . . instead. . I get Aiden and his dog Jack.

My smile fades. .  
ASHLEY: "Oh. . hey Aiden." I say in a flat tone.  
AIDEN: "Well hi to you too Ash. Gosh!! Is _that_ the greeting I get for helping you and Spencer??" He says feigning hurt.  
ASHLEY: "Sorry. . I was just expecting Spencer to be standing there. ."  
AIDEN: "I figured. . well she'll be down in a minute."  
ASHLEY: "Ok thanks." There's an awkward silence between us. "Look Aiden. . thanks for all of this. . really. . it means a lot to me."  
AIDEN: "I'm sorry what was that? Did Ashley Davies just say thank you??" He asks getting cocky.  
I just look down at the floor with a light blush. . . he notices and gets serious. .  
AIDEN: "You're welcome Ash. . you know I'd do anything for you."  
ASHLEY: "Thanks," I pause for a second, awkwardly, then decide to change the subject. "Goodness! Where is this girl?!"

???: "You mean this girl?" I hear from behind Aiden and my breath catches in my throat.  
Spencer steps out from behind Aiden as I slowly let my breath out. At the sight of her beauty, my heart starts to race. . my god what has this girl done to me??  
ASHLEY: "Wow." I manage to breathe out. "Spencer you look amazing!" I say with a smile.  
SPENCER: "Thanks. . so do you." She replies, clearly keeping her cool better than I am.  
ASHLEY: "Are you ready to go Miss Carlin?"  
SPENCER: "I sure am Miss Davies."

I hold my hand out to Spencer and she takes it lightly in her own. Her hand is warm and soft in mine. I lead her to the car and open the passenger side for her. Then walk around to my side after closing her door. I take a deep breath before climbing in the car. . anticipating the hours to come.

We're driving down the road and all I seem to keep doing is stealing glances at Spencer. She looks amazing tonight. She's wearing a red halter top dress that flows down to her knees and matching red heels. Her hair falling to her shoulders in loose curls. Damn she's so beautiful!

Come on Ashley!! Stop watching her. . before you kill the both of you for not watching the road enough. I steal a glance at her once more and I catch her looking at me. My brown eyes lock on her beautiful blue eyes and we smile.

I look away. .  
SPENCER: "So where are we going?"  
ASHLEY: "You'll see. ." I reply with a smile.  
SPENCER: "You're not going to tell me?" She asks giving me a puppy dog face.  
ASHLEY: "Nope. You'll just have to wait and see. But don't worry you'll love it." I say giving her my cheesy grin.  
SPENCER: "Ok. I trust you."

Twenty minutes later we're pulling up at the marina.

SPENCER: "Ash," She says starting to smile. "why are we at the marina?"  
ASHLEY: "Come on and I'll show you."

I get out of the car and walk around to her side and open the door. I offer her my hand and she takes it in hers as she steps out of the car.

SPENCER: "Thank you."  
ASHLEY: "You're welcome."

I lead her through the marina, down the docks, past dozens of other boats until we come to ours. Spencer's face lights up when she sees the lights dancing off of the boat that rises before us.

SPENCER: "Oh my god. . this is so beautiful!" She says as we board the boat.  
ASHLEY: "Well so are you and you deserve all the beautiful things of this world." I tell her as my thumb traces little circles on her hand that I'm holding. "C'mon. . let me show you around." I tell her and she smiles her agreement.

I take her through the various areas of the boat, saving the highest deck for last. As we walk up the last couple of steps onto the deck, Spencer's smile turns into the biggest it has all night.

SPENCER: "Oh my god. . Ashleyyy."  
I smile at her response. . god how I love to make her happy.

The deck is covered in dozens of multi-colored wildflowers and white lilies, both her favorite. There are candles set up all over the place and a candle-lit dinner for two set-up in the middle of it all.

SPENCER: "This is so perfect Ashley. Thank you." She says softly and kisses my cheek.  
ASHLEY: "No Spence, you're perfect." I reply with an admiring smile.

We walk over to the table and I pull out the chair for her  
ASHLEY: "Miss Carlin." I say, directing her to sit.  
SPENCER: "Thank you Miss Davies." She says and takes a seat.

I sit across from her and we remove the lids from our dinners. Chicken Alfred over angel hair pasta, another one of Spencer's favorites.

SPENCER: "You are too good to be true." She says smiling, before taking her first bite.  
ASHLEY: "Speak for yourself." I say as I also take a bite.

We eat in a comfortable silence before I speak.

ASHLEY: "Will you dance with me?"  
SPENCER: "There isn't any music. ." She says skeptically, tilting her head to the side. God she's so cute when she does that.  
ASHLEY: "I think I got that covered." I say with a wink and then get up.

I hold my hand out to her and she takes it with a curious smile on her face. I twirl her around before pulling her close to me. Wrapping my arms around her waist and hers go around my neck. I start to quietly sing in her ear.

_It's undeniable that we should be together  
__It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I'd fall never  
__The basis is need to know  
__If you just don't know how I feel  
__Then let me show you that now I'm for real  
__If all the things in time, time will reveal  
__Yeah_

_One, you're like a dream come true  
__Two, just wanna be with you  
__Three, girl it's plain to see  
__That you're the only one for me and  
__Four, repeat steps one through three  
__Five, make you fall in love with me  
__If ever I believe my work is done  
__Then I'll start back at one_

After I sing the rest of the song, we continue to sway back and forth, quietly, under the stars.

SPENCER: "That was beautiful Ashley. You have an amazing voice." She says leaning her head on my shoulder.  
ASHLEY: "Thank you." I whisper and then kiss her temple.

This causes her to look up. She locks her eyes on mine and smiles slowly. Raising my hand to her face, I cup it behind her ear, rubbing my thumb softly on her cheek. I lean in slowly and brush my lips across hers. I feel her suck in a shallow breath before I pull her in for the most heartfelt kiss of my life.

Tonight couldn't have been more perfect.

* * *

**A/N- Reviews, comments, constructive criticism?? Drop me something por favor! :) Song props go to Brian McKnight for his song "Back At One"**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Here you go! Chapter 9! Read and review please. Not too much going on here. But a cute chapter in my opinion. Enjoy and please comment. =) -Mel**

* * *

Spencer's POV

Ashley's House

Oh my gosh this night was too perfect!! We ate and talked out on the boat for almost four hours. We danced under the stars and kissed and ugh. . . she knows just the right things to say and do to make me so happy. . God how'd I get so lucky?

We're lying on her bed now, my head resting on her chest as she holds me, running her fingers through my hair, as we watch a movie.

ASHLEY: "I love your hair Spencer. . it's so soft. ." She says randomly, continuing to run her hands through my hair.  
SPENCER: "Well then by all means, please don't stop." I say and snuggle into her more. Laying my head in the crook of her neck.  
ASHLEY: "I don't plan too." She replies softly and kisses the top of my head. "Spencer?" She asks sounding nervously suddenly.  
SPENCER: "Yea?" I ask, still laying there.  
ASHLEY: "Do you know how happy you make me?" She asks, that nervous tone still in her voice. She sounds so vulnerable and cute.  
SPENCER: "I hope really happy," I reply seriously. "because I wouldn't want us to be uneven."

I feel her shift as she grabs the remote from her nightstand and mutes the TV.

ASHLEY: "Like I told you before Spence," She starts quietly. "there's something about you. . I don't understand what it is. But when you're gone I miss you, when you're here I can't stand not holding you. ." She says and wraps her arms around me tightly. ". . you're on my mind twnety-four seven. Everything I do, I consider it with you in mind. You make me want to be better. I don't know what it is, but I know that I couldn't stand it if you weren't really mine. . . so. . Spencer Carlin?" She asks shyly.  
SPENCER: "Yes Ashley?" I say and prop myself up on my elbows, looking into her gorgeous hazelnut brown eyes.  
ASHLEY: "Will you be my girlfriend?" She asks and bites her lip. Glancing away nervously, while awaiting my answer.

I lift my hand to her chin and direct her eyes back to mine. I lean in and kiss her lips softly. She kisses me back with desire. Her hand sliding up my back to the base of my neck, holding my lips to hers.

As I break the kiss. .  
ASHLEY: "Is that a yes?" She asks breathless.  
I pull her lips back to mine and into another fluttering kiss.  
SPENCER: "Yes." I reply and then kiss her again.

We lay there for a few minutes just kissing each other when I remember something.

Breaking our kiss once more. .  
SPENCER: "Shit. ." I say and get up from the comfort of Ashley's arms. . leaving her dumbfounded on the bed.  
ASHLEY: "What is it?" She asks. Propping herself up on her elbows as I get off the bed.  
SPENCER: "Nothing, I just forgot to call my dad and tell him if I was staying here tonight or going home late."  
ASHLEY: "What are you going to tell him?"  
SPENCER: "What should I tell him?" I ask her curiously. A small smirk playing on my lips.  
ASHLEY: "Stay with me tonight Spence?" She asks seriously. That vulnerability back in her voice. "I'd go crazy if you weren't in my arms tonight."  
SPENCER: "Ok." I reply with a smile. "So then what time should I have my dad pick us up in the morning then?"  
ASHLEY: "What are you talking about?" She asks confused.  
SPENCER: "Oh I haven't asked you yet." I say and lightly smack my forehead. "I'm such a blonde sometimes." I say and chuckle to myself.  
She giggles for a second at what I said and called myself.  
ASHLEY: "Asked me what baby?" She asks and then smiles at what she said.  
I smile as well before answering  
SPENCER: "My dad wants to take us to breakfast. He wants to meet you." I say with a wide smile.  
ASHLEY: "Is that a good thing?"  
Spencer: "No."  
Her face drops and worry crosses her features. She looks as though she's about to protest until I smile really big at her.  
ASHLEY: "What?" She asks confused. "Why are you smiling when your dad could like hate me??" She panicks, worry lacing her beautiful voice.  
SPENCER: "I said it's not a good thing because it's not, it's a _great_ thing." I tell her and give her an even bigger smile.  
ASHLEY: "Really?" She asks, her face visibly relaxing.  
SPENCER: "Totally!! He supports me and is happy for me. . so he wants to meet you."  
ASHLEY: "Aww really?"  
SPENCER: "Yes!!" I say proudly.  
ASHLEY: "Alright, sounds great. Um, how about ten? I like to sleep in!!" She says with her cheesy grin.  
SPENCER: "Perfect!! Ok let me call him."

I dial his cell number so I don't wake anyone at the house if they're sleeping.

-Phone Convo-  
SPENCER: "Hey daddy."  
ARTHUR: "Hey hunnie. How's it going?"  
SPENCER: "Good. I just wanted to make sure it was alright to stay at Ashley's tonight and asking if you can pick us up in the morning for breakfast?"  
ARTHUR: "Of course you can sweetheart. And what time should I be there in the morning?"  
SPENCER: "Ash claims she needs her beauty sleep but I think she's beautiful enough. ." I say and wink at her and she blushes. "So is ten am ok?"  
He chuckles some at what I said about Ashley.  
ARTHUR: "That's fine. See you two in the morning. And tell Ashley I said goodnight."  
SPENCER: "I will. Night daddy. Love you."  
ARTHUR: "Night sweetie. Love you too."

I hang up the phone as Ashley gets out of bed and walks over to me. She takes me in her arms and hugs me to her.

ASHLEY: "Everything good?"  
SPENCER: "Yeppers!!" I say smiling. "He told me to tell you goodnight."  
ASHLEY: "Sweet! Should we get back to our movie?"  
SPENCER: "Sure. . or. . we could do something else." I say wrapping my arms around her neck.  
ASHLEY: "Oh yea like what?"  
SPENCER: "Oh I don't know. . maybe this. ." I say and pull her neck to me so that I'm kissing her lips.  
Breaking the kiss. .  
ASHLEY: "I like this idea." She says and kisses my lips again, tracing small circles on my back.

She walks backwards till her knees hit the bed and she pulls me down with her, our lips never breaking. We kiss and cuddle until we fall asleep in each others arms.

Ashley's POV

As I wake up the next morning, I smile when I see a beautiful Spencer sleeping soundly. Her head laying in the crook of my neck with her right arm is draped around my waist.

I glance at the alarm clock on the night stand and it reads eight am. I wrap my right arm around her waist and lightly hug her to me, making her closer. I kiss the top of her head then lay my head on hers as sleep pulls me back under.

An hour later I wake up to the alarm clock blasting My Heart by Paramore. I look down, expecting to see a still sleeping Spencer, instead she's staring back at me. I reach up with my left hand and disable the alarm.

SPENCER: "Good morning beautiful." She says softly with a smile as I look back at her.  
ASHLEY: "Hey you." I reply. "How long have you been awake?"  
SPENCER: "Only like 15 minutes."  
ASHLEY: "Why didn't you wake me?" I reply, pulling her closer to me.  
SPENCER: "You looked too cute to disturb." She says with a cute smile.  
ASHLEY: "Oh. ." I say returning her smile and then I kiss her forehead. "So how'd you sleep last night?"  
SPENCER: "Wonderfully. And you?"  
ASHLEY: "Never better." She smiles at my answer and I smile back and cuddle more into the sheets with her, not wanting to get up.

ASHLEY: "Do you need to or want to take a shower before we go to breakfast with your dad?"  
SPENCER: "That'd be nice."  
ASHLEY: "Ok. Well you can use my bathroom and I'll use the guest bath."  
SPENCER: "Ok. Um. ."  
ASHLEY: "Use whatever you want and pick something out of my closet to wear. . yes I do have conservative clothes. ." I say rolling my eyes as she just chuckles.  
SPENCER: "Ok. Thanks."

I start to get out of bed but she pulls me back in.  
SPENCER: "No wait. . ten more minutes." She says and smiles.  
ASHLEY: "What Spencer wants Spencer gets." I return her smile.  
I crawl back into the bed and move closer to her so that I'm hovering over her, with one of my arms holding me up and my other hand moving her hair off of her forehead.  
ASHLEY: "You are so beautiful Spence." She blushes, which makes me smile.  
I lower my lips to hers slowly and peck her lips. I feel her arms go around my neck and pull me down to her. I oblige and lay my hip to the side of her hip so that I'm half on top of her, my leg intertwining with hers.

We lay like this, making-out, for about fifteen minutes before I finally break the kiss and look over at the time. Plus if I don't stop kissing her, I'll want more and it's definitely too soon for that. I feel Spencer kiss my cheek before I look back at her.

ASHLEY: "Sorry babe, time's up." I say with a smile.  
SPENCER: "Humph. . ok." She says with a pout.  
ASHLEY: "No pouting." I tell her with a playful glare.  
She continues to pout, so I peck her lips.  
ASHLEY: "I said no pouting." I tell her again, the same playful look on my face.  
She pouts again so I kiss her again.  
ASHLEY: "That's it. Every time you pout I kiss you." She smiles at this and then pouts again, so I kiss her lips. "C'mon babe we have to get ready, your dad's going to be here in like thirty minutes."  
SPENCER: "Ok." She replies, but returns to pouting yet again.

I kiss her lips one last time and then jump up.

ASHLEY: "C'mon." I say and hold my hand out to her.  
She takes my hand and I pull her up out of bed and into my arms. I kiss her again. What? I couldn't help myself, she's just too irresistible.  
ASHLEY: "Ok." I let her go, but keep her hand in mine as we walk over to my closet. "Pick out anything you like and you can take your shower. Use whatever's in the bathroom and clean towels are under the sink."  
SPENCER: "Ok."  
I start to walk away, but she pulls me back with my hand and kisses my lips again.  
I smile at her and then turn to walk away.

Twenty minutes later, I walk back into my room with a wet head and only a towel wrapped around me. Spencer is sitting on my couch flipping through the TV channels, when she looks up. Her face goes from a smile to a sexy grin.

SPENCER: "My goodness Miss Davies. . are you trying to seduce me?" She asks, playing around.  
ASHLEY: "That depends, are you seduced?" I ask and stick my hip out sexily and raise an eyebrow seductively.  
SPENCER: "Nope." She says and turns her attention back to the TV with a smirk on her face.  
I glare at her shocked and then stand up straight.  
ASHLEY: "Tease." I tell her and she chuckles. "I'm going to go get dressed" I state, acting bummed.  
I walk away, swaying my hips, then glance back over my shoulder. Spencer is watching me walk away just like I knew she would be.  
ASHLEY: "Like what you see?" I call out as I walk into my closet.  
I peek my head back out and catch her eye, a playful smirk on my face.  
She shakes her head and laughs cause she got caught.

Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rings and Spencer and I walk down the stairs together hand in hand.

I open the door and Spencer smiles.  
SPENCER: "Morning Daddy!" She says and hugs him with her free hand.  
ARTHUR: "Morning sweetie." He says and hugs her back. "Morning Ashley, it's nice to finally meet you." He says as he lets Spencer go.  
ASHLEY: "Morning Mr. Carlin, likewise." I reply with a shy smile, holding out my hand.  
He takes it and lightly pulls me into a hug.  
ARTHUR: "Please call me Arthur." He says letting me go.  
ASHLEY: "Sure." I say and nod with a smile.  
ARTHUR: "Alright well are we ready to go?"  
TOGETHER: "Yea." We reply together and we walk out to his car, still hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N- Up next. . what happens at breakfast?? Leave some love!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- New developments and sentimental people?? A lot unfolding in this chapter. Read and please review! =) Enjoy! -Mel**

* * *

Arthur's POV

Karen,s Cafe

The three of us arrived at Karen,s about fifteen minutes after leaving Ashley's house, it was Ashley's suggestion that we come here, because apparently they serve good food. We've just been seated and are going over our menus.

WAITRESS: "Can I take your drink order?"  
ASHLEY: "I'll have a spring water and a cup of coffee please with some cream and sugar on the side."  
WAITRESS: "Ok and for the two of you?"  
ARTHUR: "Um I will have coffee as well with cream and sugar. Spence?"  
SPENCER: "Uh, I'll have a glass of orange juice and a water as well please."  
WAITRESS: "Ok I'll be rite back with your drinks."  
She walks away to fill the order.

ARTHUR: "So Ashley. . you go to school with Spencer?" I ask, still looking at my menu.  
ASHLEY: "Yes sir. I attend the zoo." She replies playfully. I look over my menu at her with an amused smile on my face. Spencer snickers as well.  
ARTHUR: "What kind of classes do you take?" I finish picking what I want and then place my menu back on the table. Then look at Ashley intently.  
ASHLEY: "Hmm. I'm in mostly average classes, nothing under my own graded level. I have English Three Honors with Spencer and I have Advanced Astronomy, other then that its all grade level stuff."  
ARTHUR: "Very interesting. So you like Astronomy?"  
ASHLEY: "Well I love the stars, so if I can learn more about them then I'd like to take that opportunity." She looks over at Spencer, almost like she's looking for her approval. Spencer appears to be listening intently, which makes Ashley smirk.

I'm guessing Spencer and Ashley haven't shared that little detail about that with one another. Spencer loves the stars as well.  
ARTHUR: "That's awesome. Spencer's in Astronomy also." I say smiling at Spencer briefly.  
ASHLEY: "Really?" She asks looking over at Spencer also, a smile on her face.  
SPENCER: "Mhm, I plan on taking advanced next year as well." She responds, returning Ashley's smile.  
ASHLEY: "I'm glad we have that in common." She smiles at Spencer and then I see her arm reach over under the table, I'm guessing to grab her hand.

I'm watching Ashley intently and the way that her and Spencer are acting together. They seem really happy with each other. I haven't seen Spencer smile like that since we were in Ohio. Ashley seems really happy being with Spencer as well.

SPENCER: "I'll be right back, I have to use the restroom." She says standing up.  
TOGETHER: "K."  
She leans over and kisses Ashley's cheek and then walks away.

ARTHUR: "Ok," I start, sitting up on my elbows. "Ashley, what are your intentions with my daughter?" I ask her seriously.  
She smiles before answering.  
ASHLEY: "Well sir, I plan on treating her with respect. I'm obviously not a guy so there's a lot you don't have to worry about. But I'm going to be honest with you sir, I'm not perfect and I make mistakes just like everybody else, my only hope is that if or when that happens, I can redeem myself and make it right without loosing your daughter. But sir can I ask _you_ a question?"  
She imitates the position I'm in, and looks down at the table, seeming in deep thought.  
ARTHUR: "Sure." I answer, wondering where this could lead.  
ASHLEY: "Do you know how amazing your daughter is?" She asks meeting my gaze intensely.  
She catches me off-guard with her question and I mull it over in my head before answering.  
ARTHUR: "Yea I do. Why do you ask?" I reply, tilting my head the way Spencer does. She got that from me, for those of you who are wondering.  
ASHLEY: "Because your daughter is very special to me sir. I've only known her for a short time now and in that time I have already seen a difference in myself. She makes me want to be better and she's all I care about. The person you see sitting before you is not the same person you would have seen if you would have met me just a few weeks ago."  
Just then Spencer returns and joins us at the table again. Ashley takes Spencer's hand in hers on top of the table.  
ASHLEY: "And all of this is because of how wonderful your daughter is. Because she was and is willing to give me a chance, I'm willing to give myself a chance. ." She finishes quietly, but seemingly honest. Spencer's slightly blushing, while wondering what just happened while she was gone.  
ARTHUR: "A chance at what Ashley?" I ask, further intrigued by her answer.  
ASHLEY: "A chance at something real and true and honest. . Everything your daughter is." She replies and then smiles at Spencer.

There's an easy silence between all of us.

SPENCER: "Well I hope y'all didn't talk about me while I was gone." Spencer says, joking, and we all laugh light-heartedly.  
ARTHUR: "Thank you Ashley." I say once we've all calmed down.  
ASHLEY: "No, thank you sir." She replies with a smile and I see her gently squeeze Spencer's hand.  
ARTHUR: "Please Ashley, call me Arthur or Mr. C, you make me feel old calling me sir." I tell her with a smile.  
ASHLEY: "Sure Mr. C., no problem."

We all order finally and have a nice breakfast with each other, just laughing and having a good time. Then I drive them back to Ashley's house.

Pulling up at Ashley's house.  
ARTHUR: "Are you staying here Spencer or are you coming home with me?"  
Spencer looks at Ashley and they smile at each other.  
SPENCER: "I'll stay here if that's alright."  
ARTHUR: "That's fine. Will you be home for dinner?"  
SPENCER: "Yea I'll be there."  
ARTHUR: "Ok, will you be there too Ashley?"  
ASHLEY: "Um sure." She replies, sounding nervous.  
ARTHUR: "Ok, so then I'll see you girls at seven?"  
TOGETHER: "Yea."  
ARTHUR: "Ok then. See the two of you later."  
TOGETHER: "Ok."

Ashley's POV

Pool side, Twelve pm

After Spencer and I returned from breakfast with Spencer's dad, we decided to just soak up some sun by the pool. I let Spencer borrow the same bathing suit as before, when we had gone to the beach. . . I loved her in that particular one. . it brings out her eyes and her ass looks sexy as hell in it. . but shh, she doesn't know that part. . yet anyways. . . Laughing at myself in my own head. Man I'm a nerd!!

We're laying on beach towels right on the pools edge, and I'm tracing light circles all over her hand and arm. She appears asleep, until I accidentally graze her exposed side while tickling her arm, causing her muscles to tighten and a smile to faintly cross her lips.

SPENCER: "Enjoying yourself?" She asks, keeping her eyes closed.  
ASHLEY: "Not as much as I could be." I say seductively, intentionally grazing her side, this time with my fingertips. Watching her skin break out in goose bumps.  
SPENCER: "What's stopping you then?" She asks, still not looking at me.

I sit up on my elbow closest to her and with my other hand, I cup her right cheek, turning her to face me. When she opens her eyes, I'm barely an inch from touching my lips to hers. Her blue eyes are brilliantly shining in the California sun. Her stunning beauty making my heart race as she looks at me waiting. I lean in and kiss her lips, softly at first, until I feel her hand on my side, pulling me on top of her. My tongue grazes her bottom lip, asking for permission, which she grants. I slide my tongue into her mouth and explore slowly. Tasting and teasing her. I'm getting really into the kiss until. .

???: "Oh goodness. ." The female proclaims, caught off guard and embarrassed for intruding, "I'm so sorry Ashley. . I didn't mean to interrupt."  
I groan at the sound of the familiar voice and stop my sweet kiss to Spencer.  
ASHLEY: "What the hell are you doing here?!" I ask, pinching the bridge of my nose, with my eyes still closed. Hovering over Spencer.  
???: "Um. . Well u see. ." She starts stammering.  
ASHLEY: "Just spit it out Kyla!!" I demand of her. Already annoyed enough cause she ruined an incredible kiss.  
KYLA: "My mom is moving back to Baltimore and since the will says we have to live in the same area I can't exactly go with her. ." She rushes out quickly.  
ASHLEY: "So then what do you want? Money? An apartment of your own. . What!?" I ask getting more annoyed by the second.  
KYLA: "Actually, I was wondering if you'd be willing to let me live with you. At least until we turn 18 and inherit what dad left us. . then you won't have to bother with me again."  
ASHLEY: "I don't know Kyla, I'm going to have to think about it." I say letting out a deep, frustrated sigh.  
KYLA: "Oh. . um sure" She says looking down at her hands.  
ASHLEY: "When does your mom leave back to Baltimore?"  
KYLA: "In three days." She says softly.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, I'll call you."  
And with that she leaves.

SPENCER: "Who was that?" She asks, confused as to what just happened.  
ASHLEY: "My half sister. . did I forget to mention my dad had an illegitimate love child?" I say, anger crossing my face and my jaw visibly tightening.  
SPENCER: "I'm sorry Ash." She says, rubbing my back soothingly. God her hands feel so good.  
ASHLEY: "Don't be. It's not her fault, it's my dads."  
SPENCER: "Then why were you so harsh to her?" She asks in a curious, yet surprised way.  
ASHLEY: "Cause she's just another reminder of why my dad was hardly around." I say and sit up, facing away from her as tears brim my eyes.

She sits up next to me, hesitating, before finally wrapping her arms around me. I continue to try and fight it, but it doesn't work, as usual, and I fall to pieces in Spencer's arms. I don't know how long I cry for, but she stays and holds me until my crying heaves turn into sniffles, rubbing my back and murmuring sweet "it's ok's" and "I'm here's". God how nice it was to hear that. This girl is just too amazing and perfect.

I look into the eyes of my beautiful girlfriend, as my tears became fewer and my breathing slower. Just staring, finding all the security I need in those sapphire blues. She reaches both of her hands up and wipes my last few tears from my cheeks, then she just cradles my face in her hands, rubbing her thumbs in soothing motions on my cheeks. I lean in and kiss her perfect lips. Everything I need is in this kiss, everything that I've been missing in my life since before I met Spencer: belonging, feeling, devotion. It's all in this one kiss. I pull my head back slightly and rest my forehead on hers softly.

ASHLEY: "Thank you Spencer." I tell her, almost in a whisper.  
SPENCER: "For what?" She asks confused.  
ASHLEY: "For not leaving. For being you. Just. . . for everything."  
I kiss her lips again and she wraps her arms around me. Holding me close to her.  
I break the kiss.  
ASHLEY: "You want to go watch a movie or something inside?" I ask leaning into her.  
SPENCER: "Sure, that sounds great." She says with a smile.

We get up and walk into the house and then head upstairs. We both throw some sophie shorts on over our bathing suit bottoms. Spencer climbs into my bed as I pop some random movie, from my massive collection, into the DVD player. I walk to the bed and climb in next to Spencer, wrapping my arms around her and snuggling up close to her. She lays her head on my chest and wraps her arms around me as well.

Twenty minutes into the movie, we're both asleep comfortably in each other's arms.

A few hours later

I love holding her, she's so warm and she fits so perfectly with me. I hug her tighter to me as I'm pulled back into consciousness by her phone going off. I grab it from my nightstand, trying not to move Spencer too much. I look at the caller ID and it reads _Allison. _

-Phone Convo-  
ASHLEY: "Hello?" I answer tiredly.  
ALLISON: "Spencer?" The voice asks confused.  
ASHLEY: "No, Ashley, can I help you?" I ask sincerely, with a groggy voice.  
ALLISON: "Umm, no. . um. ." She stutters, sounding taken aback to hear another girl answering Spencer's phone. "Could you just tell Spencer I called?" She asks in a low voice.  
ASHLEY: "Sure, as soon as she wakes up."  
She hangs up without another word. I close her phone and put it back on the nightstand then cuddle back into Spencer.

It didn't hit me at first, but then slowly in the back of my mind, the questions start creeping in:

"_Is she still talking to her girlfriend from back home?" _

"_Did they ever even break up?" _

I don't think Spencer ever told me if they did or not. . As my insecurities start taking over and the rational part of me starts to diminish, I find myself climbing out of the bed and pacing my room.

Spencer's POV

I feel Ash let me go and pull herself from under me, then get up. I thought I heard my phone go off. Did she answer it? Hmm. .

SPENCER: "Hey you." I say softly and look up at her.  
She's pacing at the foot of the bed and biting her thumb nail. She looks upset about something, but totally cute.  
SPENCER: "Everything ok babe?" I ask concerned, sitting up and stretching.  
I hear her mumble something under her breath as she continues to pace.  
I'm getting a little worried now, so I get on my knees and crawl to the end of the bed.  
SPENCER: "Baby? Baby. ." She continues to pace.  
I grab her by the waist and pull her to me so she's now looking at me. She's still biting on her thumb nail and she's looking at me with confused eyes.

SPENCER: "Baby? What's wrong?" I ask concerned.  
ASHLEY: "Umm, someone called your phone." She says around her nail.  
SPENCER: "Ok. . Who?"  
ASHLEY: "Allison. ." She mumbles and looks away from me.  
My face goes from concerned to shocked in a millisecond.  
SPENCER: "What'd she want?" I ask quickly.  
ASHLEY: "She didn't say. She just asked me to tell you that she called and then she hung up."  
SPENCER: "Ok, so then what's wrong?"  
ASHLEY: "Are you still with her?" She blurts out quickly, then looks as though she regrets asking.  
I stare back at her dumbfounded. . .

"_Am I still with her?"_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Hello dudes and dudettes!! This will clear up Spallison confusion. Don't worry so much. I kno I left you with a cliffy. Please keep reading and reviewing! Things are going to start heating up soon!! :) Enjoy, please review with any form of feedback! -Mel**

**P.S.- When I editted this post for you guys, I was a little messed up on cold medicine, so if it seems off in any way or has a lot of mistakes, please let me kno! Thanks! :)**

* * *

Spencer's POV

Ashley's Bedroom

I sit here shocked for a few minutes as my mind starts to race. Are me and Allison still considered together? Why was she calling? Has she met someone else? Ugh, that doesn't matter, you're with Ashley now!! All these questions run circles around my head until Ashley finally catches my attention.

ASHLEY: "Spencer, Spencer. . . SPENCER!!" She says, waving her hands in front of my face.  
I finally snap out of my thoughts and look at her.  
SPENCER: "Huh?" I respond, making eye contact with her.  
ASHLEY: "You zoned out on me and didn't answer my question. ." She tells me quietly.  
SPENCER: "S-sorry. . I uh. . I have to go. ." I say quickly getting off of Ashley's bed and walk over to her couch to grab my shirt. I pull it on over my bathing suit.

I leave the room and start walking down the stairs, dialing my dad's cell number on my phone as I go. All the while trying to juggle my stuff from the night before.

ARTHUR: "Spencer?"  
SPENCER: "Yea dad it's me. Can you come get me from Ashley's please?"  
ARTHUR: "Sure hunnie, but what's going on?"  
SPENCER: "I'll explain later, can you just come get me?"  
ARTHUR: "Sure, see you in a few minutes."  
SPENCER: "K, thanks bye."  
ARTHUR: "Bye."  
We both hang up.

I wait in the front of Ashley's house for a few minutes before Ashley comes outside.

ASHLEY: "Spencer?" She asks quietly.  
I turn my head to look at her.  
ASHLEY: "What's going on?" She asks, sounding confused whic tears at my heart even more.  
SPENCER: "I don't know Ash. But I just, I, ugh! I don't know!"  
ASHLEY: "Spencer, talk to me, what's going on. ."  
SPENCER: "I don't know," Just then my dad pulls up. "I have to go Ash. I'll call you later."

I get in my dad's car and we drive away, leaving Ashley staring after us.

Spencer's house

ARTHUR: "What's going on Spence?" He asks as we pull up in the driveway and he turns off the car.  
I have tears streaming down my face and I'm trying to suppress my crying.  
SPENCER: "Allison called dad, and she talked to Ashley."  
I drop my head in my hands as the tears continue to fall.  
ARTHUR: "Well did they get into a fight or something?"  
SPENCER: "I don't think so, but I was sleeping when she talked to her and then I woke up when Ashley got out of the bed. She looked upset about something, so I asked her and when she answered me, she was like 'Allison called' and I didn't know what to say except 'what did she want?' Then Ash asked me if Allison and I are still together. And I don't even know the answer to that question dad. ." I say through my tears.  
ARTHUR: "Sweetheart. . I'm sure Allison knows the two of you aren't together."  
SPENCER: "But I don't want to take that chance. I really like Ashley dad. And I don't want to mess things up with her. I loved Allison and she will always be apart of me, but I have to move on. And I don't even know what she wanted when she called, the message she left was to tell me that she had called. I'm so confused dad. . I couldn't even talk to Ash about it."  
ARTHUR: "I'm sure it'll all work itself out." He says and pulls me into a hug.  
Just then my mom comes outside with a weird expression on her face, wondering why we're just sitting in the car. Then she turns and walks into the house when she sees us hugging.

My dad lets me go and kisses my forehead.  
ARTHUR: "Why don't you go inside, call Allison and talk to her. See why she called."  
SPENCER: "Yea I guess I should." I say and wipe my cheeks.

We get out of the car and head into the house. I walk up to my room and fling my things onto the closet floor before sitting down in the inside of the door of my closet and dialing Allison's number.

ALLISON: "Hello?" She sounds as though she's been crying.  
SPENCER: "Hey Allie, what's up?" I pause and then catch onto her sniffles. "Are you crying?"  
ALLISON: "No of course not." She says trying to cover it up.  
SPENCER: "C'mon Allie. What's wrong? I know you're crying. ." I ask softly, hoping I wasn't the cause of it all.  
ALLISON: "It's nothing Spencer really. Just forget about it. ."  
SPENCER: "Is this about Ashley?" I ask quietly.  
Allison's quiet on the other end. She doesn't answer for a few minutes, but I can still hear her sniffles clearly.  
SPENCER: "Allison? C'mon, answer me please?" I plead.  
ALLISON: "It's nice to see you've found someone new. ." She says bluntly, but the hurt completely evident in her voice.  
SPENCER: "Well what'd you expect? For me to never move on?" I ask hurt myself.  
ALLISON: "No I guess not, I just didn't think it'd be this soon." She replies quietly.  
SPENCER: "I do miss you Allie and you're still apart of me. . ."  
ALLISON: "Don't Spencer. It'll just make it harder to let you go." She says.  
I can tell she's holding back more sobs.  
SPENCER: "I guess this is goodbye then."  
ALLISON: "I guess."  
There's a short pause, like neither one of us really want it to end just yet.  
SPENCER: "Call me sometime ok? Let me know how you're doing."  
ALLISON: "Sure." There's another short pause. "Bye Spence."  
SPENCER: "Bye Allie."

I close my phone and drop it onto the floor right in front of me. My head drops into my hands and I just cry. Why am I crying? I have no idea. I know I'm over Allie, but she was my best friend before all of that as well. This just sucks, that's why I'm crying.

I stop crying and finally pick myself up off the closet floor, before walking into my bathroom. I freshen up a bit and then check the time. It's still an hour or so till dinner, maybe I should take a shower and get out of this bathing suit. So I do. I take a shower, and then after getting dressed in some cheerleading shorts and a tank, I sit down on my bed to do some homework while listening to my iPod.

Twenty minutes later, my dad is in my doorway telling me that someone is at the door for me.

Ashley's POV

Spencer's Foyer

I stand in the Carlin's doorway, waiting for Spencer to come downstairs. When she emerges through the entryway from the stairs to the foyer, I try my hardest not to smile. Had she forgotten what she was wearing? She looks as though she's ready for bed. . definitely not for company. But she still looks gorgeous. . take that back, completely sexy!! I start getting lost in my thoughts.

SPENCER: "Ash, what are you doing here?" She asks in a quiet voice.  
ASHLEY: "Dinner remember?" I reply, equally as quiet, how could she have forgotten that? Maybe she's stressed cause of what happened earlier.  
She pinches the bridge of her nose, seeming tense and lost in thought.  
SPENCER: "Oh yea." She sighs. "I completely forgot, I'm sorry." She says sincerely, dropping her hand and looking at me with a small, awkward smile.  
ASHLEY: "Hmm." That's all I could manage.  
SPENCER: "Well do you want to come upstairs?" She really did look stressed. I should make sure she doesn't feel pressured to talk.  
ASHLEY: "Are you sure?" I ask her quietly.  
SPENCER: "Yea. It's fine." She looks around and then holds her hand out to me with a small smile.  
I take her hand in mine and follow her up to her bedroom.

We walk into her room and she lets my hand go to close her books and move them aside so we can sit down. She sits on her bed and brings her knees up to her chest, curling her body into a ball, then rests her head on her knees. All of this is a clear sign that she's upset and or thinking. So I sit next to her and just wait, playing with my hands in my lap.

After a few minutes. .  
SPENCER: "Ash, I'm so sorry. ." She says quietly.  
ASHLEY: "For what babe?" Curious as to what she must be apologizing for.  
SPENCER: "For running away earlier instead of staying and talking to you about it. But the thing is that I didn't even know the answer to the question you asked me. So I got scared and panicked."  
ASHLEY: "Do you know the answer to that question now?" I ask holding my breath, scared of the possible answer.  
SPENCER: "We're not together. It's true we never made it official that we were broken up, but I didn't consider myself still with her either. I did call her when I got home though, after talking to my dad. We said our final goodbyes, or at least for now until she heals and can call me and be friends. ." She explains, sounding upset.

I hesitate and don't know what to say. So I just wrap my arms around her and hold her. She silently cries in my arms for a few minutes. Then she sits up.

SPENCER: "You know, we cry too much when we're together." She says with a slight chuckle, wiping her face of her tears.  
I chuckle back before looking into her beautiful, vulnerable eyes.  
ASHLEY: "I'm sorry that hurt you Spencer. . I know you were really close to her in Ohio."  
SPENCER: "It's true I was. . but I couldn't stand to lose you Ash." She replies sincerely and leans into me.  
I wrap my arm around her again and sigh.  
ASHLEY: "Me either Spence, me either." I kiss the top of her head.

Spencer's POV

Sitting in Ashley's arms is unlike anything else I've ever felt. She's so warm and soft. I feel like I could sit here for forever and I'll be safe from anything else in this world. She's wearing my favorite perfume of hers, Dulce & Gabanna, and the smell adds to the comfort she's giving me. She gently rocks me to and fro, humming in my ear the same song she sang to me on our date the other night, even her humming is beautiful. It comforts me so much more, that I almost fall asleep right here where I'm sitting. I look up at her and my eyes lock on her beautiful hazelnut-brown eyes. They're always so warm and just looking into them makes my heart race like it never has before.

ASHLEY: "What?" She asks cutely, with a small smirk on her face.  
SPENCER: "Do you know how amazing you are?" I ask her seriously.  
ASHLEY: "I'm not sure. . how amazing?" She asks, almost sounding scared, as if she's really never heard that from someone before.  
SPENCER: "Pretty amazing. . . Thank you. ." I tell her softly.  
ASHLEY: "For what?"  
SPENCER: "For still coming tonight, despite how things ended at your house."  
ASHLEY: "And miss meeting your family for the first time, well minus your dad. Which reminds me, are we supposed to be keeping breakfast this morning on the DL from your mom?"  
SPENCER: "I'm not sure actually, so for now maybe we should and wait to see if my dad brings it up."  
ASHLEY: "Ok. I can do that." She says with a smile.  
SPENCER: "Great!" I tell her returning the smile.

I really want to kiss her in this moment, but someone calls us from downstairs.  
???: "Girls, dinner!!" They call up the stairs.  
SPENCER: "Coming dad." I yell back. "I guess we should get down there and get this over with." I say looking back at Ashley with a small frown.  
ASHLEY: "Hey, I don't know about you, but I'm excited about this." She says with a smile.  
SPENCER: "Um. . why?" I ask with a light chuckle.  
ASHLEY: "Cause now I finally get to see what I'm up against with your mom." She smiles even bigger and I nudge her playfully.  
SPENCER: "You are such a nerd!"  
ASHLEY: "Um. . excuse me. . correction. . I am YOUR nerd!!" She informs me playfully, her smile continuing to get even bigger than before.

She stands up and holds her hands out to me. I take her hands and she helps me off of the bed.  
ASHLEY: "Are you wearing that to dinner babe?" She asks eyeing me up and down, giving me goose bumps. She must like what she sees though, because she has a goofy grin on her face and a different look in her eyes the moments before, almost hungry, but for a completely different reason.  
SPENCER: "Hmm, you seem to like it." I tell her cutely and wink at her when she meets my eyes for a second.  
ASHLEY: "I'm not going to lie, I do, but I don't think the rest of your family will be too happy about it though."  
SPENCER: "Maybe you're right. Hmm. ." I let her hands go and walk over to my desk chair and pull on the hoodie that had been hanging on it. "Better?"  
ASHLEY: "Yea, I like a little leg showing anyways." She says and grabs me by the waist.  
SPENCER: "I bet you do." I say resting my hands on her shoulders.  
ASHLEY: "Oh yea, so much." She whispers as she leans in and kisses my lips softly.

??: "Hey girls, you coming dow- Spencer!! What the hell!?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- So so sorry it took me a few days to update. There's been stuff goin on with my best friend and I've been trying to take care of her. But enjoy this post! :)  
I threw a little more of Arthur's POV in there. He's kind of like the outside eyes to everyone else's life. So please read and review! -Mel**

* * *

Spencer's POV

Spencer's House

Leaning her head forward, Ashley catches my lips in a fluttering kiss.

???: "Hey girls, you comin dow- Spencer!! What the hell?!"

I freeze. I can't move, I can't breath, and I sure as hell can't open my eyes. I feel Ashley tense up also, as we stop mid-kiss.

???: "Get the hell off of her!!" They speak loudly and grab Ashley's arm, pulling her away from me.  
SPENCER: "GLEN!! Stop!! What are you doing?! You have no business touching her like that!!" I say taking Ashley's hand and pulling her lightly back towards me.  
GLEN: "And you have no business kissing her like that!!" He replies, not letting go of Ashley's arm.  
ASHLEY: "Let me go dumb ass!! This isn't any of your concern." She says pulling her arm free of Glen's grasp and glaring hard at him. Then takes a step back into me.  
GLEN: "Like hell it's none of my concern. First of all that's my baby sister, and second of all I wouldn't be in this piece of shit city if it weren't for her kissing girls!!" He exclaims, practically yelling.  
SPENCER: "Glen!! Shut the hell up before you make mom come up here!!" I scold him.  
GLEN: "Maybe she needs to. . . why don't we give her a call and find out huh?" He opens his mouth and takes a deep breath to scream.  
I brush past Ashley, throw my hand over his mouth and glare at him as Ashley stabs him with her gaze.  
SPENCER: "Yell 'mom' and see what happens Glen!! Don't make me mention to mom and dad that you stole the car last weekend to go for a joy ride when you know you're not supposed to with a suspended license." I threaten him in a hushed voice.  
His jaw drops behind my hand and he stares at me shocked. After a second, he inhales a deep breath and lets out a frustrated sigh.  
SPENCER: "Plus, how do you know that if you tell her what you just seen that she won't just pick us up and move again? So you keeping your mouth shut would be a damn good thing wouldn't it?!" I tell him matter-of-factly, with my hand still over his mouth.  
He grabs my hand from his face and flings it away.  
GLEN: "Fine then Spencer. You want to kiss girls and be gay?! Then fine! Be gay, but, mark my words, this better not screw up my life again or you can officially consider me not your brother any more!!" He says with a hard, malicious voice and I flinch from his words.  
He glares at me and then Ashley before storming out of the room.

I stand here for a second, regaining my composure, and then as it all hits me, a single tear falls down my cheek. Ashley reaches her hand out and barely brushes my tear away, but I quickly turn away from her touch as she does. Her contact will only make me want to cry more and we still have to go down stairs for dinner. Taking a deep breath I walk down stairs without a word and Ashley follows behind me.

Ashley's POV

What was that? Why did Spencer move away from my touch? I want so badly to just take her in my arms. I can see how upset she is and I can tell she wants to break down and just cry.

She walks past me without a word and starts heading down the stairs to dinner. I follow behind her quietly as we walk down stairs and then into the dining room. Glen glares at us from his seat and then looks down in disgust, Clay is setting the rest of the table, while Mr. and Mrs. C. set the food out on the table. Chelsea is also over and she's sitting at the table waiting for Clay to join her.

Spencer and I take our seats closest to where I'm hoping her dad will be sitting and wait with Chelsea and Glen.

PAULA: "Oh hi. I'm Paula. You must be Ashley." Paula says walking over to me where I sit next to Spencer and shaking my hand.  
ASHLEY: "Yep, that'd be me." I say with a smirk and a nod of my head.  
PAULA: "Well, welcome Ashley. I'm glad you could join us for dinner tonight." She says with a tight smile.  
ASHLEY: "Thank you for inviting me." I reply with another small nod and then she walks away.

All I can concentrate on is Spencer and how she's keeping her gaze downcast. The wooden table is soon to make an engraving of her face cause she's staring at it so hard. I reach out under the table and gave her hand a quick squeeze before letting it go again and returning my hand to my own knee.

Just then Mr. C walks in with the main dish and sets it in the middle of the table.  
ARTHUR: "Hi Ashley, I'm Arthur, or Mr. C. Whatever you prefer. Nice to meet you." He says and then discreetly winks at me so I know to play along.  
I smile wide, remembering that me and Spencer had talked about this.  
ASHLEY: "Likewise Mr. C, thank you for having me over."  
ARTHUR: "Anytime Ashley." He says and I know he's serious.

PAULA: "Ok, well, lets get started. Who wants to say the blessing?" She says taking her place and then looking at her children. "Clay? How bout you? Would you please say the blessing?" She says with a smile to her son.  
CLAY: "Sure mom. No problem." We all bow our heads and wait for Clay. "Dear Lord, please bless this meal to all of us. I pray we all have a nice night of getting to know one another and that our guests return home safely. In Your Name I pray, Amen."  
We all repeat Amen and then the food starts being passed around.

We're about ten minutes into eating and already there's a tense and awkward atmosphere around all of us.

PAULA: "So Ashley, how did you and Spencer meet?" She asks looking at me as I gulp down a bite of lasagna.  
ASHLEY: "Actually, the first time we met, we bumped into each other in the hall way because Spencer wasn't paying attention." I reply and we all kind of chuckle except for Glen and Spencer. "Then it turns out we had the next period together and we ended up sitting next to each other. And from there we just became friends. Actually, we ended up having the next three classes together. Right Spence?" I ask her, trying to get the attention off of myself.  
She just raises her head and nods with a small smile, then looks back down at her plate again.

This is going to be a long dinner. . .

Arthur's POV

Dinner table still

I can't help but notice how quiet Spencer is being, but I know I shouldn't ask her about it now. I'm sure it had to do with the inaudible yelling that came from upstairs before Glen came downstairs, followed by her and Ashley, for dinner. I look at her once more and she catches my eye. I can see how upset she is in those big blues. She looks back down at her plate as she takes another small bite of her food. I notice that Glen has been acting weird too, so I'm guessing they got into it pretty bad upstairs. . Oh no. . Glen didn't find out about Spencer and Ashley when he went upstairs did he? Oh goodness, maybe that's why they were yelling. And I'm guessing, by the look on Spencer's face, that Glen said something to upset her. I hope it was something that they can move past. . I know how they are and they hold stuff against each other for too long. Ever since the move, I've noticed Glen and Spencer have really grown apart. That's because Glen is on his mother's side pretty much. Hopefully he'll come around along with Paula. I know Spencer doesn't want to hide her and Ashley from her mother for long. And something tells me that Clay already knows, so there's no worries there.

I see that Ashley keeps looking at Spencer out of the corner of her eye, clearly worried about her. Ashley is such a sweet girl. I'm really happy that they found each other. I know they haven't been together for even a few days yet, but I see how happy Ashley is making Spencer so far, and its endearing. I have a good feeling about these two. Ashley clearly likes to protect Spencer and she's definitely going to be good for my baby girl.

I can also clearly tell that Clay likes Chelsea, and it appears she likes him too. Who couldn't tell with the way they keep sharing smiles and catching each others eye every few minutes throughout their individual conversations? They're definitely going to be interesting to watch grow closer together.

As I look across the table, I catch Paula's eye and she smiles briefly before rejoining the conversation she is having with Clay.

Everyone seems happy except for whatever this more recent problem is. Lets just hope its an easy fixer.

Ashley's POV 

Spencer's Room

After the most awkward dinner of my life, Spencer and I came upstairs to hang out. She's still really quiet as she stares into her math book. I'm trying to determine whether or not I should just leave and give her space, but something is keeping me here, like I just can't leave her, knowing she is this upset.

Then as if the whole situation has just happened all over again in the last instant, Spencer breaks down and starts to cry uncontrollably. I immediately get up from the chair I'm sitting in and rush to her side. Taking her into my arms, she sags against my chest and just let's it all out. I've seen Spencer cry before, but never like this. It's one of those kind of cries where you can't breathe and the person sounds like they're choking cause they're crying so hard. Yep, that's what Spencer's doing. So I just hold her and rub her back.

Man that brother of hers is such an ass!! I'm seriously going to kill him for the pain that he's caused such an angel. Spencer is honestly the sweetest person I have ever met and I know she would never do anything to hurt someone the way she's been hurt and all because he can't accept her?? So he hurts her?? Ugh, I can only imagine how she feels because of her own mother. Maybe her mom and my mom should meet, I'm sure they'd be great friends. . I shake my head at my own thoughts.

Thinking of how her own mother could be hurting her like this, I instinctively wrap my arms tighter around Spencer and start rocking her back and forth. I can't think of any other way to comfort her, so I start to hum softly in her ear, that same song, yet again, from our first date. It's another ten minutes before I hear her sobs turn into sniffles, and her breathing start to even out again. She keeps her face buried in my chest as her breathing returns to normal and her sniffles came only every few minutes. I continue humming in her ear and rubbing her back until soon enough she is completely still.

I'm pretty sure she has fallen asleep in my arms. So I lean back with her still wrapped in them and make myself comfortable, leaning on a pillow against her head board. I kiss the top of her head and soon fall asleep as well.

Spencer's POV

I wake up groggily, when I hear the door to my bedroom open and then close. As I rub my eyes, I realize I'm still in Ashley's arms and she has fallen asleep leaning against the head board. I look up and see my dad standing there looking at me with a sympathetic smile on his face.

ARTHUR: "I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to wake you." He whispers to me.  
SPENCER: "No not all. Don't worry about it." I unwrap Ashley's arms from around me gently and sit up. "What time is it?" I ask running my hand through my hair.  
ARTHUR: "Umm, just after nine. Y'all have been up here for like two hours and your mom was beginning to wonder when Ashley was going to go home since it's a school night. So I figured it'd be better if I came up to check on you guys instead of her. Looks like I was right." He says looking at Ashley, who's still sound asleep on my bed.  
SPENCER: "Ok, well I'll wake her so she can go home." I say turning around, about to shake her shoulder.  
ARTHUR: "No don't worry about it. Let her sleep. Y'all can go to school together in the morning." He says with a smirk.  
SPENCER: "Ok, that sounds great." I reply and then lightly brush a strand of hair from Ashley's eyes, causing her face to twitch before she relaxes to my touch.  
ARTHUR: "Spence, do you want to talk about what happened before dinner?" He asks me softly.  
I sit for a moment contemplating my answer.  
SPENCER: "Yea, but lets go somewhere else cause I don't want to wake her up."  
ARTHUR: "Ok. C'mon."

I get up quietly and slip out of the room with my dad. We walk downstairs and decide to go sit on the back porch to talk.

We sit silently, just looking out into the night before us.  
ARTHUR: "So what happened?"  
I pull my legs up into the chair and wrap my arms around my knees.  
SPENCER: "Me and Ashley were upstairs, as you know, before dinner. We were about to come down when we got caught up in the moment and kissed each other. In the same instant Glen decided he wanted to walk into my bedroom, without knocking, and he saw us. He flipped out and pulled Ashley off of me and started yelling and fighting with Ashley and me about how it was because of me kissing girls that we're here in the first place. Then he was about to call mom up stairs to rat me out, but then I reminded him that if he told, it could possibly mean that she'd move us again. So he shut his mouth and then before leaving he threatened that this better not screw up his life again or it would be the end of him being my brother." I finish and start to cry a little bit.  
ARTHUR: "Oh hunnie, you too are always going to be related, he can't change that. Glen has a hott head, you know that. I know your mom is really bad about this, but they will both come around, don't worry so much." He says reassuringly, rubbing my back.  
SPENCER: "But what if they don't?" I say wiping my face of my tears.  
ARTHUR: "They will hunnie, you just have to have faith and give the two of them time. They'll see soon enough how happy you are being who you are. Remember it's not about what they think, it's about what you think of yourself." He tells me, cupping my cheek in his hand and rubbing my cheek with his thumb. Then he gives me a reassuring smile

???: "He's right Spence, it's not about what other people think." We hear from behind us. I don't have to look up to know who it is.  
SPENCER: "What are you doing out of bed babe?" I ask, turning to face her.  
ASHLEY: "I woke up a few minutes ago and you weren't there anymore. So I came looking for you when you didn't return after a few minutes. Sorry, I wasn't eavesdropping, I promise, I just heard him say that as I walked out here." She rambles on, trying to explain. She's so cute when she's nervous.  
SPENCER: "I didn't think you were." I tell her and smile reassuringly at her.  
I hold my hand out to her and she takes it and sits on the arm of my chair.  
ASHLEY: "Ok." She replies smiling and rubbing her thumb over my hand.  
ARTHUR: "Well I'm going inside. Ashley you're welcome to stay the night if you'd like and you and Spencer can go to school together in the morning."  
ASHLEY: "Thanks, that'd be great." She replies with a smirk.  
ARTHUR: "Ok. Well I'm going to head upstairs, try not to stay up too late ok girls?"  
SPENCER: "K, thanks daddy."  
ARTHUR: "You're welcome baby." He says and kisses the top of my head as he stands up.  
He walks around to Ashley and hugs her lightly.  
ARTHUR: "Goodnight girls, member, not too late."  
SPENCER: "I promise. Goodnight daddy." I say with a smile.  
ASHLEY: "Me too. Night Mr. C." Ash says with a smile.

Ashley's POV

It caught me by surprise when Mr. C. hugged me goodnight. I haven't had a genuine hug from a parent since before my dad died. It was comforting. Spencer's dad is really starting to grow on me.

I walk around and sit in the chair next to Spencer. She's curled up in her usual ball, like she does whenever she's upset.

ASHLEY: "You ok baby girl?" I ask her softly. Reaching out and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and then rubbing her cheek with the back of my fingers.  
SPENCER: "Yea, now I am." She says and smiles her million dollar smile at me. Making my heart lose its regular rhythm.  
She takes my hand in hers and raises it to her lips, kissing my knuckles softly. All I can do is smile as her gesture gives my stomach butterflies.  
ASHLEY: "You ready for bed then?" I ask her, running my thumb over her knuckles.  
SPENCER: "Can we just sit here for a few more minutes? I really like sitting out here, it reminds me of Ohio when I can hear the crickets chirping. ." She says with a content sigh as she relaxes back into her chair.  
ASHLEY: "Of course we can. Just let me know when you're ready to go up ok?"  
SPENCER: "Ok." She lays her head on her knees and stares at me with a content look on her face, so peaceful looking, as we sit holding hands in the dark, listening to the nights music.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Hey dudes and dudettes. Sorry for the wait again. I ended up being out all weekend, so I couldnt get a post worked on. This one switches between ALOT of peoples POV's. Just to get a little insight into other things going on. Please read and review!! :) -Mel**

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Ashley's POV

King High, Lunch on the Quad

I'm sitting in the quad, reliving in my head the events of the past couple of weeks. It's been a long month, a very trying month at that. Yet, I've still come out of it the happiest I have ever been. Why is that you ask? Because of the gorgeous blonde I have sitting by my side right now, doing her math homework while I watch her. I swear I love these moments. When we can just sit here and not say anything and I feel happier and happier to just be called hers and her be called mine.

She's so cute when she's trying to concentrate. But being the little devil that I am, I always have to mess with her just a bit. Just so she'll pay me some attention instead of that text book. I place my hand on her leg and then take a drink of my bottle of water innocently.

SPENCER: "Baby," She asks still not looking up from her book. "can I help you with something?"  
I look at her and there's a small smile playing on her lips.  
ASHLEY: "No, not at all. Why?"  
SPENCER: "No reason." She says still looking at her math book.  
ASHLEY: "Ok." I know she knows what I'm doing, so I start to move my thumb across her exposed thigh lightly.  
I can see her trying to contain her smile as I do this and I continue on as if nothing's really going on.

We keep this up for a couple of minutes.  
SPENCER: "Oh my gosh!! Babe, your driving me nuts!!" She exclaims in a whisper. "C'mon you know I need to study for this test next period." She says whining cutely.  
ASHLEY: "Well I need to study you, but you're too busy." I say and pout playfully.  
SPENCER: "And I promise you can study me all you want." She says leaning in close to my lips, I smile devilishly thinking I've won. "Later. ." She says and kisses my cheek with a smile.  
Ugh, I've trained her to well to be a tease, and yet it works on me oh so well.  
I cross my arms across my chest and put on a pout.  
ASHLEY: "Fine."  
She just laughs at me and then continues studying.

Ok, so you're probably wondering what's happened in the past month with everything.

Basically, it's been the same. Glen has been giving us the cold shoulder at school and Clay has accepted us with open arms. Paula still doesn't know and Mr. C. loves that we're together. It's actually become a weekly ritual that the 3 of us go to breakfast together every Sunday morning. None of the Carlin clan knows this though.

It hurts me knowing that Spencer and Glen have grown apart, I wish there was something that I could do that would make him realize that he needs to get over his homophobe ways and just accept Spencer. I guess I'm going to have to look into that.

Oh and did I mention that I ended up letting Kyla move in with me? Well I did. After a long talk with Spence about it, I knew I couldn't keep blaming Kyla for my dad's mistakes, cause she just happened to be caught in the middle of them as well. It's been ok having her there, I'm still trying to get used to having a sister, but I think it's getting better.

Spencer's POV

Ha! I love to torment Ashley, it's so much fun to see how upset she gets when I tease her, but it's so cute at the same time. But I don't blame her though, I love her kisses. . But no!! Stay focused. She can have all the kisses she wants later, I really need to study for this test.

As usual though, whenever I'm trying to focus on something really important, she's all I can seem to actually concentrate on. She looks so beautiful today, then again when does she ever not? She's wearing her famous cut-off top and some tight jeans. Her hair is flowing in her messy curls that I love and that irresistible pout that I adore is still slightly playing on her lips from just a moment ago. It takes all my will power to not pull her into a kiss right this second, but of course I don't because I really need to study. Besides, it's hard enough to try to study right now any ways. Kissing her would only make me forget what I already have memorized. Yes, she's just that good. I smile at my thought and this grabs her attention.

ASHLEY: "Why so smiley baby girl?" God I love it when she calls me that!!"  
SPENCER: "I can't just smile?" I ask her, my smile widening.  
ASHLEY: "Not unless it's because of me." She replies playfully, putting her hand back on my thigh. Ugh, that drives me crazy, and we haven't even slept together yet.  
SPENCER: "Well, maybe something else finally took your spot light." I return just as playfully.  
ASHLEY: "Oh, is that so? Care to share with me who or what that is?"  
I stop and ponder that for a moment, looking straight ahead.  
SPENCER: "Hmm, nope." I reply and then look back at my math book with a slight smile.  
ASHLEY: "That is so wrong Spence." She shakes her head and laughs a little.  
SPENCER: "I'm just playing babe. Of course it was you making me smile, I was thinking of you and it made me smile."  
ASHLEY: "Of course you were thinking of me, I mean, look at me, I'm just that damn sexy!!" I start to laugh and then turn to her.  
SPENCER: "If you say so." I tell her seriously, abruptly stopping my laughter and then starting again.  
She doesn't respond at first, then she leans over and whispers in my ear.  
ASHLEY: "Wouldn't you like to really know though?"  
Her hot breath on my ear gives me goose bumps, and what she says makes me bite my lip. Like I already told you we haven't had sex yet, but it doesn't mean we don't want too.

She kisses my cheek and then goes back to listening to her iPod, acting as though she didn't just make my heart race. I try and focus on my math review again, but now Ashley really is the only thing on my mind.

Ashley and my one month anniversary is this Friday and I couldn't be more excited. But the only thing that seems to play on my mind whenever I think about it is that I think I'm ready for the next level with her, but I'm so scared. I've never had sex with a girl, let alone, I haven't had sex at all. And I know Ashley has experience in both departments and that's what makes me nervous. We've talked about it before and she told me that whenever I'm ready, then she will be too. So that's why this Friday I have the most perfect evening planned. Her mom is supposed to be out of town and her sister Kyla is going home to see her mom this weekend, so it should be perfect. God I can't wait.

Later that day

Spencer's House

Ashley and I came to my house today after school because my mom is supposed to be working the late shift and Glen just never seems to be home any more.

We're just laying on my bed, my head laying on Ash's chest and her arms around me, talking about our day.

ASHLEY: "So how did your test go today?" She asks rubbing my back, making me sleepy.  
SPENCER: "Hmm, it went ok I guess. I probably got like a B on it."  
ASHLEY: "Well that's good right?"  
SPENCER: "Yea I guess so."

We fall quiet for a couple of minutes and then I feel Ashley's soft lips on my neck and her rolling us over so she's on top of me. Her soft kiss works its way up my neck, to my jaw line and I can't help but bite my lip.

ASHLEY: "I believe you owe me some much needed studying?" She says looking me in the eyes and smiling.  
SPENCER: "Do I now?" I say and wrap my arms around her neck.  
ASHLEY: "Mhmm." She replies with a nod.  
SPENCER: "Well then we better get started, I wouldn't want you to fail your test or anything."

I smile and then pull her lips to mine and kiss her softly. She kisses me back and then I feel her tongue brush my bottom lip. I grant her access and she kisses me hard. Butterflies flood the pit of my stomach and my head goes just a bit light headed. I can tell how much she wants me with just her kiss, and I can't help but smile through our kiss and think about this Friday to come.

Clay's POV

Chelsea's Studio

I'm sitting with Chelsea in her art studio, watching her finish up her latest painting. I love watching her work, she's an amazing artist. As she adds the final layer to her top coat, she turns to me.

CHELSEA: "What are you thinking?" She asks putting her can down and then walking to the sink to rinse her brushes.  
CLAY: "Nothing, just about how I love to watch you work." I say with a smile.  
She smiles in return and then puts her brushes down, now done rinsing them.  
CHELSEA: "I feel bad that you sit here everyday, for 3 hours a day and just watch me paint. Don't you ever get bored?" She asks as she starts to put her things away for the day.  
CLAY: "Not at all. I love to watch you paint Chels, honestly I do. You're an amazing artist."  
CHELSEA: "I don't know about that, but ok, if you say you do." She says with a smile.  
I get up and walk over to her. I wrap my arms around her and pull her to me. She looks up at me and smiles that smile at me and I feel my knees go weak. I lower my head and kiss her lips softly.  
CLAY: "Don't worry so much." I tell her with a small smile.  
CHELSEA: "I can't, you keep me from doing that." She returns my smile and then reaches up on her tip-toes to kiss me again.

Chelsea and I have been officially dating for almost 2 weeks now and it's been amazing. When I'm with her I can't help but smile. She's gorgeous from head to toe, and there's nothing about her that I don't like. She's sweet and caring and sensitive, everything that I have ever wanted in a girl. She gets me and doesn't get upset with me just because I'd rather finish my homework first then spend time with her, or we just do our homework together. When we talk she really listens and hears what I say. It was even her idea to wait and go out a few times and see how we liked each other before we did anything official. I don't even think we kissed until last week. I love how we're taking things slow and really getting to know each other. God I'm so glad we moved here!!

Kyla's POV

Davies' Mansion

I didn't think it would happen, but it did. After the day when I had interrupted Ashley and Spencer by the pool, I didn't actually think I would get a phone call from Ashley telling me she would be happy to have me move in with her. I mean, Ashley and I hadn't ever really had an actual conversation until that day, unless it was about money or what I needed. But since then it's gotten 100 better. I can tell she's still trying to get used to it, and I mean so am I, but I'm glad that we're finally getting this chance to actually be sisters, even if in the least.

I'm sitting in the living room working on my homework and listening to my iPod when Ashley walks in.

ASHLEY: "Oh, hey, sorry. I'll go upstairs if you're working on your homework or something." She says pointing behind her.  
KYLA: "Oh, no don't worry about it. I was just about finished anyways." I say with a wave of my hand. I really was almost done.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, well do you want to watch some TV then?" She says now pointing at the TV.  
KYLA: "Umm, sure that sounds great." She sits down on the same couch as me, but on the other side.  
ASHLEY: "Do you like this show?" She says pointing the remote at the TV.  
KYLA: "Umm, it's alright. I watch it now and again whenever I'm bored."  
ASHLEY: "Oh, that's cool."  
KYLA: "Yea." See what I mean? Still trying to get used to this.  
ASHLEY: "So how was school today?"  
KYLA: "It was ok. Had drama team try-outs today. So just have to wait for the results."  
ASHLEY: "I'm sure you got it, you're a great actress."  
KYLA: "Well, thanks. I guess I'll find out next week."  
ASHLEY: "So when does your flight leave this Friday?"  
KYLA: "I got a somewhat early flight right after school. It's at like 6:15."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, well just let me know when you're ready to go and I'll drive you."  
KYLA: "Oh, um, yea, that'd be great thanks." I say completely caught off guard by her offer.  
ASHLEY: "Great." I see her smirk and then we both settle back into watching TV.

Things may be weird, but at least she's trying, something tells me this Spencer girl has some effect on Ashley. Because she definitely wasn't like this before they met. But I guess it's a good thing right?

Spencer's POV

Spencer's Room

So for the past 2 days I have been slaving away on the perfect night for me and Ashley. She mentioned to me in school today that she's going to be driving Kyla to the airport, so that'll give me plenty of time to get in there and set it all up. . I should probably call Kyla, I'm going to need her help. .

-Phone Convo-  
KYLA: "Hello?"  
SPENCER: "Hey Kyla! It's Spencer. ."  
KYLA: "Oh, hey Spencer, what's up?"  
SPENCER: "Nothing much here, just been planning for mine and Ashley's one month anniversary."  
KYLA: "Aww, really? What are you going to do?"  
SPENCER: "Oh my gosh I have the most perfect and romantic night planned for us, but in order to go through with it I need your help with something. ."  
KYLA: "Yea, sure. Anything for you and Ash."  
SPENCER: "Awesome!! I just need to borrow your house keys. ."  
KYLA: "For what?"  
SPENCER: Well Ash told me about how she is planning on driving you to the airport tomorrow, which by the way I think is awesome that you two are doing stuff together, but anyways, while she is gone doing that, I want to set everything up at you guy's house so when she comes home it's a surprise. I don't even think she remembers or realizes it's our one month, but I couldn't be more excited. So can you do that for me?"  
KYLA: "Yea dude, totally. I'll give you the keys tomorrow at school."  
SPENCER: "Oh my gosh you are amazing!! Thank you so much Kyla!!"  
KYLA: "No problem. Anytime!!"  
We hung up the phone and I walked downstairs for dinner.

The next day at school I met up with Kyla and got her keys from her. I did my best to keep my cool around Ashley, it was so hard to hide this from her though because I usually tell her everything. .

Lunch, The Quad

ASHLEY: "Spence. . Spencer. . Spence?!" Ash says breaking into my thoughts.  
SPENCER: "Sorry babe, I zoned out. What's up?" I say looking at her, trying not to give anything away.  
ASHLEY: "What's going on baby girl? You've seemed distracted these past few days." She says moving a strand of hair from my eyes and tucking it behind my ear softly.  
Her hand is resting on my cheek and her thumb is stroking it lightly. I can see the worry in her eye, God, I'm falling so hard for this girl.  
SPENCER: "Nothing babe, just got a lot on my mind I guess, but nothing you need to worry about ok?" I ask with a smile.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, I trust you." She says returning a smile.  
She leans in and kisses my lips softly.

??: "Get a room much?! God, this isn't queer town!!"  
I break my sweet kiss to Ashley as my head darts to the right to glare at none other than cheer bitch and her followers.  
SPENCER: "Can we help you? Shouldn't you be off running the slut squad or something?!"  
Ashley's just looking at me with amazement in her eyes and Madison's face turns into a scowl.  
MADISON: "Rather be a slut then a fucking queer!!" She sneers.  
SPENCER: "That's because you find it amusing to have as many STDs as possible."  
Needless to say she turned beet read, whether from anger or embarrassment, and walked away in a huff, with some of her minions still following her and the others walking the other way, trying to contain their laughter.

When I look back at Ashley she has the biggest smile on her face  
SPENCER: "What?" I ask nonchalantly.  
ASHLEY: "You're awesome babe!!" She says and then kisses my lips again.  
Just then the bell rings. We get up and start walking to our 5th period class together, Ashley interlacing her fingers with mine. No, we really don't care what people have to say. .

SPENCER: "Hey Ash, what time are you leaving to take Kyla to the airport?"  
ASHLEY: "We're leaving from our house at like 4:30 and then I'm going to stay with her until she boards the plane. Why what's up?"  
SPENCER: "Oh, I was just thinking maybe we could catch a movie or something when you get home."  
ASHLEY: "Oh, um, sure that sounds great. I should be home around like 7."  
SPENCER: "Great." I tell her with a smile.  
That's just enough time!! God I'm so excited. Tonight's going to be perfect!!

**A/N- Ok, question! I have another SON fanfic that I've been writing for some time now. It's only got like 20 chapters, and I'm still writing it, just Like I am this one. If you like this story and would like to read that one, let me kno, and I'll think about posting it here on this website. It's a completely different look at Spashley. Written in a different time period not involving high school. But more during the career life. I really like the storyline, and I've gotten good reviews on it on the other website I post on, the-n dot com. So lemme kno whatcha think. And if I get enough yes' I'll post it here starting in the next few days. :) Thanks! -Mel**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Really really long chapter here ladies n gents. I dont kno if I like how this chapter came out. Because I added some stuff to it from it's original state. But feedback is always appreciated! )**

Ashley's POV

Driving Home From Airport

Spencer is acting really weird today, actually she's been acting weird all week, and for some reason I can't shake this feeling like she's lying to me when she says she's fine. I mean what could possibly be going on with her that she's suddenly not willing to talk to me? We tell each other everything else, so what makes this any different? Is she having doubts? Has she met someone else and is thinking about leaving me? Oh god if that happens I don't know what I'd do. I'm falling so hard for her and loosing her now would shatter me. Maybe I should talk to Mr. C, maybe he knows what's going on with Spencer. I pull out my cell phone and look up his number, then press call.

ARTHUR: "Hey Ashley! What's going on?" He answers the phone enthusiastically.  
ASHLEY: "Hey Mr. C. . nothing much here, just on my way home from the airport. How are you?"  
ARTHUR: "Oh, that's right, Spencer mentioned you were taking Kyla to the airport today. And I'm fine, just getting ready to start dinner."  
ASHLEY: "Oh, ok. Sorry if I'm keeping you from getting that going."  
ARTHUR: "Oh, c'mon now! You know I always have time for my second favorite girl!!" He says sweetly.  
I laugh a little and relax. There's a short pause that Mr. C breaks.  
ARTHUR: "So what's up Ash? Everything ok?"  
ASHLEY: "Yeah, everything's great. I was actually going to ask you the same thing, except about Spencer. ." I trail off.  
ARTHUR: "Well, what about Spence?"  
ASHLEY: "That's what I can't figure out. She's been acting weird all week."  
ARTHUR: "Well have you tried talking to her about it?"  
ASHLEY: "Yea, but I can't shake this feeling like there's something she's hiding from me, and that's not like her, we tell each other everything Mr. C." I say getting a little worked up from being worried.  
ARTHUR: "Calm down Ash. I'm sure if there is something bothering Spencer then she'll eventually talk to you about it. You know that. ."  
ASHLEY: "Yea I guess I do. ."  
ARTHUR: "Ok, so just take a deep breath and relax. Spencer hasn't mentioned anything to me, so if what you're feeling is correct then you just have to let her come to you in her own time, don't force it out of her ok?"  
ASHLEY: "Ok. Thanks Mr. C."  
ARTHUR: "No problem Ash. See you Sunday."  
ASHLEY: "K."  
I hang up the phone and contemplate what Mr. C. just told me and he was right. If something is bothering Spencer, then she'll come to me when she's ready.

Just relax and breath Ash, she cares about you. I mean you have been dating a month now. . .

WHOA!! WAIT!! Have Spencer and I really been dating a month already? Oh my gosh, tonight is our one month anniversary isn't it?! Does she even remember? I mean she did ask me about a movie tonight. . Maybe she forgot too. Hmm. . I'll stop at the flower shop on the way to my house and buy her some flowers. She's a sucker for those wildflowers and white lilies. I smile to myself remembering our first date. God, what this girl does to me. . I drove the rest of the way with a smile on my face just thinking about my amazing girlfriend.

Spencer's POV

Ashley's House

Everything is almost ready. I have the steak in the oven keeping hot, the mashed potatoes are just about done as I stir them now while applying my mascara, and the green beans are still heating in the microwave. The house smells great with all the different aromas I brought into it today. I check the time on the stove clock and it reads 6:40. Ash will be home any minute. Gah!! I still have to put my dress on!! I remove the potatoes from the burner and place them on the opposite cool burner. I run to the down stairs bathroom where I have all of my stuff sitting and where my dress was hanging and I throw it on. As I finish zipping it up I hear the front door open and Ashley step inside.

I step from the bathroom and walk down the hallway to where the opening of the stair case was and where Ashley would soon appear, hopefully looking completely amazed. As I wait to see her beautiful face appear, I run my hand through my hair. Then there she was. .

She has an even better expression on her face then the one I pictured and I can't help but smile even wider as our eyes met. She looks down at the red rose petals that she's walking on and the candles that light the walk way that leads her to me.

ASHLEY: "Spencer, what is all of this?" She asks, the smile still on her face.  
I reach out my hands to her and she takes them in hers. I stare at our connected hands, running my thumbs over the backs of hers smoothly, as I gather my thoughts and take a deep breath.  
I look up with a small smile and start . .  
SPENCER: "This is for this amazing girl, that I am totally falling for, who today, I just happen to be sharing the one month mark of our relationship with. She is the most amazing girl. . beautiful, smart, a smartass at that, but so loving and caring. She always knows what to say to make me laugh, and always knows what to say so that I'll stop crying. For this girl I have the most perfect evening planned, but first she must get ready. I say and smile wider at her amazed and beautiful face Follow the rose petals upstairs and into your bathroom where there is a candlelit bubble bath with your name on it and then get dressed in the beautiful evening dress and other things that are laid out for you on your bed. When you are done, follow the rose petals back down stairs to me. I finish and smile at her again

Ashley stands there for another minute, letting everything I just told her sink in. Then the biggest smile sweeps across her face and she pulls me into a passionate kiss. When she pulls away, she lightly kisses my forehead and smiles once more.

ASHLEY: "You're amazing. Here, these are for you." She says, picking up the bouquet of flowers that I didn't even notice she had placed on the foyer table when she walked in, and hands them to me. "I'll be back down soon love." She tells me and then gives me another fluttering kiss.  
SPENCER: "Ok."

As she scurries upstairs, I walk back into the kitchen to assemble the plates for tonight's dinner. I serve up the plates and then place them outside on the candlelit table that is set up in the gazebo next to Ashley's pool. As I'm putting the finishing touches on the table I hear Ashley clear her throat behind me.

SPENCER: "How was your bath?" I ask holding my hand out to her.  
She takes mine into hers and I lightly direct her towards me.  
ASHLEY: "It was just what I needed. Thank you. I feel very relaxed."  
She says as I pull her into my arms and look into her eyes.  
SPENCER: "Good." I say with a smile before kissing her lips softly.  
She kisses me back and we stand there in each other's arms for a few moments just kissing one another. She pulls back and pecks my lips once more.  
ASHLEY: "Mmm, I love when you wear your french vanilla lip gloss." She says and then rubs her lips together.  
SPENCER: "I know." I say with a smirk and then I unlink my arms from around her.  
I interlace our fingers as I lead her over to the table.  
SPENCER: "Dinner for two." I pull her chair out for her and she sits.  
ASHLEY: "Thank you beautiful."  
SPENCER: "You're welcome."

We sit down and begin to eat our dinner.

The rest of the nights events play out in my mind, giving me a mix of anxious butterflies and nervous butterflies. So far so good. . .

Ashley's POV

Finishing Dinner

Wow!! This girl has got to be the most AMAZING girl I have ever and probably will ever date!! She did all of this just for me and it's only our one month anniversary. I think. . Or maybe I know. . That well. . I love this girl. I've been falling for so long and now I think I've hit rock bottom. I love the beautiful blonde sitting across from me.

As my thoughts continue wandering, I'm gazing at Spencer and a smile starts to cross my face. Spencer looks up from her dinner and sees me watching her, but I still haven't noticed.

SPENCER: "What?" She asks breaking me out of my thoughts and smiling shyly at me.  
ASHLEY: "What. . Oh. . Nothing, just thinking." I say blushing, remembering what I was thinking.  
SPENCER: "Baby. .you're blushing." She says her smile growing really big.  
ASHLEY: "That's because I was thinking about you." I say and reach out and take her hand from the table.  
She's blushing now and she looks down shyly.  
ASHLEY: "Will you please dance with me?" I ask her, rubbing my thumb over the back of her hand.  
SPENCER: "Yes. What will be our music tonight?"  
ASHLEY: "Us, and the night stars and the crickets." I say and smile as I lead her away from the table and out under the stars.  
SPENCER: "Sounds good to me." She says and smiles again as I pull her into my arms.  
We start to dance for a few minutes, in the quiet of the night.

ASHLEY: "Have I told you thank you yet tonight?" I whisper in her ear.  
SPENCER: "No, but I'm not looking for one. I loved doing this for you tonight." She says and kisses my cheek.  
ASHLEY: "Spencer, you are so amazing. Even if you don't want it, thank you. Thank you so much for this. It was perfect."  
SPENCER: "You're welcome. You deserve all of this."  
We're looking at each other now and I lean in slowly and kiss her softly. There is so much being said through this one kiss and I know we can both feel it. I hug her tighter to me and continue kissing her. God I could do this for forever with her.

I break the kiss and kiss her cheek, then her neck and back up again to her lips.

SPENCER: "So. . you ready. . to get into. . the pool?" She says between kisses.  
ASHLEY: "Is that why I am wearing my bathing suit?" I ask her, looking into her eyes.  
SPENCER: "Yes it is." She says with a smile.  
ASHLEY: "Then sure lets go."

We walk over to the pools edge hand in hand and then she pulls me in for a kiss. Breaking the kiss she turns around.

SPENCER: "Will you unzip my dress please?"  
ASHLEY: "Sure." She moves her hair off of her shoulders and I can't help but just stare at her.  
I lean in and I kiss her neck, then move my kiss to her shoulder. My hands find her zipper and undo it for her and then I slide the dress from her body. She turns around and kisses me hard. I feel the want in her kiss and I wonder if tonight could be that night.

I feel her arms snake behind me and undo my zipper and then feel my dress fall from my body. She breaks the kiss and we slowly make our way into the warm water of my heated pool.

SPENCER: "Gosh, the sky is so beautiful and clear tonight."  
ASHLEY: "I see something much more beautiful though." I say looking at her seductively.  
She looks at me and smiles that smile I love so much.

I walk over to her and take her in my arms. I'm gazing into her beautiful sapphire eyes and glancing at her lush lips. I really do love this girl, and I always will. I don't know what I did to deserve her, but she's mine and I hope she is for forever.

We're quiet for a few minutes, as I get lost in thought, until she breaks it.  
SPENCER: "What are you thinking baby?" She says tilting her head. God I love it when she does that.  
ASHLEY: "I was wondering what I did to deserve you. ." I say looking down between us.  
SPENCER: "You didn't have to do anything. . .hey. ." She says picking up my chin. "Being with you has made me the luckiest girl in the world. I may have left a lot behind when I left Ohio, but I found so much more when I moved here and it's all because of you. You have brought so much happiness and belonging into my life in these past weeks that sometimes I lay awake at night wondering what I did to deserve you. I think we were made for each other Ashley, and I'm so glad to call you mine." She says and smiles.

In that instant I knew I had to tell her, she just had to know. .  
ASHLEY: "I love you so much Spencer." I whisper so quietly I don't know if she even heard me.  
She pauses for a second and just searches my eyes. Then a slow smile crosses her face and she blushes just a little.  
SPENCER: "I love you too Ashley."  
I stared back at her in awe. . Did she just say it back?  
ASHLEY: "Do you really?" I ask nervously.  
SPENCER: "So much it scares me." She says quietly.  
I just stare into her eyes and then slowly close the distance between our lips.

I kiss her slowly, letting her feel everything that was in my heart. She returns the kiss. It's passionate and filled with love and belonging. Everything I need in life was in this one kiss, from the one girl who gave me a chance and led me here today, standing in this pool, on the day of our one month anniversary, saying we love each other.

I lean back against the wall of the pool and break our kiss needing to breathe. I have the biggest smile on my face and she just smiled back and blushes.

ASHLEY: "It scares me too Spence." I say in her ear as I hug her too me.

She looks into my eyes and then kisses me again. She runs her tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to her exploring tongue. Something's different about this kiss though, not in a bad way, but it's just different. . Erotic almost. I break the kiss and look into Spencer's eyes, asking her with my own eyes if this is truly what she wants right now. We talked about it before and I told her we would wait until she was ready. Is she really ready now?

She nods her head slowly and kisses me again passionately. I know she is sure by her kiss. Instantly a mix of nervous and anxious butterflies fill my stomach. We continue to kiss in the pool, our kiss getting more and more heated with each passing minute. Spencer is leaning into me with need and I hug her tightly to me. Then she starts backing away, trying to bring me with her, but I refuse to go anywhere. I'm over-powering her and keep pulling her back into my arms. I kiss her softly and feel her instantly turn into putty in my arms, making it easy for me to keep her there. Once again she regains composure and she tries to pull me out of the pool. Teasing her, I keep over-powering her and pull her into my arms once more. I move my lips down to her neck and start lightly kissing her while beginning to rub lazy circles on her lower back and sides.

I finally get tired of playing games with her and we make our way upstairs. Stopping every once in a while as we kiss each other. We make it to my bedroom and close the door behind us. Spencer pushes me up against the door and kisses me hard, pinning my hands above my head. Pulling free from her grasp, I back her up to the bed still kissing her. With one hand behind her neck and the other behind her back, I lay her down slowly when I feel her knees hit the mattress. I break my sweet kiss to Spencer and stare down at her, hovering over her with my hands now placed on either side of her head. I'm just admiring her amazing body beneath mine, her skin still glistening from the pools water.

My hazelnut brown eyes meet her sapphire blue eyes, now darker from the lust in them, and I lower my lips to hers, kissing her softly. She kisses back eagerly, with urgency, but I pull away, not wanting to rush one second of our first time together. Wanting it to be special and perfect for her.

I run my lips over her neck softly, letting my hot breath create goose bumps on her damp skin. I plant light kisses on her jaw line and she tilts her head back as I work my kiss down her neck. I find that spot just below her ear that drives her crazy and I hear her draw in a quick breath of satisfaction. Smiling to myself, I work my kiss down to her collar bone, nibbling lightly at the bottom of her neck, then working my kiss across her chest to her other collar bone and to the spot below her ear on that side. I feel her hips shift under mine and a small moan escape her lips.

I raise my right hand to her side and begin to trace light circles across her stomach and sides, dancing on the edge of temptation above her bathing suit. I continue on her neck and then feel her hands run through my hair. She pulls my lips away from her neck and I look into her eyes. She has this look on her face, almost begging me to stop teasing her. I lean down and kiss her lips and slide my tongue into her mouth.

Propping myself on one hand, I undo the tie from behind her neck. She lifts up so I can slide my hand beneath her and untie the other one. I toss the offending garment onto the floor and break my kiss with her. Kissing down her neck, I work my kiss over the top of her chest. I stop and look up, admiring Spencer's perfect breasts, and then look into her brilliant blue eyes. I don't see any sign of regret or of her wanting to stop, so I lower my head back down and continue working my kiss across her satin skin. I lower myself onto Spencer, and the same hand as before goes back to rubbing smooth circles on her side.

I kiss around her nipple, but never touching it, trying to tease her more. I hear her breathing heavy and then sharply inhale when I finally take her nipple between my teeth. My other hand finds its way to her opposite nipple and begins to lightly massage it between my fingers. Her hips start pushing up into me at the new sensations, and small moans are escaping her mouth. I flick my tongue over her nipple a few more times, before switching to the other side and starting over again.

After a few minutes, Spencer's hips are going crazy beneath mine. I flick her nipple one last time before kissing my way back up to her lips. My hands travel downward and find the ties on either side of her hips and undo them. Then pull her bottoms away from her body. I feel her hands on my back as she unties my top and then tosses it aside. I break our kiss and kiss my way over to her ear.

ASHLEY: " I love you" I whisper and then take her ear between my teeth.  
She shudders and then I work my kiss down her body.

I kiss down the valley of her breasts, working my way down her abs to right above her belly button. I kiss and nibble the flesh around her belly button and her hips push up into me again as her breathing gets heavy once more. I work my kiss down around her hips, and to the inside of her thigh. I lift my head once more to look into Spencer's eyes, giving her one last chance to back out if she still wasn't ready. She just nodded her head and I obliged by licking up her wet slit. Her moan was deep, and her hands immediately got lost in my hair.

I lick up to her clit and circle it with my tongue, but don't apply any pressure. Her hips buck up on their own and her fingers tighten just a bit in my hair. She tastes so sweet, and it pushes me further. I circle her clit once again and she moans again. I look back up at Spencer with a loving look in my eye. I know she is still a virgin and I want her to be ready for me to penetrate her.

ASHLEY: "You trust me right baby girl?"  
SPENCER: "More than anything." She says, looking me in the eyes.  
ASHLEY: "Ok. You're going to feel a tight pressure and it might hurt a little ok?"  
She takes my hand in hers and kisses the back of it.  
SPENCER: "Ashley I trust you. I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else."

I lean forward and kiss her lips once again. I slide my tongue into her mouth and we both moan into the kiss. My hand travels down to feel how wet she is. Her hips buck at my touch and she moans into our kiss again. I gently slide one finger into her. All her movements stop and she breaks our kiss. She clings onto my back as she gets used to the feeling and the slight pain. When I feel her grip loosen a bit on me, I begin to move in and out of her. Once she's used to it fully, she begins moving with my hand. When I feel she's ready, I enter a second finger into her and then brush my thumb over her clit.

After a few minutes and some more loving kisses, Spencer cum's hard and screaming my name. I cradle her in my arms as she returns from cloud nine. She looks up at me when she can open her eyes. She lifts her hand to my face and smile's slightly. Then she pulls my lips to hers. I lay down next to her and she cuddles up into my side, with her head laying on my chest. I kiss her forehead and she gets more comfortable.

SPENCER: "I love you Ashley."  
ASHLEY: "I love you too babe."

We drift off to sleep quickly after that.

**A/N- By the way, a lot of you have said that you would like for me to post my other story on this website. So right after I post this, I am posting the first chapter of that one. It is called "Dream the Ordinary, Live the Impossibilities" The only difference about me posting that story.. is I won't be updating it as frequently as I do this one because I have less chapters on that one already written. So hope you enjoyed this new post, and please feel free to read my other story as well. ) Thanks! -Mel!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- I'm glad you guys liked the other chapter! Made me happy since I kinda threw some of it together. This one here is another NC-17. . at least a small part of it is. But I think the rest of it is cute. So please enjoy!! **

**ALSO!! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and adding the story to their favorites and me to their favorites!! It gives me warm and fuzzies!! haha. But really!! Thank you so much. I totally appreciate it. And also, if you haven't read it yet, please read my other story! I think it's an awesome take on Spashley and in my opinion, it's a lot better than this story. hahaha... yes I'm being serious. So please read. And please keep up with the amazing reviews! Love Mel!**

Ashley's POV

The Morning After

I wake up with my arms wrapped around Spencer's still naked body. She is clutching on to my left arm since we are spooning and my left leg is in between hers. The comforter is wrapped around us and I can hear Spencer still breathing evenly. . Lost in sleep and dreams. I can't help but smile thinking of what happened between us last night. It was so beautiful and perfect. . I just hope Spencer sees it that way because we both know I'm experienced and she's not.

I use my nose to lightly brush Spencer's hair off of her shoulder, and then I plant a few light kisses on her smooth bare skin. I feel her begin to stir and hear her groan just a little from being woken up. Then she turns her head just slightly to look back at me with wondering eyes.

ASHLEY: "Good morning beautiful." I whisper and lightly kiss her shoulder once more.  
SPENCER: "Hey." She replies with a cute smile.  
I pull my arm free from her grasp and run my hand over her bare side and stomach nonchalantly as I stare at her beautiful features.  
ASHLEY: "God you are so beautiful." I say seriously.  
Spencer just smiles, then turns her head away and buries it in the pillow.  
ASHLEY: "Baby. ." She doesn't look back at me. "Baby what's wrong? Hey?"  
I say wrapping my arm around her and turning her onto her back, then hovering over her. . The blanket falling off of me.  
Propping myself up on my left arm, I use my right hand to wipe away a few tears, then tuck her hair behind her ear and out of her face.  
SPENCER: "Nothing. . It's just. . I'm so happy."  
I smile at her cutely and then peck her soft lips.  
ASHLEY: "Me too Spence."  
SPENCER: "I love you." She whispers embarrassed.  
I lean forward and place my lips lightly against hers.  
ASHLEY: "I love you too babe." I reply and then fully kiss her lips.  
I lay down on top of her and begin to kiss her passionately.  
Her hands are roaming my back and my hand is roaming up and down her bare thigh and hip.  
She breaks our very heated kiss.  
SPENCER: "You want to take a shower?" She asks cutely and then blushes lightly because of what she's implying.  
ASHLEY: "Wouldn't miss it for the world." I say and wink at her.

I get up and pull her out of bed and into my arms. Kissing her as I back my way into the bathroom and she closes the door with her foot. Pushing her up against the door working my kiss down her neck to her chest, taking her nipple into my mouth. She moans and then starts backing us up towards my shower and we step inside. I turn around long enough to get the hot water running over our bodies. When I turn around Spencer is staring at me, admiring my body, which makes me blush.

ASHLEY: "What?" I say looking at her with a cute smile.  
SPENCER: "Nothing. ." She says and her gaze rakes over my body again. "You're body is just. . so amazing." She says now blushing.  
ASHLEY: "Well it's all yours." I say with a slight devilish grin.  
She takes my face in her hands and kisses me hard, then lets her lips work their way down my neck, capturing my pulse point and making me moan.

I didn't want Spencer to feel like she had to prove anything to me, so I didn't let her please me. I wanted her to be ready when she was ready. She gets as far as my chest before I flip the tables on her yet again and push her up against the shower wall. She inhales sharply from the cold tile, and then moans as I take her nipple into my mouth and my thumb quickly finds her clit. She breaks our kiss and bites down on my shoulder when I enter her with 2 fingers. I start at a slow pace again so she can get used to the feel of me inside her again. Once her hips start moving with me more freely I pick up my pace.

My thumb rubs circles over her clit and she starts jerking into my hand even more, her moans coming more frequently and more loudly. I curl my fingers into her and hit the spot to push her over the edge. Her breath catches in her throat at the new wave of pleasure and I feel her walls tightening around my fingers. I pick my pace up just a bit and rub her clit just a little faster and she cums hard.

She rides out the waves of pleasure consuming her and then her body slumps against mine. I hold her up as I wait for her to come down and then I draw my fingers out of her. Her hips jerk from it and then she finally looks up at me. She kisses my lips lightly.

SPENCER: "I love you." She murmurs against my lips and I smile.  
ASHLEY: "I love you more" I reply back, kissing her neck lightly.  
SPENCER: "Nuhhuh, not possible."  
ASHLEY: "Well see then." I tell her then kiss her lips.  
SPENCER: "Yea we will." She kisses me again.  
We finish our shower and then get out.

Now we're just laying in bed cuddling, finally with a few articles of clothing on. We're both in sports bras, I have on boxers and Spencer is in boy shorts. I feel so content in her arms, I love just being with her. But something doesn't feel right, Spencer's being way too quiet. .

ASHLEY: "Baby girl. ." I say and she keeps her head on my chest.  
SPENCER: "Yea. ." She says kind of monotone.  
ASHLEY: "What's wrong? You've been really quiet. . ."  
SPENCER: "Just thinking. ." She replies as I run my hands through her hair.  
ASHLEY: "About what baby?" I say shifting so I can look into her eyes.  
SPENCER: ". .About us. ."  
ASHLEY: "Well. . What about us?" I ask nervously.  
SPENCER: "About how I feel. . And how much it really does scare me." She says looking away.  
ASHLEY: "Why are you scared? I'm still here Spencer. ."  
SPENCER: "But for how long?" She asks looking down, almost as if she's ashamed she said anything.

It takes me a second to process what she said. I know I once told her I wasn't good at relationships, but I never thought she'd think I'd leave her, especially after last night.  
I sit there quietly, contemplating my words before I speak. . But Spencer beats me too it. .  
SPENCER: "Just forget I said anything." She says starting to get out of bed.  
ASHLEY: "No, Spence, come here." I say taking her hand and pulling her back into bed as I sit up.  
She just looks down at her fidgeting hands.  
ASHLEY: "Spencer, look at me." I say taking her chin and turning her face to look at me. "I am not going anywhere. . Ok? It would kill me if I wasn't with you. I know I once told you that I was bad at being with some one, but that has changed so much. . And it's all because of you. You challenge me, and test me. You make me want to be better every single day. I honestly do everything with you in mind, so I can make sure that I'm making you proud to be with me."

I stop and gather my thoughts before I continue.  
ASHLEY: "I used to be a really bad person Spence." I say looking down now. "I never thought of what other people thought, so I just did whatever I wanted and didn't care who I hurt or what I hurt in the process. I did me, and no body else mattered. Until I met you. I meant what I said last night and this morning. . When I told you I love you. And I also meant it when I told you it scares me too. . Because it does. . so much. Because I don't want to hurt you, or push you away. Not now, not ever." I say looking back into her eyes. "I promise you Spencer, that I will do my best to be here for you always. I won't ever be perfect and I'll screw up, but I will always do my best to be here for you." There's a few tears in my eyes as well as in hers.

SPENCER: "Always?" She asks with a slight smile.  
ASHLEY: "And always." I say to make her laugh, and it works. "But I mean it Spence. I really do love you and I do promise you."  
She just smiles at me.  
SPENCER: "Ok." She says and takes my face in her hands. "I trust you."  
She kisses my lips softly. Then lays her head in the crook of my neck as I wrap my arms around her.  
SPENCER: "And I love you too babe." She says kissing my jaw line. Giving me goose bumps.

We lay in bed for the rest of the day. Then she calls her dad later that night. .

-Phone Convo-  
SPENCER: "Hey daddy." She says and then puts him on speaker phone for us to both hear.  
ARTHUR: "Hey sweetie. How'd it go last night?" He asks.  
Spencer blushes recalling last night and I kiss her shoulder.  
SPENCER: "Perfectly. I'm glad you taught me how to cook. By the way say hi to Ash."  
ASHLEY: "Hey Mr. C." I say out loud.  
ARTHUR: "Hey Ash. So I'm guessing everything worked out?" He asks with a chuckle.  
ASHLEY: "Yes, thanks for the advice." I say and Spence gives me a confused look.  
I mouth to her that I'll tell her later and she nods.  
ARTHUR: "I told you there was nothing to worry about hunnie."  
I'm staring at Spencer now, but with a look that says "you little devil". Now knowing her dad knew all along.  
ASHLEY: "You knew didn't you?" I ask. Though I should have already known that because he keeps up with our relationship.  
ARTHUR: "Of course I knew. Spencer wanted me to hear if her surprise was a good one. Was it?"  
ASHLEY: "The best." I say smiling and then kiss Spencer's lips.  
ARTHUR: "Ok, at least wait till I'm off the phone." He says and we both laugh.  
TOGETHER: "Sorry."  
SPENCER: "So, is it ok if I stay at Ash's house again tonight daddy?"  
ARTHUR: "You know it is with me, but you might want to call your mom. She was asking about you last night. She's working the late shift tonight, so she won't be here tonight, but I think she'll want you home for dinner before she goes."  
SPENCER: "Ok." Spence looks at me and I nod in agreement before she can even ask me and we both smile. "Can Ash come too?"  
ARTHUR: "Of course. You know Ash is always welcome."  
SPENCER: "Ok. See you at 7 then?"  
ARTHUR: "Sounds perfect."  
SPENCER: "K. See you then daddy."  
ASHLEY: "Bye Mr. C."  
ARTHUR: "Bye girls."  
Spence hangs up the phone and places it on the night stand. Then she cuddles back up to me.

SPENCER: "So how much time do we have till dinner?"  
ASHLEY: "Why?" I ask wrapping my arms around her once she's comfortable.  
SPENCER: "Cause you wore me out today." She says kissing my jaw line.  
ASHLEY: "Then sleep baby girl, we have plenty of time." I say kissing the top of her head with a smile.  
SPENCER: "Ok." She says through an exhausted yawn, "I love you. ." She says as she drifts off to sleep.  
ASHLEY: "I love you too babe." I say kissing her head again and holding her tighter to me.  
I drift off into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of my beautiful love.

Spencer's POV

It happened. It actually happened. . God I love her so much. I'm glad we finally took this step. Last night and this morning were so perfect.

I'm laying awake now just watching her sleep. I should really wake her up soon though, if we want to make it to my house on time for dinner. But she looks so peaceful, so content. She has her head laying on my chest and I swear I see a smile pulling up the corner of her lips. I smile and kiss her forehead softly. She stirs, but then relaxes into my arms again. I tighten my grip on her and she manages to snuggle just a little bit closer.

I look to the dresser once more and the clock reads 6:15. She might want to take a shower again before we leave, maybe I should wake her now.

SPENCER: "Baby," I say whispering in her ear. "it's time to wake up beautiful."  
She starts to stir again, but then relaxes again once more.  
SPENCER: "Hey beautiful, c'mon, you have to wake up now."  
I start to run my hand through her hair and I kiss her head again.  
SPENCER: "C'mon baby, if you wake up now we can take a shower before we go to my house." I say in a quiet sing-song voice.  
ASHLEY: "Well then what are we waiting for?" She says, half asleep, still laying on my chest.  
I chuckle a little and kiss her forehead again.  
SPENCER: "I thought you'd hear that one." I say through my chuckle.  
ASHLEY: "Well you, plus me, minus clothes and including the shower?? Equals my new favorite hobby!!" She says and then picks up her head to look at me with a playful smile playing on her beautiful lips.

SPENCER: "Hey you." I say smiling back at her.  
ASHLEY: "Hey." She says and reaches up to kiss my lips.  
I raise my hand to her face and cradle her cheek in my hand softly.  
SPENCER: "So how about that shower??" I say breaking our sweet kiss.  
ASHLEY: "Do you really have to ask?" She says and smiles.  
SPENCER: "Just wanted to make sure you weren't too tired." I say and wink at her.  
ASHLEY: "Isn't that why we napped?"  
SPENCER: "Duh!!" I reply and we both laugh.  
We get up off the bed and she runs into the bathroom with me following behind her.

We take an innocent shower. . ha ha yea rite. . We take a shower just like this mornings and then get out and get dressed. We finally walk out the door at 5 minutes to 7 and drive off. Ashley's hand is on my thigh and I have my hand on top of hers with my fingers interlaced through hers. We pull up to my house 10 minutes after 7 and look towards the door as Ash turns the car off.

ASHLEY: "Back to the madness??" She says while both of us are frowning.  
SPENCER: "Yea, but only for the next 2 hours and then it's back to the security of each others arms and your bed." I say looking at her. She meets my gaze and we smile at each other.  
ASHLEY: "Well then let's get this over with." She starts to open her car door but I grab her hand and pull her back into her seat.  
ASHLEY: "What is it Spence?" She asks concerned.  
I smile at her cutely  
SPENCER: "I love you."  
A smile instantly spreads across her face and she leans in close to me.  
ASHLEY: "I love you too baby girl." She kisses my lips quickly and then opens her door and climbs out and then I follow.

We walk into my house and look around.  
SPENCER: "Dad?" I call through the house.  
ARTHUR: "In the kitchen Spence."  
SPENCER: "Hey daddy." I say as we walk in.  
I walk over to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
ARTHUR: "Hey hunnie. Hey Ash." He says and then hugs her warmly and she hugs him back. "Dinner's just about ready. We're eating on the back porch tonight. I think your mom is out there now with Clay and Chelsea."  
SPENCER: "Ok. We'll join them then."  
ARTHUR: "Ok. Oh and could you please send Clay inside?"  
SPENCER: "Sure, c'mon babe." I say looking at Ash and my dad smiles.  
ASHLEY: "Coming baby." She says and we walk out the back door.

PAULA: "Hey girls. I was wondering when you were going to get here." She's standing at the food table setting stuff up.  
SPENCER: "Yea, sorry. We fell asleep."  
PAULA: "Oh, uh, no problem." She says and I can tell she's looking at Ashley suspiciously.  
SPENCER: "K."

We sit down at the table with Clay, and Chelsea.  
CHELSEA: "Hey guys." She says as we sit.  
TOGETHER: "Hey." We reply smiling.  
When my mom looks back at what she's doing, Chelsea mouths she wants to talk to me.  
SPENCER: "Ok, well Chelsea I have that assignment upstairs in my room if you just want to come up with me to look at it."  
CHELSEA: "That sounds great. Excuse us." She says and we get up.  
Ashley looks at me, telling me with her eyes to not leave her. I lean over and whisper something in her ear, making it look friendly, as if we're just sharing a girl secret.  
SPENCER: "Just remember to get through it and then we'll be back in paradise." I whisper in her ear.  
I was close enough to her ear that I could brush my lips across it to give her goose bumps and tease her a bit since it was one of her spots. I saw her bite her lip and then laugh so it didn't look suspicious to my mom. My mom smiles weakly in our direction and then goes back to setting up the food table.

SPENCER: "Oh. Clay, dad needs you by the way. He asked me to send you in."  
CLAY: "Ok." He gets up and the 3 of us walk away, then I faintly hear Ashley say something to my mom.  
ASHLEY: "So, do you need help with anything?" She asks and I see her get up as I walk into the house.  
I'm smiling as I walk by my dad, heading for the stairs when he stops me.  
ARTHUR: "Why the big smile Spence?" He asks with a smile, knowing it's probably about Ashley. I swear he loves us together.  
SPENCER: "Ash just offered to help mom since the three of us came inside. I'm just glad that Ash is trying ya know?"  
ARTHUR: "Awe, that's sweet. Hopefully she get's on your moms good side, help soften her up to liking Ashley for when you finally tell her you know?"  
SPENCER: "Yea." I reply with a smile and then head upstairs to talk to Chelsea.

Walking into my bedroom.  
SPENCER: "Ok, so what is so important that I had to bring you all the way upstairs just to talk to me." I say with a chuckle.  
CHELSEA: "You did it didn't you?!" She exclaims, trying to stay quiet.  
I stare back at her shocked, as a slow smile pulls at the corners of my mouth.  
SPENCER: "Ok. . Yes we did. But you can't say anything cause my mom doesn't know about us. Ok??"  
CHELSEA: "Deal! Man, I knew y'all had been seeing each other, but I didn't know you two were that serious??"  
SPENCER: "Well, like, we are now. We told each other last night that we loved each other." I say as a big smile crosses my face.  
CHELSEA: "Oh my gosh really?!" She asks excited for us.  
SPENCER: "Yea. ." I smile again remembering last night.  
CHELSEA: "Wait, what was the occasion though?"  
SPENCER: "One month together yesterday."  
CHELSEA: "Oh, I didn't know that. Well congrats."  
SPENCER: "Thanks." I say still smiling. "Well lets get back downstairs before they start wondering where we are."  
CHELSEA: "Yea."  
We walk back downstairs and back outside.

As we walk onto the back porch, my draw drops at what I see.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Hey ladies and gents. So I know I haven't been posting as often as I used to be. And the reason behind that is because I'm getting close to finishing my posts that are already written for this story. So I'm trying to save time by not posting as often. I have maybe 3 posts left before there's no more written. And there's still a lot to be written. So once I get to that point, I wont be posting often at all. Just a heads up! So please enjoy this post and please review! Love Mel**

Spencer's POV

Carlin House, Back porch

As I walk onto the back porch, my jaw nearly hits the floor, I'm so caught off guard by what I see. Ashley and my mom. . they're. . LAUGHING. . . TOGETHER!! None the less. . This is weird. Not even 20 minutes ago my mom was looking Ashley up and down, judging her in her mind, just because I said we fell asleep, and now she's laughing with her. This is great!!

A smile instantly spreads across my face at the realization that my mom is warming up to Ashley. And right now, we need to take every opportunity for her to like Ashley, seriously. I walk over to them with my smile still plastered on my face. Ashley locks eyes with mine and the smile on her face widens. Then I look to my mom and her laughter subsides as she smiles at me

PAULA: "Oh, hey sweetie." She says and covers her mouth, trying to stop the last of her chuckle. "Did you and Chelsea finish going over that assignment?"  
SPENCER: "Uhh, oh yea the assignment. Yea. . She just needed to go over my answers compared to hers. She didn't think she was graded fairly, but she had the same thing I did."  
My mom looks at me with a mad expression and I look on in confusion wondering why, and then I realized what I said.  
SPENCER: "Oh, no mom, not like that. We don't even have that class at the same time. We just happened to not understand the same ones and got the same ones wrong." I lied through my teeth about the whole thing.  
A+ for Spencer telling a good lie!  
She sighs, relieved in response to my explanation. She was always the one to worry the most over our grades.  
SPENCER: "So, what was so funny?" I ask looking at her, but stealing glances at Ash, who is biting her lip.  
PAULA: "Oh, uh, nothing." My mom says, clearly trying to hide something.  
SPENCER: "Mom, no you didn't. ."  
Ashley bursts out laughing again  
ASHLEY: "Yea. . . yea I think she did!!" She says and her laughter is as strong as can be.  
I glare at her and she tries to stifle her laughter quickly, with a few chuckles escaping every few seconds. Then I turn my gaze on my mother.  
SPENCER: "Did you have to tell her that story??" I say crossing my arms, kind of upset and a little embarrassed.  
PAULA: "Sorry hunnie, she said something that reminded me of it and it kind of just slipped."  
SPENCER: "I'm so sure." I say pouting.  
I knew me pouting would drive Ashley nuts, cause she always kisses me when I do. So I make sure to stick my lip out even more than usual. I see she notices this and she bites the inside of her own lip.  
PAULA: "No really. But c'mon Spence, you know it was a pretty funny time. Even you laugh when we tell it with you around."  
SPENCER: "Yea from embarrassment." I say with a chuckle, lightening up a bit.  
Ashley smiles at the situation, and then I shrug my shoulders.  
SPENCER: "Whatever, I think dad's just about done, are we set up and ready out here?" I say glancing at the table.  
PAULA: "Yea, let him know please."  
SPENCER: "Yea." I turn to go inside.  
ASHLEY: "Oh, I'll go with her." She says and follows behind me.  
I know what she wants and she's not going to get it.

We walk inside the door and are still around the corner from the kitchen, and not visible for anyone who's outside, when Ashley grabs my hips and turns me to her. Pushing me up against the wall. She smiles and leans in to kiss me. . . Just like I thought she would. I turn my head and she gets my cheek.

ASHLEY: "Ohh, so cold." She says looking at me with a teasing glare.  
SPENCER: "Have fun with my mom?" I wasn't mad, but she didn't need to know that right now. I'd just make her work for a kiss. This could be fun.  
ASHLEY: "Oh, c'mon Spence. . You're not mad at that are you?"  
SPENCER: "Nope, I just don't want a kiss." I say and pull out of her grasp and continue to the kitchen with a cute smile on my face.  
ASHLEY: "Fine then, game on Spencer." She says after me and I turn and wink at her.  
She follows me into the kitchen, now holding my hand behind my back.  
SPENCER: "Hey dad, mom wants to know if everything is ready."  
ARTHUR: "Hey girls, just about."  
SPENCER: "Ok." I turn back around and we head back the way we came.

This time as we're walking, I push her into the wall and capture her neck with my lips and give it a light suck. I hear her drag in a ragged breath and then I pull away and continue walking outside.

We eat with the family and it's a great night. Every one is enjoying each other's company, and even my mom is being really cool with Ashley, laughing and joking. I swear for once everything is right in the world. . so I wonder what's to come to unbalance it again??

We finish eating and my mom leaves for work and even smiles and gives Ash a small hug around her shoulders before leaving. Me and my dad stare in amazement at each other as she does this and Ash looks shocked afterwards as well. Glen never showed up tonight for dinner, so that made dinner that much less tense. Ash and I helped dad clean up after dinner since Clay helped cook. The 3 of us laugh and talk as usual. I love my dad so much. I couldn't have asked for anyone better. I loose myself in my thoughts as I'm drying a dish and watching my dad and Ashley laugh with each other so comfortably.

ASHLEY: "Hey baby, you keep drying that dish and it'll disintegrate." She says to me, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
I look at her and smile at her little joke and then place the dish aside.  
SPENCER: "Sorry, I zoned out." I say with an admiring smile.  
ASHLEY: "Care to share?" She says chuckling and my dad looks on with interest as well.  
SPENCER: "I was just thinking about how much I love the 2 of you."  
Ash smiles as well as my dad. I walk between them and hug them both and they hug me back, the 3 of us in a circle.  
ARTHUR: "Ok, enough of the love. Why don't you 2 get out of here and I'll finish this up."  
ASHLEY: "Are you sure Mr. C? We can stay if you'd like." She offers, God how I love her!!  
ARTHUR: "Yea. I'll see you 2 for breakfast in the morning."  
SPENCER: "Ok, bye daddy." I say reaching up to kiss his cheek and give him a soft hug  
ASHLEY: "Night Mr. C." She says giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek also.

As we get into the car, we both stop and contemplate the night we just had. We both smile and then look at each other, but then Ashley's facial expression turns more to one of a devious nature.

She turns the car on and looks forward again to pull out of the drive way. Then as we pull onto the road she easily slides her hand onto my bare thigh and brushes her thumb back and forth slowly. Her hand resting right at the hem of my short skirt. I look at her with a small smile, acting like it doesn't effect me when it's actually driving me crazy.

SPENCER: "Hey babe, let's go to the beach for a little while."  
I see the disappointment flood her eyes.  
ASHLEY: "Sure baby girl, anything for you." She says and removes her hand from my thigh.  
Man she's really getting upset cause I'm playing such hard to get. I'll just have to make sure it's worth it for her later.

We pull up at the beach and Ash comes and opens my door for me as always and then innocently takes my hand as we start walking down to the shore line. We kick off our shoes and leave them sitting and then walk in the sand, just before the water can get to us.

It's a breezy October night and it makes me shiver ever so slightly.  
ASHLEY: "Cold baby girl?" She asks looking at me, I can almost see the renewed hope in her eyes.  
SPENCER: "A little." I say with a small nod and a smirk.  
ASHLEY: "Well let me warm you then." She steps behind me and wraps her arms around me and we just stop and stare out into the ocean. "Better?" She asks into my neck.  
SPENCER: "Much."

We continue to stand there until I feel Ashley's right hand making it's way down my side and back up again, getting closer to the bottom of my shirt each time. Then she starts to kiss my neck slowly and pull me tighter into her. Her hand finally brushes at the bottom of my shirt as I bite my lip from satisfaction, tilting my head back. She runs her cold hand on the warm skin of my stomach and I can't take it any more. I turn around in her arms and kiss her hard, needing to feel her lips on mine.

We make it back to her car and to her house without crashing. We get upstairs and nothing else matters but us. We quickly do away with our clothes and then I take charge. Ashley seems caught off guard, but not for long when she flips us and makes love to me. I'm not at all upset about this, because I am still wary on pleasing her, and if I'll be able to or not. But I know when I feel right and comfortable to do it, Ashley will be more than willing to let me. I know she just wants to make sure that I don't feel pressured, which is sweet.

After two blissful orgasms from Ashley, we fall asleep in each other's arms cuddling, and happy.

Later on in the middle of the night, I wake up and roll over, looking for Ashley since I don't feel her holding me. When I realize she isn't in bed, I sit up straight really fast and look around the room, clutching the sheet to my chest. My eyes fall on my beautiful girlfriend sitting on the floor near the end of the bed. She has her hair up in a messy bun, her reading glasses on and my favorite American Eagle hoodie that she loves, with some boy shorts on. God she looks so gorgeous when she doesn't even try. She's staring at something intently, never having noticed me waking up. I reach onto the floor and pull on the shirt I was wearing earlier and then some of Ashley's boxers. I get out of the bed with her comforter wrapped around me and walk over to her.

SPENCER: "Hey." I say quietly, sitting behind her and wrapping her in my arms and the blanket.  
ASHLEY: "Hey you." She says leaning into me and I kiss her forehead. "I didn't wake you did I??"  
SPENCER: "You not being there woke me up, but no you didn't."  
ASHLEY: "Oh, I'm sorry baby girl, I couldn't sleep." She says running her hands over my arms that are around her.  
SPENCER: "Why not?" I begin rocking us back and forth gently.  
ASHLEY: "I don't know, I just couldn't. Then I found myself looking through pictures of me and my dad, and then some of me and you." She says quietly and then I reach down and pick up the last picture of us she must have been looking at.  
SPENCER: "This is one of my favorites." I say smiling, looking at the picture of the two of us.

The picture was taken of Ashley about to whisper something in my ear and I was looking down. It really was one of my favorites. I remember it was when we had gone to the beach with Aiden and Kyla, right after Kyla had moved in. Just like an ice breaker kind of day. It was fun and Kyla had caught us in the middle of a moment. And I'm glad she did.

ASHLEY: "It's one of mine too." Ash says breaking me from my memories.

She turns her head towards mine and kisses my lips softly but passionately. It was a sweet kiss, filled with passion, and want, but not in a sexual way. Just one of those, I'm glad I have you in my life, kind of kisses. Her arm snaked back around my neck, her hand running through my hair, holding my lips to hers. I shift my body so I can lay her down, with me above her. We stay like this for a while and then just fell asleep right there on the floor.

Next morning

I wake up, back in the bed, again with no Ashley. I start to look around, and then she comes in through the door.

ASHLEY: "Hey, sorry. Just thought I'd make some coffee."  
I smile up at her.  
SPENCER: "It's ok, but you really have to stop doing that to me." I tell her with a playful look.  
ASHLEY: "Oh, how could I ever make it up to you??" She says feigning guilt.  
I open the covers to her and wiggle my finger at her.  
ASHLEY: "Yes ma'am!!" She says and then climbs back in the bed with me.  
I lay my head on her chest and she kisses my forehead.  
ASHLEY: "So, we have like an hour and a half before we have to meet up with your dad. So I was thinking, maybe we could go to the beach and walk for a little while before we do. What do you say??"  
SPENCER: "I'd say it sounds like a plan." I say smiling up at her.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, then lets go shower so we have time."  
SPENCER: "Yes ma'am!!" I say mimicking her.

This time we really do take an innocent shower and then we're driving to the beach within 20 minutes.

We pull up to the beach and notice not a lot of people are there yet for the day, so it's pretty quiet. Ashley takes my hand in hers as we start walking along the shore, both of us dangling our flip-flops from our other hands as the water rushes to our feet. The sun was past the horizon already, but the play of color was still so beautiful along the oceans blue, almost like a dream.

We continue walking for a few minutes when someone in a hoodie and sweat pants starts towards us with their hood up, about ten feet in front of us.

??: "Hey dykes!!"  
We stop walking and look at this some-what masked person, both of us confused. Not knowing at all who this is.  
ASHLEY: "What do you want??" She asks back rudely.  
??: "Do you know how sick it is to see you walking along the beach?! You're nasty!! Absolutely disgusting!! Being a lesbian is wrong and yet you walk around flaunting it as if it's supposed to be this way!! This person, who we can now tell is a female by her voice, replies back in a nasty tone, an angry tone. She sounds so familiar though.  
ASHLEY: "Well that's our business not yours, so if I were you I'd take a step back, turn around and walk away." Ashley says stepping towards the girl in a threatening way.  
??: "I think you should rethink your strategy." She says pulling out a pistol and pointing it right in Ashley's face. "What do you have to say now dyke??"  
Instead of Ashley worrying about herself, she immediately steps in front of me, her hands holding onto my hips behind her.  
ASHLEY: "Pu-put the gu-gun down." I can hear the fright in Ashley's voice.  
??: "Wrong answer." The girl says pulling her hood off so we can see who it is.  
BAM!! She pulls the trigger and Ashley falls to the ground with me screaming and the girl who had finally revealed herself sits there laughing. . . It's Madison.  
MADISON: "Bout time you got yours Ashley. Tell your dad I said hi." She sneers and then spits on the ground next to Ashley before giving me a dirty look and then sprinting away.

I fall to the ground screaming and yelling for someone to get help as I hold my bleeding girlfriend in my arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- Ok.. first off.. dont hate me?? I kno most of you are flipping out, well with the exception of one person, who already knows what happens because she's read this story before... lol anywho... I kno most of youo are pissed and are all like, "oh shit, Madison better get hers and Ashley better be ok..." and my reply is.. be patient. : ) This next post is kind of short. . but if you're extra amazing in your reviews, then maybe, just maybe I'll post the next chapter tonight. . or maybe tomorrow. So read and enjoy! Please review! Love Mel!**

Kyla's POV

Baltimore, Saturday Morning.

I woke up in my old bed, the bed I grew up in, the bed that I had no clue Raife Davies paid for until just a year ago. It's a weird feeling, thinking everything in your life is secure, until you find out who your father really is and why it is he was never around. To know that not only were you not wanted by him once you were here, but that you were a mistake in the process as well. This bed, will never be the same bed I used to wake up in. . . ever again.

I push myself out of the bed, slink over to my dresser and pull out some clothes for the day. It's supposed to be a whopping 22 degrees today, so I'd better dress warm incase mom wants to go out or something. I take a hot shower and then walk downstairs for breakfast.

JULIE: "Hey sweetheart, how'd you sleep?" She says as she works on breakfast.  
KYLA: "Eh, alright. It's just weird still." I say quietly.  
JULIE: "I know sweetheart." She says kind of down now. She always hated that she hid it from me, but thought it was best for me.  
KYLA: "It's ok mom, you did nothing wrong. I know you were just looking out for my best interest."  
JULIE: "I know, but I still hate that you never got to know your father."  
KYLA: "Well, I really don't think it would have made much of a difference. From what I've learned the man barely knew Ashley either, and he was somewhat around for her. So it's ok mom, really."  
We fall silent as she finishes up with breakfast

JULIE: "So, how is Ashley??"  
KYLA: "She's really good."  
JULIE: "And how is living with her going??" She asks skeptically.  
KYLA: "Really well actually." She looks over at me to see if I'm lying to make her feel better, but it's true. "I'm serious mom. She has this new girlfriend, Spencer. Well they've been together the past month actually, and she's so sweet and she's helped Ash a lot with dealing with everything. She helped her realize I guess, that she can't keep blaming me for her, I mean. . our, dad's mistakes." She just looks at me shocked.  
JULIE: "Wow, well that's great hunnie. I'm glad that y'all have gotten closer due to you moving in and this Spencer girl."  
KYLA: "Yea me too. I mean it's still awkward sometimes, but it's definitely better then what it was before."  
JULIE: "Good I'm glad." She says and smiles at me happily. "So kiddo, what do you want to do today?"  
KYLA: "Kiddo??" I ask chuckling. "Mom you are aware that I'm now 17 right?"  
JULIE: "Yea, but you'll always be my kiddo." She says with a chuckle and a proud smile.  
KYLA: "Whatever you say mom. But, hmm, I don't know."  
JULIE: "Well how about you call Maryssa and Dillon and see if they want to go to the mall or something. I'm sure they'd love to see you. It's been months."  
KYLA: "Are you sure though? I mean this weekend was for me to come home and see you."  
JULIE: "Yea I'm sure. When was the last time you got to see your best friends? You just seen me a month ago." She says with a mock grin.  
KYLA: "I know, but I did miss you mom. It's weird not having you around to talk to and stuff."  
JULIE: "Same with you kiddo, same with you." She says and we both smile. "Ok, how about you go hang out with your friends for the afternoon and tonight we'll have a movie marathon, just like old times. What do you say?"  
KYLA: "Sounds perfect!" I say with a happy smile.  
JULIE: "Ok, good." After a short admiring glance between us, my mom breaks it. "Alright, now eat your breakfast and then call them to hang out." She says as she puts a plate of food down in front of me.  
KYLA: "Ok." I eat my food and then call my friends.

They're excited that I'm home for the weekend and demand to know everything that has been going on with me in LA. So I agree to tell them as we walk the mall. They agree to the plans and I leave the house to meet them after giving my mom a kiss on the cheek.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- Heyyy!! So here it is guys. . What you've been waiting for. . Enjoy and lemme kno whatcha think! -Mel**

Spencer's POV

BAM!! The gun rang out, the bullet piercing Ashley's flesh. As Madison runs away, I hold my bleeding girlfriend in my hands, crying uncontrollably. I pull my cell phone from my pocket and call 911. .

Then it all became a blur. .

SPENCER: "ASHLEY!!" I yell, sitting up really quickly.  
Ashley sits up next to me, confused and then worried as she sees the tears streaming down my face.  
ASHLEY: "Baby, what's wrong??" She asks rubbing my back.  
I'm starting to calm down as I realize that it was just a nightmare.  
SPENCER: "Nothing, nothing. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I say sniffling.  
ASHLEY: "Don't worry about it. But are you sure you're ok??" She asks still worried.  
SPENCER: "Yea, lets just go back to sleep."  
ASHLEY: "Ok. Well why don't we get off the floor and back into the bed."  
SPENCER: "Yea, sure. I just have to use the bathroom really fast."  
ASHLEY: "Ok." She kisses my cheek before I walk away to the bathroom.

I walk in and shut the door behind me. I walk to the sink and run the water, splashing cold water on my face, as more hot tears threaten to spill over. I stare at myself in the mirror as the tears stream down my face again. I don't know why I can't hold them in, it was just a stupid dream. But it felt so real. I saw it all so vividly. I began to choke up even more, still not knowing why I was crying, and soon enough I was on the floor bawling. After a few minutes, Ashley hears me and is in the bathroom holding me as I cry.

ASHLEY: "Shhh, baby it's ok. I'm here baby." Hearing her say this makes me cry even harder.  
ASHLEY: "Baby what's going on? Why are you crying?" She asks holding me close and running her hand through my hair.  
SPENCER: "It's nothing. Just forget about it." I tell her, starting to calm down from being in her arms.  
ASHLEY: "Baby, this is obviously more than nothing if you're crying hysterically." She tells me worried.  
SPENCER: "No, really it's nothing." I say as I relax in her arms. "Let's just get back in bed, please?" I plead with her, not wanting to talk about the dream.  
ASHLEY: "Yea c'mon."

Instead of me getting up and walking with her, she scoops me up in her arms and carries me back to the bed and lays me down before crawling in the bed with me.

SPENCER: "Baby, will you sing to me, please?"  
ASHLEY: "Of course baby girl, what do you want me to sing?"  
SPENCER: "I don't care. You pick."  
ASHLEY: "How about that Elliot Yamin song "One Word"."  
SPENCER: "Oh, yea I like that one."  
ASHLEY: "Ok."  
She begins singing to me in her soft and soothing voice.

_I'm so into what you giving and it feels so good to me  
You're beautiful and critical it's hard to live without you, baby  
When I wake up, in the morning, all I want to see is you  
Heaven's blessing, that he sent me, unconditional and true  
Girl you mean the world to me and I hope you understand  
I will give you anything and I'll do the best I can to make you see what I see_

_One word  
Is all I need to say exactly how I feel  
One word  
A single word that's from the heart and keep sit real  
One word  
And baby I know this one fits you to a tee  
One word  
All I can say is amazing"_

She barely gets through the first chorus before I'm asleep again. I always feel so safe and secure in her arms, but I couldn't shake how scared I feel.

Ashley's POV

Next Morning

I wake up with Spencer in my arms. But it's weird, she's clinging on to me tighter than usual, almost scared to let me go. Whatever woke her up last night, making her cry, really has her afraid. I hope she isn't dreaming it again. But what's even more weird is that she didn't want to tell me what it was about. Was it really that bad?

Spencer starts to stir and then she looks up at me with half open eyes.

ASHLEY: "Morning beautiful." I say and kiss her forehead.  
SPENCER: "Morning." She says nuzzling her head back into my neck.  
ASHLEY: "You sleep better?" I ask running my hand through her hair.  
SPENCER: "I guess." She mumbles.  
I guess she's still really worked up by this dream or whatever.  
ASHLEY: "Hey, you ok baby girl??"  
SPENCER: "Yea, fine." She replies and then yawns.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, well, we have 30 minutes till we have to meet your dad. You want to take a shower or anything before we go?"  
SPENCER: "Only if you either take one with me or sit in the bathroom with me. Just don't leave me ok??" She asks panicking again, unconsciously tightening her arms around me. I see tears forming in her eyes as well.  
ASHLEY: "Baby, shh, calm down. I won't leave you alone, even for a second. I promise."  
SPENCER: "Please don't, please." She pleads, I can feel her tears picking up again as they run down my neck.  
ASHLEY: "I won't, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." This statement causes her to choke up again and cry harder.  
SPENCER: "Ok." She says burying her head in my chest as she tries to slow down her tears.  
ASHLEY: "C'mon, lets get you into the shower."  
SPENCER: "Ok." She whimpers.  
We get out of bed.

I take a shower with Spencer. She stays facing me the whole time, making sure she could see me at all times. And when she washes her hair and has to close her eyes, she does it one handed so that she can hold my hand, making sure I was still there.

When we are done getting ready, we drive to meet her dad at Karen,s Café, our usual place. Spence hasn't really spoken much, and she's holding onto my hand, once again, afraid to let go. She's staring at me as I drive, and she looks like hell. I can tell that, though she slept, she didn't really rest. I remember her feeling tense beside me all night. I'm pretty sure her dad's going to notice how weird she's acting, and how she looks. She's kind of pale and her eyes have light purple circles under them. Oh yea, he's going to notice for sure. I mean it is his baby girl.

We pull up to the café and climb out of the car. Spencer immediately comes to my side and takes my hand. I unlink our fingers and slide my arm around her waist instead, as we walk. Her hand is clinging onto the back of my shirt as we walk in and find Mr. C at our usual table.

ARTHUR: "Hey girls," He starts cheerily. "Spence, what's wrong??" He asks as he notices how Spence is acting. Going from cheerful, to full on parent mode.  
ASHLEY: "She woke up not feeling so well. But she didn't want to miss our usual breakfast, so she insisted we come. Isn't that right baby girl?" I said pulling a lie out of my ass.  
Spence just nods as we sit down.  
ARTHUR: "Well alright. But when your done here you should go and take a nap and try and rest."  
She just nods again.

Spencer pulls her chair close to mine and holds my hand on top of the table through all of breakfast. When we're all done eating, a very quiet breakfast might I add, we all say our goodbyes and then leave.

Mr. C signals to me to try and call him and I just nod as Spencer and I walk out, with my arm around her like when we walked in.

When we get back to my house, we go upstairs and sit down.

ASHLEY: "Spence, I'm more than willing to wait till you're ready to talk to me, but I am so worried about you right now."  
SPENCER: "I'm sorry. I just, I can't. . ." She says dropping her head in her hands and starts to cry again.  
Man, if a dream effects her like this then I wonder what it's going be like when something really bad happens in reality.  
I gather her up in my arms and lay back on the pillows. I did the only thing I knew would calm her down.

I sing to her.

I sing whatever song pops into my head that is slow and relaxing enough. I sing for hours as we just lay there, her in my arms freaked out and me worried sick, pouring my heart into each word I sing. At about 6 pm, I hear the even breathing of my exhausted girlfriend as she sleeps. I know she is in more of a deep sleep then she was last night because her grip isn't as tight, but she is still tense by my side.

I slip from her grasp, having to pee, and then I remember I have to call Mr. C. still.

When I finish up in the bathroom, I grab my phone from the night stand and lean over and kiss Spencer's forehead lightly before pushing talk on my cell phone. I walk into the hallway, keeping my eye on Spencer, incase she wakes up.

-Phone Convo-  
ARTHUR: "Hey Ash. How is everything??" He asks concerned about Spencer.  
ASHLEY: "Not good." I say watching her sleeping through the door, her brow furrowed as she sleeps.  
ARTHUR: "What's going on Ashley??" He asks concerned.  
ASHLEY: "I wish I knew Mr. C. She woke up screaming my name last night and crying hysterically, and whenever I mention that I'm here or anything like that she just breaks down more. She won't really talk about it and I'm beginning to get really worried about her."  
ARTHUR: "Wow, I don't even know what to say to this one Ash. How has she been acting??"  
ASHLEY: "Really strangely. She won't let me out of her sight at all. She clings onto me at all times, almost as if she's afraid to let go, like I might disappear if she does. She's really scaring me, and all over a dream." I say getting choked up from worrying about her so much.  
ARTHUR: "Relax Ash, I'm sure she's just freaked out right now. The best advice I can give you is to let her snap out of it when she realizes that it was just a dream."  
ASHLEY: "I know, but it has her petrified, which in return, has me petrified."  
ARTHUR: "I know sweetheart, but Spencer is a fighter. She'll battle this and she'll be herself again. Just as soon as she finds the root of it all."  
ASHLEY: "God I hope you're right."  
ARTHUR: "Me too."

Just then I see Spencer start to stir and then shoot up off the bed.  
ASHLEY: "Got to go. Spence just woke up and she sees I'm not there."  
SPENCER: "ASHLEY?!" She calls out panicked.  
ASHLEY: "Bye." I say hanging up the phone without a word from him and running into the room.  
ASHLEY: "I'm right here baby, it's ok."  
SPENCER: "Ok." She replies, falling into my arms scared, as I pull her into me.  
I lay back on the bed and cradle her in my arms once more.  
SPENCER: "Where'd you go?"  
ASHLEY: "Someone called and I didn't want to wake you so I talked out in the hallway."  
SPENCER: "Ok, but please don't leave me again."  
ASHLEY: "I won't, I promise."  
SPENCER: "Ash. ."  
ASHLEY: "Yea Spence??"  
SPENCER: "I love you so much."  
ASHLEY: "I love you too baby girl."  
I kiss her forehead.

ASHLEY: "Are you hungry baby girl? You haven't eaten since breakfast."  
SPENCER: "No I'm alright"  
ASHLEY: "Are you sure? You probably should eat something Spence."  
SPENCER: "No, I don't feel good. Could we please just lay here?"  
ASHLEY: "Of course baby. Just rest and when you're hungry tell me ok?"  
SPENCER: "Mhmm." She mumbles into my chest, hugging me tightly.  
I kiss the top of her head again, letting my lips linger. Luckily she has me too worried to eat as well.  
We sit in the quiet together, neither of us moving.

**A/N- Song props go to, obviously, Elliot Yamin and his song "One Word"**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- Hey everyone!! Here's the next update. I know a lot of you are worried about Spencer, but don't worry, it starts to change soon. This post is very NC-17 just to warn you. So if you're not into that sort of thing, than skip to Spencer's POV in the middle of the post. :) Please R/R! It means bunches when you do! Actually, that reminds me. I'm looking for anything to improve my writing. So if any of you have some tips you want to share, or you see something you think I could or should fix, please tell me. I take constructive criticism very seriously. Thanks tons! Besides all that, thank you to those who have already been reviewing! It means ALOT! And please continue to do so. Thanks! Mel!**

Ashley's POV

Not too long after I gathered Spencer back in my arms, was she asleep. I get a text from Mr. C. telling me that since Spencer was so freaked over keeping me in her sight, that she could stay the night. I tell him thanks, and that she's asleep, but I'll have her call if she wakes up anytime soon.

Shortly after that I fall asleep as well, listening to Spencer's even breathing. She is still clinging to me tightly, and it still scares the hell out of me. I wonder how long she will be like this. . Will it be till she just gets over it and moves on, will she end up having to confront something before she realizes that this is all insane. I'm so worried about Spencer that I find myself clinging back on to her as I sleep.

I wake up at about 12 that morning and find Spencer awake and playing with my hair. I've somehow managed to roll onto her lap and she is sitting up. I hear the TV on in the background, but I know she isn't watching it, she just wanted something to fill the quiet void she was in while I slept. She smirks down at me and I just look deep into her blue eyes. They're lighter than usual today, and I know it must be because of how she's feeling. Whenever she's mad, her eyes become this really vivid blue, almost like a blue green, just really intense. And when she's really happy or laughing, they're this really amazing sapphire blue color, which I love so much. The only other time I've seen her eyes this color is when she was sick, 2 weeks into our relationship, with a small head cold. So I now know that her eyes get this color when she's miserable. I reach my hand up to her face and cup her cheek in my warm palm. Her face feels cold and clammy and I know she was crying while I was asleep. She just stares back into my eyes with desperation, begging me with her fierce gaze to make the pain go away. . .

So I do the only thing I know will make everything just disappear from her or my mind. I kiss the love of my life. It's a soft kiss, slow and delicate. I let the worry I have over her right now, elude me, as love and passion are brought in. She kisses me back with equal passion and added need. I feel her hands run through my hair and then snake around my neck as I sit up and straddle her. I wrap my arms around her back and start to gently rub slow circles, feeling all her tension fade as we hold this passionate kiss.

I feel Spencer's tongue slide across my bottom lip, hungrily seeking the inside of my mouth. I moan into the kiss as her tongue tangles with mine in a vengeance. My hands find the bottom of her shirt and I break her hott kiss to me long enough to yank it over her head and throw it across the room. Instead of finding my lips again with her own, she takes my shirt off of me and works her hott kiss down my throat to my collar bone, which she knows gets me every time. She nips at the my skin around my collar bone and sucks on my neck, making me moan again and again. I release her bra clasp and send her bra across the room as well, as she follows with mine. I pull her lips back to mine and flip us so were now laying down with me on top of Spencer.

It doesn't stay that way for long though. Spencer has something else in mind, and she immediately flips us back over so she's on top of me. Her soft but urgent lips, attack the sensitive flesh of my neck again and then work their way down to my chest. She doesn't hesitate in taking my nipple into her mouth and my hips involuntarily arch off of the bed. When she notices this action, she slides her thigh between mine as she gently bites down onto my taut nipple. This causes my hips to buck again and she uses her thigh to force me back down, eliciting a moan of satisfaction from deep in my chest.

Its obvious that Spencer is ready to be on top tonight and I have no problem letting her. She seems to have a handle on things for it being her first time.

All my thoughts are stopped when I feel Spencer work her lips between my breasts, nipping at the flesh between them, as she works to my other breast. She takes that nipple between her lips gently, and I see her glance up at me, now wanting to tease me. She keeps lightly grazing her lips over it, making it sensitive. Her tongue reaches out and flicks it and my hips buck again, causing another moan of satisfaction at the friction she's applying to my burning center. She hears my slight whimpers and finally takes my nipple between her teeth, biting down on it hard, causing me to shudder and close my eyes.

After a few more minutes of this, I can feel the wetness between my legs growing more and more, and I start grinding against Spencer's thigh, trying to calm the ache in my clit. She feels me doing this, and moves her thigh in unison to my hips, causing me to moan more frequently. Her hands find my hips, guiding my motion, as she kisses back up my chest, working hott kisses over my neck and across my jaw line. Her lips find mine and my hands tangle in her hair as I deepen this kiss immediately and we both moan as our tongues meet. I feel Spencer's fingertips traveling underneath the waistband of my boxers and this is where I feel her hesitance. Pulling her lips away from mine, I stare deeply into her eyes. It doesn't take long for her to get the message I'm sending to her that she can stop now if she wants and I can take over, but she shakes her head no and kiss me hard again, and I feel her thumbs loop in my boxers and start sliding them down.

She breaks our kiss long enough to take them off of my legs and then her hott mouth returns to mine. Her hands wrap around my hips, squeezing them in my most sensitive spot, making my hips jerk. She knows it drives me nuts when she does it and she does it again, causing me to moan when I feel her thigh still pushing between mine. One of her hands finally slips down between my thighs and she runs a delicate finger slowly through my folds. I break my kiss to her when my head involuntarily goes back into the pillow. She takes the initiative to kiss down my throat and work to my other spot below my ear.

Her finger slowly makes its way to my clit and she strokes it lightly, causing my muscles to tighten in my stomach. She's teasing me, and she's too good at it. Her finger circles it again, before flicking across it quickly, causing me to take in a hard breath and then look at her with pleading eyes. She looks deeply into mine before I feel her thumb rest on top of my aching clit. She hears my low whimper of need before she starts to move her thumb harder into my burning nub causing me to moan instantly and clamp my eyes shut, my hips rising to meet every thrust. I feel one of her fingers trace lazy circles around my entrance, and I curse myself for teaching her how to be such a tease. I moan again and open my eyes, immediately connecting them with the dark blue ones burning vividly above me.

ASHLEY: "Please Spence. . ."

I breathe out and she answers my plea by sliding two fingers into my hott hole. She immediately starts pushing in and out of me and my head rolls back onto the pillow at the instant sensations she's sending through my body. My hands are on her back, digging into her flesh, and she whimpers at the contact, causing her to push faster into me. Her thumb flicks my clit every few seconds, and my hips ride her hand in unison with her thrusts as I feel my walls tighten around her fingers, nearing my release.

SPENCER: "Baby open your eyes for me." She murmurs in my ear, before lightly biting my ear lobe.

I do as she asks and look deep into her cerulean blue eyes. With one final thrust and a flick of my clit, my orgasm rips through me and I moan loudly looking into the love of my life's eyes. My back arches off the bed and my breath comes quicker than I can manage it. Spencer waits for me to come down before withdrawing her fingers from me, which causes me to shudder again. She places a light kiss on my forehead and then lays her head on my chest as my breathing evens out. My eyes feel heavy and start slowly closing.

SPENCER: "I love you. . ." Spencer murmurs.  
I incoherently mumble something back and then I'm asleep with my arms loosely wrapped around Spencer's lower back.

I wake up the next morning to a still sleeping Spencer. Her naked body is pressed to mine head to toe. Her legs snaking with mine and her head in the crook of my neck. I kiss her brow softly and pull her closer to me, if at all possible. Looking at the time on the night stand, it reads 4:30 am. We had to be up in 3 more hours to get ready for school. I set a quick alarm on my phone and then fall back to sleep quickly and easily in Spencer's arms.

Spencer's POV

Words can not sum up what this sleeping beauty of mine means to me. She woke up last night and looked at me and it's like she could read me like a book. She knew I wanted her to fix everything I was feeling, she knew I wanted her to take the pain away. So she did the only thing she knew would make me forget everything like it always does. She kissed me. And it did, it took all the pain away, all the sadness, everything I had been feeling since I woke up screaming yesterday night, left with just her kiss.

I made love to her for the first time last night, and now my self-conscious nature is kicking in as I wonder how good I actually did for it being my first time. I kiss her forehead and bring her closer to me.

The alarm on her phone starts going off and I reach over her to turn it off before it wakes her. I know that it's the whole point of it, but I want just a few more minutes to stare at her before she wakes up. I'm still really scared and she's definitely not leaving my sight till we're at school and I absolutely can't be with her anymore.

She starts to stir and then her eyes flutter open slowly, taking in the sun shining in the opposite window, making her eyes appear this beautiful honey color.

SPENCER: "Hey babe." I whisper softly.  
ASHLEY: "Hey baby girl, how you doing?" She asks sincerely.  
SPENCER: "I'm alright." I lie to her and then half smile.  
She reads me like a book and kisses my lips softly. I smile and then look back into her eyes as she speaks again.  
ASHLEY: "I know you still don't want to tell me what that dream was about, but Spence, I can't have you wear me out like that every night just because of it." She says and then chuckles lightly. My eyes fall away from hers, and her chuckling stops immediately.  
Her hand comes under my chin, lifting my gaze back to hers. She sees the insecurity in my eyes and kisses my lips again.  
ASHLEY: "You were amazing last night Spencer."  
I smile shyly at her and kiss her forehead. See, just like a book.  
SPENCER: "Sorry baby, I'll slow it down next time." I finally respond to her previous joke.  
ASHLEY: "That'd be great Spence, thanks." She says with humor in her voice, as if she was actually worn out by last night. But I'm sure she doesn't want me to go slower, if anything she wants me to go faster. I quickly change the subject as I feel the blush rising on my cheeks from my own thoughts.  
SPENCER: "So, school today. ."  
ASHLEY: "That's what I heard was going on. . I mean it is Monday right??" She says being a smartass.  
SPENCER: "No, not at all."  
ASHLEY: "Well then who lied to us??"  
SPENCER: "A lot of people, so maybe we should just stay in bed all day today." I say kissing her brow.  
ASHLEY: "Tempting, but if your dad asks me why I didn't have you in school, then I'll be in trouble, and Ashley Davies doesn't do parental trouble."  
I giggle just slightly and then snuggle back into her chest.  
SPENCER: "Fine, school it is then, but first we must shower."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, well you go and then I'll take one."  
I look at her quickly, my face turning serious and a worried and scared expression coming over my face.  
SPENCER: "No, you can't leave me remember?? You promised!!" I say panicked.  
She hugs me tightly to her and rocks me gently in her arms.  
ASHLEY: "That's right baby, I'm sorry. I won't leave you, I'll be right there with you." She reassures me, kissing the top of my head. "I promise."

We get into the shower and make it an innocent one, we are still tired from the previous night. Plus, I was way too scared and sex just wasn't what I needed this time. I just needed to be held by Ashley.

When we're done, we get ready. We both decided on going comfy today with just some sophie shorts and tank tops with hoodies thrown over it. Messy buns, light make-up, both of us in glasses instead of contacts and flip-flops. We walk out of her house hand in hand and drive to Starbucks to buy our morning smoothie and split an everything bagel with light cream cheese. When we arrive at school, it's still a bit early, so we sit down with Clay and Chelsea at a picnic table in the quad.

CHELSEA: "Hey you two. Where have y'all been hiding all weekend?? You missed a hell of a night at Grey's on Saturday."  
ASHLEY: "Well Spencer here needed a little taking care of, so we stayed in all weekend." She says kissing my forehead as I lean back on her on the bench.  
CHELSEA: "Ahh, I see." She replies with a smile and then she turns back to her book she was reading before we walked up.

Clay had his head buried in what seemed to be his Calculus book, so I knew we wouldn't get any chatting out of him. So instead we just sat on the bench and Ashley held me close, which is what I needed. She starts lightly humming in my ear so only I can hear and it helps relax me some, but I'm still rigid in her arms, a nervous wreck. Just waiting until the bell rings.

Ashley's POV

The day is going ok so far. Spence was freaked out earlier, well actually she's still worried now, especially since she hasn't been able to stay with me the past few hours cause of class. So she texts me the whole time, making sure I was ok every couple of minutes. Which seemed odd to me, but I answered nonetheless so she wouldn't worry. We're about to meet up and go to lunch now, so at least after that we have the next 3 classes together.

ASHLEY: "Hey baby girl." I say kissing Spencer's forehead lightly, as she walks into my arms outside her classroom door.  
SPENCER: "Hey." She replies with a scared tone, holding me tightly.  
ASHLEY: "Ready for lunch?" I ask as I leave my arm around her and we make our way through the hallway toward the doors to the quad.  
SPENCER: "I'm ready to hold you till the bell rings." She says and kisses my cheek.

We make our way to our usual table and sit down. Just as I'm leaning back into Spencer's arms, none other than the she-bitch herself walks up from behind Spencer, with her cheer bitches following as usual. But it was weird, as soon as she did, Spencer stands up and moves in front of me, holding me behind her on the bench, away from Madison.

MADISON: "What's your deal queer?? Cause if you honestly think I want anything to do with your tramp then that'd make you retarded."  
SPENCER: "Just turn around and walk away Madison. You've done enough." I can hear Spencer's voice crack just a bit, but I'm sure no body else standing around us caught it but it me.  
MADISON: "No, actually, I haven't done anything yet, but if you want me to start something then be my guest and say it now. I'll drop you and your little whore." She bites back.

At this point I've stood up, but Spence won't let me come out from behind her. Hey, she may be about to break down in front of half the school, since now people are starting to surround us after hearing Madison's threat, but she's still strong as hell.

ASHLEY: "Madison, I dare you to try. You've never been able to kick my ass. You've always been the one left on the floor needing assistance." I challenge still standing behind Spencer, glaring at Madison.  
"Ohh's" and "hit that bitch!" ring out from various students in the forming crowd.  
SPENCER: "I mean it Madison, just turn around and leave us alone. You've caused enough damage."  
MADISON: "Whatever. You two are psycho."  
SPENCER: "Speak for yourself." Spence mumbles and Madison looks at her with a fierce gaze.

I've finally broken out from behind Spencer and now I'm stepping up to Madison's face.

ASHLEY: "She told you already Madison, just walk away. You stepped to us first, but if I step back at you, you'll never take a step again. So make your choice and quickly."  
SPENCER: "No baby. Stop. Just leave us alone Madison." Spence starts choking up a little more and tears slip from her eyes. What's going on with her?? "Baby, please, I don't want you to get hurt." She pleads with me again.  
ASHLEY: "Trust me when I tell you Spence, I'll walk away from this bimbo without a scratch on me." I say with an evil smirk in Madison's direction and she just glares back, then her eyes avert, confused yet disgusted, back to Spencer.  
SPENCER: "Please baby, please. Just let it go." She says tugging on my arm.

I look into her eyes and I can see how petrified she is. What is going on?? She's never had a problem with confrontations between me and Madison before. Just because I'm worried about Spencer, I wrap my arm around her as she breaks down into my shoulder and then I turn my gaze back to Madison.

ASHLEY: "You just got lucky. Stay away from us or you'll never walk again. Remember that the next time you approach us." I threaten her and then walk away with Spencer towards the parking lot.

I walk her to the passenger side and open the door and have her sit down. Then I kneel down in front of her and wipe her face with my hands, tucking her hair behind her ear.  
ASHLEY: "Baby, what was that back there?? When have you ever been scared of what happens with Madison?? You know I could beat her ass in like 6 seconds."  
SPENCER: "No baby, stay away from her please! Just stay away from her." She says clinging onto my hands and looking into my eyes desperately.  
ASHLEY: "Baby, please talk to me. What's going on??" I say as worried as I've ever been. Scared of what she might tell me, if she tells me.  
SPENCER: "Just please baby. Please. She'll hurt you and I can't loose you, please just stay away from her." She says sobbing uncontrollably.

I wrap her in my arms as tight as I'm sure I ever have and just hold her. I don't know what else to do but that. I'm so freaked out about why all of a sudden she could be acting this way. . . Then it just hits me. . Her dream, that has to be it.

ASHLEY: "Lets get out of here baby girl." I tell her as she calms down a little, but still sniffling a lot.  
She nods her head and turns into the car. I close her door and run around. Before I get into my car, I take a deep breath.

ASHLEY: "Where do you want to go baby girl??" I ask as we pull out of the parking lot.  
SPENCER: "Somewhere we can be alone."  
ASHLEY: "My house is still vacant as of now. Is there ok?"  
SPENCER: "Of course." She says quietly and then she leans on her car door, eyes half open.  
I reach my hand out and rest it on her knee. She places her hand atop of mine and laces our fingers, my thumb tracing light circles on top of her thigh.

We reach my house finally and we slowly make our way into the living room and sit on the giant plush couch we have in there. We sit down in front of each other Indian style.  
ASHLEY: "Baby, please talk to me. What's going on with you?"  
She stares back at me, her eyes searching me, searching my soul. Her blue eyes, now lightly colored again from crying, lock on mine.  
SPENCER: "She killed you." She whimpers.  
ASHLEY: "What do you mean Spence?" I ask confused.  
SPENCER: "The other day when I woke up screaming. . it was because she had shot and killed you. Right in front of me. She approached us, and then shot you in cold blood and then ran away laughing after she had done it." Spencer says now crying uncontrollably again.

She falls forward into my chest and I hold her. Shocked and quiet, I don't know what to say. I just hold her and rub her back as she cries.

**A/N- Ok, so any constructive criticism?? Leave me some love and hate por favor! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- Hey everyone! Sorry It's been like a week since I've updated, busy week. This chapter's kinda short. Kinda of just setting up some stuff. Not really a whole lot going on. R/R por favor! I'll update again soon. Love Mel**

**ALSO! I'm sorry it took me so long to update Misha! I still love you though! :)**

Ashley's POV

Ashley's House

I wake up to a chill washing over my arms and shoulders. As I slowly open my eyes, I notice Spencer isn't here. Which is unusual, seeing as how she was freaking out all weekend about not wanting me out of her sight. I sit up slowly and the house is dark as well. As I swing my legs over the side of the couch, I notice a single piece of paper sitting on the table in front of me. It's a note from Spencer.

_Hey baby, I didn't want to wake you, you looked too peaceful. My dad called while we were sleeping and said I needed to be home before my mom was, because she's supposed to be coming home tonight. Call me when you wake up. I love you baby. _

_-Spencer_

I put the note aside and grab my cell phone from the pocket of my hoodie. I have two missed calls from Kyla, three texts from Aiden and two texts from Spencer. After checking the texts, I scroll through my phone book to call Aiden.

-Phone Convo-

AIDEN: "Hey Ash. Took you long enough." He groans into the phone.  
ASHLEY: "I fell asleep loser. What's up??" I ask as I walk into the kitchen.  
AIDEN: "I was just seeing what you were doing this weekend. I heard there's supposed to be this sick party up near Laguna this weekend." He says putting emphasis on sick.  
ASHLEY: "Laguna?? Aid that's almost 3 hours away!!" I whine.  
AIDEN: "I know, but you know they always throw the best parties. C'mon we haven't been to one in a few months.  
I ponder this for a moment as I sip my water.  
ASHLEY: "This is true. Let me see what I'm doing with Spencer, or see if she wants to go and I'll get back to you."  
AIDEN: "Sweet!! Alright, well I better let you go before Madison gets here."  
ASHLEY: "Your whipped ass." I say laughing at him.  
AIDEN: "Shut-up Ash. At least I get some."  
ASHLEY: "Trust me, I get some, and it's better than your's, and at least when I do there isn't risk of disease."  
AIDEN: "Shut-up!" He says chuckling in defeat. "I have to go. Bye."  
ASHLEY: "Bye Aid." I say laughing.

I hang up with him and then call Kyla back.

-Phone Convo-  
KYLA: "Hey Ash. Where've you been all day??"  
ASHLEY: "Long story, I'll fill you in when you get home, but I was asleep when you called. Sorry." I say walking upstairs.  
I take my shirt off as I walk into my room, to get ready for a shower.  
KYLA: "Oh, it's cool. I was just calling to remind you about the airport in the morning."  
ASHLEY: "I'm glad you did. It's seriously been a long weekend and day today."  
KYLA: "Aww, I'm sorry Ash." I can hear her honest worry.  
ASHLEY: "It's cool. It'll hopefully be blown over in a few days."  
KYLA: "Yea, oh and my mom says hi."  
ASHLEY: "Oh, tell her I said hey and that she needs to come back to visit sometime soon."  
I hear her reiterate this to her mom and then hear the slight exchange, of what sounds like amazed words, flow between the two of them and then a muffled Kyla say I told you before she comes back.  
KYLA: "She said we'll definitely have to plan that soon." I can hear the smile in her voice.  
ASHLEY: "Awesome. Well I have to call Spence. So call me in the morning before the plane takes off?"  
KYLA: "You bet. Night Ash"  
ASHLEY: "Night. . Sis." I say and then hang up.

Ok, one more person, but the most important of all. I smile to myself.

-Phone Convo-  
SPENCER: "Hey baby. You just wake up?"  
ASHLEY: "About 15 minutes ago. I had to call Kyla and Aiden back too. So I did that first, saved the best for last."  
SPENCER: "Aww, how sweet." She says sarcastically, but I knew she was smiling from ear to ear.  
ASHLEY: "Try saying that without a smile on your face if you're going to be a smartass." I call her out.  
SPENCER: "Aww, how sweet." She repeats, but I know the smiles even bigger because she knows, I know, she's smiling regardless.  
ASHLEY: "Give it up baby. I always know when there's a smile on that adorable face of yours." I say with a glowing smile now.  
SPENCER: "Like wise." We both laugh and I can feel the blush lightly burning my cheeks.  
I love how it's always so easy and comfortable with us.  
ASHLEY: "So your mom's home tonight huh?"  
SPENCER: "Yea it kills. I'd give anything to be back in your arms."  
ASHLEY: "Well my arms would give anything to be back around you."  
We fall into a peaceful quiet for a few minutes.  
ASHLEY: "Hey baby, I'm going to take a shower real fast and then I'll call you back ok?"  
SPENCER: "Ok babe. Try not to think about me too much." She says seductively.  
ASHLEY: "And now I'll make sure the water is extra cold. Thanks babe." I say with a chuckle.  
SPENCER: "Anytime gorgeous." She purrs into the phone, her voice a little raspy.  
I groan and hear her laugh slightly as I end the call.

I take a quick shower and then call Spencer back.

-Phone Convo-  
SPENCER: "Hello again my love." She says happily.  
ASHLEY: "Hey sweetheart. What you up too?"  
SPENCER: "Thinking of this hott brunette."  
ASHLEY: "Oh really?? And what about her?"  
SPENCER: "Oh, if you could only see her. She is smokin hot! She has these nice, long tan legs that she shows off by wearing the most sexy short skirts and heels. She has these beautifully tan and toned abs, that, oh my goodness, I love to kiss as much as I love to kiss her lips. These eyes, that are like chocolate, but as soon as the light hits them, turn into this gorgeous honey color, that just lights up the rest of her stunning face. Oh and did I tell you the best part??"  
ASHLEY: "No, what is that?" I ask her amused, not being able to contain the smile on my face.  
SPENCER: "She has my heart. ." She whispers cutely.  
ASHLEY: "She does huh?" I ask as the smile on my face grows.  
SPENCER: "Yup. And I hope she keeps it forever." If my smile widens anymore, I think I might sprain a cheek muscle.  
Then my smile drops as everything she told me today comes back to me. ASHLEY: "Well, you hold my heart too baby girl." I tell her kind of monotone.

Like earlier, we fall into a comfortable silence, but it soon becomes tense on my side.

ASHLEY: "I'm sorry babe."  
SPENCER: "For what baby?" She asks worried.  
ASHLEY: "That you were so worried about me from your dream, that you thought you had to protect me from everything."  
SPENCER: "That's no reason for you to apologize. ." She says softly. "I was just really scared that if I let you out of my sight, that it'd come true in some way."  
ASHLEY: "I promise you right now Spencer, I'm not leaving. Nothing is going to happen to me."  
SPENCER: "You can't promise something like that though Ash."  
ASHLEY: "Yea I can. Because your love keeps me alive." I say seriously.

We're quiet again and then I hear light sniffles coming from the other end.

ASHLEY: "Spence. . Spencer what's wrong?"  
SPENCER: "I just, I love you so much."  
ASHLEY: "I love you too."  
We're quiet again for a few minutes as she calms back down.  
SPENCER: "Ok, well, I should go before my mom comes in wondering why I'm on the phone so late."  
ASHLEY: "Ok babe. Hey, you remember you have to ride with Clay and Glen to school right?"  
SPENCER: "Oh yea you have to pick up Kyla right?"  
ASHLEY: "Yea, but we should be at school by 3 period."  
SPENCER: "Ok, I'll see you then."  
ASHLEY: "Ok babe. I love you."  
SPENCER: "I love you too."

I hang up my phone and climb into bed. I'm soon fast asleep, hugging a pillow that smells like Spencer, in her absence.

**OK, some shout-outs!**

**xDloverx- Thanks for you continual comments and having no hate! :)**

**mutt009- Thanks for you paragraph! lol I love receiving comments like the ones you leave sometimes. Thanks for always catching onto the little things in the story. Makes me happy that someone understands. :)**

**MasterDanniSoN2- It's certainly not a problem. I love writing so it's like you're seeing it right in front of you. I feel you get more out of the emotion that way. Thanks for your appreciation of my writing. Makes my heart all warm. lol :)**

**dmc34ps2- Thanks for your continual comments as well and no negative feedback! :)**

**To anyone else I didn't call out, thanks so much for your awesome comments, and letting me know I'm not a horrible writer. Not one person gave me a bad review, which I find weird, but I'll take the readers words for it. Member, I'm always open to negative feedback, so don't ever be worried about leaving anything negative, or constructive.**

**Please continue with the R/R! :) Love Mel!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- Hey hey hey!! Here's the nxt chapter. Still not too much goin on. Just some sisterly bonding. I'm sorry, but to me there just isn't enough of this in some stories. I like to see Ashley and Kyla having a connection every once in a while. So enjoy this chapter por favor! :) Love Mel!**

Ashley's POV

4 am

I'm sound asleep in my bed when my phone starts blasting Kyla's ring tone and favorite song.

_I close both locks below the window.  
__I close both blinds and turn away.  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple.  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way, oh._

_And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you.  
And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in gray,  
And the sun will set for you…_

I grumble and reach for my phone on the night stand without turning my head.

-Phone Convo-  
ASHLEY: "Hello?" I mumble into the phone, eyes still closed.  
KYLA: "Hey Ash, you told me to call you when the plane was about to take off. They're boarding the last of the people now."  
ASHLEY: "Ok. I'll see you in a few hours."  
KYLA: "Ok. Bye Sis."  
ASHLEY: "Bye."  
I hang up my phone and throw it on the bed beside me.

My alarm, would be going off in about an hour and a half, so I snuggled back into the blankets and brought the same pillow I was holding the night before back into my chest. It still smelled of Spencer's raspberry shampoo that I love so much.

Taking a deep breath, I drift back off into my dream.

Kyla's POV

Airport

Oh my gosh I hate flying, and I'm so tired. I step out from the terminal and glance around the rather empty area. Then I spot Ash sitting in a near by chair, she looks tired as well.

I start walking over to her with a smile and she stands when she sees me.  
ASHLEY: "Hey you." She says holding her arms open to me.  
I stare at her for a moment, we hadn't really ever hugged.

I step into her arms and embrace my sister tenderly. It was nice to have our little make-shift family coming full circle. I'm really glad we finally got our chance to get to know each other.

We gave each other one last squeeze and then we let go of each other. She has a cute smirk on her face, like she was thinking the exact same thing I was.

KYLA: "Hey" I finally reply.  
ASHLEY: "So how was your flight?" She asks as we make our way to baggage claim.  
KYLA: "It was ok, I really hate flying." We both laugh at this.  
ASHLEY: "You'll get used to it, don't worry."  
We laugh again and then continue walking in silence.  
KYLA: "So what happened while I was gone?"  
ASHLEY: "Oh goodness. It was a long ass weekend baby sis." She says and lets out a heavy sigh, I can tell she's stressed over whatever happened.  
KYLA: "You want to talk about it?"  
ASHLEY: "Yea, I need some outside perspective."  
KYLA: "Well go for it, I'm all ears." By this time we were walking out of the airport.  
ASHLEY: "Well to start off with, I forgot about this past Friday being Spencer's and my one month anniversary. I remembered it on the way home from the airport Friday night."  
KYLA: "Oh wow, did she remember??" I say with a cute smile, hiding the fact that I was in on it.  
ASHLEY: "Did she ever! She planned this big dinner thing for me. Oh my gosh Ky, I love her so much. She cooked and set up roses everywhere. When I got home, she had candles lit and she met me at the staircase looking beautiful as ever. Then she sent me upstairs to get ready and had a hot, candlelit bubble bath prepared with roses and everything. She had picked out an outfit as well. So I did as she asked and got ready and when I rejoined her downstairs, she had a beautiful dinner set up outside on the veranda by the pool. We ate and talked and had an amazing anniversary. Then we danced under the stars with nothing but the night as our music. It was amazing."

I just had this goofy grin on my face as she told me her story. I knew most of what Spencer was going to do for Ashley, but it was so cute seeing her light up about it. She was so in love it was sickeningly cute.

ASHLEY: "Why are you smiling like that??"  
KYLA: "Oh, sorry, it's just so cute to see how in love you are," I say with a smile. "and also because I already knew most of this." I say chuckling.  
ASHLEY: "Awe man, you were in on it??"  
KYLA: "Well how else do you think she got in to do all of that?"  
ASHLEY: "You gave her your keys didn't you?"  
KYLA: "Yep. But anyways continue. How'd it all go?"  
ASHLEY: "Ugh, it was amazing! After we danced, we went swimming. Where we had a pretty good time. . ."  
KYLA: "Ewe!" I say cutting her off. "Ash, please tell me you didn't. . . Now I'll never be able to swim in our pool again!!" I exclaim and she just starts laughing.  
ASHLEY: "No Ky, we didn't. We just started in the pool. No bathing suits were shed till we were in my room, promise."  
KYLA: "Oh my gosh, good!!" We're both laughing now. "Wait, so you and Spencer finally went to the next level??"  
ASHLEY: "Yea, we did. And it was amazing. I mean she was a pillow queen for the first 2 nights," she starts laughing at what she's saying. "but last night she took charge. You know how I have a lot of experience and she has none, well until now?"  
KYLA: "Thanks for all the images, and yea, what about it?"  
She just laughs at my comment and then continues.  
ASHLEY: "She was seriously the best I've ever been with Kyla. She's gentle and slow and. ."  
KYLA: "Ok, I love you and Spence, but I don't need more visuals."  
ASHLEY: "Sorry." She says and blushes. "The point was, she was so loving, she didn't just want to fuck me, she really wanted me ya know? And I've never had that. Someone who just wanted to be with me and love me."  
KYLA: "That's sweet. So. . have you told her??" I ask with a quirked eyebrow.  
ASHLEY: "Told her what?" She looks at me for a second confused, before figuring it out. "Oh, yea, when we were dancing. We told each other that we love each other." She says with a big goofy grin on her face.  
KYLA: "Awe, y'all are so cute together."  
ASHLEY: "Thank you." There's a comfortable pause and then her face drops.

KYLA: "So what happened that was so bad then Ash?" I ask quietly.  
ASHLEY: "We had dinner with her parents on Saturday night. ." I cut her off.  
KYLA: "Oh my gosh, her mom didn't find out did she??" I ask panicked.  
ASHLEY: "Oh my gosh no, no, no!! That went fine. Actually, I think her mom likes me. But anyways, we went back to our place and yea, and then we fell asleep. Well I couldn't sleep, so I got up and started looking through pictures that I had. And then Spence woke up and came and sat with me, then we fell asleep on the floor. Then the next thing I knew, she wakes up screaming my name and crying. She wouldn't tell me what she was dreaming that made her scream like that. Then she just kept freaking out all weekend, especially at the thought of me leaving her, even just leaving the room, she would seriously freak out. She would always hold onto me tightly whether awake or asleep. She had me so worried about her."

As Ashley spoke I could hear the pure worriment in her voice and how scared she, in fact, was too.

ASHLEY: "Then we had this big confrontation with Madison at school, you know, the usual, and Spencer refused to let her get near me. And let me tell you, she may have been about to break down, but she still had a death grip on me, keeping me behind her. She was just trying to tell Madison to walk away, but of course Madison refused. So I spoke from behind Spencer, telling Madison to leave or I'd make her. I finally got out from behind Spence and was about to kick me some cheer bitch ass, but Spence started crying and begging me, so being worried about her, I didn't and we left. I finally got Spencer to tell me what happened, and it turns out, in her dream, Madison had killed me, shot me dead." She whispers, she sounds scared as well.

KYLA: "Wow, that's crazy. I'm sorry you and Spencer are going through that."  
ASHLEY: "It's ok, but I'm more worried about her. But after telling me, it seems she's doing better. She had to go home last night because her mom didn't have the late shift last night. So we talked on the phone and then went to sleep. I told her we'd be at school by 3rd period."  
KYLA: "You can be at school by 3rd period! I just want to go home and sleep."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, well I'll drop you at the house and then maybe me, you and Spence could do something after school?"  
KYLA: "Yea, that sounds great."

We're pulling into our neighborhood by now.  
ASHLEY: "Cool."  
We fall into a silence and it seems as if Ash has something else she wanted to say.  
ASHLEY: "Hey Ky?" Ahh, there it is.  
KYLA: "Yea Ash?"  
ASHLEY: "I'm sorry." She says as we pull into the drive way and she parks the car.  
Leaving it running, she drops her hands in her lap and looks at me.  
KYLA: "For. . ??"  
ASHLEY: "Everything. I treated you like dirt when we first met, up until last month. And I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault, you did nothing wrong. It was just hard to handle. You know, dad died and then I find out I have a sister. It all just came crashing down on me. And you just happened to be another reminder of how much our dad had let me down growing up." She's looking down at her hands ashamed now.  
KYLA: "It's ok Ash. I understand it was a rough time for you. But I mean look at us, we're closer now, which I'm happy about. I'm just glad to finally know the truth ya know? Cause I grew up not knowing anything until he died."  
ASHLEY: "Yea, this month has definitely been a good one. I'm glad we have this opportunity to be a family to each other." She says with a smile.  
KYLA: "I agree. I'm glad too." We stare at each other for a moment. "Oh, get over here." I say and we both chuckle as we embrace each other.  
ASHLEY: "Alright, enough sisterly love for one day." She says trying to put her walls back up just a bit, I know how hard it was for her to tell me all of that. "I need to get to school."  
KYLA: "Ok. See ya later." I grab my bags from the trunk and start towards the house.  
She waves as she pulls away and I walk inside.

Home sweet home.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- Hey hey hey every one! :) Hope every one had a great weekend! Here's the next update! I'm sorry if it seems like it's getting kind of boring, it's just setting up for everything that's going to be happening soon! So please keep being amazing the amazing fans that you are and R/R! :) Thanks to those of you who have been continually reviewing and those who have added me to their fave's and such! Makes me happy every time! :) Ok, enough said, enjoy! Love Mel!**

Spencer's POV

I'm sitting in my 3rd period class waiting for Ashley to text me letting me know she's here for school. I'm still really worried whenever she isn't with me at all times, but I guess her knowing now, helps some.

I try my best to get my focus back on the teacher, and take the notes on the board about the Gulf War.

As I get through the first couple of sentences, my cell phone vibrates in my back pocket. I quickly, but quietly, pull my phone from my pocket and check it.

As I hoped for, it was Ashley.

My face lights up, and I slide my phone open.

ASHTXT: hey baby girl! i just got to skool.  
SPNCTXT: its about time. ive missd u!  
ASHTXT: ive missed you too. ill meet u outside of ur 3rd per class 4 lunch.  
SPNCTXT: ok, cnt wait. Love u!  
ASHTXT: love u 2! )  
SPNCTXT:

I slide my phone closed and put it back in my pocket as a smile falls across my face. Looking back to the board to catch up on notes, I anticipate the bell for the last 15 minutes of class. Doing my best to concentrate so the time would go by faster, until finally the bell rings. I grab my book bag, with my books already in it, and fly from my seat. Making it to the door from the back of the room, quicker than anyone else.

As I spot Ashley leaning against the wall, opposite my classroom door, I run to her. Jumping into her arms as I my book bag hits the floor.

ASHLEY: "Hey you." She says into my hair as I bury my face in her neck, planting light kisses. "Hey, none of that now, you don't want me jumping your bones here in the hallway do you?" She says chuckling in my ear before I pick my head up.  
SPENCER: "Not at all, but I would love a kiss!" I tell her as I smile widely at her.  
ASHLEY: "That I can do." She murmurs as she leans down and kisses me gently.  
I reach my hands up behind her neck, pulling her more into the kiss. Her hands are on my back, pulling me tighter into her. She leans back against the wall as her tongue grazes my lips. Just as I'm about to grant her access, someone walks up to us and starts talking.

??: "Are you guys going to stand in the hallway all day and have dry sex or are you going to come to lunch?"  
Ashley breaks her kiss to me and glares up.  
ASHLEY: "What the hell is your deal with ruining beautiful moments Aiden?!" She growls at the now startled boy standing beside us.  
AIDEN: "Damn Ash, relax! I'm sorry. ." He says adjusting his book bag strap over his shoulder uncomfortably.  
Ashley just continues to glare at him, as my forehead rests on her chest in contentment.  
AIDEN: "Well are you guys coming to lunch or not?" He asks quieter, causing me to hide a chuckle because he's so scared of Ashley sometimes.  
As I hear the almost audible growl forming in Ashley's chest, I step in on Aiden's behalf so he doesn't receive any more verbal abuse from Ashley.  
SPENCER: "Yea, we're coming Aiden, save us a seat?" I ask, finally looking up at him.  
I see his eyes relax just a bit as they land on mine. Agreeing with a shake of his head and a small smile, his eyes thanking me for saving him from Ashley's wrath.

He turns on his heel, and walks away. Throwing head nods in different directions as people greet the popular basketball star.

ASHLEY: "Aww, c'mon Spence, why do you have to ruin my fun?" She asks pouting, as I look back into her eyes.  
SPENCER: "Yes. I know he broke up. ." I kiss her jaw line seductively as I finish my sentence, breathing on her skin. ". . an amazing kiss. But you don't have to bash on him for it. Besides. ." I say, still working my lips across her skin. I feel her hands clenching my shirt. ". . you and I both know that it's probably for the best." I work my lips over to her ear, and breathe into it. "We can do more later anyways, instead of with an audience." I nip her ear lightly with my teeth and then pull back to look at her face.  
She's biting her bottom lip and her eyes are shut tightly. I raise my hand to her cheek as she breathes out slowly.  
ASHLEY: "You really need to stop doing that to me Spence. So not cool when I have another couple of hours to wait to get you alone."  
SPENCER: "I think you'll live baby. Now c'mon before Aiden throws a hissy-fit because we're still not there." I say giggling and pulling her arm as I walk away.  
ASHLEY: "Yeah yeah yeah." She follows and then steps behind me, wrapping her arms around me as we walk.

We walk slowly as Ash whispers sweet nothings in my ear, and kisses my neck and cheek.

We finally walk out into the quad and join Aiden, Clay, and Chelsea at our usual table.  
ASHLEY: "So jockstrap, where's your little cheer bitch?"  
She asks as we settle ourselves in at the table. I'm facing everyone else and Ashley is straddling the bench with her arms around me from the side.  
AIDEN: "Around I'm sure. She'll find me eventually."  
ASHLEY: "Awe, Aiden's trying to get off his leash, or at least expand it. But you know you won't be off of it until you finally dump the cheating skank."  
AIDEN: "You have no proof of her cheating, so don't start Ash." He says through a clenched jaw.  
ASHLEY: "Whatever you say Aiden, don't cry to me when you contract something."  
SPENCER: "Babe leave him alone. He's a big boy, he can date Madison if he wants. He obviously knows her better than anyone else here."  
ASHLEY: "Yea right." She mumbles under her breath.  
I see Chelsea and Aiden advert their eyes away from Ashley, but no one acknowledges anything.  
SPENCER: "What was that?" I ask confused.  
ASHLEY: "Huh? Oh, nothing, forget it." She says suddenly avoiding eye contact as well, which she only does when she's hiding or avoiding something.  
SPENCER: "Ok. ." I brush it off for now, figuring I'd get her to talk about it later.

CHELSEA: "So what are we doing this weekend guys?" She asks, trying to clear the tension.  
CLAY: "Seriously! I've been studying so much this week that I think I might have an aneurism soon."  
They ask, both finally piping into the conversation.  
Ashley is still avoiding eye contact, and staring off into the distance. Her arms wrapped more loosely around me now.  
AIDEN: "Oh, there's this sick party that I was just telling Ash about last night. It's down near Laguna, but we've been to a few of their parties before and they're always awesome! Right Ash?" He says excitedly. "Ashley? Woohoo. ." He calls when she doesn't answer.

I nudge over a little bit to bring Ashley back to our reality.  
ASHLEY: "Huh, what?"  
AIDEN: "Everyone's trying to make plans for this weekend, and I think it'd be the perfect idea to hit up that party in Laguna this weekend. You still down for it?"  
ASHLEY: "I don't care, whatever you want to do Spence." She says still not looking at anyone in particular, and then down casting her eyes again after she tells me and Aiden it's my choice.  
SPENCER: "I think it's a good idea. We all need the fresh air and the freedom to relax from studying and all the other drama, I say let's do it." I say with a bright smile.  
EVERYONE ELSE: "Awesome!"  
CLAY: "But wait, what about mom and dad, you know how they are, and Laguna is a couple hours from here isn't it?"  
SPENCER: "Yea, but normally dad is cool with whatever and mom is never around to care. Plus I usually stay at Ashley's on the weekend anyways."  
CLAY: "Doesn't help me any baby sis, thanks." He says chuckling.  
SPENCER: "Ugh, a few months Clay, just a few months. And you act like you have seniority." I say laughing with him, because he knows it bothers me when he calls me that.  
AIDEN: "Hey, no worries man, you can crash at my place after the party."  
Clay just smiles and nods his approval.  
SPENCER: "If you need a place to stay as well Chelsea, you can come stay at Ashley's with us."  
CHELSEA: "Sure that'd be great." She says smiling her radiant smile.  
SPENCER: "Great."

Now that everyone has the plan down, they're all in their separate conversations. So I take the chance to try and talk to Ashley discretely.

Turning to face her, I turn my head to whisper in her ear while she's looking away from the table.  
SPENCER: "Where are you my love? Come back to me." I whisper, breathing on her ear.  
I wait a second before she turns her face to me and meets my eyes with her sad ones.  
SPENCER: "What's wrong babe?" I ask suddenly worried.  
She continues looking at me with those sad eyes, and then I see her do the unthinkable, she hides them from me, and masks her pain.  
ASHLEY: "Nothing baby girl, just zoned out a bit." She says with a fake smirk.  
Not wanting to push her in front of everyone else, I nod and turn my head away from her, leaning into her. But I'm tense, as well as Ashley, so we both know something is wrong with each other.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- Yo!! Ok, so here's the next chapter, obviously lol. Kind of some cool background info in my opinion. I know the story seems to be taking no direction right now what so ever, but I have some stuff comin up that I think will be cool, and it'll give way to new openings. I only have a few more pre-written chapters left before you guys catch up to me writing and posting.. so anywho.. enjoy!! And please review! :) Love Mel!**

Spencer's POV

Ashley was awkward for the rest of the school day. She was quiet in the 3 classes we have together and when we separated to our last class, she kissed me on the forehead, mumbled an I love you and left me standing in the hallway bewildered and worried about what was bothering her.

During my 8th period, I get a text from her.

ASHTXT: Hey, you're coming with me after school?  
SPNCTXT: I have to call my dad first. But yea I believe so.  
ASHTXT: Ok. Meet me in the quad.  
SPNCTXT: Ok. . .

After that she doesn't respond. At this point I'm getting a little angry at the way she is acting. But I do my best to suppress it and stay sensitive because something is obviously bothering her.

When the bell signaling the end of the period rings, I walk out of my class, not expecting Ashley to be there like usual because of the mood she's in. And I'm right, nowhere to be found as I walk through my classroom door. My face slumps a little as I round the corner heading for my locker to deposit my books.

As I'm walking Chelsea approaches me.

CHELSEA: "Hey girl, what's up?"  
SPENCER: "Nothing really. Class was boring as usual. How about you?"  
CHELSEA: "Same here. I'm so tired of the lame jokes Simmons has in history. He thinks he's funny but he's really only embarrassing himself."  
SPENCER: "True. Me and Ash have him for 6th period and we're always laughing at how horrible he is."  
CHELSEA: "Right?!" We laugh as we walk and then Chelsea's face turns serious. "So what's going on with Ash? She seemed a little off since lunch earlier?"  
SPENCER: "I don't know, I've been trying to figure it out. Right after her little quip she had with Aiden at the table about Madison, she's been all distant and stuff."  
CHELSEA: "Is that what set her off?" She asks strangely.  
SPENCER: "That's what seems to have done it. . . Why? Do you know what it could be about?"  
CHELSEA: "I'm not sure really. All I know is that they weren't always enemies."  
By now we're walking out into the quad heading towards the parking lot. Neither of us paying much attention since we were so engulfed in our conversation.  
SPENCER: "What do you mean? Like friends?"  
CHELSEA: "Yeah, something like that. I had just moved here so I didn't know too much, but because I became friends with Aiden I knew some of the situation. From what I hear they were best friends at one time."  
??: "Thanks Chelsea, but I don't think that's your business to be talking about."

Both of our heads snap to the side to see my girlfriend glaring at the two of us as we stood there.

CHELSEA: "I think I'll catch up with you guys later."  
SPENCER: "Alright. Bye Chels. Call me later about tomorrow."  
CHELSEA: "Will do. Bye Ash." She says as she walks away without a response.  
ASHLEY: "If you wanted to know you could have just asked!" She says in a low, but angry voice.  
SPENCER: "Babe, calm down. I was planning on it. . But wait. . Is that what you're really upset about?"  
ASHLEY: "Let's just go. We can talk about this later." She bites back.  
SPENCER: "Fine. . ."

We walk to the parking lot and get in the car. She speeds out of the parking lot heading for her house before I barely have my door closed.

Once we're there, she walks into the house without a second glance at me. She can not seriously be mad at me about this when I didn't even know!

I get out of the car after a few minutes of staring after her and then walk into the house. I close the door quietly behind me and find her pacing in the living room. Biting her thumb nail, just like the day she had talked to Allison on the phone. Only this time, she's pissed instead of worried.

Before I could get a step further into the living room, she begins to speak.

ASHLEY: "I mean what the hell Spencer?! You couldn't wait 10 more minutes to talk to me so you find someone else to ask!! Thanks so much for the trust! It's not anybody else's business to talk about but my own! But no, you're so impatient that you have to find someone else to ask!! Did you think I wouldn't tell you? That'd I'd hide from you whatever was bothering me? I mean tell me Spencer!! What is it?!"

I just stare at her dumbfounded by all her accusations. The tears well up in the back of my eyes, but I refuse to let her see that she has just hurt me. So instead I turn and walk upstairs, swallowing the lump forming in my throat.

Ashley's POV

"Damnit!! Why did I just do that!" I scold myself as I stare at the now empty staircase.

I drop my head ashamed of myself. I let out a heavy sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose, then look back up at the stairs. After taking a few more deep breaths to calm myself down, I walk up the stairs to find my girlfriend whose feelings I just hurt.

I walk down the hall and to my bedroom door slowly. The door is cracked open and I can hear the soft whimpers of Spencer crying. I take a slow steps into the room, Spencer not yet noticing my presence. As I get further into the room, she notices I'm there and turns her head the other way into the pillow so I can't see her tear streaked face. I hear her trying to control her breathing and slow her crying down, but she never looks back at me.

I make my way over to my bed and sit down on the edge farthest from her.

ASHLEY: "Baby..?" I call quietly.  
She doesn't look at me. So I try again.  
ASHLEY: "Baby girl." I call out soothingly.  
SPENCER: "Don't even try it now." She mumbles angrily through the pillow.  
ASHLEY: "Try what?"  
SPENCER: "To be all sweet now that you know you've messed up!" I can hear the hurt in her voice, with anger flaring underneath that.  
I'm quiet for a second. Knowing full well I messed up, but wanting to make it better.  
ASHLEY: "Baby, look at me please." I say softly.  
She doesn't move so I do instead. I crawl over to her and lay down next to her, taking the other pillow.  
ASHLEY: "Baby please look at me." I whisper.  
She finally looks up at me through her lashes, her blue eyes blazing.  
ASHLEY: "I'm sorry I yelled at you." I say still whispering and she just nods once.  
SPENCER: "I didn't intend to ask Chelsea anything. As a matter of fact, I didn't go finding anything out intentionally, because I wouldn't. She asked me how you were and we were talking about what we thought upset you, and it lead to her telling me about you and Madison. But you jumped a hurdle of conclusions and then did the next worst thing. . You accused and hurt me with you're words and said I didn't trust you. That hurts more than you'll ever realize."  
She starts climbing from the bed as the tears reach her eyes again, but I grab her arm and pull her back onto the bed.  
ASHLEY: "I'm sorry I blew up at you downstairs. I didn't have the right too without speaking to you first. I know that and I'm so sorry baby girl. I do trust you. I was just being a hot-head when I said that. There's never been any second where I haven't trusted you. I promise you that." She nods her head, but avoids my eyes with her own. "Baby," I say and lift my hand to her cheek. "I really am sorry." I whisper again.

Her eyes finally meet mine. She doesn't say or do anything but hold my gaze.

SPENCER: "What had you so upset today?" She asks softly.  
ASHLEY: "It was about what Chelsea told you." I say quietly, this time being the one to break eye contact.  
SPENCER: "Why did that upset you?"  
ASHLEY: "I didn't intend to get angry when I heard Chelsea. It was more the memory of what happened that upset me when I heard Chelsea tell you. She doesn't know what completely happened, but hearing her say what she told you, made me angry all over again about what had happened and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."  
SPENCER: "It's fine. But what happened with you and Madison to make you guys hate each other so much if you used to be best friends?"  
ASHLEY: "It's a complicating story." I say rolling onto my back and staring up at the ceiling.  
SPENCER: "Well explain it the best you can. . . Please?" She asks softly, knowing I can never say no to her.

I nod my head and open my arms. She moves over and lays her head on my chest and I wrap my arms around her. We lay like this for a few minutes as I gather my thoughts. Instinctively Spencer gently takes one of my hands into hers and kisses my knuckles softly, reassuring me it was ok.

ASHLEY: "Madison and I did use to be best friends. We've actually known each other since we were 8. We met in school and were best friends from day one. We did everything together. We got our first boyfriends together, twins even!" I say chuckling. "We got our first periods together, I mean everything. Even our first illegal tattoos we got together after our first underage party."

I pause as I think about where to start the main reason behind this story.

ASHLEY: "When we were 15, I realized I had my first crush on a girl. But I had a boyfriend at the time as well. I wasn't sure if what I was feeling was right or not, so I hid it. Didn't tell anyone, not even Madison. One night Madison was busy with her boy toy of the week so I went to our usual hot-spot by myself. And the girl that I happened to have a crush on, was there as well. We stared at each other for most of the night before she finally made the first move and asked me to dance. I said yea and we did just that, we danced. The kind of excitement that dancing elicited from me from just one touch of this girls body against mine, was more than any guy had ever given me my whole life. By the end of the night, we were both pretty wasted and she was making moves left and right. Then she asked me if I wanted to leave and I said yea. She turned out to be a few years older than me and had a car. We ended up hooking up in the backseat of her it and then she drove me home. I realized that night that I truly was attracted to girls and I loved what I had just experienced with this girl."

I pause again, loosing myself in the story for just a moment.

SPENCER: "So what happened after that?" She asks when I don't keep going.  
ASHLEY: "Over the next few weeks, I went back to see the girl and we would randomly hook-up, but still no one knew about this and I still had my public boyfriend. It was getting close to Thanksgiving, and the secret I had been holding in was eating me up inside. So one day I finally got up the guts and I told my best friend. . Madison. She was shocked at first, but she promised to support me and to keep it a secret until I was ready to go public about it. Thanksgiving came and I was invited to Madison's for dinner because my mom was never around and my dad was on tour as usual or out drinking with his band. After we were finished eating, I offered to help Madison's mom clean up the table and stuff since they were letting me share the holiday with them. In between me and Mrs. Duarte walking in and out of the dining room collecting plates, the rest of her family started a conversations about gay's and stuff like that. As I was walking out of the dining room after the start of this conversation, I heard them ask Madison her opinion. I put the dishes I had been carrying down on the counter and listened through the door at what her response would be. Hoping it'd be the same thing she had told me."

I pause for a second, reliving the moment in my head, remembering the way my heart seemed to pound in my ears.

ASHLEY: "When I heard her response it took everything in me to not walk back in there and beat the living hell out of my so-called best friend."  
SPENCER: "What had she said?" She asks me quietly, playing with my fingers in her hand.  
ASHLEY: "In a nasty and degrading voice, she said that she thought that gay's were so disgusting and that anybody that was guy should burn in hell for their sins. Back then Madison's parent were big on church, so Madison acted the part when she had too, and she used this moment to do so. She completely twisted everything she had ever told me and gave her true opinion on the matter, forgetting I was there or that I was apart of the people she was bashing on."

I start running my free hand through Spencer's golden blonde hair. Gathering my thoughts once again.

ASHLEY: "The rest of the night went by in a blur. I hid the fury I held behind fake smiles and laughs, not wanting anyone to know I was upset or pissed off. When the time came for Madison to drive me home, I didn't say a word to her the whole way, as she chatted about her latest boy toy excitedly. Once we got to my house, she finally realized the way I was acting and asked me about it. I brought up that I heard what she said and she tried to deny it to my face. Saying she was just talking to please her family, that she didn't mean it. But she had her lie face on. I knew that face, same one she used whenever we lied to her parents about our plans. So I called her bluff and it turned into a big fight. She finally confessed that what she had said was how she really felt and that I was dirty and disgusting for liking girls and for screwing them. At the same time that she was spilling my secrets to me in my front yard, my boyfriend also happened to be driving up. As he walked over to us, he heard what Madison was saying and looked disgusted as well. He didn't say anything as I tried to stop him from walking away. He just got back into his car and left, never speaking to me again. I turned to Madison after that and slapped her across the face, then told her we were through. That I didn't want to see her lying, deceitful face ever again. The next day at school, everyone seemed to have known my secret because of Madison spilling the beans to the cheer squad and my ex telling the football team. My ex switched schools the week after that, getting a scholarship at a private school and Madison and me haven't been friends ever since."

We lay there for a few minutes in silence after I finish my story.

SPENCER: "Wow. ." She says after a while. "What a bitch!"  
I chuckle at her reaction.  
ASHLEY: "Tell me about it."  
SPENCER: "So why were you so down about it today then babe?" She asks softly, reaching up and caressing my cheek.  
I look down at her, placing my hand over hers on my cheek.  
ASHLEY: "You said something about Aiden knowing more about Madison than I do, and because of her and my history, I knew it wasn't true. I'll always hate Madison for messing things up for me, but it doesn't mean I still don't miss her too ya know?"  
SPENCER: "Yea. Well now I have another reason to hate her!" She says making me laugh just a little.  
ASHLEY: "Whatever you want babe." She looks up at me smiling and then her smile fades. "What's wrong?" I ask caressing her cheek with my fingertips.  
SPENCER: "You owe Chelsea an apology babe. And you owe me too!" She says getting cocky but smirking.  
ASHLEY: "I think I know what I could do to make it up to you."  
SPENCER: "Oh yea, and what's. ." I cut her off with a hard kiss.

I roll her over onto her back and straddle her waist. I kiss her for a minute before sitting up and placing my hands on her waist.

SPENCER: "I like your form of payment." She says with a seductive smile before pulling me back down to her lips.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- Ok, so I kno it's been like a little more than a week since my last update... BUT!! It's not my fault!! Swear it, my computer charger broke and I had to be out of a laptop for 4 whole days while I waited to get another one ordered and shipped in. So now, I'm obviously back, and I have a lovely post for you! :) BTW... cold shower warning.. sorry lol. But enjoy!! And please leave reviews, they make me happy and post faster if you beg enough! ;) Love Mel! **

Ashley's POV

I'm straddling Spencer, still kissing her, when there's a knock on the door, followed by it being opened.

??: "Hey Ash, I saw your car outs-. . ."  
ASHLEY: "Kyla! When you knock you're supposed to wait for an answer!" I snap at her, breaking my kiss with Spencer.  
KYLA: "Sheesh, sorry. I was just coming to see if the three of us were still going out to dinner."  
Spencer spoke up from under me, knowing if I spoke again, I'd yell at Kyla even more.  
SPENCER: "Yea Ky, we'll be down in a minute."  
KYLA: "Ok. I'll be in the living room."  
SPENCER: "K."  
She walks out of the room and I pout down at Spencer.

SPENCER: "What's the pout for?"  
ASHLEY: "That's twice today Spence!!" I whine to her, keeping the pout on my face.  
SPENCER: "Awe, I ruined your fun again?"  
ASHLEY: "Mhmm. ." I say and give her the puppy eyes now, too.  
SPENCER: "Awe poor thing. Well what ever could I do to make it up to you?"  
I push my lips out, signifying that I want a kiss.  
SPENCER: "I think I can handle that." She cups my face between her palms gently and pulls my face down to hers. "I love you." She breathes before pulling my lips into hers.  
I smile through the kiss at how cute that was and then pull back, resting my forehead on hers.  
ASHLEY: "I love you too Spence."

We smile at each other, just remembering this moment of pure bliss.

We finally make our way downstairs a few minutes later, and we all decide on Olive Garden for dinner.

ASHLEY: "My car's a two-seater, so I guess we're taking your car Ky."  
KYLA: "Alright."

We all get in and head towards Olive Garden. While we're driving, Aiden calls me.

-Phone Convo-  
ASHLEY: "Hey jockstrap, what's up?"  
AIDEN: "Nothing really, just calling to make sure you were ok after what happened at lunch today."  
ASHLEY: "Awe, the boy has feelings."  
AIDEN: "Yea I do. Now are you ok?"  
ASHLEY: "Yea, I'm good. I talked it out with Spence and now me, her and Ky are heading out for dinner."  
AIDEN: "Alright, cool. Hey about tomorrow, I was thinking, what if we just got a room for the night. I mean it'll be safer than driving back that late, since we'll probably be wasted anyways."  
ASHLEY: "Good thinking Aiden! Way to be smart for a few seconds."  
AIDEN: "Shut up Ash! You're such an ass." He says with a sarcastic laugh.  
ASHLEY: "But you love me anyways."  
AIDEN: "Yea, yea, yea."  
ASHLEY: "Actually, if we're going to do that, then do me a favor and call Clay and Chelsea, and tell them to pack a bag tonight and we'll head up there around the afternoon, get our rooms, and lounge around the pool or something. Then we can just hit the party from there. It'll be much easier."  
AIDEN: "Alright. Cool, I'll call them now."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, if they have any questions, tell 'em to call either my or Spencer's cell."  
AIDEN: "Ok, bye Ash."  
ASHLEY: "Bye Aid."  
We hang up and Spencer looks at me funny.

ASHLEY: "What?" I ask confused now.  
SPENCER: "Why would you tell 'em to call me?"  
ASHLEY: "I don't think Clay has my cell number. Chelsea does, but not Clay."  
SPENCER: "Well they're most likely together."  
ASHLEY: "True, but better safe then sorry."  
SPENCER: "True."  
I just smile at her as I wrap an arm around her shoulders and kiss her temple.

KYLA: "I feel weird being in the front seat alone and you two in the back. I'm not a chauffer."  
ASHLEY: "Awe, you couldn't be a chauffer Ky, the windows aren't tinted dark enough and I would never be chauffeured in this piece of shit car.  
Spencer swats at my stomach for my comment on Kyla's car.  
ASHLEY: "Ow Spence. I was just kidding."  
SPENCER: "You need to be nice!"  
KYLA: "It's ok Spence. I think I feel more normal with her when she's acting like a total ass."  
ASHLEY: "Love you too sis." I say and stick my tongue out and she sees me in her rearview and starts laughing. "Oh by the way, you want to come with us to the party tomorrow?"  
KYLA: "Where is it?"  
SPENCER: "It's down by Laguna."  
ASHLEY: "Yea, but we're thinking about going up tomorrow afternoon and getting a hotel, we'll relax around there for the afternoon and then hit the party. Then we'll crash there for the night."  
KYLA: "Sure, sounds like fun. I need to get some action anyways."  
ASHLEY: "Hook up with Aiden. He seems to have a crush on you."  
SPENCER: "Ash he has a girlfriend."  
ASHLEY: "So? She cheats on him."  
SPENCER: "You don't know that for sure babe."  
ASHLEY: "Trust me I do. She's never been the type to settle down. She only stays with Aiden because he succumbs to her and does what she wants, and its something she can always fall back on if she can't find any fresh ass."  
Spencer starts chuckling a little bit.  
ASHLEY: "What? What's so funny?"  
SPENCER: "No, it's just, I'm so proud of you." She says through another bout of giggles.  
ASHLEY: "Why?!"  
SPENCER: "Because you used a big word in a sentence and used it right as well!"  
Now her and Kyla are laughing uproariously at Spencer's lame joke about my smarts.  
I just start to pout.  
Once Spencer realizes and her laughter starts to subside, she looks at me.  
SPENCER: "Awe baby, don't pout."  
ASHLEY: "No, you were being mean."  
KYLA: "What's wrong Ash? Can dish it out but not take it?"  
ASHLEY: "No!" I say and cross my arms still pouting, which causes them to start laughing all over again.  
KYLA & SPENCER: "YES!!"  
I just pout even more and look out the window.  
SPENCER: "Awe, the big bad Ashley doesn't like being made fun of?"  
ASHLEY: "Shuddup Spence."  
She just laughs more at my expense before Kyla switches on some music. The car goes quiet now except for that.

We're quiet for a few minutes until I feel Spencer's hand travel up my thigh and back down again. And then I feel her lean into me.  
SPENCER: "Keep pouting like that, and I'm going to have to give you more than just kisses this weekend at the hotel to make you stop." She whispers seductively in my ear, before nibbling on my earlobe.  
I breathe in a ragged breath, trying to hold my pout and not show her she's affecting me.  
SPENCER: "And I know just what I can do to make the pout disappear." She says, now kissing and nibbling on my neck as her hand squeezes the inside of my upper thigh.  
I move my head a little, to give her room to work on my neck, while my hands clench into fists with my arms still crossed.  
SPENCER: "Relax baby, no need to be so tense."  
She says as she finds the spot right behind my ear that drives me crazy. At the same time her hand starts tracing my center on the outside of my jeans, in-between my thighs.  
I bite back a moan, and the muscles in my legs tighten on their own from the sensations she's sending through my body.  
SPENCER: "You ok baby?" She asks through kisses and bites to my neck, and around my jaw line.  
ASHLEY: "St-t-top teas-s-sing me Spen-c-cer!" I make out between quick breaths of satisfaction.  
SPENCER: "What am I doing to you baby?" She purrs seductively in my ear, before nibbling my ear again.  
My hips jerk forward involuntarily, pushing into her hand with need.  
ASHLEY: "Let's put it this way. ." I say trying to keep my voice even ". . If you don't stop, I'll take you right here, right now. I don't care who watches!"  
SPENCER: "That bad huh?" She asks, her hand pushing harder against my throbbing center.  
A low growl of satisfaction forms in my throat.

I grab Spencer's hand that's teasing me and hold it firmly in my hand, pushing it harder between my legs, trying to get as much friction as possible on my aching clit through my jeans. Then I turn my head and kiss her hard, muffling my moan by sliding my tongue against hers.

When I break the kiss, she looks at me flustered, totally caught off guard.

KYLA: "Hey guys we're here." Kyla's voice breaks into our sexual haze in the backseat.  
We're both panting still from the kiss and Spencer's hand is still firmly pressed between my thighs.

Neither of us answer though as Kyla gets out of the car, completely oblivious to our positions with each other.

We just stare at each other for another moment before I tear myself away from Spencer and get out of the car. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding before and straighten out my shirt. Damn this dinner better go quick if Spencer knows what's good for her.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N- Alrighty.. so something is going on with this website, so I guess people aren't recieving notification emails and what not..? Cause I kno I didn't get one for my own fanfic, or at least it took 24 hours..? Why..? I have no clue.. lol But anywho, for those of you who may have received emails from my good friend mutt009 telling you I've posted, she did that to help me out and alert you guys of what was going on, since her and I came to the realization together. Soo.. thanks Kris! :) But anyways, this is a post in Aiden's POV. I'm trying to explore other character's POVs and kind of get into the mind and lives of them a little bit. But don't worry, this is soley a Spashley fic, I'm just trying to broaden my horizons a bit! So please enjoy and lemme kno whatcha think! :) Mks? Ks! I love you guys, and thanks for all the positive feedback I'm always getting. I love it! :) -Mel**

Aiden's POV

After I get off the phone with Ash, I call up Chelsea. Sure enough, Clay is with her as expected.

-Phone Convo-  
CHELSEA: "Hey Aid, what's up?"  
AIDEN: "Hey Chels, nothing much. Is Clay with you?"  
CHELSEA: "Yea, you want to talk to him?"  
AIDEN: "No, it's just easier that y'all are together." I say with a light chuckle.  
CHELSEA: "Um, ok. ." She says confused. "I'll put you on speaker then."  
AIDEN: "Ok."  
CHELS & CLAY: "Hello?"  
AIDEN: "Hey guys."  
TOGETHER: "Hey, what's up Aid?"  
AIDEN: "Member the party tomorrow?"  
TOGETHER: "Yea, what about it?"  
AIDEN: "Me and Ash we're talking and we decided it'd be easiest and safest if instead of driving back home tomorrow night after the party, we just got hotel rooms instead."  
CHELSEA: "Oh, I don't know about that Aiden. I don't have the money for a hotel."  
AIDEN: "Oh, don't worry about that, it's on Ash."  
CLAY: "Are you sure?"  
AIDEN: "Yea. We're only going to have like 2 or 3 rooms. I don't know yet if her and Spence are getting their own room yet, but it'll be split up guys and girls or something."  
CHELSEA: "Are you sure Ash is ok with this?"  
AIDEN: "Totally, she told me to call you."  
TOGETHER: "Ok then."  
CHELSEA: "What time are we meeting up?"  
AIDEN: "Ash was thinking it'd be cool if we met up in the morning to drive out there and get our rooms, maybe chill on the beach and then change and go to the party later that night."  
CLAY: "Alright, that sounds cool. What time and where are we meeting?"  
AIDEN: "Meet as Ash's house at 10. I'd say earlier, but Ash would kill me if we woke her up too early." I say and chuckle.  
CHELSEA: "Oh please let's not piss her off! I remember the last time we did this Aid, I hate that version of Ashley." She says laughing as well.  
CLAY: "Y'all have done this before?" I hear him ask Chelsea.  
She starts laughing, most likely at the memory it brings back to her.  
CHELSEA: "Yea, I'll tell you about it in a minute."  
CLAY: "Ok."  
AIDEN: "Ok, so y'all are down?"  
CHELSEA: "Totally! We'll see you guys in the morning."  
AIDEN: "Ok. Don't forget to pack an over night bag or something."  
CLAY: "We will. Bye Aiden."  
AIDEN: "Bye guys."

I hang up the phone and then look at the time. Oh shit, I'm late!! Madison's going to kill me! Ugh, I seriously don't know why I stay with her. . Especially when I'm hardcore crushing on someone else. Guess I better get going. .

I change my shirt, and spray on some Tag body spray before grabbing my keys and cell and leaving my parents house.

I get to the gym where I'm supposed to be picking her up from before we go to dinner. She looks really pissed as she climbs into my car with that menacing glare on her face. I know I'm about to hear it. So I put on my best smile and turn to her.

AIDEN: "Hey baby. I'm so sorry I'm late. I was helping my dad, and you know how he can be." She softens a little but I know she's still going to complain or find something to still get pissed about.  
And in 3, 2, 1. . .  
The hard glare returns to her face.  
MADISON: "Well you could have told him that you had plans and were going to be busy! I've been waiting for almost fifteen minutes Aiden!!"  
AIDEN: "I'm sorry! I couldn't get out of it!"  
She crosses her arms stubbornly and stares out the window.  
AIDEN: "C'mon baby. I'm not that late. Please forgive me?" I ask putting on a puppy face that usually works on her.  
She looks at me and gives in, but I know I'll still get the bitch card for the rest of the night.  
MADISON: "You're so lucky! Now can we get to dinner, I'm starving."  
She snaps and I pull out of the parking lot.

Fifteen minutes later we pull up to the restaurant and park.

We walk inside and find our usual table.

After the waiter takes our drink order I set out to make the queen bee happy once again.

AIDEN: "You look beautiful tonight baby." I say with the fakest smile.  
MADISON: "Yea right. I just got done working out and didn't get to take a long shower so I wouldn't be late meeting someone, but it looks like it would have been a good idea!" She says like the bitch she is.  
AIDEN: "God Madison!! I told you I'm sorry! What more do you want from me??" We argue in hushed voices.  
MADISON: "For you to stop being such a dumb ass!! Grow some balls and tell your dad no when he needs your help! God Aiden could you be any more dense?!"

God!! I seriously don't know why I put up with her shit! I get so annoyed from hearing it all again, that this time I snap.

AIDEN: "Forget it Madison! I'm so tired of hearing the same damn thing over and over!! All I ever do is try and try, but with you it's a lost cause. Guess what Madison! You're not the queen of England!! So stop treating every one as if you're on some pedestal and they're the scum of the Earth!! All you know how to do is boss people around and make them feel bad! And I'm so tired of your self-righteous attitude! We're done! I can't take this shit from you anymore! Find yourself another little boy toy to play with. Better yet, why not just stick to sleeping around like you do behind my back, because yea! I know you do that too!!

MADISON: "Wow Aiden. I never knew you had it in you. And honestly I don't care what you think. You'll be back, because this is the best piece of ass you'll ever have."  
AIDEN: "Wrong Madison! I already know someone who is better than you in every way. And I intend in making her mine as soon as possible."  
MADISON: "Like she'd fall for a lame ass like you. Aiden I only dated you because you're the star of the school and I'm the head cheerleader. We're meant to be together. And in a few weeks time, you'll find yourself back here begging for me to be with you again."  
AIDEN: "Only in your dreams Madison! You know it'll be the other way around because I'm the only guy willing to put up with your crap for so long! To everyone else you're just a quick lay. I can't believe I actually put up with you for this long!"  
MADISON: "Yea right Aiden. We'll see who it'll be."  
AIDEN: "Yea I guess so."

I get up and start to leave.  
MADISON: "Oh hell no!! You are not leaving me here alone."  
AIDEN: "You have friends, booty calls and a cell phone. Better get callin!!" I say and then walk away.  
MADISON: "Aiden, Aiden!! Damnit!" And then I walk out the door.

I take a deep breath and breathe easily. Wow, I feel so much better not being attached to her anymore. I feel like a million pounds were just lifted off of me.

I walk to my car whistling a happy tune and climb in. I pull out my cell phone and see that I have an unread text message.

??TXT: Hey qt! wats up?

I smile and respond.

AIDTXT: NM gorgeous. Actually, I just broke up wit madison.

I start the car and pull out of the parking lot. When I get to the next light my phone beeps.

??TXT: O rlly? That makes things so much simpler.  
AIDTXT: How so?

I start driving again with a smile and take a left to go home. My phone beeps again.

??TXT: Becuz now ur available.  
AIDTXT: Oh, and before, I wasn't available. . Well at least to u?

As I pull up at my house I receive her reply.

??TXT: No u were. But I hate being a secret.  
AIDTXT: Ahh. . And now that im not taken by madison, wat does that make us?  
??TXT: Idk. . Pends on a few dates first.  
AIDTXT: oh, it does huh?

I take my shirt off and grab some clean boxer briefs to get ready for a shower. I sit down on my bed and take off my socks and shoes.

??TXT: It sure does. Just becuz we've been out before doesn't mean we can just jump into the relationship.  
AIDTXT: Alright. . Then ill take u out.  
??TXT: wen? U kno I like to be prepared ;-)  
AIDTXT: Hmm. . I'll let you kno. Itll be in advance tho, dnt worry.  
??TXT: Alright.  
AIDTXT: Mhm. . But im going to jump in the shower. Tty in a few.  
??TXT: Alright. . ttyl

I throw my phone down on the bed and walk into my bathroom to shower.

This weekend is definitely going to be amazing! Beach, party, girls! I love being a free man!!


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N- Ok, phew.. this is a really lonnggg chapter! Getting really really close to a lot of turning points in the story. I'm looking to end it here soon. So please lemme kno whatcha think! This post starts off in the mind of Clay. I think it's a good inside look at Spashley through the eyes of a loving brother verse a hateful brother! So tell me what you think please! And enjoy! :) -Mel**

Clay's POV

Friday night

GLEN: "Hey bro! What you doin?" He asks leaning on my door post as I put some clothes into my bag for the weekend.  
CLAY: "Packing Glen, what's it look like?"  
GLEN: "Well what are you packing for?" He says coming in and sitting in my desk chair.  
CLAY: "I'm going out for the weekend."  
GLEN: "Where you goin?" He asks, not looking like he's even paying attention.  
CLAY: "Glen! What's with the 20 questions? Last time I checked dad was downstairs cooking dinner."  
GLEN: "Jeeze Clay, relax! I was just curious."  
CLAY: "Well for your enjoyment, me and Spencer won't be here all weekend, so enjoy the house to yourself."  
GLEN: "Spencer's never here on the weekends anyways. . Oh wait! Are you and Chelsea finally going to the next level! That's what I'm talkin about brotha!" He says holding a hand up for me to high-five.  
CLAY: "No Glen. Me and Spencer will be together all weekend with our friends."  
GLEN: "Wait, what do you mean?" He says, his hand dropping.  
CLAY: "That we have friends and we all have plans together?" I ask him with a look like "are you really that dense?".  
GLEN: "Well what are you going to be doing and where?"  
Man he can get so annoying. I don't even answer him and keep packing.  
GLEN: "Wait. . Are you going to that party down in Laguna? I heard Aiden talking in the locker rooms about it."  
I still don't answer him.  
GLEN: "Awe man! You are aren't you??"  
I'm still silent, as I start double checking to make sure I have everything I need.  
GLEN: "I want to go! I heard about that party and it sounds sa-weet!"  
CLAY: "You weren't invited, and I'm not going to be the one who invites you." I say not even looking at him.  
GLEN: "Well why not?!" Oh great, here comes his tantrum.  
CLAY: "Because, Ashley is paying for the whole weekend, and you've been doing nothing but cold-shouldering her and our little sister since they got together, so I'm not going to allow you to make their weekend a bad one. So if you want to go so bad, ask Ashley or Spencer yourself."  
GLEN: "Awe, but cmo-"  
CLAY: "No! You're the one who's been treating Spencer like crap since you found out she was gay! And if you honestly think I'm going to pity you over her? You're sadly mistaken. I've stayed silent until now Glen, but the way you're treating her hurts her more than you know. She misses being able to hang out with you, and get advice from her big brother. So I'm definitely on her side for this one. You're starting to become a man version of mom and her retarded views and controlling ways. So when you can learn to accept Spencer for who she is, and start treating her like the sister she is to you, then maybe you'll be invited with our group of friends to come party and hang out with us."

After my little speech to Glen, he just stood there, flabbergasted by everything I had said. It wasn't that I had raised my voice at him, or that I said anything rudely, it was more that I hardly ever speak my mind unless I have a good reason too. So I know he's standing there contemplating everything I just said. But I also know within a matter of minutes, he's going to brush it off like I didn't say anything and he'll make a smart remark.

GLEN: "Whatever Clay, she's disgusting and she needs to snap out of it!"

Like I said. He's such an ass! I swear I hate the man he's becoming. It's times like these I swear I'm happy he and I aren't blood related. But I'll never tell him that. I shake my head and then turn around to face him, trying to hold back the anger and harsh words I feel rising in the back of my throat.

CLAY: "Well Glen, there's the door, see yourself out then."  
GLEN: "Man whatever, you're just as bad as she is for supporting her." He says standing up and stalking towards the door.  
CLAY: "It's not about supporting her Glen, it's about loving her, since she's my sister. Maybe you should think about that and the pain you're causing her, especially when you're more directly related to her than I am." I tell him looking directly into his eyes.  
I see his eyes sadden but his rock hard features stay in tact. Yea, I thought this was killing him too. He knows he hates not being able to ask Spencer stuff about girls, and for advice.

Without another word from either of us, I turn back to my bag and continue making sure I have everything I need, and he quietly leaves the room.

Saturday morning

Chelsea and I pull up in front of Ashley's house and see Aiden waiting in the driveway.

I haven't said much this morning and I know Chelsea can already feel my tension. Her hand has been entwined with mine since I picked her up this morning, and I know she's just waiting for a good time when we can sit and talk. Just one of the many things I love about this girl. She's patient enough to wait when she knows I'm upset.

We get out of the car and meet up in front. Her hand easily sliding back into mine. I love how that's so natural for us to do.

We walk to where Aiden is waiting for us, and he climbs from his jeep as we approach.

AIDEN: "Morning guys!"  
TOGETHER: "Hey Aiden."  
AIDEN: "How is you guy's morning going so far?"  
CHELSEA: "We're fine Aid, thanks for asking." She says with a genuine smile and a squeeze to my hand.  
AIDEN: "Sweet! Well I guess we should get Ashley and Spencer out of bed." He says and chuckles a little.

He walks over to the door with us trailing behind. He rings the doorbell and we wait for someone to come answer it. After a few minutes, no ones answered. So instead he tries the door knob. It's open, so we all give each other a look and then walk in.

Since Aiden knows his way around, we follow his lead and head up the stairs. We pass a few doors and turn a corner before coming to a half opened door. We don't hear much coming from inside, but personally, I don't want to walk in on my baby sister doing anything, so I stand back a little bit.

Aiden walks into the room and just as I suspected, we walk in on something.

Spencer's POV

I slowly wake up and my eyes flutter open. I'm laying half on top of Ashley, her arms holding me close, and my leg entwined with hers. My arm is draped across her still naked torso and my head is tucked under her chin. I shift a little bit so I can look up at her, but she only tightens her grip on me more. I'm able to adjust myself enough so that I can lay my head on the pillow next to her and look at her peaceful face.

Its at times like these when I love to just revel in how beautiful she is. The light streaming in the window, plays across her bronze skin and gives her a soft glow. She looks so peaceful and content. Her light breaths come and go easily and as I shift, she shifts so we stay perfectly fit into one another. I gently raise my hand up and brush her red colored bangs from her eyes. She stirs a little bit and then turns her head toward me, before sighing contently and continuing to sleep. I lower my hand back to her exposed cheek, just lightly brushing my fingers over her smooth skin. I trace my fingers down the contours of her neck, reveling in the softness her skin possesses. My fingertips easily slide down over her collar bone and then over her shoulder. She turns her head away from me again to get the light tickling to stop.

The soft skin of her neck is now exposed to me. I see a faint bite mark on her skin from last night and I smile despite myself. She'll probably have a hissy-fit about it if it bruises. I lean over and gently brush my lips over her shoulder and then move up to her neck. She starts to stir a little bit. I pause until she calms down again and sighs, before placing more gentle kisses along her neck and shoulder. Her arms flex against my back and then relax again when I stop my assault. With my face still buried in her neck, I take a soft breath. Loving the natural smell of Ashley's skin, mixed with her favorite perfume. I place a few more kisses along her neck, loving the feel of her beating pulse point beneath my lips.

But before I know what's happening, I'm on my back and Ashley's on top of me, returning loving kisses along my neck and collar bone, and I hear her take in a deep breath. I giggle a little bit before sliding my fingertips up her back, raising goose bumps in the process. She shudders lightly in my arms, and then I smooth my palms against her back as I go back down. She continues her gentle kisses to my neck.

ASHLEY: I like being woken up that way baby. Thank you. she finally murmurs against my skin  
SPENCER: Well I couldn't resist, you're just too beautiful. I say with a soft smile  
She finally picks up her head and catches my smirk before returning her own nose crinkling smile in the process.

She leans down and kisses my lips sweetly. My hands are still running up and down her back slowly. She nips gently at my bottom lip and I open my mouth to her exploring tongue. It's a gentle kiss, a loving kiss. Nothing rushed or heated, just full of love and belonging. One of my hands slides it way to the nape of her neck, where my fingertips scrape gently at the soft skin there. Her hand comes up to cradle my face gently as she continues her tender kiss with me. Loosing sense of everything around us. It's just me and Ashley, floating away together in perfect bliss.

??: "Ahem. ." We hear from the door way.  
Ashley continues kissing me which makes me smile through our kiss.  
??: "AHEM!" The person tries again.  
ASHLEY: "Go away!" She says breaking her kiss to me long enough to get those two short words out.  
??: "You guys should have been up already so we can leave."  
Breaking our kiss again in frustration, she lays her forehead gently against mine and I smile at her.  
Seeing the tension immediately build in Ashley's eyes, I answer.  
SPENCER: "We'll be down stairs in a little bit Aiden. You guys can help yourselves to whatever's in the kitchen."  
AIDEN: "Alright, but try to make it quick please?"  
ASHLEY: "She told you what to do Aiden, now leave!" She snaps.  
I knew she wouldn't be able to hold it back for long.  
AIDEN: "Alright, alright, we're leaving."

He walks out of the room and we hear him shut the door, then the sound of more than one set of feet walk away.

ASHLEY: "Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you?" She asks as she kisses my forehead tenderly.  
SPENCER: "No, I don't think so. . Why?"  
ASHLEY: "Because I am." She says and kisses my lips gently. "You keep me sane sometimes Spence. Who needs anger management when they've got blue eyes like your's to look into everyday?" She whispers, her fingers tracing over my cheek as she looks into my eyes.  
I crack another smile at what she says, then reach up and kiss her lips.

She returns the kiss and we return to moments before, where we're the only two people in the world as our kiss takes us higher.

Thirty minutes later

Ashley and I finally make our way out of bed and take a quick shower together. Or at least attempted too. We couldn't keep from kissing each other every few minutes as hands slipped over soap covered backs and sides. Holding each other close under the rainfall of water.

When we finally make it down stairs with our bags in hand, it was close to 10:45 and we receive glares from both Aiden and Kyla.

ASHLEY: "Don't either of you guys give us that look. We didn't tell you to be here at 10am. And you guys didn't inform us of coming at 10am either. So me and Spence so don't get the blame for this one."  
Both of their faces turn quizzical as they ponder whether either of them told us. Then they both visibly shake their heads.  
KYLA: "It doesn't matter. Lets just go so we can get to the hotel."  
Everyone echoes their responses and we walk outside.

We load most of the stuff into the back of Aiden's 2008 Jeep Rubicon. And then the rest goes in the back of Ashley's 2008 BMW X5 3.0si. Ashley and me take her car and everyone else rides with Aiden. I prefer it that way anyways. I like the alone time with her.

ASHLEY: "You excited for tonight baby?"  
SPENCER: "I'm excited to be with you." I tell her with a small smile.  
ASHLEY: "Good, because I got us the best room." She says with a big grin.  
SPENCER: "Ash, you know you didn't have to do anything like that. Any room would have done as long as we're together."  
ASHLEY: "Don't worry. It's not like the room on the top floor or anything." She says and chuckles. "But I did get us one with our own balcony with a hot tub on it."  
SPENCER: "Ohh, I'm definitely liking the sound of that."  
She just smiles at me and then kisses the back of my hand that she was holding in hers.

The rest of the three hour drive was spent with light talking and laughing. Just enjoying each others company as usual. We stop somewhere for lunch about an hour outside of Laguna and then finish the drive to the hotel.

When we pull up into Valet parking and get out of our cars, everyone just kind of stops and stares in awe. Ashley had brought us to one of the nicest hotels on the west coast. Even Kyla looks surprised because she isn't use to Ashley spending like this.

ASHLEY: "Well jeez, don't start drooling every one." She chuckles a bit at our reactions.  
She signals for the nearest bell hop and he nods and comes over.  
BELL HOP: "Welcome to The Montage Resort & Spa, how may I be of service ma'am?"  
ASHLEY: "Hi, we need all the bags from these 2 cars brought in with us. We'll be at the service desk."  
BELL HOP: "Yes, right away ma'am."  
ASHLEY: "Thank you."  
She hands him a tip and his eyes go wide at the 100 dollar bill she just placed in his hand. I'm sure he wasn't expecting that from a 17 year old girl.

He signals for 2 other guys to come over and help him with the bags. Ashley and Aiden hand their keys over to the Valet guys, then she takes my hand and we all walk in together.

CLAY: "Wow Ashley, this place is really nice."  
ASHLEY: "Thanks, I love this place. I try and come here as often as possible. They have one of the best spas here and other things like that, on this side of Laguna."  
CHELSEA: "They have a spa here?"  
ASHLEY: "Yep." She says with a smile.

As we approach the front desk, an older lady sees us and her face drops before picking up again. I'm sure Ashley saw that and now she's going to show this lady up somehow when she drops her name on her.

With an obviously fake pleasant voice, she greets us.  
LADY: "Hi, how my I help you kids? Checking in for your parents?"  
Ashley steps up to the counter and gives the lady her famous sarcastic smile.  
ASHLEY: "No, I have a reservation for three rooms and six spa passes until tomorrow evening. So if I could get those key cards and such, that'd be great," She glances at her name tag. "Diane." She says, her smile still in place.  
DIANE: "Reservation name?" She replies curtly.  
ASHLEY: "_Davies_, Ashley _Davies."_ Same smile still pulling at her features.  
The lady does a double take on Ashley and then we all see her visibly swallow. Aiden and me chuckle at the ladies expense.  
DIANE: "Oh! Miss. Davies. We've, uhm, ahem, we've been expecting your arrival. We have all of your rooms and accommodations set up just the way you asked for them."  
ASHLEY: "I'm glad." She replies rudely.  
Diane types some things into her computer before glancing at Ashley with a sheepish smile.  
DIANE: "Ok. Here are you room keys and passes. Please enjoy your stay here at The Montage Resort & Spa." "he says scared.  
We all smile, except for Ashley. She leans more into the counter to get the older ladies attention with her fierce gaze. Here it goes.  
ASHLEY: "Oh and Diane. If I ever hear or see you treat another customer the way you treated me and my friends again, I'll be sure to have your job. Ok? Thanks!" She sneers at her.

She turns from the desk and starts walking away as Diane just visibly swallows again, not knowing what to say at having her job threatened.

We all follow behind Ashley trying to hold back our chuckles.

We stop in the lobby where the bell hops are standing and waiting for us.

ASHLEY: "Ok. I don't know exactly how you guys want to room. But. ." She pauses as she looks over the room numbers on the keys. ". . me and Spencer have this room together. ." She says hading me our set of keys. "and then there's two other rooms. So I don't know if Chelsea and Clay want to room together, leaving Aiden and Kyla together, or if y'all want to go boys with boys and girls with girls. Decide whatever you want. One room has two beds, and the other has one bed. I'm not sure which one has which. But here are the keys," She says holding them out to whoever wants to take them. "decide whatever you want and enjoy yourself. Oh, and here are your spa passes. Everything is already paid for. So just make sure you take this with you whenever you go down there and they'll give you any treatment whenever you want, as much as you want. So enjoy." She says smiling and handing every one their individual passes.

TOGETHER: "Wow, thanks Ash."  
ASHLEY: "It's no problem. Y'all can obviously do whatever you want. We all have our cells. Call if you need someone. The only thing I want to know is if we're meeting up to go together to the party?"  
AIDEN: "How about we all just meet here in the lobby at say 9 tonight?"  
ASHLEY: "Ok, that sounds fine. That cool Spence?" She asks looking at me.  
SPENCER: "Yea baby, that's fine."  
ASHLEY: "Great. Oh and room service is free too, so whatever you want, you can have, it's charged to the room."  
TOGETHER: "Sweet!"

Ashley signals for the bell hop and they come over with our bags on the carts.  
BELL HOP: "Ma'am?"  
ASHLEY: "Yes, we have three separate rooms. ."

She's explaining which luggage is ours to be taken with us as her voice trails off when my mind starts to wander. This is girl is so amazing. She spent all this money on all of us. For no reason. She is too good to be true. She could have taken us to a crumby motel and I wouldn't have cared as long as we're together. But no, she brought us to this beautiful place, where we all get to be pampered and enjoy our selves. God, she is so amazing!!

I'm broken from my thoughts when I feel her arms wrap around me from behind and she kisses an exposed part of my neck.

ASHLEY: "You ready to go to our room babe?" She whispers in my ear.  
SPENCER: "Yea." I say as I turn in her arms and kiss her lips lightly.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, c'mon then."  
She leaves an arm around me as she leads the way to the elevators.

We ride up with the bell hop and after about 10 minutes, we're settled in our room and alone.

ASHLEY: "Let me show you around."  
SPENCER: "Please." I reply in a daze from the marvelous looking room.

The room is so beautiful. It has two parts. It has a living area with two couches and some plush chairs with an entertainment center with a TV and DVD player set up. A mini fridge stocked with food and more snacks sitting on top of a quaint little table next to that. Then to the left, there's a door that leads to our room. Inside there is a big queen size bed with clean linen sheets, a goose down comforter, and a lot of big, fluffy and inviting pillows. It has another entertainment center with another TV and DVD player. Then the bathroom is off of the bedroom and has a separate shower and tub. The room is huge and so beautiful.

ASHLEY: "And the best part," She says leading me out onto the balcony from our room. "is the view of the ocean and of course our own personal hot tub."  
She brings me close to her by my hips and kisses my neck as I continue looking around in shock.  
ASHLEY: "So do you like it?" She asks looking up when I haven't responded after a few minutes.

I couldn't seem to form words, so instead I gently take her face in my hands and kiss her lips. She responds instantly and wraps her arms around my waist, bringing me as close to her as possible. I deepen the kiss within minutes and we both moan into the kiss. My hands slide into her dark hair and my fingertips scrape her scalp gently, eliciting another groan from Ashley.

After a few minutes though, she breaks the kiss despite my protests and lays her forehead against mine. I pout at her and she pecks my lips once more, causing me to smile.

ASHLEY: "As much as I want to sit here and make out with you and even get it to lead to other things, I have a few things planned out for us today if that's ok with you."  
SPENCER: "Awe, of course it is sweetheart. Anything you want to do is fine with me."  
ASHLEY: "Great! Because the masseuse should be here any minute."  
SPENCER: "Masseuse?" I ask her tilting my head.  
She just chuckles and kisses my lips.  
ASHLEY: "You're so cute. Yes. Masseuse. I have two coming here to give us both an hour of relaxing massages right here in our own room and then I thought maybe," She says kissing my neck a few times. "we could get in the hot tub and relax a little bit before having a romantic dinner," She continues her light assault on my neck. "and then if you want we can go to the party. ." She kisses up my jaw line before kissing my lips softly. "Or, we could just stay in. You and me. Movies, or hot tub, or a little bit of relaxation in bed." She says smiling seductively. "What do you think baby girl?"  
SPENCER: "I think that sounds like an amazing day." I reply before kissing her lips again softly.  
ASHLEY: "Me too." She leans in and kisses me passionately.

We're a few minutes into the kiss when we hear a knock on the door.  
ASHLEY: "There's our masseuses'."  
SPENCER: "Guess so."

We enjoy the day just like Ashley had told me we would and it was amazing. I was completely relaxed and enjoying every minute of pampering that Ashley was giving me. Whether from her herself or from getting a massage. I was definitely enjoying our weekend away.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N- Wooo.. ok, so this is a REALLY long chapter for you guys! NC-17 and everything else in it. And at the end, please don't hate me!! Next update will probably be in a few weeks, cause I'm all caught up and now have to write more chapters for this story, so if it takes me a while to post again, my pre-apologies! Enjoy! :) -Mel**

Ashley's POV

As we laid on our stomach's for our massage's, out on the balcony of our room, we talked and laughed quietly for the first thirty minutes or so. Then we fall quiet and enjoy the rest of our massage in a peaceful silence. But I'm pretty sure Spencer has fallen asleep.

When the masseuse's are done, they let me know and then walk back into the bedroom. I get up and put my robe on quickly, before walking over to Spencer's table. She is in fact asleep, so I rub her back soothingly, trying to stir her from it. She feels my touch and relaxes further into the table under my hand. So I bend over her, and whisper in her ear.

ASHLEY: "Hey baby girl, they're done, and need their table back, wake up beautiful."  
She stirs some and then picks her head up a little bit. Then she places it back down and shakes it back and forth.  
ASHLEY: "Alright, then come here baby girl, I'll carry you to bed."  
I pull the sheet up to her shoulders, so she can roll over without exposing anything.

She does what I ask, still half asleep. She reaches her arms around my neck as I bend over to gently pick her up from the table, making sure the sheet stays wrapped around her. Her legs hanging over one arm, and my other arm supporting her back. She buries her head in the crook of my neck, as I walk her back through the balcony doors. One of the masseuse's sees us coming and pulls the blanket back for her. I smile my thanks and lay her in bed gently. She doesn't want to let me go, trying to pull me into bed with her.

ASHLEY: "I'll be back in just a minute baby girl and I'll lay with you. Let me just see the guys out and give them a tip ok?" I whisper against her ear.  
SPENCER: "Mk." She murmurs.  
I kiss her forehead lightly as I pull the blankets up around her chest. She turns and cuddles into the soft bed, drifting back to sleep quickly.

The guys are just coming back into the room with all their stuff packed up as I turn around. I raise my hand to my lips in a quiet shush and they nod their heads. I lead them back out into the main room and close the door behind us.

ASHLEY: "Thank you. You guys were great." I tell them with an appreciative smile.  
They just nod their heads and return my smile also. I hand them both a 50 dollar bill and then show them out. They say thanks and then leave down the hall.

I walk back into the bedroom quietly, and see Spencer still fast asleep on the bed. Discarding the robe I'm wearing, I crawl into bed with her, and she instantly cuddles into my side. She drapes an arm around my waist, pulling me as close to her as possible, before sighing contently. I drift off to sleep a few minutes later with Spencer wrapped securely in my arms.

Two hours later, I wake up to my cell phone ringing. I reach for it on the night stand where it's charging, trying to untangle myself from Spencer without waking her. I quickly flip it open, so it doesn't wake her either.

ASHLEY: "Hello?" I say groggily into the phone, not having read the caller ID.  
??: "Ash! Hey, it's Kyla. Me and Chelsea were wondering if you guys wanted to go grab some dinner with us?"  
ASHLEY: "We already have dinner plans, but thanks for offering."  
KYLA: "Oh alright. Well then we'll see you at nine then."  
ASHLEY: "Alright. Bye."  
KYLA: "Bye."  
I hang the phone up and drop it onto the bed next to me. Before laying my head back on the pillow.

Spencer moves over and cuddles back into my side, laying her head on my chest. I kiss her forehead gently.

SPENCER: "So who was on the phone?" She asks sleepily.  
ASHLEY: "Oh, sorry baby, I didn't mean to wake you." I whisper apologetically as I wrap my arms around her.  
SPENCER: "You didn't, the phone did, and then you moved, so there was no falling back to sleep."  
ASHLEY: "Well still, sorry." I say and kiss her forehead again.  
She just yawns and nods her head against my shoulder.  
SPENCER: "So who was it?"  
ASHLEY: "Oh, just Ky. She wanted to know if you and me wanted to go get dinner with her and Chelsea before the party, but I told her we already had plans. Unless you want to go to dinner with them."  
SPENCER: "No, I'd rather stay right here with you." She replies and smiles up at me.  
I return the smile and then lay my lips against hers gently. She continues smiling through the kiss for a moment, before they melt into mine. Like a puzzle piece that was meant to be together.

I lean over her, resting my forearms on either side of her head, as I bite her bottom lip. She gasps from the pleasurable pain and then I suck it into my mouth to relieve it. She moans lightly before opening her warm mouth to my wanting tongue. The kiss turns hungry and needy quickly and I soon remember that we're already without clothes when my nipples brushes against hers, eliciting another gasp of pleasure from Spencer.

I move a thigh between Spencer's and begin pressing it into her already wet center. Her moan comes too quickly for her to try and stop it, so she breaks our kiss, throwing her head back into the pillow. I take this given opportunity to trail hott kisses down her throat, to her pulse point. Nipping and sucking on the flesh. My thigh keeps up it's rhythm, causing Spencer to dig her nails into my back and pull me fully on top of her. It's my turn to gasp as I feel Spencer's body against almost every inch of mine. Both of us fitting perfectly with each other, as two puzzle pieces meant to be together.

I nip at Spencer's pulse point once more, before picking my head up and giving her a chaste kiss. She finally opens her eyes and looks at me and I grin down at her widely. She looks at me confused for a second, wondering what I could be smiling about. Pressing my thigh into her one final time, I then roll off of her.

She groans in protest from the lack of contact and watches my retreating form.  
SPENCER: "You have got to be kidding me. . Babyyy!!" She whines at me.  
I laugh, knowing what state I've left her in, and try to restrain myself from crawling back into bed with her. God she looks so hott right now.  
I place my hands on the bed and lean into her ear. I breathe hott air onto it for a second, causing her to whimper softly.  
ASHLEY: "Pay backs a bitch isn't it?" I tell her softly.  
I take her earlobe gently between my teeth and bite it before pulling back and walking off towards our bathroom.

I look back over my shoulder at her shocked expression, before realization comes to her and she sits up quickly.  
SPENCER: "OH YOU HAVE _REALLY _GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!"  
I just laugh at her reaction and then walk into the bathroom.  
I turn around and look at her before closing the door.  
ASHLEY: "What's wrong Spence? Can dish it out but not take it?" I wink at her before closing the door.  
I hear her groan and can imagine she's flopped back down on the bed, going crazy as she tries to regain her composure.

I get the shower ready, and then put my shampoo, conditioner and body wash stuff on the shelf in the shower.  
Once I'm sure she's calmed down some, I peek my head outside the door and say seductively.  
ASHLEY: "Well what are you waiting for Carlin? Get your sexy ass in here!"  
She turns to look at me, and then jumps quickly out of bed.

Running into the bathroom, she crashes into me, and attacks my lips with her own. Causing us to both groan as our tongues and bodies meet once again. I pull her into the shower with me and close the glass door, before pressing her into the wall. She gasps as she feels the cold tile, but quickly gets thrown back into the kiss.

Both of our hands are all over each other, and our tongues are fighting for dominance in each others mouths. As the water cascades down our bodies, I slide my leg back in between Spencer's and continue with where I left off in the bedroom. She immediately lets go of my mouth as a moan breaks through those luscious lips of hers. Her eyes are reeled shut and her hands find my hips to pull me closer.

I bite my lip as I feel Spencer grind into my thigh, wanting more contact. Sliding an arm between her and the wall, I place my hand firmly on her lower back and bring her that much closer to me. My other hand trails up to cup her breast in my hand, and roll her nipple between my thumb and forefinger. She moans louder this time and I feel her hips pick up the pace against my moving thigh. I know she's getting closer as her breathing becomes more labored.

My hands leave her back and breast and run down her body to the back of both of her thighs. Grabbing them firmly, I pick her up and push her firmly into the wall, using my legs to hold both of our weight as I rest her thighs around my hips. Her arms lock around my neck, helping to support herself as she looks into my eyes. They've turned a dark shade of blue, close to that of a midnight sky. Licking her lips, she leans back in and captures my lips with her own. Biting and sucking until I open my mouth to her desperate tongue.

Making sure she's supported by my left arm, I slowly run my right hand down her torso and between our bodies. Knowing how close to a release she was just moments before I tease her a bit as I let the tip of my pointer finger just lightly brush over her already hard clit. She stiffens at the contact and moans when I do it again. Then I trail the tip of my finger down her slit and circle it around her entrance, making her hips buck into my lower stomach.

SPENCER: "Stop t-teasing m-me babyy."  
She stammers out as I bring my finger back up to lightly brush her clit.  
ASHLEY: "Now why would I want to tease you baby girl? Teasing isn't nice."  
I tell her, as I apply just a bit more pressure and circle around her clit once again, making her gasp.  
SPENCER: "Ok, ok. I'm sorry for yesterday baby, ughh. . But please stop teasing me, I need you inside me."  
She rushes out past her panting breaths.

Answering her plea, I slide two fingers into her tight hole and immediately start pumping them in and out of her. Her breaths are short and fast and she's moaning every few seconds. Her walls are constricting around my finger tighter with every thrust I make into her and I know she's about to go over the edge. Moving my thumb up to her clit, I flick it a few times and then apply some pressure as I circle it. She moans loudly at the contact and with a few more thrusts into her, she cums hard. She's moaning uncontrollably now and she's holding my tightly to her as her hips buck into my stomach again and again as she rides out her orgasm.

Her head drops onto my shoulder as she tries to control her breathing and come back down from her high. I slow my pace down inside of her until her hips stop moving as well. Once I feel her start to place a few light kisses along my neck and shoulder, I pull them out of her. She moans from this and then picks up her head. Giving me a kiss, I lower her feet back to the ground.

We stay in the shower for as long as the hott water would allow us too. Making love to one another, experiencing new heights of pleasure together with each touch and caress.

Spencer's POV

Once we get out of the shower, we attempt to get dressed. But find it impossible between our heated kisses and laughs as we both keep the other from putting on any clothing at all. Almost another hour passes before we're finally dressed and ready to leave the hotel room to go to dinner. It's around 7:30 as we walk out of the hotel, and I'm led to a car Ash must have ordered to be waiting for us in the front. I smile widely at Ashley as I see the door being opened for us by the driver.

We both climb in the back and the driver smiles politely once we're situated and then closes the door. Ashley wraps an arm around my shoulders and kisses my temple.

ASHLEY: "By the way, you look beautiful sweetheart." She whispers sweetly to me.  
She kisses my temple again, and I feel the butterflies flood my stomach. She still has the same effect on me as she did when we first started dating almost two months ago. It seems like so long ago, when it really isn't. It's crazy how it feels like we've known each other for our whole lives.  
I look up at her and smile when our eyes connect, sending shivers through me.  
SPENCER: "Thank you. So do you baby." I reply and then kiss her under her jaw.  
I lay my head on her shoulder, as we're driven to dinner.

We're having dinner at a cute little Italian restaurant that Ashley had made reservations at the night before. It's a small restaurant, but you can tell just how elegant it is by the way it's set up. It has low hung ceilings, with perfectly dimmed lighting, which the candles that are lit on every table accent perfectly. The tablecloths were a cream colored fabric, that add to the intimacy of the restaurant, with wine glasses and silverware already set up on the tables. With short stem rose center pieces as well.

We're seated at our table and handed menus by the maitre'd, before he walks away. Then our waiter comes shortly after and takes our drink orders. Knowing we'll probably be drinking later tonight, Ashley orders a bottle of sparkling cider. We go over our menu's quietly for a few minutes, us both trying to decide on our meals. We've both decided by the time the waiter comes back and pours us our drinks. So we place them and he leaves once again.

I look around the restaurant once more, before looking back to Ashley, who is staring very closely at me, with a smirk pulling at her perfect lips.

SPENCER: "What?" I ask, suddenly feeling very self conscious.  
She smiles even wider, before looking down bashfully for a second. I reach across the small table and lift her gaze back to mine. Wondering how she could suddenly be so shy with me, when she's not usually this way.  
SPENCER: "What is it baby girl?" I ask with a soft smile.  
ASHLEY: "Nothing, it's just. . I can't get over it." She says and then bites her bottom lip.  
My mind goes blank for a second as her lip biting does crazy things to me, but I shake my head to clear the encroaching thoughts and ask her.  
SPENCER: "What do you mean? Can't get over what?"  
ASHLEY: "How I got so lucky." She says and I see her cheeks turn a light shade of pink even in the dim lighting.

I'm speechless for a second, wondering why she keeps thinking this, since she just told me the very same thing this morning also. My only logical response is to stroke her cheek with my thumb, urging her to continue.

She understands my gesture and goes on.

ASHLEY: "I really mean that Spence. I meant it this morning when I told you I felt so lucky to be with you. You mean so much to me. You've taught me so much in these few short weeks that we've been together. You've opened me up to a whole new world of love. I may be the daughter of a rock legend and have everything I could ever want, but you've shown me so much more than any dollar in this world could possibly buy. You've taught me that I can be open and vulnerable. That I can share my life with someone. Because of you, I'm taking the time to actually get to know my sister, and not blame her for the things she can't control. You've taught me to be patient and compassionate and so much more on top of that. I'm less angry when I have you in my life, and I'm not so much of a mess. You're my angel sent from heaven Spencer. Who knows where I would be if I kept up with the path I was on before I met you. How many more people I would have shut out or hurt. How many more one night stands I would have had to fulfill the emptiness in my heart. But all of those empty feelings, all those negative qualities, have been removed because of you being in my life. My heart swells with love with just a thought of you. I don't feel so empty or alone anymore knowing that me and Kyla are doing better. The littlest things are just so much more amazing, because you've taught me to appreciate them."

She pauses for a moment, and I feel the tears already brimming my eyes, close to falling as I listen to her sweet words. Then she takes my hand that's on her cheek into her own, and kisses the palm of it softly, before meeting my eyes. Her golden brown eyes look so intense, yet so vulnerable. She sighs softly before continuing quietly.

ASHLEY: "But best of all Spencer, _you_ have loved _me_ despite all of my faults. And the one thing that I will always remember, with every thought that I have, with every dream that I dream, with every breath that I take, and the one thing that I know with every fiber of my being, is that I am totally, completely, and unmistakably _in_ love with you. And I always will be."

After those words leave her lips, I can't hold back any longer and the tears stream down my face. Her eyes become alarmed as she sees the tears falling. She squeezes the hand that she's holding, and with the other reaches across the table to start wiping them away.

ASHLEY: "I didn't mean to make you cry babe, I'm sorry." She says and frowns just a little.  
I take the hand wiping away my tears into my hand and kiss her knuckles gently.

SPENCER: "I'm not crying because I'm upset baby. I'm crying because you're the most amazing person, with the most amazing heart. You have so much love in you. And I know you feel as though you couldn't see it before, but it's always been in you Ash. And I know with everything that's happened in your life, you were just never shown how to express it. But I'm so happy to be the one who gets to experience the full power and beauty of your love. Because it's so caring and so willing and you give it so freely. God Ash, you're just so beautiful to me, but it's so much more than just your physical appearance. Your heart and your soul, are more beautiful than you could ever imagine. And I am also so in love with you too." I say before smiling widely at her.

She returns the smile as a few tears stream down her own cheeks as well.

We both stand up at the exact same time and take the short step towards each other. So in sync with one another. We lean in and capture each other's lips in a powerful kiss. Everything we just said to each other was now being felt. Our tears run together and become one, as our interlocked hands and lips combine us together physically. But most importantly, our hearts begin beating together and become as one, combining us in our love.

An hour later, hand in hand, and more in love than ever thought possible, we leave the restaurant, and drive back to the hotel. It's almost nine o'clock when we walk into our hotel room. Neither of us speaking, still lost in thoughts of our dinner. Both of us seem to be glowing as if we'd just made love for the first time.

As we walk into our bedroom, Ashley finally speaks as she walks towards her over night bag and takes her heels off.

ASHLEY: "Do you still want to go to the party tonight babe? Or do you just want to stay in?"  
SPENCER: "I don't know. I mean we did come with everyone else. Maybe we should spend some time with them while we're all here and together." I stop and look at her. "Unless you'd rather stay here?"  
ASHLEY: "It's up to you Spence. We can go and hang out with every one else first if that's what you'd rather do."  
SPENCER: "I'd always rather be with you baby." I softly reply and walk over to her, wrapping her in my arms.

I kiss her lips softly, as she drops the clothes she had been pulling from her suitcase and her arms wrap around my body. The kiss soon becomes passionate. Our minds, bodies, souls and hearts becoming as one once again. As if the conversation we shared in the restaurant had just happened in the last few minutes. The kiss is tender and loving. Both of us feeling everything the other person feels with just our lips and tight embrace.

A few minutes into the kiss, Ashley finds the zipper on the back of my dress and slowly pulls it down, before her hands come to my shoulder's and slide the dress off of my body slowly and sensually. As the dress pools at my feet, I step out of it and take slow steps back towards the bed. Our kiss never breaking as we walk. Once I feel the bed behind my knees, I find the zipper on Ashley's dress and unzip it in the same manner in which she did mine. Once it's off and she's stepped out of it, she lays me onto the bed slowly, her lips still on mine as she then lays down on top of me.

She finally pulls back from the kiss, and looks into my eyes. The only thing I see reflected there is pure love. Nothing else. No lust, no need, nothing but love. My heart starts to race and I feel my palms become sweaty. It feels just like our first time all over again, but minus the urgency. She sits up on her right elbow, and lays her hip to the side of mine. Then she takes my right hand into her left and brings it to her lips. Kissing each individual knuckle lightly. Then she turns it and starts placing delicate kisses along my palm and wrist, before turning our hands upward and interlacing our fingers together. She then places it above my head as she leans over me. Her eyes are smoldering as they look back into mine. Then she lowers her lips back to mine in a delicate kiss.

The next hour is spent showing each other how we feel. Slowly, and sensually making love to each other. Worshipping each other's bodies with tender kisses and gentle caresses. Taking our time with everything we did. It wasn't about the pleasure we brought to one another, just about showing each other how much we love one another.

At the end of it all, we lay in bed, softly kissing and holding each other close. It was perfect bliss and neither one of us wanted it to end.

All good things do come to an end though as we hear Ashley's phone ringing. Groaning, she kisses my temple and makes her way out of bed. While I stare at her cute naked butt as she goes. She grabs her purse from the dresser and pulls her ringing phone from it just as she misses the call. She looks through her phone for a minute and then sighs and looks over at me.

I'm staring at her body lovingly. Enjoying the complete view I'm getting. She smiles cockily at me before raising her phone and shaking it, effectively snapping me out of my wandering thoughts.

ASHLEY: "Twelve missed calls and nine text messages all wondering where we're at."  
SPENCER: "I'm sure that means mine has like fifteen and thirteen." I say and she laughs as she grabs my purse.  
She hands it to me as she sits down, and I sit up.  
I pull it out of my purse and slide my phone open, going through it.  
SPENCER: "Oh, I was wrong. . Fourteen and thirteen."  
We both start laughing and I throw it back into my purse.

When the laughter subsides, Ashley looks into my eyes and smirks a little.

SPENCER: "What?" I ask bashfully, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.  
ASHLEY: "I love you Spence." She whispers when my eyes find hers again.  
I get up on my knees and crawl over to her on the edge of the bed. Resting with both of my knees on either side of her hip.  
SPENCER: "I love you too Ash, more than you know." I tell her, while stroking her cheek lightly.  
She leans in and connects our lips once more and the world seems to fall away for the millionth time that night.

I pull back and rest my forehead against hers.

ASHLEY: "We should probably get to this party before they start freaking out even more." She whispers with her eyes closed.  
SPENCER: "Yea probably." I whisper back.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, well then we should probably take a shower."  
She opens her eyes and looks at me.  
SPENCER: "Yea probably."  
We get up and walk into the bathroom.

We take a quick shower and then get out and get dressed.

ASHLEY: "Baby, where's the strapless bra I was wearing at dinner?"  
Ashley calls from the bedroom as I'm blow drying my hair in the bathroom.  
SPENCER: "Check under the covers sweetheart. It probably got kicked down there."  
There's a short pause as I assume she looks for it.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, found it."  
SPENCER: "Ok."  
She comes into the bathroom after having put it on, wearing that and jeans.  
ASHLEY: "What shirt are you wearing?"  
SPENCER: "Probably my green Abercrombie polo. Why?"  
ASHLEY: "Just wondering."  
SPENCER: "What shirt are you wearing?"  
ASHLEY: "Probably my Purple Venom, black ripped tee."  
SPENCER: "Ok."  
She settles next to me in front of the mirror as we both finish getting ready.

We leave the room 20 minutes later, hand in hand, heading towards the back entrance of the resort, leading onto the beach.

SPENCER: "How far down is the party?"  
ASHLEY: "I'm not sure. It looks like there's a bon fire up there a ways. That's probably it."  
SPENCER: "Oh yea, I see it. Ok."

We walk down the beach and come up to the party about 10 minutes later.

We immediately see Chelsea and Clay laughing and dancing together, so we walk over to them.

ASHLEY: "Hey guys." She says as we stop, and she wraps an arm around my waist.  
CHELSEA: "Hey ladies! It's about time you got here!" She says with her usual bright smile.  
SPENCER: "Sorry, we got caught up over dinner."  
CHELSEA: "Of course." She winks at us and I blush easily.  
Ashley tightens her grip around my waist and then kisses my temple before looking back to Clay and Chelsea.  
ASHLEY: "Where's my sister and jock strap?"  
CLAY: "Last I saw 'em they were by the coolers."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, thanks."  
She looks at me and I nod, our eyes saying everything for us.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, I'll be right back then. Smirnoff Spence?"  
SPENCER: "Please, if they have it."  
ASHLEY: "Kay."  
She kisses my forehead again and then walks off to find her sister and the coolers.

SPENCER: "So how are you guys enjoying the weekend?"  
CHELSEA: "It's been amazing! The four of us went to the spa, and me and Kyla got massages and facials while the guys went to the steam room and got massages. It's been an amazing day!"  
SPENCER: "That's great! I'm glad you guys are having fun."  
CLAY: "Yea, it's been pretty cool. You really have an amazing girlfriend sis."  
SPENCER: "Yea. ." I say as I look down blushing. ". . I know."  
I look over in the direction Ash had walked off and see her standing at the coolers waiting. Her and my eyes lock so simply and easily and instant smiles come to our faces.  
CHELSEA: "What about you and Ash? You guys just kind of disappeared on us today." She says with a light chuckle.  
SPENCER: "I know, sorry! Ash apparently had this big day planned for us. She had two masseuse's come to the room and give us massages on our balcony. Then we fell asleep, then went to dinner. And ughh, it's just been an amazing day!!"  
CLAY: "Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."  
SPENCER: "I am." I say and we all smile.

Just then Ash walks back over with the drinks and wraps a secure arm around me again. The four of us fall into easy conversation about school and different things, until someone I've never seen before, calls Ashley's name out.

??: "Ashley Davies?! Is that you??"  
ASHLEY: "Oh my gosh! Dakota Romero?!" She exclaims back when we all turn to see who the owner of the voice is.

It's a girl with auburn colored hair, green-grey eyes, and she's a little taller than me, with a slender body. Kind of on the preppy side in terms of dress, with her short skirt, Hollister tee, a matching scarf wrapped around her waist as a make shift belt, and long dangly necklace.

Ashley leaves my side and jumps into the other girls open arms.  
DAKOTA: "Oh my goodness, how are you beautiful?" She asks when she finally puts my girlfriend back down.  
ASHLEY: "I'm good! Just here with my girlfriend and some friends for the party. What are you doing here?!"  
DAKOTA: "It's my cousins party!"  
ASHLEY: "This is Dani's party? No way?!"  
DAKOTA: "Yea! It's the end of basketball season for our girls and they won all district champs and are going to championships next week, so they decided to celebrate by throwing a huge bon fire on the beach."  
ASHLEY: "That's awesome! I'll definitely have to give her and the team my congrats when I see them."  
DAKOTA: "Definitely! So wait wait wait, did I just hear Ashley Davies mention a girlfriend a second ago? Since when does she do girlfriends?" She asks with a playful look and a cocked eyebrow.  
ASHLEY: "Since I met her." She says turning to me and pointing.  
A smile instantly comes to my face and she returns the smile.

I walk the few steps to stand by Ashley's side and she wraps her arm back around my waist.  
ASHLEY: "Kota, this is my girlfriend Spencer, Spencer, this is an old friend of mine Dakota."  
SPENCER: "It's nice to meet you." I say taking the hand she offers me.  
DAKOTA: "Likewise. So you're the girl who tamed the crazy Ashley Davies." She asks and laughs amused.  
SPENCER: "I wouldn't say I tamed her. But yes, I am dating her." I say and smile at Ash once again.  
She responds by kissing my temple. I can tell that's becoming a favorite thing of hers to do.  
DAKOTA: "That's great, I'm so happy for you. And it was really nice meeting you Spencer. But I have to go find these crazy girls. Find me later Ash, we'll trade numbers and catch up soon."  
ASHLEY: "Definitely Kota! And tell Dani I'm looking for her when you see her!"  
DAKOTA: "I will!" She says over her shoulder as she disappears into the crowd.

SPENCER: "Well she seems nice."  
ASHLEY: "Yea, she's pretty cool."  
SPENCER: "So how long were you with her for?"  
She gives me a shocked look, her jaw dropping open some, as if asking how I could ask something like that. Then she closes her mouth and sighs as she looks away.  
ASHLEY: "Barely two weeks, but we were always good friends before that. She thought she could be the one to change me and make me settle down, but it was never what I wanted back then."  
SPENCER: "Well I'm glad she couldn't do it."  
She looks back at me and smiles, agreeing with me through her eyes.  
Then she leans down and kiss my lips.

??: "Ashley Davies?!"

My head drops to Ashley's shoulder and she kisses the side of my head before turning us towards the voice. It's yet another girl with two girls walking behind her. If this is Dakota's cousin, they are definitely different. She's got dark hair with red highlights pulled into a tight ponytail, dark grey eyes and a lip ring. She's wearing a pair of black Dickie shorts, a green Billabong shirt, a black arm band around her forearm, a belt with a large buckle of the Billabong symbol, and matching Etnies.

ASHLEY: "Dani Romero! Hell of a party you got goin on here!"  
DANI: "You know me Ash, always gotta do it big."  
ASHLEY: "Hell yea!"  
DANI: "So what brings you all the way out here to Laguna?"  
ASHLEY: "Me and Aiden heard about the party, decided to bring some friends and blow off some steam."  
DANI: "That's awesome! Where is jock-strap anyways?"  
ASHLEY: "He and my sister I have not found yet actually."  
DANI: "Gotcha, and is the tamer that Kota just got done telling me about?"  
She asks as she eyes me up and down.  
ASHLEY: "She is not a tamer!" She says and they share a laugh. "But yes, this is Spencer."  
DANI: "Hi Spencer, I'm Danielle or better known as Dani." She says shaking my hand.  
SPENCER: "Hi, nice to meet you."  
DANI: "Likewise."  
ASHLEY: "So Kota told me the reason for the party, congrats!"  
DANI: "Thank you, thank you. We do our best." She says in cocky modesty.

We all laugh and right as Dani goes to say something else, the music is cut and we hear loud male voices yelling from somewhere inside of the crowd.

??: "She asked you to leave her alone! If she doesn't want to dance with you, you don't force her too!"  
??: "She seemed like she wanted to dance to me. . Didn't you sweetheart?"  
??: -female voice- "No I didn't."

SPENCER: "That sounds like Aiden and Kyla. We should go get 'em babe."  
DANI: "Ughh. . That sounds like those guys who have been starting trouble all night. They're apart of that gang that stays near here."  
ASHLEY: "Yea, we should probably go get 'em then. Aiden can get a hot head sometimes, I wouldn't want them to start a fight."

The three of us and the two girls who had walked up with Dani as well, all start pushing through the crowd to get to Aiden and this so called gang. When we got to them, it's Aiden and two other guys facing about four or five other guys. The trouble makers all had on the same colors, and they all had a blue bandana wrapped around their bare forearms. Definitely a sure sign that they were part of a gang together. Hopefully Aiden and these other two guys can just walk away, I'd hate for there to be more trouble.

Dani steps out from behind me and Ashley, heading towards the middle of the stare down going on.

DANI: "Ok, look, you guys have already been asked to leave! You've caused enough trouble for one night!!"  
??: "We haven't caused any trouble! It's not our fault that the girl took offense to me wanting to dance with her."  
DANI: "No but you're the dumb ass that forced yourself on her and a bunch of the other girls here as well, so just leave!"  
??: "And who are you with the authority to _try_ and get rid of us?"  
The one who keeps talking seems to be the leader and all his followers just kind of nod and snicker along with what he says.  
DANI: "This is my party! Now leave!"  
AIDEN: "You heard the girl! Get the hell out of here!!"  
He says and pushes up next to her, threatening to get into their faces, but Dani holds him at her side.  
??: "How about I stay if I wanna stay." He sneers and I see his hand go to his waist.  
Aiden and Dani notice it too and the thug smiles as he pulls a pistol from his waistband.

??: "What do you two have to say now? Still want us to leave?"  
DANI: "We don't want any trouble and you've already caused enough. So why don't you just get out of here?" She says again, her voice wavering just a little now.  
??: "What do you think guys? You think we've caused enough trouble? Cause I sure as hell think we could cause some more!"  
His boys answer him with whoops and hollers. All of them reaching for their waistbands as well. All but one pulling out pistols.

The leader points his right into Aiden's face. And another guy steps up and points his into Dani's.  
??: "Anything else to say before we cause some more trouble??" The leader screams and we see Aiden and Dani take a slow step back.

Everyone at the party, seems to be trying to move back as well. Until the follower without a gun notices and says something to the leader. Leaning over and whispering in his ear. The leader then takes a tentative look around him and sees the spectators inching away. Some people already having escaped from being on the outside.

??: "I want everybody here to listen and listen real good! Do not take another step, or this chick and dude will both loose their lives. . You hear me?? BOTH OF THEM!!"  
Everyone just seems to nod and stay where they're standing. His pistol never having left it's aim at Aiden's face.  
??: "Good."

Then my girlfriend does the unthinkable, she takes a few quick steps forward and punches the leader dead in the face.

SPENCER/AIDEN: "Ashley! NO!!"  
Wanting to protect Ashley on instinct, I race out after her, trying to stop her from doing anything else.

From then on, everything becomes chaotic. Shots go off, and screams have filled the night air. I hear Ashley distantly scream my name, and an even quieter Kyla scream for Aiden as a few more shots go off around me. I see blurs of people running around, trying to get away before they're injured by the lucrative gang.

I feel secure arms wrap around my waist as I fall to the ground. Everything starts to become hazy after that and it's getting hard to breathe.

Then the world around me goes black.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N- Woo.. the next chapter!! Finally! Ok, so all I ask is that you don't hate me and don't throw vegetables.. I don't like the idea of being in pain. :( lol But seriously, I know alot of you are probably going to send me reviews freaking out, because this post doesn't answer a whole lot of your questions about the results of the last post. But I promise, this is all just a part of the story, and that every thing will be answered in time. This is just the way I'm opening up the next part of the story. It's not too long of a post, but it's good none the less. So please enjoy and I swear as more updates are posted, it'll become more understandable. PROMISE!! :) Please enjoy! -Mel**

**A/N2- Ok, so I recently noticed how badly I screwed up my timeline, so I'm changing it to 7 years later, because I kept saying five yers since two certain people had seen each other. And it had really only been 3.. yea.. I screwed up badly.. and changing it to 7 years later, is the easiest way to fix it. :) Sorry.. and if you're reading for the first time, then this is just gonna confuse you. But anyways, ENJOY! :) -Mel**

7 YEARS LATER

???: "Mommy, mommy!! Look what Daddy got me!!!" My almost five year old son exclaims as he runs to me and jumps into my arms.  
???: "He did huh?" I ask picking him up and looking at the toy in his hands.  
???: "Yea, and then he took me for ice cream!!"  
Just as he says this, his dad comes walking through the front door with our sons weekend bag slung over his shoulder. I give him a look since it's right before dinner time.  
???: "Did you at least feed him first?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.  
???: "C'mon, you know I did. I know how to take care of our son!" He says defensively.  
???: "I also know our son has you wrapped around his little finger." I say giving him a knowing look.  
He gives a shaky laugh before he looks away guiltily.  
???: "Ugh! Can you ever just say no?"  
???: "He gave me the face! You know I'm a sucker for the face!" He complains.  
???: "Did you give your daddy the face Jake?" I ask as I squeeze his side, causing him to giggle.  
???: "What face mommy?" He says through more giggles.  
???: "This face!" His dad says laughing along and making Jacob's pouty face to him.  
Our son giggles some more and nods his head furiously.  
???: "Daddy falls for that face every time!" He says smiling proudly.  
???: "Oh I do huh?" He says coming closer to the two of us.  
Jake starts to squeal some more and cuddle into my side.

His dad starts to attack Jake with more tickles causing our son to twist and turn until he's wiggled out of my arms. He screeches and runs off towards his room. Once he's gone, the two of us are left standing laughing at what just happened.

???: "God he's getting so big." His daddy says as we calm down.  
???: "Just seems like yesterday when we found out we were having him."

_**Flashback**_

_**???: "Ugh, what time is it?" I ask rolling over in bed with my eyes closed.  
**__**My head is pounding and there's a soft breeze blowing through the room, making me shiver. It's in the moment that I shiver when I realize I have no clothes on.  
**__**???: "It's too early to be awake!" A masculine voice says from beside me.  
**__**My head snaps to the right and I see the male figure laying on his stomach, head buried in the pillow. It's then that he realizes what's going on too and picks his head up.  
**__**???: "Oh shit!! You have **_**got**_** to be kidding me! We did didn't we??" He asks sounding angry, but more at himself than anything else.  
**__**???: "Obviously!! Ugh.. You **_**better**_** have used protection!!" I snap at him.  
**__**I get up from his bed and start pulling on my clothes as I walk around the room and find them.  
**__**???: "When I find out, I'll let you know." He replies as he stands and does the same as me.  
**__**???: "Damn it! I just had my period too. I swear if I'm pregnant, you're dead for being irresponsible!!"  
**__**???: "Me? It's just as much **_**your**_** doing as mine! You could have noticed whether or not I had one on and stopped us!"  
**__**???: "Whatever! Guess I'll see you in a month, cause until then, I'm not speaking to you until I find out if you knocked me up!!"  
**__**???: "Bu-"  
**__**???: "No buts!! Next month!!" I exclaim before storming out of his room.**_

_**One month later**_

_**???: "So you're really pregnant?" He asks quietly as we sit on my bed.  
**__**???: "Yea. I'm really pregnant." I reply just as quietly, looking at the floor.  
**__**???: "Damn. Well have you thought about what you're going to do?"  
**__**???: "What do you mean me?! This is the both of ours, and I'm sure as hell not letting you walk away without taking responsibility."  
**__**???: "Relax, I'm not going to abandon you. I just wanted to know where you stood with being pregnant."  
**__**???: "Well I'm not having an abortion if that's what you're asking."  
**__**???: "Ok, so then do you want to keep it? Like the two of us keep it together?" He ask softly.  
**__**???: "I don't know. What do you want to do?" I ask, letting go of a big breath.  
**__**???: "I think we should keep it. I couldn't bear the thought of knowing we gave it up to someone else."  
**__**???: "Ok, then I guess we're keeping it. You and me. Wow. . . You and me, having a baby. Who would have thought it'd be the two of us?"  
**__**???: "I don't know, but I'm definitely glad we're at least out of high school."  
**__**???: "Agreed."  
**__**???: "Despite the circumstances, I am sorry this is happening. I know neither of us is ready for a kid right now and I'm pretty sure this is the last thing you want after everything else that's happened."  
**__**???: "It's fine. I mean yea, it's a big deal, but I had a month to get used to the idea of it while I waited to see if I'd miss my period. Which is why I'm not freaking out on you like you probably were expecting. And as far as everything else goes, maybe this is just what I need."  
**__**???: "Well then alright." He takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. "We're going to be parents." He says as the shock finally sets in.  
**__**???: "Yea, we are."  
**__**He reaches out and takes my hand into his to comfort me, while he himself is trying to get used to the idea. I lay my head on his shoulder and we sit there for God knows how long as we let it all sink in. **_

_**End Flashback**_

???: "Ok, so if you didn't feed him real food before his dessert, then at least tell me when the last time he actually ate was?"  
???: "At about 2:30 today. We grabbed some hotdogs in the park with Clay, Chelsea and little Derek."  
???: "Alright." I hold my hand out to take Jake's bag. "Was he good this weekend?"  
???: "How many times are you going to ask me that? I'm not the boys baby sitter, I'm his father, I know how to handle him."  
???: "I know, but I can't help it when you only keep him on the weekends. I like to make sure he's doing what I teach him to do when he's not with me, like being respectful of his daddy and listening and such."  
???: "Well you know I'd be around more if you'd take me up on my offer Ash!" He says exasperated.  
ASHLEY: "Aiden, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not going to marry you? We're both very blessed to have Jacob in our lives, but this," I say waving my hands between us. "this died out a long time ago. Besides, you know we tried the whole living together thing while I was pregnant, and it just didn't work."  
AIDEN: "I know Ash, but you know I just want to be in his life more than I am."  
ASHLEY: "I know, and you know you're more than welcome to take him at any time during the week to spend time with him. But I still have sole custody. That was what we agreed on when us living together didn't work out. Is that Jake would live with me because I have the money to give him everything he needs."  
AIDEN: "I know, I know." He says letting go of a breath.  
He looks down at the floor.

ASHLEY: "Alright, well I better start dinner."  
AIDEN: "Yea, I should probably get home before Karla starts wondering what's taking me so long."  
ASHLEY: "I still don't get why you're with her. She doesn't get that we have a son together. Plus with you proposing to me every other week, it only proves you don't care for her." I say with a playful smile on my face.  
AIDEN: "Funny. And honestly, either do I. I'm so ready to just end it already and get her out of my apartment."  
ASHLEY: "Then jeez, get rid of her already!" I say and bump his shoulder.  
AIDEN: "I know, I know." He says and chuckles.  
ASHLEY: "Alright, good." We pause for a second as our chuckling subsides. "Jacob, come say bye to daddy!"

A few minutes pass before we hear his soft footsteps as he runs out of his room and back into the main room.  
JACOB: "You're leaving already daddy?" He says as a frown pulls at his adorable face.  
Aiden kneels down to our sons level to answer him.  
AIDEN: "Yea buddy, I have to go. But I tell you what, how about some time this week we get together, just you and me? We'll go see the new cartoon movie that you were telling me you want to see."  
JACOB: "Really?!" He asks, his face lighting up before he turns to me. "Can I mommy?!"  
ASHLEY: "Of course sweetheart." I say smiling down at him.  
JACOB: "Can Skyler and Jordan come too daddy? Pweasseee??" He asks and then gives his daddy the pout.  
Aiden looks up at me and shakes his head. "Every time" he mouths to me and I just try to stifle my laugh.  
AIDEN: "Of course buddy, whatever you want. And as long as their mommy's and daddy's say it's ok."  
JACOB: "YES!! Thanks daddy!!" He exclaims excitedly and throws his arms around Aiden's neck.  
Aiden holds him close, and I see the warm smile spread across his face as his son embraces him lovingly.

It's times like these when I can see just how much Jacob resembles his father. He has Aiden's bright green eyes, smile and his nose. He has my hair color, but it's like that's the only thing he got from me, cause's besides that he's a spitting image of his daddy.

AIDEN: "You know it kiddo. Ok, I have to go little man, but this week ok? Just you, me and the guys."  
JACOB: "Yea! Just us!" He replies happily.  
Aiden kisses Jake's cheek and Jacob returns one to Aiden's.  
AIDEN: "I love you buddy."  
JACOB: "I love you too daddy."  
Aiden stands back up and looks at me.  
AIDEN: "I'll call you to discuss a good time?"  
ASHLEY: "That's fine, just let me know."  
AIDEN: "Ok, bye Ash." He says and we kiss each others cheek.  
ASHLEY: "Bye Aid."  
AIDEN: "Bye Jake."  
JACOB: "Bye daddy." He says sadly.  
Aiden turns and walks out the front door.

I look down and see the small frown on my sons face. He always hates it when daddy has to leave.  
ASHLEY: "Hey kiddo, what do you say to spaghetti for dinner?"  
Jake turns his bright green eyes on me and smiles, the light in his eyes returning.  
JACOB: "Yes please!" He says excitedly, he loves spaghetti.  
ASHLEY: "Ok. C'mon then, you can be mommy's little helper." I say and run a hand through his shaggy hair.  
JACOB: "Yay!" He starts jumping up and down.  
We turn and walk towards the kitchen as he starts giving me a full recount of his and Aiden's weekend together.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N- Hey everyone! So I'm pretty sure you all hate me for taking forever and a year to post the next chapter. And I do apologize, cause I know it's been literally like 3 weeks or so, maybe a little more than that. But it's cause on the other site I post on, I post both of my stories, but I'm writing new updates each time and post them, so that's why it takes so long, because I alternate between the two. I guess I'll be nice and throw another pre-written update up on DOLI for you guys since you've been so amazing. But anywho... here's your next chapter, and this chapter will answer most to all of your questions. So ENJOY! And I'll try to get new posts for this story up more frequently! :) -Mel**

**btw... HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO EVERYONE! Hope you all enjoy the day with your family and or friends! With love, Mel! :)**

???: "Hey Megan, how are things going today?"  
MEGAN: "Same as always. How was your weekend off?"  
???: "I wouldn't exactly call it a weekend off since I was studying all weekend for the USMLE I'm taking next week."  
MEGAN: "Well maybe if you weren't completing what should be your eighth year of schooling in only your sixth year, you wouldn't be cramming and working yourself into the ground as an Attending."  
???: "Well I love what I do. And whatever I can do to get me there quicker I'll gladly take."  
MEGAN: "Yea I know you will. I've only known you since we started together freshman year as roommates."  
???: "Well if you thought I was crazy back then, I'm sure as hell glad we're not roommates now."  
MEGAN: "Probably, cause I'd be riding your ass like I did back then to get some rest, only ten times more."  
???: "I know you would be too, but like I said. ."  
MEGAN: "I know, I know, you love what you do."  
I stop talking and just smile.

After a few minutes I clear my throat and take a deep cleansing breath.  
???: "So how's little Kaylie doin today? Any change over the weekend?"  
MEGAN: "Her vitals are back to normal, she goes in for another MRI and a CATscan this afternoon to see if the growth has gone down at all from the drugs."  
???: "She ask for me at all?"  
MEGAN: "Uhm, I think Amanda told me last night she was, and then this morning after breakfast, she asked me if you were coming in today."  
???: "Alright, I'll stop in now then before I report to the desk to get my charts for the day."  
MEGAN: :Ok, see you later then sweetheart. Oh, and are we doin dinner tonight still?"  
???: "Yea, I should be getting out of here around 9, pick me up from here?"  
MEGAN: "You bet. See ya later, I'm going home to sleep."  
???: "Alright, bye Meg."

I turn and walk down the hall to Kaylie's room to check on her this morning. I walk in and see her sitting up and watching cartoons and her mommy fast asleep in the chair next to her.  
KAYLIE: "Spencer!!" She exclaims the second I step through the door.  
SPENCER: "Hey sweetheart." I say walking in and taking the 7 year olds extended hand into mine. "How are you feeling this morning?" I ask as I rub my thumb over the back of her fragile hand.  
KAYLIE: "I feel great! I missed you this weekend though." She says and frowns.  
SPENCER: "I know, I'm sorry. I had the weekend off and had to study for a big test I have coming up soon."  
KAYLIE: "Ew, I hate taking tests!" She says and scrunches her face up cutely.  
SPENCER: "Tell me about it!" I exclaim playfully and the little girl chortles joyfully.  
KAYLIE: "So how long do you get to stay with me today?" She asks scared of the answer.  
SPENCER: "Not too long for right now, but I promise I'll come back and check on you every chance I get."  
KAYLIE: "Pwomise pwomise?" She asks giving me a cute puppy face.  
SPENCER: "You bet! Now you lay back and get some rest, watch your cartoons and I'll be back before you know it."  
KAYLIE: "Ok."  
I lean over and kiss the frail little girl on the forehead before turning and walking away from a frowning little girl.

I walk down the hall to the front desk.  
NURSE: "Good morning Dr. Carlin. How was your weekend?"  
SPENCER: "Ugh, study filled! How was yours?"  
NURSE: "Same, have a test on Wednesday."  
SPENCER: "I have my USMLE Step Two Next Wednesday."  
NURSE: "Wow! That's big. I'm so surprised. I've never met anyone who's completed schooling for becoming a doctor in only six years instead of eight. And you're already in your first year of residency."  
SPENCER: "Well I love what I do. So I'm glad to do it."  
NURSE: "Yea, we can all tell." She tells me with an admiring smile.  
SPENCER: "So what you got for me today?"  
She hands me a stack of charts and starts rambling off what rooms and what's been going on with each. I nod my head as I look over each chart as she talks about it.

Once she's done, I start working. Visiting each child's room and checking on them all. In case you haven't caught on by now, I'm a pediatrician. Actually I study specifically in Pediatric Critical Care Medicine. Most of my patients are suffering from really major diseases. Like Kaylie, who's here for radiation on a cancerous tumor she has pressing on her spinal cord at the base of her neck. Unfortunately, Kaylie isn't allowed to be my patient cause she's my cousin's daughter, but I often stop in to see her, and always keep an eye on what they're doing with her, and make sure it's in her best interest. She's half of the reason I push myself so hard to get my credentials and schooling. Kaylie's had cancer for almost two years now, and it was only in the last few months that the tumor on her spinal cord had come back. So here I am, five to six days out of the week doing my residency, and attending school so I can help her, and other kids like her, get better.

It's already going on four o'clock by the time I can sit down and actually have some lunch, so I decide to go and visit Kaylie while I do so. I haven't been able to stop in much today.

As I walk in, I'm greeted with soft sobs coming from my precious little cousin, and her mommy holding her as she does so.  
SPENCER: "Amber! What happened?!" I ask as I rush over to the little girl.  
AMBER: "She's ok, she's just scared and a bit sore from the MRI."  
SPENCER: "God, I always tell them to watch how they put those braces on the little kids and they still don't listen! I'll make sure to talk to them again."  
KAYLIE: "Spencer?" My fragile little cousin looks up at me with a tear streaked face.  
SPENCER: "I'm here angel." I say soothingly, running my hand over the top of her hair.  
She gently pulls from her mother's embrace and falls into mine, before sniffling a little.  
SPENCER: "Where's James?"  
AMBER: "His boss wouldn't let him off this morning to be here, so he's coming as soon as his boss will let him."  
SPENCER: "That's good." My cousin just nods and wipes the few tears off her face from seeing her daughter cry. "When's the last time you went to get some sleep?"  
AMBER: "Few nights ago. I hate leaving her."  
SPENCER: "I know you do, but you need rest too sweetie."  
AMBER: "I know. My parents are coming tonight to stay with her so me and James can get a decent night's sleep. But I doubt it will happen since we'll be worrying about her all night."  
SPENCER: "I'm sure she'll be fine. You two really need to get some rest so you guys don't get sick."  
AMBER: "We know, we'll try tonight. Promise."  
SPENCER: "Ok." I look down at Kaylie and she's asleep against my stomach.  
AMBER: "She really loves you ya know?"  
SPENCER: "Well I feel the same about her." I say and kiss the top of the little girls head.  
AMBER: "I know I haven't said it enough, but thank you for all you've done to help her Spencer. It really means a lot, to James and me both."  
SPENCER: "Well you guys are family, so when one hurts, we all hurt.  
Amber smiles appreciatively at me and I return it."

I kiss my little cousin's head again before gently laying her back into the bed and pulling the covers up over her.

SPENCER: "Well I'm finally on my lunch break. You want to come down to the cafeteria with me and grab a bite to eat?"  
AMBER: "No thanks. I don't want her to wake up and no one be here."  
SPENCER: "Alright, well I'll bring you something back. If she wakes up, tell her I love her."  
AMBER: "Thank you, and I will." She smirks at me and I return it before silently leaving.

As I'm walking I decide to stop in and talk to the tech team in the MRI area. I can't believe they're still being careless with these little children and how they're strapping them into these machines.

NURSE: "Dr. Carlin. What a surprise, what are you doing down here?"  
SPENCER: "Please assemble all of the tech's and the nurses for this floor, I need to have a word with all of them." I tell her sternly.  
NURSE: "Yes Doctor, right away." She rushes off to do as I asked.  
Ten minutes later, all of the tech's and nurses who run this procedure are standing before me.  
SPENCER: "I need you all to listen, and listen clearly. Our job as doctors and nurses are to treat our patients with love and compassion. Not to do our jobs half-assed! As some of you know I have a 7 year old cousin in this hospital fighting cancer on a very dangerous place on her little body. So when she, or anybody else, comes up here for an MRI, I expect for you to make her or any other patient as comfortable as possible! So with that said, show a little more consideration when you are strapping them into these machines! It's bad enough that she was scared from just having to get an MRI, she doesn't need to be in pain during or after it as well! Do I make myself clear?!"  
Everyone standing in front of me just nods their heads quickly.  
SPENCER: "Good, you're dismissed."  
They all turn and scurry off to do what they're supposed to be or were doing.

Just as I'm turning around to leave, my boss just so happens to be standing behind me.  
???: "Carlin!" Letting out a slow breath, I met his gaze.  
SPENCER: "Sir?"  
???: "Is something the matter?"  
SPENCER: "Not anymore sir."  
???: "Look Spencer, I know you're just trying to look out for your cousin's best interest, but giving out lectures to everyone isn't going to help or make the staff very happy."  
SPENCER: "And I understand your concern for your staff sir, but if these people are here to make someone feel worse instead of better, then they need to find a new job. So as far as I'm concerned, I'm doing these patients a favor."  
My boss just looks at me with his lips pressed tightly together, having nothing to say.  
SPENCER: "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm on lunch."  
I brush past him, and take a deep breath. Man it's been a long day.

The rest of my day passes as it usually does, with little or no time to sit and rest. And now I'm finally heading to the doctor's lounge to get my things, half passed nine. I already called Megan and told her to meet me in the lounge. So as I walk in now, I see her sitting at the table, with two cups of Starbucks.

MEGAN: "Hey hun." She says handing me a cup as I slump into the chair next to her.  
SPENCER: "Hey Meg, thanks." I say and take a slow sip.  
MEGAN: "Long day today?"  
SPENCER: "As always. How was your sleep?" I ask with a goofy smile.  
MEGAN: "It was restful. Let me tell ya." She says rolling her eyes.  
SPENCER: "Well that's good."  
MEGAN: "Sure is!"  
SPENCER: "So where you taking me for dinner gorgeous?"  
MEGAN: "Well I was thinking we go back to my place and I'll cook for you beautiful." She says with a small smile as she leans toward me over the table.  
SPENCER: "Oh? Is that so?" I reply, leaning toward her as well.  
MEGAN: "Sure is. How's that sound?" She asks, her breath now hitting my lips.  
SPENCER: "Sounds perfect." I say and close the distance between our lips.

An hour later, we're naked and curled up in Megan's bed, breathing heavy and holding each other close.

SPENCER: "Well now that you've tired me out and worked up an appetite all at once, you finally going to feed me?" I ask as I run my hand up and down her bare back.  
MEGAN: "Jeez, did you not get enough already?" She says picking her head up and gaping at me playfully.  
I nudge her with my leg and she lays her head back on my chest as she chuckles.  
SPENCER: "You know what I mean."  
MEGAN: "I know. Well what do you want?"  
SPENCER: "I don't know. I love when you make that pasta stuff!!"  
She props her head up on her hand, her elbow to the side of me.  
MEGAN: "The one with the alfredo sauce?" She asks with a smirk.  
SPENCER: "Yea! I love when you make that!"  
MEGAN: "Alright. Do you want chicken in it like last time?" She asks as she traces invisible circles on my upper chest.  
SPENCER: "Only if you feel like cooking that long. But I'd rather it be a quick dinner so we can get back to our dessert." I tell her seductively as I pull her neck so she's back on top of me.  
MEGAN: "Yes ma'am." She says and pecks my lips.  
Her hand that was tracing circles on my skin is loosely pinned between our bodies, and I feel her fingertips messing with the necklace around my neck. Once she's pulled back from our kiss, she looks down at the simple diamond ring that hangs from the silver beaded necklace.  
MEGAN: "Are you ever going to tell me about this ring?"  
SPENCER: "There's nothing to tell. I just like it, so I wear it on my chain." I say as I turn my head to look the other way.  
MEGAN: "Right." She says not believing me like every other time I offer her some excuse to her questions.  
SPENCER: "I have to go to the bathroom. Go start dinner."

I kiss her forehead real fast and then get up from the bed with the sheet wrapped around me. I walk into the bathroom without looking back and close the door quickly but quietly.

I fall against the door and slide to the floor as I let out the breath I seem to have been holding. I close my eyes tightly as the flashbacks rip through my mind like it does every other time Megan asks about the ring on my necklace.

**_Flashback_**

**_One Month Before Graduation_**

**_???: "Good morning beautiful." She says as she kisses my bare shoulder.  
_****_SPENCER: "Morning baby." I say kissing my beautiful new fiancé.  
_****_???: "You sleep good?" She asks as she rubs my stomach lightly.  
_****_SPENCER: "Don't I always when I'm with you?"  
_****_???: "Well I just wanted to make sure you weren't having doubts about anything from last night." She says down-casting her eyes for a second.  
_****_I place my fingers under her chin and lift her eyes back to mine.  
_****_SPENCER: "I would never regret agreeing to be your wife Ash." I tell her with a soft smile.  
_****_She returns it before leaning in and kissing me softly.  
_****_ASHLEY: "Good I'm glad. I just didn't want you to think it's too soon since we haven't graduated high school yet."  
_****_SPENCER: "Regardless of school babe. We've been together for almost two years. I could never see myself with anyone but you. You're it for me." I tell her softly.  
_****_ASHLEY: "Always and forever." She whispers.  
_****_SPENCER: "Always and forever." I whisper back before kissing her again._**

**_Week After Graduation_**

**_ASHLEY: "Were you planning on telling me at all??" She asks waving the paper in her hand.  
_****_SPENCER: "Of course I was! I couldn't just keep something like that from you!"  
_****_ASHLEY: "So then when were you going to tell me?! As you boarded the plane to your future???"  
_****_SPENCER: "Stop over reacting!! I just found out two days ago!! I haven't even had time to process all of it either!"  
_****_ASHLEY: "I didn't even know you wanted to go to college out of state though either! I mean how long have you known you'd be going to Ohio State in general?"  
_****_I look down, not knowing what to say. Knowing I was definitely wrong on not telling her that part.  
_****_ASHLEY: "When Spencer?" She demands quietly, I can tell she's struggling to keep her voice from cracking with tears.  
_****_SPENCER: "I don't know." I whisper back.  
_****_ASHLEY: "We're engaged Spencer! Did you not think to include me on anything?" She asks, her voice finally cracking.  
_****_SPENCER: "It wasn't like that Ash!" I say taking a step towards her to comfort her.  
_****_ASHLEY: "NO! Don't." She says taking a step back.  
_****_The tears are now falling freely down her face. She looks so broken.  
_****_SPENCER: "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just. . There was never a right time. ."  
_****_ASHLEY: "That's no excuse Spencer! You should have told me anyways! Especially after we got engaged!!" She's sobbing now and it's breaking my heart more with every second that passes.  
_****_SPENCER: "I'm sorry. ." I say quietly, on the verge of tears myself.  
_****_ASHLEY: "Too late! If you want to plan your future without my consideration, then you can plan the rest of your life without my consideration as well."  
_****_SPENCER: "NO! Ashley please?!" I beg her crying now.  
_****_ASHLEY: "Forget it. Have fun in Ohio Spencer."  
_****_With that she turns around and leaves. . And I let her. _**

**_End Flashback_**

We haven't spoken or seen each other since that day. Part of me hoped she'd come back, but she never did. I called her for days after that, but she never answered. I tried going to see her, but no one would answer, or they'd tell me she wasn't there. But I know she was because I saw her watching me through her window every time I left. Eventually I just gave up because it hurt too much and a week later I left for the summer classes in Ohio.

Our break up is the other half of the reason I'm so ahead in getting my Doctorate. Because if I'm constantly working or in school or studying, then I'm not thinking about her. And for the most part it's worked, except for the nights when Megan decides she wants to ask about my necklace, hoping I'll finally tell her. But I can't bring myself to tell her, even though she deserves to know, but I just can't. Everyone from back home thinks I've moved on and that I'm happy, and for the most part it's true. But I could never move on from Ashley. She will always be the reason I breathe, the reason I get up in the morning, and my reason for living.

She's the reason I am still living.

I'll always owe her my life. Because she saved mine all those years ago on the beach. . .

MEGAN: "Spence…? You ok babe?" She asks quietly through the door.  
I wipe my face of the few tears that managed to escape and stand up from my position on the floor, against the door.  
SPENCER: "Uh, yea. Just give me a minute, I'll be right out."  
MEGAN: "Ok. Well come to the kitchen when you're done, dinner's ready."  
SPENCER: "Ok. ."

I wait until I'm sure she's left the bedroom before I turn the faucet on and rinse my face. Then I walk back into the bedroom and grab my boy shorts and tank top off the floor, before pulling them on.

I walk outside, into the rest of the small apartment that is my girlfriend's. She has a single candle lit on top of the table with two plates of the pasta she made. She smiles softly at me as she pulls my chair out for me.

SPENCER: "Thanks Meg." I say and kiss her cheek gently before sitting.

We eat in silence. She never asks about the incidences that always occur after she asks about the ring on my necklace. Where I lock myself in the bathroom for what seems to be thirty minutes before she asks if I'm ok. Then we just carry on like it never happened. I'm grateful for that, however I know she deserves an explanation. But giving her an explanation would be like me giving up and moving on, when I can't do that. I'll never admit it out loud, but being with Megan is just a cover for everyone else to think I have. But like I already mentioned, I'll never move on from Ashley.

Never.

And I've slowly grown to be ok with it. Cause I definitely can't change it.

And I would never think to try either.

_Never._


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N- Ok, here ya go guys! I know it's been like a month, but I did warn you that they would be coming alot slower now because I have to write them!! lol Plus I've been working ALOT lately, so it or sleeping have been consuming pretty much all of my time. But anywho... for this chapter I give you a tear-jerker warning. Just read and find out.. if you're a very sensitive person, then I recommend grabbing some kleenex before even starting to read. We don't need you drowning your keybord and causing a fire due to wire shortages and what not... lol. Anywho. . . ENOY this chapter as best you can with how dramatically crazy and emotional it is. I mean I even teared up writing it. So let me know whatcha think! Love, Mel :)**

Aiden's POV

Karla is driving me insane! I mention I want to take my son to a movie and now we're fighting. Why is she so selfish?! And why the hell have I even bothered staying with her this long?!

KARLA: "I was planning on you staying home tonight though Aiden!"  
AIDEN: "Well I promised my son that I'd take him and his friends to see a movie. So I intend on doing that!"  
KARLA: "Why can't you take them tomorrow?"  
AIDEN: "Cause my son is expecting me tonight! What is your deal when it comes to my son and me spending time with him? I have never once asked you to raise him or treat him as your own! Yet when he's staying here you act like he isn't even here and when I want to go see him you bitch and moan about it the whole time I'm getting ready to leave! I mean tell me, what is your problem with me being the best father I can be and spending time with my son? You knew from the start that I was a father, so why all the problems now?"  
Once I've finally gotten all of that out I stare at her with an expectant expression. Waiting for her to say something.  
KARLA: "I don't know what you're talking about! I have never once said any wrong thing about your son or about him staying with us."  
AIDEN: "You didn't have too! Actions speak louder than words but your actions are certainly screaming when it has to do with anything concerning Jacob!"  
KARLA: "That's bullshit Aiden!"  
AIDEN: "Then tell me! Tell me why you act like he isn't even here when he's staying with us and tell me why you always come up with some lame excuse to try and get me to stay home with you on the nights that I want to spend some time with him."  
KARLA: "Is it such a crime that I want to spend some time with my boyfriend?"  
AIDEN: "It is when I tell you days in advance of my plans and yet you still ask me the day of to cancel cause suddenly you want to do something, but the other nights when we're sitting around the apartment you don't want to do anything. And the fact that you know I have him almost every weekend that I'm not working and yet you still try and pull stuff to get me out of it."  
KARLA: "That is not true!"  
AIDEN: "No, it is! And I'm damn well tired of it!" I take a deep shaky breath, trying to control my anger. "I'm done with your bullshit Karla. Get out." I say quietly but sternly.  
KARLA: "What?" She asks quietly, shocked.  
AIDEN: "I said get out. Pack your things and leave your key. I want you out of the apartment by the time I come home tonight. And I mean it. I'm done with your lies and your crap."  
KARLA: "But. ."  
AIDEN: "No buts! Just leave."  
With that, I turn, grab my coat and walk out the door.

I arrive at Ashley's house about fifteen minutes later and let myself in. As soon as I've got the door closed I hear Jacob screaming for joy.

JACOB: "Daddy!" He screams and runs to me.  
I bend over, ready to catch him when he jumps into my arms. He takes a flying leap from a few feet away and smacks against my chest in mid air. I laugh and twirl him around before kissing the crown of his head and shifting him to my hip.  
JACOB: "I missed you daddy!" He says hugging me tightly to him.  
AIDEN: "I missed you too bud. Where's your mommy?"  
JACOB: "She's back there on the phone. I was watching cartoons and eating dinner while waiting for you!" He tells me ecstatically.  
AIDEN: "Well why don't you go finish your dinner and I'll go talk to your mom before we leave ok?"  
JACOB: "Ok daddy." He kisses my cheek before jumping from my arms and running back towards the living room.

I walk down the hall towards the sound of Ashley's voice. I lean on the door post to her office and see her pacing about with papers being shuffled between her hands, her seeing glasses falling off her nose and her hair in that cute messy bun thing she puts it in. A vision of beautiful perfection. She stops pacing for a second as she stops to look at one of the papers in her hand, confirming with whoever's on the phone what she's looking at. Then she turns in the direction of the door to continue pacing and notices me. She yelps and sends papers flying everywhere.

AIDEN: "Why hello there gorgeous, having a bit of a rough day?" I ask with a teasing smile.  
ASHLEY: "You could say that." She grumbles as she kneels down to retrieve her strewn papers from the floor. "No I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Aiden. I have to go, I'll call you back in a few minutes after Aiden and Jake leave." She pauses for a moment. "Ok, bye."  
She closes her phone and slides it in her jeans pocket before standing back up with a handful of messed up papers.  
AIDEN: "Is he ready to go?"  
ASHLEY: "Yea, as long as he finishes his dinner first."  
AIDEN: "Ok. Which friends am I picking up?"  
ASHLEY: "I believe Skyler and Jordan. You know where they live right?"  
AIDEN: "Yea, I remember."  
ASHLEY: "What time does the movie start?"  
AIDEN: "Starts at 6:30. So I have just enough time to get the other boys and get to the theater."  
ASHLEY: "Ok."  
AIDEN: "Do you have any plans tonight since he's going to be out of the house?"  
ASHLEY: "I was thinking of getting some more work done, and I still have to call my partner from the label back once you leave."  
AIDEN: "Oh that was Dani on the phone?"  
ASHLEY: "Yea. Something happened with one of the artist and how much time they spent in the booth. Apparently how much time they used wasn't recorded properly so he didn't pay the right amount or something. All these papers she just faxed over right before you got here. We were trying to figure out the numbers and get it straightened out. We might have to fire someone if it's not an accidental mistake."  
AIDEN: "I see. How's Dani doing these days? I don't get much time to go and see her."  
ASHLEY: "She's doing good. I'm really glad I decided to make her my partner at the label. She's been doing a great job being a second hand and being there when I can't be."  
AIDEN: "That's good. We'll all have to get together for dinner or something sometime."  
ASHLEY: "I'll let her know you want too."  
AIDEN: "Alright, tell her to bring her wife too."  
ASHLEY: "I will."

Just then our son rushes into the room.  
JACOB: "I finished my mac and cheese mommy!"  
ASHLEY: "That's good son. Did you put your bowl in the kitchen?"  
JACOB: "No."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, well then go put it in the kitchen please and me and daddy will be right there."  
JACOB: "Ok!" He replies excitedly before running out again.

ASHLEY: "God that boy is just a ball of energy today! I think one of the kids in his kindergarten class had a birthday party at school."  
AIDEN: "Oh great! Just what I need, our son to be hyper." I chuckle nervously.  
ASHLEY: "He'll be fine. Just make sure he drinks water while you're at the movies. It'll flush his system and he'll be fine."  
AIDEN: "I know." I say giving her a knowing look and she just smirks in return.

We walk out into the living room just as Jake is coming from the kitchen.  
ASHLEY: "Thank you son." She says giving him a soft smile.  
JACOB: "You're welcome mommy."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, go get your jacket from your room so you and daddy can leave."  
JACOB: "Ok mommy." He runs to his room and runs back out moments later. "Got it!" He exclaims, holding it up.  
We just laugh at his enthusiasm. He hands his jacket to Ash and she kneels down to help him put it on.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, you be good for daddy ok? And have fun with your friends. Skyler and Jordan are going with you guys."  
JACOB: "Yay!! I will be mommy."  
ASHLEY: "Ok." She kisses his cheek and he returns one to hers. "I love you."  
JACOB: "I love you too mommy." He says with a toothy smile.  
She stands back up and looks at me.  
ASHLEY: "Have fun." She says with another soft smile and I bite back the urge to tell her she's beautiful.  
AIDEN: "We will. You too. Try not to spend your evening just working. Go out or something and let me know if you need me to keep little man longer. I'll be more than happy too."  
ASHLEY: "I'll text you if I decide anything. I'd tell you to keep him for the night but I'm sure Karla would just have a fit!" She says acting like she actually cares and making me laugh.  
AIDEN: "Actually, we got into a fight before I left. I told her to leave, that we were done. Told her she needs to be gone by the time I get home."  
ASHLEY: "It's about time Aid! How'd she take it?"  
AIDEN: "Tried to say something, but I said I didn't want to hear it and then left. Told her to leave her key."  
ASHLEY: "That's good. I'm glad you finally got the guts to do it."  
AIDEN: "Me too." We pause for a second and then Jacob starts seeming restless. "Ok. Let's get out of here buddy."  
JACOB: "Ok. Bye mommy." He says looking up at her.  
She picks him up and kisses his forehead before tickling his sides and making him giggle.  
We start walking towards the door and Ash is still holding Jake.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, you guys be safe."  
AIDEN: "We will. Let's go buddy!" I give Jake a smile and he chortles in delight.  
Hugging Ashley's neck, he jumps down from her arms and takes my hand. I kiss Ash's cheek and she returns the gesture before me and Jake walk out the door.

After picking up the other boys, we go and see the new Madagascar movie that's in theaters. It's what the boys picked, so it's what we're watching.

Once the movie is over, I load the boys back into the truck and start heading towards the first boys house as the boys ramble on about how cool this part was or singing parts of the "move it, move it" song as they call it.

We leave the second boys house and soon stop at a near by red light. I pull my cell phone out and call Ashley up.

ASHLEY: "Hello?" She answers quickly, out of breath.  
AIDEN: "Hey Ash, it's me. You decide on anything for tonight?"  
ASHLEY: "Uhm, could you keep him for the night? I'm uh, a bit, oh!" It sounds like she just moaned or something.  
I hear talking in the background for a moment before Ashley comes back.  
ASHLEY: "Could you just keep him for the night and I'll pick him up in the morning to take him to school?"  
AIDEN: "That's fine. Or I could take him to school if you want, let you sleep in."  
ASHLEY: "If you don't mind."  
AIDEN: "Not at all. Tell Dakota I said hey. Night Ash."  
ASHLEY: "I will. Thanks Aid, night."  
With that she hangs up.

That's the one thing that sucks about being in love with the mother of your child, when she doesn't feel the same. You have to get used to the fact that she hooks up with other people even if it's the hardest thing you ever had to do.

I toss my cell phone to the seat beside me and pull out into the intersection when the light turns green, signaling me to go. As I'm nearing the middle of the intersection, I hear a loud horn blare and look up just in time to see nothing but bright swerving lights heading in my direction.

AIDEN: "Oh shit!!!" I exclaim and try to step on the gas but there's a car in front of me.

I throw my arms up on instinct as I hear Jacob scream out, scared at the sudden impact against the truck before everything around me fades.

Ashley's POV

I'm laying in bed breathing heavily as Dakota crawls up next to me and lays down panting as well.

ASHLEY: "That was incredible."  
DAKOTA: "Tell me about it."  
She lays her head on my chest and I loosely wrap my arms around her back.  
DAKOTA: "So how's everything been goin at the label baby?"  
I sigh loudly before sitting up in bed.  
ASHLEY: "Kota how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not your baby?"  
DAKOTA: "As many times as you feel you need too. But it's only a matter of time before you give in and finally let me be your baby." She says sitting up behind me and caressing my back.  
ASHLEY: "No it's not. I tell you every time we do this that I'm not looking for anything serious. Why can't you just understand that?" I say getting up and looking at her.  
DAKOTA: "Why can't you just try and be with me Ash? You know we work well together!" She tells me almost pleadingly.  
ASHLEY: "Because I don't have time for a relationship. Not while I'm trying to raise Jacob and run a record label at the same time."  
DAKOTA: "It doesn't mean you can't try. ." She says softly.  
I take a deep breath to reply, but it's soon cut short by my cell phone ringing again.  
DAKOTA: "Don't answer it."  
ASHLEY: "I always answer my phone when my son isn't with me."

I take a few steps away from her and flip my phone open.  
ASHLEY: "Hello?" I answer, not having recognized the number.  
???: "Good evening ma'am. My name is Detective Michaels. I'm calling in regards to an accident involving your husband Aiden Dennison and your son Jacob Dennison."  
ASHLEY: "Oh god what happened?!" I ask suddenly very panicked.  
DT. MICHAELS: "I think it's best that you get to the hospital as soon as possible ma'am."  
ASHLEY: "What's happened to them?!" I demand, feeling tears rise to my eyes.  
DT. MICHAELS: "I can't disclose that kind of information over the phone. Please ma'am, just get here as soon as possible."  
ASHLEY: "I'll be there in twenty minutes." I say softly.  
I close my phone as I feel my body start to sway gently.

DAKOTA: "Whoa Ash." She says catching my hips. "What's going on?"  
ASHLEY: "There's been an accident."  
DAKOTA: "C'mon, I'll take you to the hospital." I just nod briefly.

That's all I remember. After that everything was a blur. Getting dressed, driving there, everything.

As we arrive at the hospital, everything becomes a bit more real. I take a deep breath and try to control the tears that threaten to spill. Just stay calm Ash, don't work yourself up until you know what's going on.

I walk over to the hospital's main desk with Dakota behind me.

RECEPTIONIST: "Hi, may I help you?"  
ASHLEY: "Hi, I'm Ashley Davies. ."  
???: "Ashley!" I hear the voice ring out clear and I turn quickly to confirm my suspicions.  
ASHLEY: "PAULA!" I say rushing over to her.  
She instantly takes me in her arms and hugs me tightly.  
ASHLEY: "What's going on? They said there was an accident involving Aiden and my son. Do you know anything about what's happening?"  
PAULA: "Yes. I just treated your son. He's doing fine. Just a broken arm and a minor concussion."  
ASHLEY: "You consider that fine?! My son has a broken arm and that's fine?!"  
PAULA: "Calm down Ashley. I mean he's doing fine now. He was shaken up and crying a lot, but once we gave him some medicine, he calmed down and didn't feel anything as we bandaged him up and set his arm back in place."  
ASHLEY: "But he's ok now?"  
PAULA: "He's doing just fine. He's with a nurse now, getting cleaned up and moved to pediatrics. He'll need to be here for a few days to monitor his condition."  
ASHLEY: "Ok. How's Aiden?"  
She takes a deep breath and looks down for a second.  
ASHLEY: "Paula how's Aiden?!" I demand, feeling the tears prick my eyes again.  
PAULA: "He's still in surgery. He received the blunt force of the accident." She tells me softly.  
ASHLEY: "Oh god. Is he going to make it?"  
PAULA: "They're not sure. They said it could go either way right now. He should be out soon."  
I feel the tears start cascading down my face. But I do my best to keep from sobbing.  
ASHLEY: "Ok." I merely whisper out.  
Just then there's beeping and Paula looks down at her pager.  
PAULA: "I have to go. But I'll send someone out to get you when they're done moving Jacob."  
I just nod my head, still trying to wrap my mind around everything else.

She squeezes my hand before walking away. I fall into a nearby plastic hospital chair and gaze out with nothing really registering in my sight. I was just with them a mere 4 hours ago. I just talked to him on the phone no more than an hour ago and they were fine.

I feel the tears start streaming down my face again, and do my best to hold them back. I feel Dakota holding my hand, doing her best to comfort me, but I can tell she's just as scared by the trembling of her hand.

???: "Ashley Davies?" I hear my name called.  
I look up to see a nurse standing nearby with a clipboard in her hand.  
ASHLEY: "That's me." I say standing and walking over to her quickly.  
NURSE: "I'm here to take you to your son Jacob."  
ASHLEY: "Ok." I start to walk past her, getting ready to go when she says something else.  
NURSE: "Who are you?" She asks Dakota, since she was following me.  
DAKOTA: "I'm with Ashley. I'm a friend of the family and was with Ashley when she got the call to come down here."  
NURSE: "I'm sorry miss. Unless you're directly related, I can't let you back there at this time."  
DAKOTA: "But. ."  
ASHLEY: "It's fine Kota. Go home. I just want to be alone with my son."  
DAKOTA: "Are you sure?"  
ASHLEY: "Yea, I'll call you tomorrow and let you know how Aiden is."  
DAKOTA: "Ok." She says softly.  
She gives me a hug and then walks away as me and the nurse start walking in the opposite direction.

We get to the pediatric wing my son is in and she tells me his room number before walking away to the nurses station. I walk down the hall slowly, and when I approach the room he's in, I hear his soft crying.

Walking more quickly to get to him, I see him curled up in bed, hugging himself with another nurse standing near by, trying to comfort him. But every time she touches him he just gets angry and cries more.

ASHLEY: "Jake." I call out, rushing to him.  
JACOB: "Mommy!" His strangled sob breaks my heart.  
I sit own on his bed and he practically jumps into my arms. Burying himself in my embrace. I kiss the top of his head gently and cradle him in my arms. The nurse quietly excuses herself and let's me know she'll be in the hall if I need assistance with anything.

I feel the tears burning my eyes again at seeing and hearing my little boy sobbing in my arms, scared out of his mind.  
ASHLEY: "Shh, it's ok Jake, mommy's here. I won't leave you again. I promise. I'm right here baby."  
I do my best not to cry as I cradle him in my arms. As he starts to calm down some, I gently move us so I'm laying down in his bed and he's curled against my chest, wrapped in my arms and the blanket.  
ASHLEY: "Are you ok Jake?" I whisper softly.  
JACOB: "It hurts mommy." He whispers, still crying a little.  
ASHLEY: "What hurts baby? Tell mommy."  
JACOB: "My head hurts really bad."  
ASHLEY: "What part baby?"  
He lifts his arm without the cast up and points to the right side of his head, that's not resting against me.  
I don't want to touch it in fear of it hurting him worse, so instead I kiss the top of his head and then push the button to buzz the nurse.

The same nurse who was in here earlier comes in moments later.  
NURSE: "Yes, can I get you anything?"  
ASHLEY: "He said his head hurts. And they told me he has a concussion. Have they given him anything for pain?"  
NURSE: "I know they gave him something for his arm before they put a cast on it. The anesthesia from getting his stitches is probably wearing off now. Let me check his chart and see what I can give him. He should be allowed to have some Children's Tylenol as long as it doesn't interfere with the stuff he received for his arm."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, please find out for me, he said it hurts."  
NURSE: "Yes ma'am."  
She walks out of the room and comes back in a few minutes later with a small cup with 2 pills in it and a glass of water.  
ASHLEY: "Here Jacob, take these for mommy. They'll make your head feel better."  
JACOB: "Promise?" He asks me scared.  
ASHLEY: "I promise baby."  
He nods his head and I sit up slowly, pulling him onto my lap. Careful not to disrupt the IV in his arm. The nurse hands me the small cup with the pills.  
ASHLEY: "These are chewable?"  
NURSE: "Yea."  
ASHLEY: "You have to chew them up for me ok sweetheart?"  
He just nods his head slowly again and puts the first one in his mouth. He does it again with the second one and then we give him the water to drink.  
JACOB: "Thank you." He says quietly before burying his head back in my neck.  
NURSE: "You're welcome sweetie." Then she looks at me. "Do you need anything while you're here Mrs. Dennison?"  
ASHLEY: "Oh, um actually it's Davies, and so is his last name."  
NURSE: "So you're not married to Mr. Dennison?"  
ASHLEY: "No, he's just the father of my child."  
NURSE: "Ok, we'll correct his charts then."  
ASHLEY: "Ok."  
NURSE: "The doctor will be by to see you shortly. It's Dr. Carlin."  
ASHLEY: "Yes I know, thank you."  
She just nods her head and then leaves the room quietly.

I lay back in the bed and cradle my son in my arms. My mind is running a mile a minute, wanting to know what the hell happened and whose fault all of this is. But more than that, I want to know how Aiden is doing. God I hope he makes it! Jacob and I need him in our lives, but Jacob especially!

I hear Jake's breathing even out after fifteen minutes or so, alerting me he's finally sleeping. I move him gently back onto the bed and stand up, pulling the covers up to his chin. I make sure his IV is fine and his broken arm is comfortable before walking out of the room. I don't walk to far before finding who I'm looking for. The nurse from earlier.

NURSE: "Can I help you with something Ms. Davies?"  
ASHLEY: "Yes, can you page Dr. Carlin please and let her know I'd like to speak to her as soon as possible."  
NURSE: "Actually she should be here any time now. She's supposed to be checking up on Jacob soon and making sure his concussion is ok. She's not in pediatrics but when she seen him in here she demanded that she be on his case personally."  
ASHLEY: "Ok. Thank you." I say softly and turn back to Jacob's room.

I walk in and sit in the chair next to Jake's bed. I run my hand over his forehead and down his cheek softly. I feel the tears pricking my eyes again, then notice for the first time the few stitches the nurse mentioned on the right side of his head, right on his hair line. It must be where his concussion is as well. My poor little boy.

I can't hold it in anymore and I start to quietly sob. I lay my forehead down on Jacob's bed and just let it all out, but do my best to stay quiet so I don't wake up Jake. All of a sudden I feel a hand lightly rubbing my back and look up quickly.

ASHLEY: "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here."  
PAULA: "It's ok Ashley. It's been a very stressful night. I completely understand." She says giving me a sympathetic smirk.  
ASHLEY: "My baby boy Paula. Laying in this hospital bed with a cast on his arm and stitches on his forehead. I was just with him a few hours ago and he was smiling and laughing, happy to be spending time with his daddy. Now he's laying in here and Aiden is apparently fighting for his life." I say and a strangled sob escapes my lips.  
PAULA: "Yea, actually, that's why I'm here. Aiden's out of surgery. They're moving him to a recovery room in Intensive Care right now."  
ASHLEY: "He made it out of surgery?"  
Her face looks sullen all of a sudden.  
ASHLEY: "What is it?" I ask scared of the answer.  
PAULA: "Yes he made it out of surgery. But he's still fighting for his life. They had to remove his spleen cause it was badly damaged in the accident. He had several hemorrhages throughout his left arm and leg and in his left side. His left arm was severely crushed from the impact and his left femur is broken. He has a very dangerous crack in his skull with a lot of hemorrhaging around that, which is also causing a build up of fluid against his brain and skull that is very dangerous. He has several broken and shattered ribs and his left lung collapsed upon arriving to the hospital. He's in pretty bad shape Ashley."  
ASHLEY: "Is he awake?" I nearly squeak out after hearing his condition.  
PAULA: "No. He's not comatose, but he's not awake either. He can wake up at any time. But the doctor's still don't know if it's even possible with how badly he was hurt in the accident."  
ASHLEY: "C-can I go-go see him-im?" I say with a shaky voice, trying to fight breaking down again.  
PAULA: "If you want too, I can take you to see him."  
ASHLEY: "I would like that, but I don't want to leave Jacob here alone. He's scared of the nurses."  
PAULA: "Well I called my boys right after you got here and told them what happened. So I'm sure by now Glen, Chelsea, Clay and Arthur are here. I can have Arthur or Chelsea come up and stay with him while I take you to see Aiden."  
ASHLEY: "Just call them all up and then we'll go from there. Cause I don't know who Jacob's going to be in the mood for."  
PAULA: "Ok, just let me go call to the main desk downstairs."  
I nod my head and she walks out of the room.

A few minutes later she walks back in and smiles softly. I'm bent over Jacob whispering to him that everything's going to be ok.

PAULA: "I told the receptionist to have them shown up here, that they were all approved by me. They should be up any minute."  
ASHLEY: "Ok."

We've been sitting in silence for a few minutes, when the four of them quietly walk through the door. Glen's the first one to me, wrapping me in a tight hug.

GLEN: "How you holding up Ash?"  
ASHLEY: "As well as can be considering the circumstances."  
ARTHUR: "How's Aiden?"  
ASHLEY: "I'll let Paula fill you in on that when we come back if you don't mind. She's taking me to see him now."  
They all just nod their heads slowly.  
ASHLEY: "Would the four of you mind staying with Jacob? He's really scared and just got to sleep. But he might wake up soon since he's in a different place. I just don't want some strange nurse watching over him and scaring him again."  
TOGETHER: "Yea, sure." They all reply quietly with nods.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, thanks." I start towards the door when Glen calls me back.  
GLEN: "Want me to come with you?"  
ASHLEY: "Um, no, I think I'll be fine. Your mom's coming with me."  
GLEN: "Ok." He says softly and me and Paula walk out.

We take an elevator to a different floor. When the elevator dings and we step out, I read the sign that says Intensive Care and take a deep breath to force down the newly encroaching tears. We walk down the hall and come to a glass window facing inside of a room. I see Aiden laying in there, almost his whole left side covered in some kind of medical equipment or bandaging.

Another strangled sob passes my lips at the sight of him. I bury my face in my hands, not being able to stop the sobs from coming. Paula wraps a secure arm around my shoulders and I lean in to her before her other arm encircles me in her embrace. I only let myself cry for a few minutes before controlling it again and wiping my face of my tears.

PAULA: "Are you sure you want to do this now?" I nod.  
ASHLEY: "Yea, he needs to know I'm here."  
PAULA: "Ok. C'mon."  
She opens the door for me and I walk in past her. She nods her head to me, letting me silently know that she'll give me some privacy.

I walk in slowly, scared with each step I take. As I approach the bed, I do my best to keep my sobs from taking over my body again at the sight of him. The left side of his face is swollen and black and blue, hardly recognizable. His left arm and leg are in casts. He has tubs running in and out of his body from various different places and a breathing tube down his throat. His head is wrapped in bandages with a small tube running from the middle of that as well.

I walk around to the other side of his bed, and take his good hand in mine. It has some cuts and bruises on it, so I hold it gently in mine. When I have it securely in my grasp, I see his heart rate pick up on the monitor just a bit before settling back down. I raise his hand to my lips and kiss it gently.

ASHLEY: "Hey Aid." I say softly. "You're pretty banged up bud." I continue, trying not to cry as I speak.  
I hold his hand to my chest and run my other hand over the right side of his face that isn't hurt. I still do it gently though, not knowing what could hurt or if he could even feel me. I pull the chair up next to his bed and sit down.

I just stare at his still form, listening to the slow beeping of the heart machine, the sound of air as it's pushed and pulled from his lungs. Just letting it all sink in once again.

ASHLEY: "You have to wake up Aiden. It's not your time yet babe. You still have so many years to live, so many birthday parties to help me plan for Jacob." I say and a painful smirk forms through my tears. "You have to teach him how to play sports and to ride a bike and all those other things that dad's are supposed to teach their sons." I say as the crying starts up again. "He needs you to wake up and be ok Aiden. I need you to wake up and be ok. Please. ." I get out through my quickly forming sobs. "Please. .?" I whisper pleadingly as I can no longer hold my crying back.

I lay my forehead against my clasped hand that's holding his and just cry for God-knows how long.

**P.S.- I apolgize again if you cried. For the record I warned you!! lol Love, Mel**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N- Ok.. here's the next post for you guys! Obviously.. I don't know why I say that in every A/N before a post.... I just do. Anywho.. I give you another tear-jerker warning before you read this. Grab your kleenex once again if you're a sensitive reader... Anywho.. ENJOY... to the best you can anyways... and here ya go. -Mel**

Paula's POV

I've just gotten off the phone with Aiden's parents. I told them about the accident and that they should get here as soon as possible. They were both out of town on business together and said that they'd be on the next flight out. His mom was in hysterics and his father was trying to keep the situation calm so they could get going. They should be here by tomorrow afternoon.

Is that Ashley screaming for me??

Ashley's POV

During phone call

I must have fallen asleep from exhaustion, cause I wake up a few hours later when I feel my hand suddenly hurting from a tight pressure. Sitting up, I realize that Aiden is squeezing my hand.

Standing up quickly and hovering closer to his face, I lightly run my free hand over his cheek and down around his neck.

ASHLEY: "Are you awake Aid?" I whisper, scared to startle him.  
AIDEN: "Ash. ." He wheezes out.  
His eyelids are moving just a little bit, like he's struggling to open them. He manages to open them slightly and looks at me.  
ASHLEY: "Hey babe." I say softly to him, as tears start rolling down my face again.  
AIDEN: "Wh-what happened-ed. . ?" He barely whispers to me.  
ASHLEY: "There was an accident. Someone hit you while you were driving."  
AIDEN: "Jacob?" He asks urgently, in a hoarse whisper.  
ASHLEY: "He's ok. Just a concussion and a broken arm."  
He nods his head slightly and then winces in pain from the movement.  
ASHLEY: "Does anything hurt too bad?"  
AIDEN: "Everything." He breathes out.  
ASHLEY: "I should get a nurse or something. ." I say starting to turn.  
AIDEN: "Wait. . Ash-sh." He tries to cough and groans in more pain.  
I rush back to his side and grab his hand, trying to comfort him.  
ASHLEY: "I really should get the doctor Aiden." I tell him frantically.  
AIDEN: "No, please just li-listen first." He whispers, and I nod my head and wait for him to continue. "If something hap-happens to me. . ." He starts off slowly.  
ASHLEY: "Don't talk like that! You're going to be fine!" I tell him sternly.  
AIDEN: "Ash, pl-please. If something happens t-to me, know that I love-ve you. And I love Jac-c-cob."  
ASHLEY: "I do know that Aiden, and so does he. I really should get the doctor Aiden."  
AIDEN: "If I die. ." He says out of breath now, from forcing himself to talk.  
ASHLEY: "Please don't say that Aiden, you're going to be fine!" I plead as tears roll down my cheeks again.  
AIDEN: "The small sil-silver key on my keys. ."

He can't finish his sentence, as one of the machines starts beeping hysterically, and Aiden's whole upper body rises involuntarily off the bed. I see Aiden's mouth open wide, trying to fight for oxygen.

Freaking out, I run from the room and look around frantically.

ASHLEY: "PAULA!! HELP PLEASE!!! SOMEONE!! ANYONE!! SOMETHING'S WRONG!!"  
The other nearby nurses and doctor's, having heard my call, run to the room, forcing me away from the door. Paula runs to me and takes me in her arms as I collapse onto the floor in a fit of hysteria. Moments later Aiden's being wheeled out of the room and the doctors are going back and forth with different orders. I manage to catch them saying something about urgent surgery, which only causes another strangled sob to escape my throat, and I bury myself farther into Paula's embrace.

An hour later, I'm sitting back in Jacob's room with the rest of the Carlin family sitting with me. I'm just staring blankly at Jacob's sleeping form, as I wait for any news from Paula on Aiden. Finally she comes into the room, her eyes look sad and there's a frown pulling at her lips.

Getting up quickly, already knowing what's to come from her mouth, I attempt to rush from the room as more sobs catch in my throat. Before I can make it out the door though, Paula grabs me in her arms, and I soon feel someone behind me, hugging us as well. I can only guess it's Mr. C.

PAULA: "I'm so sorry Ashley." She says softly in my ear.  
I can tell it's taking everything in her not to cry as well, to be strong as a doctor delivering the bad news.  
I just cry even harder and hold on to her for dear life. They pull me from the room, so I won't wake Jacob, and continue to hold me and each other out side of the room. I don't know how long I cried for, but I cry until it becomes too exhausting to continue.

Being in Paula's arms as I cry, and her calming me down, brings a flashback to memory.

_Flashback_

_I had come to Spencer's house, with the guts to finally talk to her after walking out on her. When I got here, I wait anxiously at the door after knocking. I turn and face the bench where Spencer and I have sat so many times, talking or kissing after a date. It makes me smile and frown all at once. But I hope that as I leave today, I won't have to frown looking at that spot anymore. _

_I hear the door open behind me, and I'm greeted with none other than Spencer's mom. When she found out about me and Spencer, via the shooting on the beach last year, she turned from loving me as Spencer's best friend to hating me as Spencer's girlfriend. But with a little help from Mr. C she grew to love me again and she finally started to accept Spencer for who she was. It was a long, hard, process, and it took a lot of work from everyone, especially on her part, but it's been great for all of us since. She actually helped me pick out the ring I gave to Spencer when I asked her to marry me. _

_We smile warmly at each other before she says anything. _

_PAULA: "Hey Ashley."  
__ASHLEY: "Hey Paula. Uhm, is Spencer here?"  
__She looks puzzled for a second, as if I asked her the world's weirdest question.  
__PAULA: "You uh, you don't know?" She asks, tilting her head in the way Spencer does.  
__ASHLEY: "Know what?" I ask her confused.  
__PAULA: "Spencer's not here." She says slowly.  
__ASHLEY: "Well when will she be back? Cause I really need to talk to her."  
__PAULA: "No I mean, she's not in LA." I just stare at her wide-eyed. "You didn't know that?" She asks confused.  
__The tears brim my eyes faster than I can even try to stop them and she instantly pulls me into her arms. I cling onto her for dear life as the sobs rake my body and leave me gasping for air. _

_PAULA: "I'm so sorry Ashley." She whispers. "I thought you knew."  
__ASHLEY: "We got into. ." Deep breath. ". . a f-fight about it last we-week. I kind of broke up with her." Deep breath. "I finally came to wo-work things out with her-r."  
__PAULA: "I'm so sorry sweetheart. That must have been why she made such a quick decision to leave. She was avoiding everybody before she left."  
__I do my best to calm myself down before looking up into Paula's eyes.  
__ASHLEY: "So you didn't know about us?"  
__PAULA: "I had no clue. And I don't think any of the boys or Arthur did either."  
__ASHLEY: "And she just left?" I whimpered.  
__She just nods her head, not knowing what else to say.  
__PAULA: "I'm sorry. If I would have known I would have called."  
__ASHLEY: "It's ok." I say softly. "I should go." I say backing away from her as more tears threaten to spill.  
__PAULA: "Ok. You know me and Arthur are here if you need anything sweetheart."  
__I just nod before turning towards my car and peeling away quickly once I'm securely inside. _

_End Flashback_

I must be crying again, because Paula and Mr. C are whispering for me to calm down again. All of this is just so overwhelming.

PAULA: "Do you want to see him?" She asks me softly.  
I just nod my head, not being able to form words.  
PAULA: "Ok, c'mon."  
ARTHUR: "We'll all go."  
I just nod again, as they lead me down the hallway, both of them supporting me more than I was my own self.

We step off of the elevator, on the same floor as before. The Intensive Care Unit. We make our way down towards the same room he was in before. They walk in with me and we all stand next to his bed. He's not hooked up to all the machines anymore, except one.

ASHLEY: "What's he still hooked up too?" I ask quietly, confusion written on my face.  
PAULA: "He's still hooked up to life support. It's keeping his blood running through his body." She answers me softly.  
I just nod in response.  
ARTHUR: "Want us to stay?"  
I shake my head no.  
PAULA: "Ok, we'll be in the hall." I nod again and they leave.

I sit down in the chair I had sat in earlier, and I slowly reach out and touch my fingertips to his right hand. I'm scared to feel the icy coldness, but instead find it warm, like it was just an hour earlier. I hold back the sobs as tears spill down my cheek. I just stare at his still form. His chest is rising and falling, but only by the will of the machine breathing for him.

I stand back up after a few minutes and slowly begin to trace his face with my free hand. He seems to be resting a lot more peacefully now, then he had been earlier. Leaning over, I place a soft kiss on his still warm cheek before collapsing on his chest as the sobs rake my small frame once more. I don't know how long I stay like that.

ASHLEY: "No. . please. . come back Aid. Please. ." I plead as the tears stream down my face and my body shakes with the sobs exploding from my throat. "Please Aiden, just wake up and tell me that everything's going to be ok. Don't let this be real."

I look into his face, waiting for any sign that he's heard me and will answer me.

I slam my hands on the bed beside him a few times before I collapse against his chest and just cry. Gripping the hospital gown covering his chest in my hands, I hold on for dear life, and pray that I'll soon wake up from this horrible dream. Back to a reality where Aiden's alive, and our son doesn't have a broken arm. I continue crying when Aiden doesn't respond to my pleas.

It's not long before I feel arms encircling my waist and pulling me away from him. I turn in the person's arms, not bothering to notice who it is and just continue crying.

ASHLEY: "He's gone!! My best friend's gone!!" I exclaimed through my sobs.  
???: "Shh, Ash. . calm down." The soft masculine voice repeats to me over and over again.  
They rock me back and forth in their arms, trying to calm me down. Once I've composed myself enough, I look up into the face of none other than Glen. He wipes my face of my tears and gives me a forlorn smile. I collapse back into his arms, completely exhausted as he just hugs me.

GLEN: "Jacob's asking for you." He tells me softly after a few minutes have passed.  
ASHLEY: "Oh God! Jacob! What am I going to tell Jacob?!"  
GLEN: "I don't know Ash." He says hugging me tighter as I start to cry again. "Shh. . relax. . you don't want to worry him if he sees you like this."  
I just nod my head against his chest and I do my best to compose myself.

Taking a final breath, I step out of his arms and start to walk away, but I sway a little and he comes to my side, grabbing me.

GLEN: "I'll walk with you." He says softly, slipping an arm around my waist.  
I just nod my head before taking a few steps. I stop and look back at Aiden again. I leave Glen's side and rush back to Aiden. I run my hand slowly down the good side of his face, and then lean in slowly, kissing his hurt cheek softly. As tears slip down my cheeks again, I barely whisper out one of the hardest things I've ever had to say.

ASHLEY: "Goodbye babe. I love you."

A few more tears roll down my cheeks, but I do my best to compose myself to go back to my awaiting son.

Glen walks back to Jacob's room with his arm around me, supporting my exhausted body.  
JACOB: "Mommy!" Jacob calls scared as I walk in.  
ASHLEY: "Hey baby." I whisper out, tears threatening to spill again.  
I sit down on his bed and he leans into my side.  
JACOB: "What's wrong mommy? Why you crying?" He asks softly as he climbs into my lap.  
Everyone takes that as a cue to give me and my son some time alone.  
I get more comfortable with Jacob in my lap and take a slow, deep breath, preparing myself and my thoughts for what I'm about to tell my son.  
ASHLEY: "Jacob, mommy has something very important to tell you."  
JACOB: "What is it mommy?" He asks softly.  
ASHLEY: "It's about daddy." I say as more tears slip from my eyes.  
JACOB: "Did you and him get into another fight? It'll be ok mommy." He murmurs as he puts his little hand to my cheek.  
God how he reminds me of his daddy.  
ASHLEY: "No baby, me and daddy didn't get into an argument. Jake, the accident, that you and daddy got into tonight in the car. Do you remember?"  
He just nods his head in understanding.  
ASHLEY: "Your daddy got hurt really bad baby."  
JACOB: "Is he going to be ok mommy?" He asks sadly.  
ASHLEY: "No baby. Daddy had to leave because he got hurt so bad."  
JACOB: "Is he coming back?" He asks as I see tears welling up in his fragile eyes.  
I shake my head no, knowing if I say something else before calming down, I'll be crying again.  
JACOB: "Where'd he go?" He asks as he starts to cry and I take a deep breath.  
ASHLEY: "Daddy went to a place called Heaven baby. It's a really safe place for him."  
JACOB: "But he's supposed to be here with me!" He says angrily as he cries.  
ASHLEY: "I know baby, I know. But he wanted me to tell you that he loves you very much. And how sorry he was for having to go. But I promise you he's safe now Jacob, and daddy won't hurt anymore in Heaven."  
JACOB: "Promise?" He asks through his tears.  
ASHLEY: "I promise baby." I reply crying with my son_._


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N- Hey guys. Sorry it took a little while to get this post done. I hit a writer's block on my other story, and I alternate writing between the two, so it took some time. But TADA! Here we are with the new post! :D Uhm, a big shout out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It was the most reviews I've gotten so far on a single chapter for this story! And it made my week last week! :) So thanks. **

**FOF's for this chap: in order of recieving.**

**burk312603- You reviewed ch 30, but I wanted to answer and say that I only write Spashley based stories for SON. So don't fret, they'll always find their way in the end. :) Thanks for reviewing! **

**hugbuddy13- I know it sucks that I killed off Aiden when it comes to Jacob, but that's kind of why I made Jacob's appearance match that of Aiden's and it also is the way a certain blonde comes back ;) Enjoy this chapter. And thanks for reviewing sweetheart! :)**

**River.R- *holds out kleenex* I didn't think anyone was going to pick up on it. You're one of like three people who asked maybe lol. But don't worry, all of your questions will be aswered! :) Thanks for reviewing! **

**Birdseyeview57- *holds out kleenex* Please don't cry, and thanks for paying your respects. I'm sure you'll like everything coming up. Thanks for reviewing sweetheart! :)**

**Coachkimm- You know I always like getting your reviews! :) You're one who does almost every chapter and it makes me smile! But don't worry, Spashley always finds their way in the end. And I think I already messaged you about the whole fight thing and what not. :)**

**Lover Of All Things Beautiful- (I had to put your name w/out periods or it wouldn't show, sorries) I already messaged you about how you were confused. Hope you aren't confused anymore. :) Message me or leave a review if you're still confused! :) Thanks for reviewing! **

**burk312603- You get another one! lol But thanks for the review and loving it so much and I'm sorry you got the sniffles. *holds out kleenex* Enjoy this one since I know you've been waiting! :)**

**SONrox- I know I'm sorry. . do you need a kleenex too? I'm handing them out. . lol Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**dmc34ps2- I know, the person who will suffer the most is Jacob, but no worries. He's still going to grow up very loved and with a constant memory of his father. Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy this chapter :)**

**rizzorat- It's ok that you haven't commented lately. Thanks for your review and if you go back to chapter 29 on this website, then you'll get the flashback of the fight from Spencer's perspective. :) And thanks, I'll continue to try as always. **

**Akira- Aww man *holds out two kleenex* Better? :) HAHAHA... I'm not exactly an Aiden hater, I mean for the time where he was foolin around and messin up Spashley of course I hated him with a passion and wanted to throw him off a cliff, but in my story he was never really the bad guy. And I don't put the blame on him for getting Ashley pregnant in this story either, it was both of their mistake. As for Spashley, they always find their way back together. My stories for SON will always be Spashley based! :) And not exactly through her being a pediatrician, cause Spencer specializes in cases like her cousin Kaylie's. But continue reading and you'll see! :) Thanks for the reviews!**

**Halfreck3929- Sorry. *holds out the rest of my kleenex* This chapter won't make you cry. I'll cut you a break. :) Thanks for reviewing! **

**Thanks to all of those who have also reviewed but might not have reviewed this story recently. Like: Deviepooh, SoN4life16, mutt009, icount, Life-Live-Love-Learn, xxDark Angel Babyxx, and Giggles- TEAM JACOB ALL THE WAY (I'm team Edward all the way btw lol, but I'll go easy cause you're a reviewer ;])**

**And last but not least, to all the silent readers and to everyone who adds my story to their alerts, or me to their favorite author and all that jazz. Makes me feel special and like Im doin something right! :) So THANKS! Oh and for you silent readers, if you haven't been reviewing because of not being a member, I recently opened it up to recieve anonymous reviews. So if you'd like you can review! THANKS!**

**-Mel**

Paula's POV

???: "Are you serious?" She asks in a shocked whisper.  
PAULA: "I wouldn't lie about something like this. He died early this morning." I answer in a tired, withdrawn voice.  
???: "How?" She manages to ask through what I assume is shock.  
PAULA: "He was driving home from the movies and got hit by a drunk driver. He took all of the impact."  
I inform her, leaving out the part about Jacob. She doesn't exactly know about him.  
???: "Wow. ."  
She's silent for a moment, I assume so she can let it all soak in.  
PAULA: "His parents already talked to the funeral home and his funeral is set to be this Friday at three."  
???: "Alright, I'll get everything arranged with my teachers and boss and I should be there by Friday morning."  
PAULA: "Ok sweetheart. I'll see you then."  
???: "Yea. Love you mom."  
PAULA: "Love you too Spencer. Be safe."  
SPENCER: "I will mom. I'll see you in two days."  
With that we hang up and I make my way back towards Jacob's room to check on Ashley.

When I walk in I find Ashley asleep in the chair and Jacob quietly watching cartoons and coloring. Luckily he's left handed since he has a cast on his right arm. When I walk in he looks up and a bright smile comes to his face.

JACOB: "Grandma!" He says happily.

For those of you wondering, I was the first person Ashley came to about being pregnant after telling Aiden. Not being close with her own mother and the bond that we grew for each other over the few years she was in high school and dating Spencer, she came to me to confide in. I helped her through the pregnancy like I would have if it had been her and Spencer's child and in return she asked that Arthur and I be the god-parents. She frequently brought him over to see us and as he grew up we allowed him to call us grandma and grandpa. Something both me and my husband cherish deep in our hearts. Even before the baby, Ashley was already considered part of our family, and to us, this just makes it all the more official.

PAULA: "Hey buddy. How you feeling today?" I ask him with a soft smile.  
JACOB: "I'm ok. My arms hurts some." He says frowning.  
PAULA: "I'm sorry little man. It'll get better I promise."  
He just nods his head and goes back to coloring.  
PAULA: "Tell you what buddy, how about me and you go down to the cafeteria and grab us some lunch while mommy sleeps. What do you say? Wanna spend some time with grandma?" I ask with a bright smile.  
He turns his attention back to me with a giant smile and sparkling eyes.  
JACOB: "Yes please!"  
PAULA: "Ok, well let's leave mommy a note and then we'll go."

I help Jake write a note in crayon to his mommy telling him where he'll be in case she wakes up and then we head down to the cafeteria.

Spencer's POV

Wow. . I. . just wow. .

I can't even begin to fathom what I've just been told. .

Aiden. . the guy I grew to love through high school. . gone. .

A few silent tears roll down my cheeks as my mind finally starts to grasp everything my mom had told me.

I immediately stand up from the couch in the doctor's lounge and head toward my supervisor's office to talk about an immediate release from work.

Knocking on his door, he calls me inside.

SPENCER: "Sir can I talk to you?"  
???: "Sure Dr. Carlin. What's on your mind?"  
I sit down across from the white haired man who's come to be almost like a second father to me since I started my residency. He's well into his sixties and is very light hearted, but knows when to lay down the law. We butt heads a lot, but only because he doesn't like the way I go about some things, but in the end likes the results. It's just the way he and I work and though he hates it sometimes, I know he's grateful for the passion I put behind my job.  
SPENCER: "I just got off the phone with my mother. ." I start off slowly.  
???: "Ah your mom. How is she these days? LA still keeping her busy?" He asks with a light chuckle.  
SPENCER: "As always Dr. Brenner."  
DR. BRENNER: "That's good. We still miss her smiling face walking these halls every day."  
And yea, he also happened to have been my mom's mentor when she started her residency all those years ago.  
SPENCER: "I know, but I have to talk to you about something serious sir."  
DR. BRENNER: "Well what's on your mind Spencer?"  
SPENCER: "My mom just called and informed me that an old high school friend died this morning due to severe injuries from a car accident."  
DR. BRENNER: "Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that sweetie."  
SPENCER: "Thank you. So I was wondering if I could get a leave of absence to attend the funeral and be with everyone right now back in LA?"  
DR. BRENNER: "Of course Spencer. I wouldn't want to keep you here to grieve without other people who knew your friend as well."  
SPENCER: "Thank you sir."  
DR. BRENNER: "About how long will you need?"  
SPENCER: "I'm not really sure. At least a week for now and I can call you if I need more time."  
DR. BRENNER: "That sounds fine. I'll get the paper work started and you can come by later this evening before your shift ends to sign them."  
SPENCER: "Ok, thank you sir."  
DR. BRENNER: "I'll let you take some extra time on your lunch break as well. You're going to need to see all of your teachers about school work."  
SPENCER: "I will. My biggest priority right now though is just my USMLE Step 2 CK."  
DR. BRENNER: "Ok. Well just be sure and get any work you'll need and I'll sign off on anything else your teacher's may need."  
SPENCER: "Ok, thank you sir."  
DR. BRENNER: "You're welcome."  
Just then my pager goes off.  
SPENCER: "Guess I better get going, it's my cousin."  
DR. BRENNER: "Ok. Just remember to stop by this evening after your shift."  
SPENCER: "I will. Bye."

I walk from his office and down the hall to my cousin's wing.

Walking into the room, I see my cousin Amber holding my cousin who's in tears and her husband James pacing the floor.

SPENCER: "What's going on guys?" I ask as I sit down on the other side of Kaylie.  
AMBER: "The nurse was just in here. She said something about changing medications but didn't explain any of it. Kaylie's in pain again and they won't give her anything."  
SPENCER: "Ok, let me see what's going on."

Walking from the room, I immediately approach Kaylie's nurse for the afternoon and ask her what's going on.

NURSE: "It's the doctor's orders Dr. Carlin. He wants to put her on another form of medication, but he said he can't as long as her old medication is still in her system cause they'll react."  
SPENCER: "But the child is in pain! And the parents seem uninformed, so why didn't he discuss this with them first?!" I demand.  
NURSE: "I don't, um, know Doctor." She stammers.  
SPENCER: "Get him on the phone so I can talk to him. NOW!"  
NURSE: "Yes ma'am." She quickly walks away to do as I've asked.

Ten minutes later I'm on the phone with my cousin's doctor.

SPENCER: "I understand you changed her pain medication, and why you did it. But her parents are freaking out because they don't know what's going on. All they know is that their seven year old daughter won't stop crying cause it hurts, and no one will give her any more pain medicine!"  
DOCTOR: "I know, and I know she's in a lot of pain, but the new medicine that they want to start her on has a strong reaction to the stuff they were already giving her. And that medicine takes approximately 24 hours after the last dose to clear the system with the flush she's hooked to now."  
SPENCER: "So you're going to let a seven year old girl suffer for 24 hours?!" I screech into the phone.  
DOCTOR: "There's nothing else I can do until the medicine leaves her system." He says sympathetically.  
SPENCER: "There's got to be something she can temporarily have while the last of these drugs leave her system to prepare for the new ones!" I question him.  
DOCTOR: "Yes, I'm sure there is."  
SPENCER: "Then prescribe it Doctor! I don't know why you didn't in the first place." I say evenly.  
Without another word, I hand the phone to my cousin's nurse and walk back into Kaylie's room.

AMBER: "What'd he say?"  
SPENCER: "They're changing Kaylie's pain medication, but in order for them to start the new medication, the old medication has to be flushed from her system, which can take up to 24 hours, because her old one and new one react when they combine."  
AMBER: "Why would they change it though?"  
SPENCER: "He didn't say. But it must be so they can start the next form of chemo. I don't know why the doctor hasn't been in to tell you anything yet, but within the next few days he should be. But until then, I told him to prescribe something she could take for the pain until she starts her new medicine."  
JAMES: "That sounds good. Thanks Spencer."  
SPENCER: "Anything for Kaylie." I say with a tight smile.

I look down at the little girl who cried herself to sleep while I was on the phone and trace my hand across her forehead.

SPENCER: "Ok, well I have to get going. I have to wrap up my shift and take care of some things. I have to fly back to LA Friday morning."  
AMBER: "Is everything ok? Aunt Paula? Uncle Arthur?" She asks frantically.  
SPENCER: "They're fine." I say and swallow the lump I feel forming. "A friend of mine from high school died early this morning after a bad car accident. So I'm flying home for a week for the funeral and such."  
AMBER: "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that sweetheart."  
I just nod my head and wipe the stray tear that fell.  
JAMES: "Then go ahead and get out of here. We'll tell Kaylie you said you love her when she wakes up."  
SPENCER: "Thanks. I should be here tomorrow for my shift, but I might leave early. I'll stop in and check up on you guys as usual."  
AMBER: "Ok. Love you."  
SPENCER: "Love you guys too."

I walk out of the room and back towards my wing. I make my rounds for the evening and then head towards the doctor's lounge after handing the shift over to the next attending doctor.

Later That Night

MEGAN: "Wow. . I'm so sorry to hear that baby."  
SPENCER: "Yea, me too." I say wiping at the few tears that fell as I told her the news.  
MEGAN: "So when are you leaving?"  
SPENCER: "The funeral is on Friday afternoon. So I'm going to fly out that morning."  
MEGAN: "Do you want me to come with you?"  
SPENCER: "No. You need to stay here for school and work. Besides, I'm going to be around the family and every one from high school. I wouldn't want you to feel out of place."  
MEGAN: "Ok." She says in a small voice.  
I know she's probably upset. She's been wanting me to take her to meet my family since we started dating. But I always made an excuse about not being able to leave work or school.  
Sighing, I sit down next to her on my couch.  
SPENCER: "Listen babe, you know I want you to meet everyone, but this trip isn't the best time. I'd rather take you on better circumstances. You know?" I say taking her hand and tracing absent circles on her palm.  
MEGAN: "Yea, I understand." She says exhaling.  
She gives me a small smile before pecking my lips.  
MEGAN: "I just really want to meet your family." She says softly.  
SPENCER: "You will eventually, just at a better time then this one."  
MEGAN: "Kay." She says and lays her head on my shoulder.

We sit there for a few minutes before I get up.

MEGAN: "Where you going?" She asks pouting.  
SPENCER: "I have to book a flight to LA."  
MEGAN: "Ok, hurry back. I want to watch a movie."  
SPENCER: "Ok."  
I lean down and kiss her forehead before walking away to the master bedroom of my apartment.

After booking my flight, I walk back into my living room and sit down next to Megan.

SPENCER: "You put something in?"  
MEGAN: "Yea, I was just waiting for you to finish."  
SPENCER: "Ok."  
She pushes play on the remote and we watch the movie. She put in a comedy, to my relief. Anything weepy would have started the flood gates I've been trying to keep at bay. I have them under control right now, but I know I won't last for long once I'm back in LA.

Next Day

ARTHUR: "What time will you be arriving?" My dad asks me.  
SPENCER: "My flight leaves tomorrow at five a.m., so I should be getting there around twelve my time, which is about nine a.m. your time."  
ARTHUR: "Ok, your mom and I will be there to pick you up."  
SPENCER: "Ok, sounds good."  
ARTHUR: "So how's my niece doing?"  
SPENCER: "She's hanging in there. Her and James are doing the best they can. And Kaylie is fighting. There was a situation yesterday with pain medication. They expected her to go 24 hours without anything because they were switching it and the new one reacts badly with the old one. So they had to flush her system, but didn't give her a temporary fill in. Dumb asses. I got on the phone with the doctor and told him to prescribe something. He did and she's doing as well as can be again."  
ARTHUR: "That's good. I'm glad to hear it."  
SPENCER: "Yea. Well I should get back to packing. Have to get some kind of sleep before my flight."  
ARTHUR: "Ok sweetheart. Megan driving you to the airport?"  
SPENCER: "No she's going to be at work. She's showering right now actually cause she leaves soon. I'm going to take a cab."  
ARTHUR: "Ok. Well get some rest then sweetheart."  
SPENCER: "I will. ."  
ARTHUR: "Ok, night kiddo. Love you."  
SPENCER: "Night, love you too."

I start to lower the phone but bring it back up again quickly.  
SPENCER: "Dad?" I call, hoping he's still there.  
ARTHUR: "Yea sweetie?"  
SPENCER: "How is uh. ." I trail off, but my dad knows what I'm asking.  
ARTHUR: "She's doing as well as can be expected. But she's really a mess. You know they were close."  
SPENCER: "Yea." I barely whisper and there's a short pause. "Ok. . well I should finish packing."  
ARTHUR: "Ok. . and Spencer?"  
SPENCER: "Yea dad?"  
ARTHUR: "When you get here. . just go easy ok?"  
SPENCER: "What do you mean?" I ask confused.  
ARTHUR: "I'm sure you'll understand when you get here."  
SPENCER: "Ok. . ." I answer confused.  
ARTHUR: "Kay, night Spence."  
SPENCER: "Night dad."  
I hang up my phone and stare blankly at the screen.

Ok, that was really weird. Go easy on what? Or on who? What don't I know. . ?

I pack the rest of my suitcases while these questions run through my mind. And one in particular as I lay in bed trying to sleep later that night.

_What don't I know?_


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N- Hey guys! So Im sorry it took so long to get a new chapter up on here, but I promise I made plenty up for it with the length of this chapter. Fair warning, there are three different flashbacks in this chapter, so pay close attention to what's going on, because most of them revolve around Spashley and their relationship. I consider this chapter rather angsty. As you know in this chapter Spencer is flying home and if you remember, it's the first time she'll going home since she left after gradutaion high school. Which means she left many things unfinished and they are still there unfinished and waiting to strike at her once she's there. But anywho. . I'll let you guys read it now before I give away too much. Just remember that this chapter is very angsty and it's nothing but a big battle for Spencer and this chapter is her kind of in the opening stages of it all. Oh! Also. . I made up for past ass Glen in this chapter. So tell me what you think about him now.**

**Uhm, no FOF for today because I'm really tired and I have a headache and it's been a stressful day. But thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! As always they did their job in making me smile! :) So thanks for that. **

**-Mel**

Spencer's POV

LAX

As I walk from the terminal into the airport, I pause and take a deep, shaky breath, trying to calm down my nerves. The last time I stood in this airport I was running from my whole life, running from the greatest thing in my life. And now I'm back, with a life missing from mine.

Taking another deep breath to help keep my emotions in check, I take a few more steps into the waiting area and find my parents standing there with small uneasy smiles on their faces. Almost as if they're thinking exactly what I'm thinking. About how I haven't been home in years and about the circumstances that bring me to stand here today.

My mom instantly takes me in her arms and I do my best to keep from breaking down right then and there. My dad soon wraps his arms around the both of us. I haven't seen either of them in almost a year, since their last visit to Ohio. It's nice to be back with them for a short time.

PAULA: "We've missed you sweetheart." She says softly and I can hear the thickness in her voice from holding back her tears.  
SPENCER: "I've missed you guys too." I say softly, relaxing in their arms finally.  
They let me go and when we all look at each other's faces, they're all the same. Shining eyes from unshed tears and sad smiles on our faces.  
ARTHUR: "Let's get you home kiddo."  
I nod my head and walk between them to baggage claim and then out into the parking lot.

On the drive to our house, we pass by a lot of familiar buildings and places that bring a flood of emotions to my heart, mind and soul. Places that remind me of nothing other than the ring hanging from my necklace. The necklace suddenly feels so heavy around my neck, so I pull the ring from under my shirt and hold it tightly in my hand. Shutting my eyes tightly, trying to push back the tears, as tons of different memories run through my mind.

_Flashback_

_SPENCER: "What are we doing here Ash?" I ask as she drags me along.  
__ASHLEY: "I want to show you something." She says with a wide smile.  
__SPENCER: "But we're in a deserted building on the other side of town!" I tell her scared.  
__She stops and looks at me with intense, loving eyes.  
__ASHLEY: "Spence baby, please relax. You know I would never, _ever_ let anything happen to you."  
__SPENCER: "I know, but it's just kind of creepy."  
__ASHLEY: "I know, but you trust me right?"  
__SPENCER: "With my life." I tell her seriously.  
__She smiles before kissing my lips softly. Then she turns with my hand still in hers and continues leading me through the dimly lit, run-down building. _

_She comes to a door and turns to me.  
__ASHLEY: "Close your eyes."  
__SPENCER: "Asshhh. ." I whine in protest.  
__ASHLEY: "Please Spence." She asks me softly, but with intensity.  
__SPENCER: "Ok." I finally agree with a pout.  
__I hear her chuckle and then she kisses my lips softly before I hear her open the door and take a few slow steps with me following blindly.  
__I feel her presence behind me all of a sudden and her hands on my hips. Her hot breath is suddenly hitting my ear.  
__ASHLEY: "Ok, now open them." She says softly._

_I open my eyes to a completely furnished office. Unlike the rest of the building, it's nicely painted with a dark oak desk and office chair with a dusty computer sitting on top of it. There are a few papers scattered across the top of the desk and those are all covered in dust as well. There's two couches against two of the walls and two leather chairs facing the front of the desk. There are some file cabinets lining the last wall. There are a bunch of frames hanging from the walls and everything is covered in dust and looks like it hasn't been touched in ages. _

_But there's two things that stick out instantly in the room. There are three guitars sitting on individual stands, against the wall in the corner of the room. None of them have a spec of dust on them. Ashley notices what I'm looking at and walks over to them. Picking up the first guitar, she holds it delicately in her hands and walks back over to me, showing it to me. _

_ASHLEY: "This is a 1965 Gibson J-45."  
__I continue to stare at it in awe. I don't know much about guitars, but from the little I've learned from Ashley, the one she's now showing me is very rare. And very expensive.  
__ASHLEY: "It was my father's first guitar." She says quietly.  
__My eyes instantly leave the guitar and look into her deep brown eyes. She sees the realization hit me, but talks again before I can ask.  
__ASHLEY: "This is my dads office. Or. . what would have been his office. He bought this building four months before he died. It was going to be the building he used for his new record label. So that he could uh. . so that he could stay in LA. So he could stop touring." She says softly, fighting back tears.  
__SPENCER: "I'm so sorry Ash."  
__ASHLEY: "It's ok. I've gotten used to it ya know? The pain isn't as bad as it used to be. But thinking about how this used to be his office. How he designed this whole room. How he and I went and picked out all the furniture together. Makes it hard. I was so happy that he'd finally be around for more than just a day or two every few months. He was actually going to be staying in LA. I was actually going to get to know my father and he was going to get to know me." She pauses for a second, and I see the far away look in her eyes as she recalls all the different memories that create this story. "Then he was driving home late one night from here and was crossing through an intersection. Some drunk driver ran his red light and hit him on the passengers side. The impact was so hard that it flipped my dads car. From what the paramedics said, he was knocked out from the impact and before the paramedics could arrive on the scene, his car burst into flames." She finishes quietly as a few silent tears run down her cheeks._

_I just stare at her silently. Not knowing what to say or do. I knew that her dad had died in a car accident, but she had never told me the whole story. She rarely talked about her dad because it hurt too much. I respected that and didn't want to push her. And just like today, I knew she'd let me in when she was ready. _

_She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. When she opens her eyes again, they meet mine and a small, sad smile frames her lips. _

_ASHLEY: "When I turn 18 and we graduate, I want to finish what he started and open his record label." She says softly.  
__I smile despite the gloomy settings and lay my hand on top of hers around the guitar neck.  
__SPENCER: "I think it sounds like a great idea Ash. And I'll do whatever I can to help and support you."  
__ASHLEY: "Thank you." She says and smiles a little brighter this time, but her eyes are speaking volumes of love and gratitude._

_We stayed in the office for a few hours as Ashley told me stories about her father and their little time together. She played the guitars for me and sang softly to me. I didn't recognize a lot of the songs, so I assumed either they were really old or she had written them herself. Then my eyes land on the other item that had caught my attention earlier that wasn't dusty. There were five large frames hanging on the walls altogether, but only one of them, the last one, had no dust on it. _

_When Ashley notices my attention is no longer on her, she stops playing and places the guitar next to her. Then she stands and holds her hand out to me. Taking it, she helps me up and we walk over to the wall. I can see now that all of them hold some kind of large silver disk and an album cover underneath it._

_ASHLEY: "These are all of my dads platinum records. His first album with Purple Venom went platinum within two weeks. His second topped the charts at number one within a week and then went platinum and the other two he reached platinum within three weeks of their release dates."  
__SPENCER: "What about this one?" I ask, staring at the one not dusty.  
__ASHLEY: "This is the last record my dad's band made before he died. It was after he finished the tour for this CD, that he decided to retire. Shortly after he died, he was supposed to be presented with the album. Kyla and I had to accept it on his behalf. So I hung it here along with his others. It's the only one I care the most about."  
__SPENCER: "Why's that?"  
__She takes a deep breath and waits for a moment, reflecting.  
__ASHLEY: "My dad's decision to retire had to do with more than just his age and his style of music growing unpopular over the years. When dad started writing and producing this CD, a lot of the songs ended up being about family and lost love and life. Everyone, worldwide, said it was the most heartfelt and meaningful songs that Raife Davies had ever written. And even though it was a more soulful, soft rock album, as compared to his others. It sold more copies worldwide then all four of his bands other CD's put together. Before my dad told me he'd be coming home for good, I already had a feeling I'd be seeing more of him after hearing this album. This album means a lot to me. . because it gave me my dad back."_

_After telling me all of this, we both just stand in the quiet and stare at the clean frame holding the platinum record. _

_Once we've been quiet for a few moments, I turn to Ash and take her hand. _

_SPENCER: "Ash?" I call quietly.  
__ASHLEY: "Yea Spence?" She answers, not taking her eyes off the frame.  
__SPENCER: "Why'd you bring me here today? This is something I'm sure is very close to your heart and very private. Why share it with me?" I ask softly.  
__She looks at me briefly before turning her attention back to the frame.  
__ASHLEY: "Well first of all, because you're very close to my heart as well Spencer. When I lost my dad, I felt like I lost my whole world. Until I almost lost you that night on the beach." She says the last part quietly.  
__Since I had been released from the hospital almost two months ago, we had this silent agreement to never talk about it again. That we were going to put it behind us. So I wonder what could be bringing this on. She continues despite my silent musings.  
__ASHLEY: "I learned a lot when I lost my dad. I learned to treasure everything you have because you never know when it could be gone. I almost lost you that night Spencer. And I know, in a way, we agreed to put it behind us and to just live in the moment together for now on. But ever since that night, I've vowed to not hide anything from you. I know we haven't been together for long, but I can honestly say that I know I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with you. So I don't want any secrets between us. This building, this office, anything having to do with my dad. . it's the hardest thing for me to talk about to anyone. But I feel you need to know, because one day he's going to be your history too, even if you never got to know him. So I need you to see this office the same way he left it and I need you to know exactly what happened that night." She takes a deep shaky breath, so I squeeze her hand for strength. "And because it's you I need with me on the one year anniversary of his death. . . which is today."_

_The whole time Ashley spoke, she never took her eyes off that frame. Not until those last three words were uttered did she turn those tear filled eyes to me. _

_Without missing a beat, I pull her into my arms and hug her tightly to me. She finally let's everything go that she'd been holding in throughout the afternoon as I cradle her in my arms. _

_End Flashback_

As that flashback ends, I wipe at the tear that squeezed out from behind my tightly shut eyes, but not before another flashback begins.

_Flashback_

_SPENCER: "Ashley. . ?" I call out.  
__But I'm not too sure if anyone really heard me. My throat hurts and my voice sounds raspy. I feel a weight on the top of my right thigh as I try to force my eyes to open.  
__SPENCER: "Ashley?" I try to call louder, but I end up cringing from the burning in my throat.  
__What the hell's happened and why am I in so much pain? _

_Finally forcing my eyes open, I glance around at the immensely white room. Freaking out a little because I don't quite recognize my surroundings, I start to kick my legs and look around the room quickly. Just as I start to though, the weight that had previously been on my thigh is removed and suddenly light brown, worried eyes are looking into my blue ones. And instantly I recognize the exhausted expression on the face of my girlfriend. _

_ASHLEY: "It's ok Spencer, I'm here, I'm here." She says soothingly and I instantly start to calm down.  
__SPENCER: "What happened? Where am I Ash?"  
__ASHLEY: "You don't remember sweetheart?" She asks as the crease in her brow deepens from her confusion.  
__SPENCER: "The last thing I remember is being on the beach with you and my brother. And then meeting two of your old friends. . and then yelling. . and some kind of verbal fight. . but the rest is all hazy after that."  
__ASHLEY: "You're in the hospital Spencer. ." She says slowly. ". . you were shot."  
__My eyes widen in shock and suddenly the memory of gun shots are heard in my mind, making me jump.  
__SPENCER: "OH MY GOD! That night at the beach! That gang! They were going to shoot you! And Aiden! And your friend!" I remember and start to cry instantly.  
__Ashley's quick to console me, laying her forehead on mine as her hands caress my face. My hands are clinging to the sides of her shirt.  
__ASHLEY: "Shh. . Calm down baby girl. You can't stress your body out with crying. You're still very weak." She says quietly.  
__I start to calm down and Ash picks her head up again to look me in the eyes.  
__SPENCER: "I'm just so glad you're ok Ash. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you." I say, trying not to cry again.  
__ASHLEY: "No Spence, I don't know what I would have done. You saved my life." She replies quietly, tears brimming in her eyes. "And I'm so glad to see you awake." She says with a smile as a few tears slip down her cheeks.  
__SPENCER: "How long have I been sleeping?"  
__ASHLEY: "About three days now."  
__SPENCER: "And everyone else? How's everyone else?" I ask frantically.  
__ASHLEY: "Everyone else is fine. Aiden got shot in the arm, but it grazed him more than anything else. He was diving on top of Kyla when it happened. And Clay and Chelsea were on the outside of the party still, so they got away when everything started happening."  
__SPENCER: "Ok, good." I relax into the bed a little knowing everyone else is ok. "I love you Ash." I whisper out, looking intensely into her eyes.  
__ASHLEY: "I love you too Spencer. So much." She replies equally as quiet and intense._

_Leaning forward, she kisses my lips softly. I hear one of the monitors beep faster and Ashley pulls back chuckling.  
__SPENCER: "What?"  
__ASHLEY: "Did you hear that beeping that started going faster?" She asks and then chuckles some more.  
__SPENCER: "Yea, what about it?" I ask confused.  
__ASHLEY: "That was the heart monitor. It monitors your pulse and all that. When I kissed you, it sped up because your heart rate sped up." She explains and then smiles widely.  
__I feel a blush burning my cheeks and turn my head the other way. I had already known that my heart raced every time Ashley kissed me, let alone touched me, but I didn't need her to know that too.  
__ASHLEY: "Hey. ." She says softly, turning me back to face her. ". . I like knowing what I do to you." She says with a soft smile.  
__I just blush again and break our intense eye contact. She kisses my forehead.  
__ASHLEY: "I should go get your dad. He went down to the cafeteria with your mom to get some lunch."  
__SPENCER: "Please don't. I'm sure they'll be back soon enough and I don't want you to leave yet. And I know as soon as they get here and see me awake, they're going to want me to themselves. So please, while I have you, let it just be us."  
__ASHLEY: "Whatever you want beautiful."  
__SPENCER: "Thank you. Now come kiss me, I've missed those lips." I say with a giant smile.  
__ASHLEY: "Yes ma'am."  
__She leans over and kisses me and just as she does I hear the door open. _

_???: "What the hell? Ashley?!"  
__Oh god. . that's my mom's voice! And she doesn't know about me and Ashley. _

_Ashley quickly jumps back from me and instantly looks scared.  
__PAULA: "Best friends huh?!" She exclaims.  
__My dad walks into the room and instantly knows we've been found out.  
__ARTHUR: "Paula calm down."  
__PAULA: "Arthur I just walked in here and Ashley and Spencer were kissing. . wait a second. . Spencer you're awake!" She suddenly realizes and rushes to my side, but not before glaring at Ashley.  
__My mother is smothering me in kisses and my dad pulls her away to hug me as well. My mom jumps into a million questions about what hurts and if I need anything. Once I assure her I'm fine, she looks to Ashley again.  
__PAULA: "Leave." She says evenly.  
__SPENCER: "Mom! No!" I tell her.  
__PAULA: "Spencer, this is time for your family to be spending with you. She needs to leave."  
__ARTHUR: "Paula, be reasonable. Ashley hasn't left Spencer's side since she came into the hospital."  
__PAULA: "Well that was before I knew they were dating behind my back!" She says in a bout of fury.  
__I see Ashley visibly gulp. I've never seen her so scared of someone else before.  
__SPENCER: "Ashley's not going anywhere!" I exclaim as best as possible in my current state.  
__PAULA: "Spencer I am your mother and what I say, goes! Ashley please leave, I'm not going to ask again before I have security come here." She says sternly.  
__I can see the fire burning in her eyes. She hates that I'm gay and now she's going to hate Ashley for being with me and "keeping me gay".  
__ARTHUR: "Paula that's enough! Ashley is welcome here for as long as she wants to be and for as long as Spencer needs her to be!" He says putting his foot down.  
__My moms turns blazing blue eyes on my father and sees how serious he is.  
__PAULA: "You've known all along haven't you?! You've been supporting them sneaking around!"  
__ARTHUR: "One of us needs to support her! It's bad enough you moved the family out here because she's gay!" He stops after saying that, realizing what it's doing to me._

_While my mom was turned away from me and Ashley, Ash had come back to my bedside and taken my hand in hers. She started whispering in my ear, trying to calm me down. Knowing what my parents fighting was doing to me. _

_So when I hear dad stop talking, and mom not reply, I look up. _

_ARTHUR: "Ashley you're welcome to stay here. And I think me and Paula are going to leave. We need to finish talking about this somewhere else."  
__PAULA: "I'm not leaving when Spencer's just woken up!" She replies defiantly.  
__ARTHUR: "Paula look at our daughter. We are fighting and it's hurting her. We're leaving and we'll come back later." He turns his eyes on Ashley, them instantly softening. "Take care of my little girl Ashley."  
__ASHLEY: "Of course Mr. C." She replies softly.  
__My mom storms from the room and my dad follows, but not before kissing my forehead and apologizing for what just happened.  
__ARTHUR: "I'll calm her down. Don't worry. She's just stressed out and seeing that just freaked her out."  
__SPENCER: "Please dad, you act like she accepted me being gay before. She freaked out like she would have, had this have happened at home instead."  
__My dad just nods his head in acknowledgement.  
__ARTHUR: "We'll be back in a few hours sweetheart. I know you'd rather be alone with Ashley anyways." He says with a soft smile.  
__I return it before giving him a small hug and he places another kiss on my forehead. Then he leaves. _

_End Flashback_

We've come so far since that day. My mom calmed down and ended up apologizing later that day for her outburst, but she was still upset about finding out about me and Ashley and she still made it known that she didn't accept my lifestyle. But within a few months, my dad, Ashley and I managed to change her mind and she grew to love Ashley again, but this time as my girlfriend. She even treated Ashley as her own and they became very close.

I wonder if they still are now? Now that her and I aren't. . together. . anymore. I hold back the tears that were threatening again because of that thought.

I take a few deep, steadying breaths, trying to calm myself down when I notice we're almost to the house.

Once we've arrived, I step out from the car and look around. Not much has changed. As I walk around the car and head toward the front door I pause. The bench is still outside the house. Where it's always been. The same bench I spent so much time with Ashley on.

God this trip is going to be so hard.

ARTHUR: "You can go on inside Spence. The door is unlocked cause Clay and Chelsea are here." He calls, assuming I stopped because of the door.  
I just nod and then continue past the bench and into the house.

As I walk into the foyer, I'm halted in my tracks once again as an all too familiar memory forces it's way into my mind.

_Flashback_

_ASHLEY: "NO! Don't." She says taking a step back from my outstretched hand.  
__The tears are now falling freely down her face. She looks so broken.  
__SPENCER: "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just. . there was never a right time. ."  
__ASHLEY: "That's no excuse Spencer! You should have told me anyways! Especially after we got engaged!!" She's sobbing now and it's breaking my heart more with every second that passes.  
__SPENCER: "I'm sorry. ." I say quietly, on the verge of tears myself.  
__ASHLEY: "Too late! If you want to plan your future without my consideration, then you can plan the rest of your life without my consideration as well."  
__SPENCER: "NO! Ashley please?!" I beg her, crying now.  
__ASHLEY: "Forget it. Have fun in Ohio Spencer."  
__With that she turns around and leaves. . and I let her. _

_End Flashback_

I grab my chest and bend over as it becomes hard to breathe. God why did I decide to torture myself with coming back here? I've barely been here for an hour and already I can't handle all the emotions and demons I left behind, unfinished and undealt with. As I'm starting to stand up again, I feel two strong arms wrap around me and I instantly sag into their chest, knowing it's Glen.

Letting a small hiccup leave my lips, followed by the tears that I thought I'd been doing a good job at holding back, I cry in his arms. He quickly and easily scoops me up into his arms and I feel him start to climb the stairs. He knows I don't want anyone else to see me crying or they'll ask what's wrong. And believe it or not, he knows exactly why I'm crying. He knows everything. Since I've left LA, Glen's the only one who knows what I'm truly feeling. And in return, he tells me how Ashley is doing. How her life is.

I know it seems weird that he's my shoulder to cry on with how he treated me when I first came out when I was sixteen. But after the shooting on the beach, Glen changed. Almost loosing me showed him a lot. And since then, him and I have become really close. Who would have thought that he'd grow up and become the one to give me advice and help me out when I didn't know what to do? He's been the one to get me through the nights when I couldn't sleep, or who calmed me down because I had a dream and woke up in tears. What's weird too, is with all of this happening, it's like we picked up a sixth sense for each other as brother and sister. Almost like he knows when something's wrong with me and I know when something's bothering him. There will be times when I'm having the worst day and out of nowhere I'll receive a text from Glen asking what's wrong. Or I'll be having a good day and suddenly this wave of anger, or disappointment or just a sad feeling will randomly come over me and I'll know something's wrong with him, so I'll text or call him. It's strange, but it's helped a lot. And having the support of Glen has been really great.

He's the only one who knows how I truly feel. He's the only one who knows that I still wear Ashley's ring on my necklace and that I never take it off. He's the only one who knows that the girl I'm dating is just a cover. He's the only one who knows that I still have trouble sleeping at night because Ashley's on my mind.

And all of this is the reason why I knew it was Glen the second I felt arms wrap around my body. And that it was his rock hard chest that my forehead fell in to when I finally collapsed in exhausted frustration. Tired of fighting off my tears.

So as I'm carried upstairs in his strong arms, I start to calm down and relax once again. Knowing I'm safe and soon everything will be better. Once we're in the security of my old room, I feel my old soft comforter under me as my brother puts me down on the bed.

GLEN: "Spence you might want to take this for a second." He says handing me a pillow and keeping it in my line of sight.  
I instantly know why and it causes a strangled sob to hiccup it's way from my throat.

I nod once and place the pillow over my face and hug the remainder of it to my chest. I feel the weight of Glen's knee leave the bed from setting me down and then hear soft clapping noises going around the room two at a time. Then I hear the flopping of pictures being pulled from my old mirror and placed in my old desk drawer. I do my best not to let these noises make me cry more. But it's no use. I should have reminded myself that all the old pictures of me and Ashley would still be all over my room, in their original frames and that all the old photo booth pictures that we ever took would still be hanging perfectly along every edge of my mirror.

A few minutes after he left, I feel Glen return to my bed and sit next to me, leaning against the headboard.

GLEN: "Ok. It's safe now Spence." He says softly.  
I slowly lower the pillow from my face and roll over so my head is against Glen's stomach with the pillow I had been hugging between us. He wraps his right arm around me, in a protective embrace.  
GLEN: "So how long are you here for sis?" He asks softly, once I've calmed down some more.  
SPENCER: "A week. But if this is how it is after only an hour. . I don't see myself making it till tomorrow."  
GLEN: "I know Spence. But you have to face your demons sometime. You can't keep running from them." I just nod my head signifying that I know. "And you also know that it's inevitable that you're going to see her today. Especially since she's giving a speech at his funeral."  
I gulp and look up into the face of my older brother, my protector, my best friend. He just looks back down at me. Sympathetic blue eyes giving me the extra needed strength to face today. Being my rock once again.  
SPENCER: "Really?" I ask in barely a whisper.  
GLEN: "Well yea. You know how close they were. So his parents asked that she speak. I mean she knew him better than all of us. Last night at the viewing, they gave everyone else an opportunity to speak about him, or to reminisce about any old stories. Everyone from school was there. A lot of people spoke. A lot of people cried. Madison flew in from New York to be here. Kyla flew in from Baltimore to be here."  
SPENCER: "I haven't seen Kyla since the night of the shooting." I immediately say.  
GLEN: "I know. She asked about you last night. I told her that you were flying in this morning. Despite the circumstances, she said she's excited to see you again."  
SPENCER: "Me too. We talk as often as we can through email's and occasional texts or phone calls. But we're both really busy."  
GLEN: "Yea. She's pretty hard to get ahold of. Madison asked about you too. Asked how medical school was going for you. I filled her in on the basics. Top of your class, going through the program faster than a lot of other people. She said she was glad to hear that. She's been really successful as a clothes designer in New York as well."  
SPENCER: "That's good. How long are the both of them in town for?"  
GLEN: "I'm not sure. But you can find out today at the funeral. I know mom invited everyone to come back to the house for dinner and to catch up. I think it's just her way of getting us all together to mourn. I mean at one point or another we all were really close with him. So she figures that we should all be together to help each other get through the loss of him."  
I just nod, agreeing that that's probably what our mom is doing. Then I look up into his face again, asking the question with my fearful eyes.  
GLEN: "No I don't know if she's coming. I know mom invited her of course, but I'm pretty sure she has somewhere else she'll need to be."  
I just nod again and then yawn.  
GLEN: "Go to sleep baby sis. I'm sure that jet lag is catching up with you. I'll wake you in a few hours to get ready for the funeral." He tells me as he rubs my back soothingly, lulling me to sleep faster.  
SPENCER: "Glen, even though it's hard. . I'm glad to be home. I've missed you." I whisper out as the motions of his hand on my back drag me further into unconsciousness.  
GLEN: "I've missed you too Spence. Now get some sleep. I love you."  
SPENCER: "Love you too." I mumble out before sleep takes completely over.

I'm awoken a bit later by someone's gentle caressing on my face.  
SPENCER: "Glen. . ?" I mumble out sleepily.  
PAULA: "No sweetheart. It's mom. Glen asked me to wake you. He got a call and had to go tend to it before the funeral. Said he was sorry for leaving you."  
I finally open my eyes and my mom smiles gently at me.  
SPENCER: "It's ok. What time is it?" I ask sleepily as I sit up and rub my eyes.  
PAULA: "It's one thirty. I figured you'd want to take a shower before we go."  
I nod my head in confirmation.  
PAULA: "Ok. Well I'll leave you too it. All of your towels were re-washed and they're in your bathroom closet where you left them."  
SPENCER: "Ok. Thanks." I reply in a small voice.  
My mom nods, knowing that I'm having a hard time adjusting to being home. She leans over and kisses my forehead before leaving me alone again in my room.

I get up and walk over to my suitcases which my dad must have brought up while I was sleeping. Pulling the main one onto the bed, I unzip it and start looking for what I had planned on wearing to the funeral today. Once I have it laid out on my bed, I grab my shower bag and walk towards the bathroom. Keeping my eyes downcast. Not wanting to see all the upside down frames that Glen overturned earlier.

Taking a hot shower, I let the water beat down onto my back and attempt to relax my tense muscles. After staying in the shower for long enough, I step out and begin getting ready. I decided on a pair of black slacks with a brown button up shirt and my matching black blazer on top of that. I blow dried and straightened my hair and I have on my flats. And as always my ring is hanging from my neck under my shirt.

Checking myself out in the mirror, I hear a knock on my door.

SPENCER: "Come in!" I call in a shaky voice.  
???: "Hey girl. How are you?" My sister-in-law asks, walking into the room.  
SPENCER: "Hey Chels. I'm alright, how are you?" I ask as we hug.  
CHELSEA: "I'm as well as can be expected. I've missed you." She says with a soft smile.  
SPENCER: "I've missed you too. It's been almost a year since I got to see any of you guys. Well except for Glen. He flew out like two months ago."  
CHELSEA: "I know. Either we're always busy or you're always busy."  
SPENCER: "I know, it's so chaotic with school and everything."

???: "Girls! Ready to go?" My mom calls up the stairs.  
TOGETHER: "Yea mom, coming!" We reply the same and then giggle.

SPENCER: "So where's my nephew?" I ask as we head out of my room and down the stairs.  
CHELSEA: "I believe he went with Uncle Glen when he went to run his errand. So you'll probably see him when we get to the church."  
SPENCER: "Ok. And where's Clay?" I ask as we step off the stairs and into the foyer.  
CHELSEA: "They asked him to be a pallbearer, so he's at the church already. Glen as well. So we won't see them till we're there."  
PAULA: "There you girls are. Ready to go?"  
SPENCER: "Where's dad?" I ask looking around, and into the living room.  
PAULA: "Pallbearer as well."  
SPENCER: "Oh. ." I reply.

On the drive to the church, we're all silent. I'm guessing the two of them are reflecting on everything that's happened. They having been around Aiden more recently than I have. But in my mind all I keep thinking about is why suddenly Clay and my dad are pallbearers when I don't remember either of them being very close with Aiden when I still lived in LA. I mean I know a lot can change in five years, but Clay and him were never really in the same group of friends. What is going on?! I need some answers. I feel so out of the loop!

As my mom navigates the car into the parking lot, I see a limo also pulling up to the main entrance of the church. As my mom parks and we all get out and start walking, I see the limo driver rounding the limo to let out the occupants. Aiden's dad, followed by his mom, exit the limo.

Just as I think they're the only people in the limo, another person steps out. Even from behind, I instantly recognize the head full of dark chestnut colored curls, and I stop. She nods to the driver before he closes the door and she walks into the church behind the Dennison's.

My heart is instantly in my throat and just as I start to feel my legs shake and almost give out on me, Glen is at my side, wrapping a supportive arm behind my back and pulling me into his side. I give him a sad, weak smile and we make our way into the church. His strength is what's going to get me through this.

When we walk in, I recognize some of the other people as students who were in our graduating class. Some of them give small smiles of acknowledgement and I do the same in return. As we're nearing the front of the church where our family sits, I see the casket that now contains a past friend. A dear friend who will be missed. I can't bear to look at it for too long and avert my gaze to my family to join them. Clay sees Glen and me sit down and comes over to give me a hug.

CLAY: "I've missed you sis."  
Returning the hug, I answer him.  
SPENCER: "Missed you too bubba." I get out as best I can, with my throat suddenly dry.  
He releases me and then sits down in the open space next to Chelsea, who's sitting next to me.  
DEREK: "Aunty Spencer!" I hear squealed and a small smile forms on my face.  
SPENCER: "Hey buddy!" I say back as I hug my four year old nephew.  
He plants a sloppy kiss on my cheek before crawling onto his mother's lap.

I feel Glen's arm drape across the back of the chair and it helps just a little bit knowing he's there. Taking a few deep breath's to calm myself, reminding myself I was going to have to deal with seeing her, I look up at Glen. He meets my eyes and I start to relax a little more, feeling his brotherly love rolling off of him in waves. Comforting me. His light blue eyes silently reassuring me that everything's going to be ok.

SPENCER: "Glen. ." I start and take a deep breath. ". . does she know. ."  
My question is cut short when I get my answer from someone else before I even ask the question.

Just as I got the courage to ask Glen if Ashley knew I'd be here, someone entering from a side room in the church catches my attention. Our eyes lock and the shocked expression of none other than Ashley, gives me the answer to the question I was attempting to ask. Glen's eyes follow the line of sight mine are on and see that me and Ashley are locked in a staring match of shocked expressions. I feel him squeeze my shoulder in comfort and in strength once again, helping me finally break my eyes away from hers.

She hasn't changed much since I last saw her five years ago. She's still just as beautiful as I remember her being, if not more with age. But something seems different about her. Something I can't put my finger on. But it's not in her physical appearance, it's more in the way she seems to be presenting herself right now. But I just don't know what it is.

I'm broken out of my silent reverie when the pastor starts speaking.

PASTOR: "Welcome friends and family. Today we gather to mourn the loss of a dear friend, a dear brother, a dear son, a dear grandson. A dear life. Aiden Jacob Dennison blessed this world on November 12th, 1985. And his young life was taken from us on Wednesday, February 18th, 2009. He was survived by his parents Martin Jacob Dennison and Tammy May Dennison. His grandparents Aiden L. Dennison and Maria C. Dennison and Samuel J. Edwards and Marcia M. Edwards. His four aunts and three uncles and all of his friends. And by his son Jacob A. Dennison."

WHAT?! Aiden has a son?

I look up into Glen's face, asking for confirmation with my eyes and he solemnly nods his head before turning his attention back to the pastor.

I can't believe it, Aiden has a son! But wait. . who's the mother?

I'm brought back to the service when the Pastor introduces our next speaker, which is Ashley. I take a deep breath and bite my lip. I haven't heard her voice in almost six years. Glen once again sensing my nervousness and knowing how scared I am, pulls me further into his side and kisses my forehead.

I watch as she takes the stage and stands behind the podium. She seems to be trying to collect herself before starting. I see her glancing over her cards and I can just make out the movement of her lips as she reminds herself to breathe. Finally, she looks out at the audience gathered today for Aiden and takes another deep steadying breath. As she finally starts, I let out the breath I was holding as that beautiful raspy voice makes it's way to my ears.

ASHLEY: "As you all know. We're gathered here today to say our final goodbye's to someone very near and dear to us all." She starts off slowly and I can already hear how shaky her voice is. "Someone whom most of us grew up with. Someone whom a lot of us here in this room went to school with. Someone whom a lot of you played sports with, starting with the junior leagues all the way through high school." She gives a sad smile and takes a deep breath. "But I'm here today to tell you all about the man that I had the privilege of growing up with." A few tears roll down her cheeks and I know the rest of this speech is going to be hard for her to give. "I met Aiden when I was just three years old. We went to the same day care together and soon became inseparable. I'm sure a lot of you are wondering how that's possible when we were so young. . but for me and Aiden, it was just an instant connection. There were no words needed, no boundaries, no trust issues. We just instantly clicked. When our parents saw how much Aiden and I meant to one another, they decided to keep us together and send us to the same schools." Looking at Aiden's parents, I see them both nod at the memory, with the same sad smiles on their faces. "Most years we had the same classes, same circle of friends, or we were just each other's friend and didn't need anybody else. When we got into high school and things started changing for us in terms of being a teenager, we found that we weren't very different from each other. And what was great about this was that we both went for the same things. Same clubs, same friends, same group of cheerleaders."

When she says this, chuckles are heard coming from the audience. A small smile appears on her own face as she remembers those days. I can see the far away look in her eyes before she turns them back down to her cards. Her smirk fades back to the frown she recently wore and I see her deep breaths coming faster as her chest starts rising and falling more quickly, before she gets it under control and continues once again.

ASHLEY: "But what was so unique about Aiden, was when I realized that little detail about myself, he didn't judge me. He didn't stop loving me as his best friend. He didn't leave me for the whole school to pick on and treat like dirt. No, he stood by me and helped me fight my battles, just like I did for him whenever he asked. Sure we had our moments where we fought or where we picked on each other. But at the end of every day he and I were a team. We were our better halves you could say. Always there no matter what the circumstance. That's something that Aiden never went back on. Something that Aiden never threw away. Something he always cherished. Aiden's loyalty to me as a best friend is something I will always remember and cherish, because I've never found a friendship more loyal or true then the one that I shared with Aiden." Ashley's eyes lock on mine as she says this, before looking away again. "And unfortunately it took loosing him. . for me to realize just how important he was to me."

She pauses again as silent tears start freely falling down her face. She lowers her head once more and wipes at her cheeks with her free hand not holding cards. Then she takes her bottom lip between her teeth and I see her bite down hard. It's something she's always done to keep herself from crying. So that she didn't show weakness, no matter what.

ASHLEY: "Aiden was there when I lost may dad at the age of fifteen. I remember us talking about it one night when I couldn't sleep and I called him. He told me that if I ever needed anything that he was there, and if he wasn't suitable, then his dad was available for loan." A sad smile forms on her face as more tears roll down her cheeks. "Just another sign of his pure love and loyalty."

Pausing, she bites her bottom lip again and she bows her head as I see her chest start rising and falling quickly once more. It takes everything in me to not get up and comfort her despite our past and the fact that I haven't seen her in almost five years. She was never the one out of the two of us to break down, at least in front of anyone other than me or Aiden. So I know it only adds to everything she's feeling now to be weak in front of this audience. I see her shuffling some cards around before looking back up at the small audience, and then looking down at Aiden's lifeless form.

ASHLEY: "Aiden was a good man. He was respected in this city. He was a great father to his son." As she says this, a strangled sob breaks through, but she quickly composes herself as best she can. "An _amazing_ father to his son. He was always loving, and he always wanted to spend time with him. There was nothing. . nothing. ." She's now saying through the tears and small sobs she can't hold back any longer. ". . that he wouldn't have done for that little boy. And I know that his son, his parents, his grandparents and everyone else who knew him. . will always carry a piece of Aiden in their heart. Because you just couldn't know Aiden without being touched by his love or his loyalty to always have your back. So today we say goodbye to this great man, this great father, this great son." She says through her tears once more. "Thank you."

I have tears falling freely down my cheeks from the words that Ashley just got done speaking about Aiden. Everything she said about him was completely true. He was always loyal and always loving. And I never once felt like I was out of place when it came to being around him. I can hear sniffles throughout the church and can safely assume that Ashley's speech touched everyone sitting here today.

She steps off the stage and comes around to the front of his casket. She lays her hand on his chest before kissing the finger tips of her other hand and placing them against his cheek. I see her mouth move, and I can just make out the words "I love you" being said to him before she breaks down again. She turns and walks down the middle aisle and then disappears through the main entrance of the building.

I look up at Glen and see the tears slowly rolling down his cheeks from Ashley's speech. Burying my face in his chest, he wraps his arms around me and buries his face in my hair as we both silently cry together.

The rest of the service flows much the same. His father got up to say a few words for him and his wife and then a slide show of Aiden's life is played for everyone to see. Some people laughed at parts as they recalled the memory being shown in a picture on the screen. Some awed at the pictures of him and Ashley growing up. And they continued to do so as pictures of Aiden with a little boy looking much like him started appearing as well.

Something caught my attention though as I watched the pictures keep changing. In a few particular pictures, Aiden was holding his son as a new born with the mother laying next to him asleep. To the naked eye, no one would have caught it if they hadn't seen the picture very closely or her before. But I would instantly notice the color of her hair, the curve of her neck and the faint smile that's often on her lips when she's asleep, anywhere. The girl laying in the hospital bed beside Aiden. . was Ashley.

Instantly outraged. . I look up at Glen with a stone glare and he meets my eyes. He already knows what I'm, once again, silently asking with my eyes and his head drops in guilt. His eyes meet mine again and his head nods. My whole body goes stiff and I instantly pull away from Glen. I feel Glen looking over my head and when I turn towards the rest of my family, I see that Glen's eyes are locked on my moms and the guilty face she now wears.

I feel my blood start to boil more and more with each passing second. I see my mom lean over and whisper something to my dad before his head snaps over to look at me. His eyes are apologetic mixed with a hint of guilt as well. But growing tired of the same result from everyone and not waiting to get the same thing from Clay and Chelsea, I shake my head and stand.

Glen grabs my hand and silently pleads with me. Begging me to calm down and stay. Almost begging me to understand why he hadn't told me. I firmly shake my head no before retracting my hand from his grasp and leaving the church.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N- Hey beautiful people! I know I know.. I totally suck. I'm a horrible writer when it comes to getting stuff out there quickly. But I do try my best, I promise, but my sob story is, I work, ALOT might I add, and so when I'm not, I'm tired as all hell! No lie. So I'm usually not up for writing. And as well, I hit a bit of a block trying to write this chapter. But it was more because I was trying to figure out how to set it up for the next chapter. So I think I was finally able to do that and I got the chapter done today. I've been working on it off and on for like 2 weeks now, so tell me what you think! It's starting in Ashley's POV from BEFORE the funeral, so you will have to reread her speech and stuff, but it'll be from her perspective. Let's see how well Spencer still knows her eh? See if her thoughts were right about Ash in the last chapter. Uhm, other than the funeral though, there's more. So ENJOY! :)**

**FOF's for last chapta! :) (in order of recieving)**

**Redfury101- I'm sorry I made you cry again. *holds out kleenex* Forgive me? :) And are you the same redfury btw.. from the-n? **

**River.R- You're welcome for updating! :) And I'm glad you agree it was angsty.. I wanted to make sure I caught that glimpse of Spencer's past and kind of made her relive it. **

**hugbuddy13- I'm sorry I made you cry sweetheart. *holds out kleenex* It was the best way I could come up with Spencer figuring it out. And I wanted to do it in a way that only Spencer could kind of figure out. Which is why I detailed the description of the picture that she realized happened to be Ashley.**

**Birdseyeview57- I'm sorry for people at work think you're bi-polar.. I'll write a letter of apology explainging it was my fault if need be. Just drop me a line and let me know. ;) lol *holds out kleenex* But sorry for making you cry and for making people think you're insane in the membrane now at work lol. And I'm sorry I didn't update really soon as asked, it's been a long couple of weeks. I've been exhausted XP. Btw.. I PMed you today! I need help with the next chapter! :D**

**Coachkimm- Aww.. thank you! :) I'm glad you like this story so much! **

**lexi12603- I know it was really sad.. but there had to be a funeral.. and it was the place where Spashley finally have the long awaited spotting of each other after 5 whole years of silence. **

**Tell-Me-the-Truth-24- Aww.. thank you for loving it so much! :) I try to bring the emotion into it, I'm glad you like it. **

**SoN4life16- I'm glad I'm back too! lol Especially for this post.. sorry it took so long. And I know it was hard for her.. and it will still be for a bit.. but hopefully it'll all be fixed soon.. wink wink.. next chapter. ;)**

**somthgIlike2do- I know you were totally expecting this giant scream match of sorts in front of the church, but even though I had the guts to kill off Aiden, it's his funeral and I didn't wanna take away from the emotion of the funeral with them fighting. Besides, I want Spencer to kind of let her emotions build in a way. And the same with Ashley's anxiousness. So sorry if this chapter let's you down a little, but I promise that soon, VERY SOON, they will get everything out.. wink wink nudge nudge.. next chapter! :) Thanks for reviewing! And sorry posting took a little while for me. :)**

**And thanks as well to all of you who have added me to your alerts recently, or your favorites list. Gives me warm and fuzzies. :D **

**ENJOY this chapter guys, as best you can anyways. I promise it'll get happy again soon. Give me like three more chapters and we're there hopefully! **

**-Mel**

Ashley's POV

Today's the day of Aiden's funeral. I've done a pretty good job of not breaking down so far. But I know it won't be long.

I'm sitting in Jacob's hospital room, watching him as he watches cartoons. His head is healing well and he's getting used to the cast on his arm. He's supposed to be released today, but with the funeral, I asked if they'd wait till later to discharge him. He's too young to understand and I don't want to scare him by taking him with me. So they said they'd keep him here until I came to pick him up after.

Looking at the time, I sigh. It's time for me to go home and get ready. Pulling out my cell phone, I call Glen.

GLEN: "Hey Ash."  
ASHLEY: "Hey Glen. I'm ready to go home and get ready. You still gonna come sit with Jacob before you go to the funeral?"  
GLEN: "Yea. I can bring Derek with me. I'm sure it'll help keep him occupied."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, that sounds fine. See you soon."  
GLEN: "K."  
We hang up.

I look to my son who's sitting quietly watching cartoons.  
ASHLEY: "Hey buddy. Derek's going to come visit with Uncle Glen. How's that sound?"  
He shrugs his shoulders and keeps watching TV.  
Standing up, I sit down next to him on his bed.  
ASHLEY: "What's wrong baby?" I ask him softly.  
I already know what he's most likely upset about, but I want to be sure.  
JACOB: "I miss daddy." He says quietly, bowing his head.  
ASHLEY: "I know baby. I miss daddy too." I wrap my arms around him and he cuddles into my side.  
JACOB: "Will I ever get to see him again?" He asks looking up at me, his eyes shining with unshed tears.  
ASHLEY: "One day. But it probably won't be for a long time buddy."  
JACOB: "Why?"  
ASHLEY: "It's really complicating. But I promise one day, you'll get to see him again."  
He just nods his head again. I raised him to never argue with an adult, so I know he's taking what I'm saying without a fight.  
JACOB: "I really miss him mommy."  
ASHLEY: "I know baby. And I'm sure he misses you too."  
He just nods his head again.

Then something comes to me.  
ASHLEY: "Hey Jake."  
JACOB: "Yea mommy?" He asks looking up at me again.  
I take his hand in mine and place it against his chest, over his heart.  
ASHLEY: "You feel that beating under your hand?" I ask looking into his eyes.  
He waits for a minute or so as he feels his heart beating under his hand before he nods again.  
ASHLEY: "That's daddy in your heart buddy. He'll always be with you. I know it's not the same and I know you want to see him. But daddy will always be a part of you. He'll always be in your heart to guide you and protect you."  
He just continues to hold his hand to his heart and stare at his hand. I see a faint smile pull at the corner of his lips and then he looks up at me.  
JACOB: "Promise?" He whispers to me.  
ASHLEY: "I promise buddy."  
I lean down and kiss his forehead as he cuddles into my side again.

???: "Knock knock!"  
Looking up we see Glen walk into the room with Derek held on his side.  
DEREK: "Hey Jake!" He says excited.  
JACOB: "Hey Derek."  
As Glen sets him on the bed next to Jacob, I get up and signal Glen to walk over towards the door.

GLEN: "How you doin Ash?" He asks softly, when we're away from the boys.  
ASHLEY: "I'm alright. Uhm, just keep an eye on him. He's been really sad. He misses Aiden. So just be gentle with him ok?"  
GLEN: "You got it."  
ASHLEY: "Ok. Thanks again for staying with him. He should fall asleep in about forty-five minutes for his nap. And it'll knock him out until I'm back. So once he's asleep, you can head to the funeral."  
GLEN: "Ok. I'll see you at the funeral then?"  
ASHLEY: "Yea."  
I reach up and give him a quick hug before walking back over to Jake.

ASHLEY: "Hey buddy. I have to go. But I'll see you in a little bit ok?" I ask leaning down next to him.  
JACOB: "When will you be back mommy?" He asks me softly.  
ASHLEY: "When you wake up from your nap, I'll be here. Promise."  
JACOB: "Ok."  
ASHLEY: "Uncle Glen and Derek are going to stay here with you until you fall asleep ok?"  
He just nods his head.  
ASHLEY: "I love you Jake."  
JACOB: "I love you too mommy."  
I wrap my arms around him and I feel his good arm wrap around my waist and hug me tightly. Kissing his forehead, I throw Glen a thankful glance and then head out of the room.

Once I'm in the security of my car, I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Starting my engine, I let the low rumble help soothe my tense muscles. Looking at the time on my cell phone, I see I have some extra time.

Pulling out of the parking lot, I head towards the old over-look that I haven't been to in years.

I get out of my car and walk down the old, over-grown path leading to my private spot. As I move tree branches out of my way, and push aside some vines that have grown between the trees, I step out into the little clearing.

I haven't been here in a few years. It became hard to come here as often as I used too once I had Jacob. The last time I was here was a month before he was born. Walking over to the ledge, I lean against the old railing and stare at the bustling city below.

A lone tear run downs my cheek slowly, as the realization that Aiden will never walk the streets of this city again, hits me. I wipe it away quickly, almost feeling embarrassed for something such as the city upsetting me about Aiden being gone. Taking a deep breath again, I stare out at the city.

ASHLEY: "Why'd it have to be you Aid?" I whisper to no one. "Why'd you have to go?" I continue softly, but urgently, before pausing for a few moments. "Why? It wasn't your time!" I scream, getting angry all of a sudden.

Laying my head against my arms on the railing, I let the tears run down my face as I allow myself to finally break down completely. Crying so hard, it becomes hard to breathe. Pulling in gulps of air as I continue to cry and let it all out for once.

After a few minutes, I start to control my breathing, and get it under control. I wipe my tears off with the back of my hand before looking back over the city.

ASHLEY: "Daddy, I miss you so much. Another one is gone because of a drunk driver." I say sadly but with venom in my voice, trying to refrain from breaking down again. "Take care of him please daddy. Don't be too angry with him for getting me pregnant. He gave me a beautiful son and you a beautiful grandson." I smile softly, before frowning again. "Just watch out for him please daddy. Take care of him. Make sure he's safe."

I wait for a few moments, just letting the words float around me. Then I feel a soft breeze around me and caressing my face as I smile faintly.

ASHLEY: "Thank you daddy. I love you. I hope you always remember that. And please tell Aiden that I love him and miss him so much. He was the one who got me through loosing you. Now he's gone and I don't know who will get me through loosing him." I whisper the last part and a few more tears stream down my face.

There's a stronger breeze that hits me and I wrap my arms around me. Almost like an angry burst of wind.

ASHLEY: "You're right. I have my son. He'll get me through this." I smile faintly before looking up into the sky. "I love you guys. Take care ok?"

Another gentle breeze blows around me after a moment and I close my eyes. Thinking of both of their arms wrapped around me at the same time. It comforts me for a moment before the breeze stops all together and my eyes open.

ASHLEY: "Bye." I whisper out.

I turn and leave the over-look. Heading back towards my car and back towards reality.

Once I'm home, I take a long hot shower. Doing my best to let the beating of the water un-tense my muscles. But it's no use. So I give up and step out of the shower. I wrap a towel around my body and walk into my bedroom closet to pick out an outfit.

After spending an hour getting ready, the doorbell sounds as I'm putting on my shoes. I know it's probably the limo driver, here to pick me up. I'm first on his list of stops. He still has to pick up Aiden's parents.

I walk from my bedroom and grab my purse from the foyer table before heading towards the front door.

DRIVER: "Ms. Davies?"  
ASHLEY: "Yea, that's me."  
He just nods his head with a small smile and leads me to the limo. He opens the door for me and I get in before he closes the door behind me.

We arrive at Aiden's parents house next and he escorts them out to the car as well. Aiden's mom, Tammy, is the first in the limo and she instantly hugs me. We've only seen each other once since Aiden passed and it was very brief, so this is the first time we've been able to comfort each other in any way.

When Aiden's father, Martin, gets into the car, he reaches across his wife and I meet him half way to kiss each other's cheek.

TAMMY: "Where's Jacob?" She asks me concerned. She knows he was in the hospital from the accident as well. "I thought he was getting discharged today?"  
ASHLEY: "He is. But I've already explained to him, in the best of my abilities, where Aiden is." I say softly. "I didn't want to scare him by bringing him to the funeral. He'd be even more confused then."  
MARTIN: "I think that's a good decision. He doesn't need to see his daddy there."  
We all just nod our heads solemnly and look away from each other as frowns pull at all of our faces.

The rest of the ride to the church is quiet. No one wanting to say anything else to remind us of today.

When we arrive at the church, the driver let's out Aiden's parents, followed by me.

DRIVER: I'll be in the parking lot waiting Ms. Davies.  
I just nod to him before walking into the church.

Just getting through the doors was hard enough though. So I immediately make my way up the side aisle and disappear into one of the side rooms that the church allowed for the family to use for anything necessary.

Taking full advantage, I close the door behind me and find the room empty. I sit down in one of the folding chairs and take a few deeps breaths. I close my eyes as I feel my chest start to tighten. Just being here is getting to me already. Knowing what's going to take place moments from now makes it hard for me to keep my composure.

Taking a few more deep steadying breaths. My heart begins to slow down to it's normal pace again and my chest loosens up just a bit. I open my eyes and let them adjust before standing from the chair.

I walk from the room and close the door quietly behind me. I take a few steps and stop. I feel someone's eyes on me and a funny sensation immediately comes over me. Something I haven't felt in years. . more than five years to be exact. _She's_ watching me, looking at me, studying me. . she being Spencer Carlin.

Looking up, my eyes immediately catch hers and I still can't help but be shocked to see her. I mean of course her mom most likely called her when it all happened. So it's only reasonable to believe she'd be here to pay her respects. I mean she and Aiden were close throughout high school. And I'm sure she didn't want to be alone to grieve. So I should have known she'd be here. But being so consumed with the recent events that bring her here. . I didn't even think about the possibility.

Our eyes are still locked and I see the surprise in her eyes. I'm sure she knew I'd be here. . but there's something else written in her blue eyes. Almost like curiosity. She's wondering something. Trying to figure something out. I just stare back at her and take her in. But I see Glen's head turn my way and his arm tighten around Spencer. It knocks her out of our staring contest when Spencer's eyes break from mine and transfix on other things.

I take my seat next to Aiden's parents on the front row as my mind starts to wander. She sure hasn't changed much in five years. But she looks like she's been stressed out lately. Even the untrained eye could tell that she doesn't sleep much and that she must be dealing with a lot. . or maybe it's just me. . I'm not sure. . but either way she still looks just as beautiful as the last time I saw her. Her face lost it's childhood roundness and she's taken on more of her mature features. Yet she's still just as stunning, if not more then she's ever been.

I'm broken from my thoughts when I hear the pastor start giving the eulogy.

PASTOR: "Welcome friends and family. Today we gather to mourn the loss of a dear friend, a dear brother, a dear son, a dear grandson. A dear life. Aiden Jacob Dennison blessed this world on November 12th, 1985. And his young life was taken from us on Wednesday, February 18th, 2009. He was survived by his parents Martin Jacob Dennison and Tammy May Dennison. His grandparents Aiden L. Dennison and Maria C. Dennison and Samuel J. Edwards and Marcia M. Edwards. His four aunts and three uncles and all of his friends. And by his son Jacob A. Dennison."

I bite my lip and take a glance at Spencer after the priest mentions Jacob's name. I'm pretty sure no one has told Spencer about him and I'm scared of her finding out. But someone messed up by putting Dennison at the end of his name. And luckily they gave his initial for his middle name instead of his full name. Cause it'd surely make her wonder. I see the shock on her face as she looks up at Glen for confirmation, but she still doesn't know the full truth yet. I can only imagine what her finding out will cause.

Once the pastor is finished, he announces my name, bringing me back from my thoughts again as I stand and take the stage.

The pastor nods briefly to me and offers me a small smile, which I return out of politeness and then stand behind the podium. I pull my queue cards from my pants pocket and stare at them in my hands. I already feel my chest tightening and it's becoming hard to breathe.

ASHLEY: "Ok, breathe Ash, breathe." I mumble to myself quietly. Looking for anything to calm myself down.  
I finally look out at the audience and see hundreds of faces staring back at me. Taking one final deep breath, I start my prepared speech.

ASHLEY: "As you all know. We're gathered here today to say our final goodbye's to someone very near and dear to us all." I start off slowly. I can hear the wavering in my voice as I strain against my nerves. "Someone whom most of us grew up with. Someone whom a lot of us here in this room went to school with. Someone whom a lot of you played sports with, starting with the junior leagues all the way through high school." I smile sadly and then take another shaky breath. "But I'm here today to tell you all about the man that I had the privilege of growing up with." I feel a few tears slowly make their way down my cheeks and I do my best to hold back the tears rising in the back of my throat. "I met Aiden when I was just three years old. We went to the same day care together and soon became inseparable. I'm sure a lot of you are wondering how that's possible when we were so young. . but for me and Aiden, it was just an instant connection. There were no words needed, no boundaries, no trust issues. We just instantly clicked. When our parents saw how much Aiden and I meant to one another, they decided to keep us together and send us to the same schools." I briefly see Aiden's parents nod their heads and sad smiles come to their lips. "Most years we had the same classes, same circle of friends, or we were just each other's friend and didn't need anybody else. When we got into high school and things started changing for us in terms of being a teenager, we found that we weren't very different from each other. And what was great about this was that we both went for the same things. Same clubs, same friends, same group of cheerleaders."

I hear a few chuckles erupt from the audience at this. I smile softly at the memory of us both checking out the cheerleaders and pointing out which one's we wanted in high school. Then my smile falls as it hits me that we'll never be able to fight over girls again. I look back down at my cards as I feel my chest tightening, as struggling to breathe, cry and hold it back all at once, causes stress on it. My breaths are coming faster and I do my best to slow them down with long breaths to keep from crying. Once I have it under control, I start again to keep it from happening once more.

ASHLEY: "But what was so unique about Aiden, was when I realized that little detail about myself, he didn't judge me. He didn't stop loving me as his best friend. He didn't leave me for the whole school to pick on and treat like dirt. No, he stood by me and helped me fight my battles, just like I did for him whenever he asked. Sure we had our moments where we fought or where we picked on each other. But at the end of every day he and I were a team. We were our better halves you could say. Always there no matter what the circumstance. That's something that Aiden never went back on. Something that Aiden never threw away. Something he always cherished. Aiden's loyalty to me as a best friend is something I will always remember and cherish, because I've never found a friendship more loyal or true then the one that I shared with Aiden." As I said this, I couldn't help how my eyes trained on Spencer. I used to consider her the same way. But remembering how she lied to me. . hurt; and on instinct I looked at her. I broke my glance away before continuing. "And unfortunately it took loosing him. . for me to realize just how important he was to me."

More tears slide down my cheeks at a faster pace and I raise my free hand up to brush them away. I take my bottom lip between my teeth and bite down hard. If I don't then I'll break down in front of the crowd and never be able to finish my speech. I continue to bite it until I feel the need to break down pass and I continue on with my speech.

ASHLEY: "Aiden was there when I lost may dad at the age of fifteen. I remember us talking about it one night when I couldn't sleep and I called him. He told me that if I ever needed anything that he was there, and if he wasn't suitable, then his dad was available for loan." Another sad smile comes to my face and tears make their way down my cheeks once more. "Just another sign of his pure love and loyalty."

I bow my head and take my lip back between my teeth. It's getting harder for me to get through this speech and biting my lip seems to be the only outlet to stop from crying. I feel my chest start to rise and fall faster again as my breaths come quickly. Biting my lip even harder then before, I faintly taste my blood as my teeth break the skin on the inside of my lip. It helps to regain my composure as now all my thoughts are on the pain coming from my bleeding lip. Shuffling through my queue cards, I glance down at Aiden's lifeless form laying in the casket below me, before continuing with the last of my speech. What I'm sure will be the hardest part of my speech.

ASHLEY: "Aiden was a good man. He was respected in this city. He was a great father to his son." Just mentioning how great Aiden was to Jacob makes me break down a little. "An _amazing_ father to his son. He was always loving, and he always wanted to spend time with him. There was nothing. . nothing. ." I'm crying now and there's no way I can stop it as I continue through my tears. ". . that he wouldn't have done for that little boy. And I know that his son, his parents, his grandparents and everyone else who knew him. . will always carry a piece of Aiden in their heart. Because you just couldn't know Aiden without being touched by his love or his loyalty to always have your back. So today we say goodbye to this great man, this great father, this great son." I'm still crying, and it's getting to that unstoppable point, luckily my speech is finished. "Thank you."

I stuff my cards in my pocket as I come down from the stage and make my way to the front of Aiden's casket. I place my right hand on top of his chest and lightly kiss the fingertips of my left hand before placing them against his cheek.

ASHLEY: "I love you Aiden. And I'm going to miss you so much." I say quietly to him through my sobs.  
Taking one last look at his face, I turn and walk down the center aisle before making my way out of the church.

I couldn't stand to stay in there for the rest of the funeral. I know if I stay for his father's speech then I really won't be able to stop crying. And the slide show is going to be even more depressing. But I can't take the limo cause I'm sharing it with his parents. So instead I opt to walk.

I've been walking for almost thirty minutes now and I'm sure the funeral is soon to let out. I decided to just walk to my house. It's not much farther from here and I can get changed and then head to the hospital to pick up Jacob. He's going to be awake from his nap soon.

Finally reaching my house. I head inside and change into a comfortable pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of chucks before leaving and heading towards the hospital.

As I'm driving, I remember the dinner that Paula invited me too. She thought it'd be a good idea to get all of us from high school together tonight after the funeral so we could all mourn together. But is it really a good idea? I mean if I were going somewhere, it'd be Paula that I'd leave Jacob with. . but she's the one hosting it. . would it really be such a good idea since Spencer's going to be there? Awkward as well?

Then again we do need to talk. . maybe this could be our opportunity to do so? Ugh. . this is too much to think about. But Paula will be upset with me if I don't at least make an appearance.

I'm pulling up into the hospital parking lot now. So as I head up to Jake's room, I make the decision that I'll go home and get Jacob cleaned and changed and then I'll head over to the Carlin's. I won't stay long, but long enough to appease Paula.

As I round the corner into Jacob's room, I see him still fast asleep. Walking over, I kiss his forehead lightly. I see that they've removed his IV and that they have all of his stuff packed for me already. The nurses must have been bored this afternoon.

Looking at my sons sleeping form once more, I head back towards the door to track down the nurse so I can sign out Jacob. She's sitting at her desk doing some paper work so I call out to her.

ASHLEY: "Nancy."  
NANCY: "Hey Ashley. Here to pick up Jacob?"  
ASHLEY: "Yea. I was just coming to ask you for the discharge papers."  
NANCY: "I have them right here actually. All they need is your signature."  
ASHLEY: "Alright."  
She hands me the clip board and a pen and I sign my name next to the two different x's marked and awaiting my signature before handing the clip board back over.  
NANCY: "Ok. Did Dr Carlin go over everything with you?"  
ASHLEY: "Uhm. . I think she did."  
NANCY: "Ok well it's all pretty easy. Just some routine, basic procedures. If his head starts to hurt at all, Children's Tylenol would be best to ease the pain quickly. The doctor prescribed a pain medication for his arm. So if he's experiencing any form of discomfort, then give him one of those. They're chewable, so they'll be easier for him to take. No heavy recreation, and when he's given a bath, try to keep the cast as dry as possible. They recommend covering it with some sort of plastic bag to avoid it getting wet. And that's basically everything. If any complications arise then just call the doctor."  
ASHLEY: "Alright, thank you."  
NANCY: "No problem. So Jacob's all ready to go."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, thank you."  
I give her a small smile before walking back into Jacob's room.

I walk over and sit down next to Jacob on the bed. I start lightly rubbing his back.  
ASHLEY: "Jake. Time to wake up baby. It's time to go home."  
He starts to stir a little and after a few moments, I see his green eyes slowly open.  
JACOB: "We're going home?" He asks me sleepily.  
ASHLEY: "Yep. I get to take you home to your own bed today buddy."  
I see a smile form across his face and I can't help but smile in return.  
JACOB: "You mean I get to go home to all my toys and I get to go back to school?"  
ASHLEY: "Yep, that's right! You finally get to go home and play and see all of your friends."  
JACOB: "Yay!" He says now fully awake.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, well c'mon."  
He sits up and I pick him up easily. I then grab his bag of clothes and double check to make sure there's nothing of ours left around the room.  
ASHLEY: "Ok baby. Let's go home."  
He just nods his head vigorously and I giggle a bit at his antics.

As I'm buckling Jacob into his car seat, I tell him about tonight.  
ASHLEY: "We're going to go home and get you a bath and a clean change of clothes and then we're gonna go see Grandma Paula and Grandpa Arthur. How's that sound?"  
JACOB: "Sounds good mommy!" He says cutely with a smile.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, good."

When we get back to the house I feel my phone vibrate and I pull it out. It's a text from Glen.

GLNTXT: She knows.  
ASHTXT: Are you serious?!  
GLNTXT: I wouldn't lie about this Ash.  
ASHTXT: How tho?

ASHLEY: "Jacob go to your room and get ready to take a bath."  
I say as we walk into the house.  
JACOB: "Yes mommy."  
I feel my phone vibrate again.

GLNTXT: Slide show.  
ASHTXT: Fuck! How's she taking it?  
GLNTXT: Not too good. She left the service when she found out. She seems pretty mad at all of us for keeping it from her. Especially at me.  
ASHTXT: I'm sorry Glen. I know it wasn't right that you guys kept my secret. :(  
GLNTXT: I know, but like you, none of us wanted to hurt Spencer.  
ASHTXT: Yea… well I have to give Jacob a bath. Guess there's no avoiding tonight now.  
GLNTXT: Nope. Ttyl.

I close my phone and walk into Jacob's room and see him struggling to take off his clothes because of his cast. When I walk in, he looks at me with desperate eyes, unshed tears shining in them.

ASHLEY: "I'm sorry baby. I forgot you needed help." I tell him sadly.  
JACOB: "It's ok mommy." He tells me quietly.

I help him get undressed and then walk with him into the bathroom across the hall. I run the water and let it start filling.

ASHLEY: "I'll be right back baby. Don't get in the water yet ok?"  
JACOB: "Ok."  
I walk out into the kitchen and grab an old grocery bag, before walking with it back into the bathroom.  
ASHLEY: "Let me see your arm buddy." I tell him softly. He holds his casted arm out to me I put his arm inside of the plastic bag, before tying it around his elbow as best I can.  
Then I gently pick him up and place him inside the tub and shut the water off.  
ASHLEY: "We can't get your arm wet, so we have to be careful ok?" I tell him softly. He replies by nodding his head and I start giving him his bath.

An hour later, we're both dressed and ready to go. I'm in the living room getting my cell phone off the charger and grabbing my keys off the table.

ASHLEY: "Let's go Jake! Time to leave buddy." I call back to him.  
JACOB: "Coming mommy!" I hear him call back.  
A few minutes later he runs out to the living room with his favorite stuffed bear in hand.  
ASHLEY: "Awe you missed Braky while you were in the hospital huh?"  
He just nods his head vigorously and hugs his bear tighter to his good side.  
ASHLEY: "Alright, we'll bring him with us then."  
He just smiles brightly at me and I pick him up and hug him.  
ASHLEY: "I love you son." I tell him softly and kiss his forehead.  
JACOB: "I love you too mommy."

Half an hour later, I'm parked outside of the Carlin home. I still have a firm, tense grip on the steering wheel and it's getting hard to breathe. Just the thought alone, before, of facing Spencer after all these years was scary. But now that I have to face her and she already knows about Jacob, it's even harder to fathom what's about to happen.

After a few more minutes, I see the front door open and Glen walks out with his nephew Derek at his side. He sends me a stressed smile and approaches the car. He goes to Jacob's side first and releases him from his car seat before picking him up.

I'm not looking, but through the still open side door, I hear him talking to Jacob.

GLEN: "Hey buddy. It's good to see you out of the hospital. How are you?" He says enthusiastically to him.  
JACOB: "I'm good Uncle Glen." He says softly. It must hurt to be around guys since he lost Aiden.  
GLEN: "And you brought Braky with you!" Glen exclaims, trying to brighten up Jacob's mood.  
JACOB: "Yea, I missed him." He says this a little more happily, but I can still hear how sad he feels in his voice.  
GLEN: "Well why don't you go in the house with Derek. You two can go play while I talk to your mom."  
JACOB: "Ok."  
At this I speak up.  
ASHLEY: "Jacob remember to be careful. Nothing too crazy because of your arm."  
JACOB: "I know mommy, I promise."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, then go ahead."

I hear Glen put him down and close the side door. Then I see the boys rounding the front of the car and heading back towards the house. Once I see they're inside, I turn my attention to Glen who's now getting comfortable in the front seat.

ASHLEY: "How bad is it?"  
GLEN: "Locked in her room."  
ASHLEY: "Damnit! That was never a good sign when we were in high school." I say sighing frustratedly.  
GLEN: "Well she's out of her element now. The only place she has is her room."  
ASHLEY: "Yea. . and she's mad at everyone?" I ask in a small voice.  
GLEN: "Yea. Everyone hid it from her. Our whole family, Kyla, Madison, everyone knew except for her."  
ASHLEY: "Damnit. . I hate this. . it's so hard Glen. Not once have I ever been ashamed of my son. But I am of the actions that gave me my son. I mean just weeks after. ."  
GLEN: "I know Ash, I know. . but you can't think about it like that."  
ASHLEY: "I know, but that's how it is either way I look at it. ." I say quietly, looking down at my hands.  
GLEN: "Just give it some time. I mean if she walks away this week without resolving anything with you, then she's not the Spencer I know. Yea she's angry and she's hurt, but she won't leave without answers. And even though she's scared, I know she's tired of having all this unfinished business here. Just give her some time. She'll come around."  
ASHLEY: "Yea. . I hope so too."

We sit in the car for a few more minutes, neither of us speaking. Until we see the door open and Paula standing there looking at us confused, before she walks out to the car.

PAULA: "Hey Ash, how are you?" She asks gently.  
ASHLEY: "I'm alright."  
PAULA: "I know you know Spencer found out, and I'm sorry she did. But you couldn't just keep hiding it from her. I'm surprised she didn't already know."  
ASHLEY: "Yea I know. . but her and I have enough problems to solve, this is only going to add to the stress between us."  
PAULA: "I know Ashley, but you have to stop dwelling on it and just deal with it. Otherwise it's only going to get worse. Don't worry about Spencer being mad at the rest of the family or her friends, she'll get over it. You just need to worry about you and her."

I just nod my head and glance up at the window I know belongs to Spencer's bedroom. I see the blinds fall back into place before sighing heavily. She knows I'm here. I hope this doesn't blow up now when we're all supposed to be here for Aiden.

ASHLEY: "We should all get inside." I say in a small voice.  
The both of then just nod their heads and me and Glen climb out of my car.

I wipe my sweaty palms on my jeans and take a slow shaky breath.

Here goes everything. . .

As we walk into the house, we're greeted with idle chitchat around the room. People have broken up in small groups to talk to those who they were always closest to in high school.

In one corner is Madison with some of the other cheerleaders Aiden dated at one time or another. In another corner is Sean and Boz with Chelsea and Clay. Arthur is sitting on the sofa talking to Aiden's parents. But the whole room goes quiet when they all look up and I'm standing there between Glen and Paula. The room instantly feels ten times more gloomy then it did with me being the instant reminder of why we're all gathered here today.

Jacob comes up to me now that I'm inside and I can tell he looks even more sad then he did when he was in the car.

Picking him up, he cuddles into my side and buries his face in my neck, as I see everyone finally turn their attention back to their individual conversations.

ASHLEY: "What's wrong baby?" I ask him softly, rubbing his back.  
JACOB: "I miss daddy. And everyone keeps talking about him."  
My son may only be almost five, but he's not dumb. I feel his little body start to tremble against my side, alerting me that he's crying.  
ASHLEY: "Paula could I. . ?" I ask her softly and she notices Jacob shaking in my arms. She immediately looks sympathetic and ushers me towards the stairs.  
PAULA: "You can use Arthur's and my room. You know where it is." She tells me quickly but quietly.  
ASHLEY: "Thank you." I whisper back and start up the stairs.

I walk into Paula's room a few moments later and sit down on the bed. I cradle Jacob in my arms and just rock him back and forth. Soothing him as best I can.

JACOB: "I want daddy." He stutters out through his tears a few minutes later, holding onto me even tighter as his crying escalates.  
ASHLEY: "I know baby. I know. ." I whisper quietly, squeezing my eyes shut to hold back the on-coming tears. "Me too."  
A few of my tears manage to escape and roll down my cheeks, but right now I have to be strong for Jacob.

I don't know how long his tears lasted, but I held him tightly and whispered softly to him until he finally fell asleep in my arms, exhausted from crying.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N- Ok, so this is my redo on the arthur's note because well, my internet is a douche.. anyways.. I hope you guys are happy that this came a lot sooner than my last post on this story came. I spent all last week writing it. So I hope you enjoy(ed) it. lol **

**Oh, uhm, HUGE SHOUT-OUT TO BIRDSEYEVIEW57! She's like my little muse, helping me with ideas and stuff and she helped me with some ideas for this chapter. She always helps to get the juices flowing when I'm trying to write and I hit a block. So, THANKS SWEETHEART! For your constant help! =)**

**Ok, I've already gotten reviews, so I'm not gonna bother with redoing the FOF for this chapter. **

**But I do want to give a big thanks to anyone who came to this website from the-n and found my stories. It makes me happy that you guys are dedicated to my stories enough to find me here just to keep reading. =) Don't be afraid to leave comments either, you don't have to have an account to comment on any of my stories, if anything, just sign it as your the-n name if you don't have an account. At least then I might recognize some of you guys. =) But thanks once again! =D**

**Ok, that's enough for now. ENJOY guys. =)**

**-Mel**

* * *

Spencer's POV

Almost everyone I know from high school is down stairs. But I still can't bring myself to go down there. I can't even stand the thought of looking into any of their eyes. And if I go down stairs, then I'll have to do that. And it's not because it'd be awkward after such a long time, because I've seen most of them here and there throughout the last few years. But it's because every single one of them down there knew. . and not one of them thought to tell me.

They all knew Ashley and Aiden had a kid together.

And now looking into their eyes will never be the same. Every single one of them down there knew that me and Ashley had gotten engaged a month before we all graduated, and they all knew because they were all at our engagement party. Yet none of them thought to tell me that Ashley was quick to jump in the sack with her so-called best friend. And from the pictures in the slideshow, their son seemed to be at least five years old. . which could only mean that she got pregnant not very long after we broke up.

Unless. .

Was she already pregnant and that's the reason for the drastic break-up?

I start pacing my bedroom, as the emotions flood my senses and I feel the instant ache and tightening in my chest. Everything might have happened close to five years ago, but my feelings for her never changed, the pain from our break-up never dulled, it just became suppressed by me living life and trying to move on.

Key word being tried.

As I'm pacing, I hear the sound of a car pulling up outside, and walk over to the window. I don't recognize the car, but I instantly recognize the driver.

Ashley's here.

She just sits in the car though. Someone must have told her that I know. From what I can make out she seems to be wringing the steering wheel in her hands.

A few moments later, I see Glen walking towards the car and then take a detour to the backseat. He opens up the door and leans in and after another few moments stands upright again, now with a little boy in his hands. The little boy has a cast on his arm and is holding a teddy bear. Glen talks to him with a smile on his face before setting him down. He starts to walk away with my nephew, who came out with Glen, before he stops and turns to the direction of the car. He nods his head and then continues walking, before Glen gets in the car.

I watch for a few more minutes, but it becomes too much when I see my mom come to stand next to Ashley's window.

I go back to pacing and as I do, I start contemplating everything Ashley ever told me when we dated. Did she ever really love me? Or was I just some security while she slept around with Aiden? But she proposed. Did she really intend on marrying me? Did she just lie to me the whole time we were together?

I mean what was it? What could be the explanation for her having a kid with Aiden, and so obviously close to the time that we broke up?

I keep pacing, letting my mind wander farther than I'm sure I should be letting it. But I'm stopped short when I hear quick footsteps coming up the stairs. Probably someone else from my family trying to get me to come down stairs. But I'm caught off guard when I hear what sounds like someone crying and the footsteps make their way away from my bedroom and down the hall. The only room that's in the direction that they sound to be going in is my parent's room.

Once I hear the door open and the soft sobbing fade behind it, I become curious.

Opening my door slowly and quietly, I poke my head out and see that the coast is clear. I make my way down the hall and approach my parent's bedroom door slowly. As I get close enough, I realize that the door isn't quite closed all the way, allowing me to hear more clearly what's going on inside.

I can hear the soft whimpers and sniffling again of whoever's crying, and I pause when I hear a voice. It startles me, because it's the voice of a little kid.

???: "I want daddy." He seems to stutter out through his tears.  
A crying kid asking for daddy could only mean one thing. .

Ashley and Aiden's kid.

I'm startled again by the sound of a responding voice.  
???: "I know baby. I know. ."  
Confirming all of my suspicions when I recognize the raspy voice of Ashley.

Even with everything going on inside of me, my heart breaks into pieces at the thought of this little innocent child loosing his father. Even if he so happens to be the love child of Ashley and Aiden.

Feeling bad now for my spying, I tip-toe my way back to my bedroom and close the door equally as quiet. Once I'm securely inside, I sit down and just blankly stare at nothing.

Ashley and Aiden have a kid. A kid that is now fatherless. A kid that was possibly conceived while Ashley and I were together.

After witnessing what I just witnessed, I don't even know which emotion to focus on more. Anger at Ashley, pain because of Ashley, sadness for the little boy who's lost his father, sadness for Aiden being gone period, or emptiness because I just can't take all of this anymore.

Deciding I need some time away, I walk over to my suitcases and put the first pair of flip flops that I can get my hands on, on and walk back towards the door.

I make it downstairs and out the front door without much notice, and quickly make my way down the street.

Somehow I find myself at the beach. Lord knows it must have taken me hours to walk here, because by the time I pick a spot on the cool sand, under the pier, the sun is already setting.

I take a deep breath as I watch the sky change through three different shades of orange and then pink, as the sun sets behind the water.

Taking a deep breath, I let myself relax just a fraction more than what I have all day. My mind instantly starts to wonder though what led me here. There's so many hard memories to think of and remember about Ashley and me. Our countless trips to the beach, whether we were skipping school, or coming after school, or if we were coming to spend a day with Kyla and Aiden. Just a day for all of us to relax, the beach was always everybody's first choice. So what is it that brought me here?

Just as I'm thinking about this, I'm knocked into a flashback.

_Flashback_

_SPENCER: "Ash where are you taking me?"  
__ASHLEY: "Just trust me Spencer."  
__SPENCER: "You know I trust you, but you've had me blindfolded for what feels like an hour already. Will you please take off this blindfold?"  
__ASHLEY: "Not yet, I promise soon enough you'll know exactly where we're at." I can hear the smile in her voice, and it helps kill my anxiousness just a bit.  
__Suddenly my flip-flop clad feet are sinking and being met with a familiar, cool, and comforting sensation. And it's then that I realize the sounds of crashing waves and the smell of the salty water in the air.  
__SPENCER: "Why are we at the beach Ash?" I ask curiously.  
__ASHLEY: "Just a few more minutes and I promise I'll answer all of your questions."  
__SPENCER: "Ugh, Ash!" I start to whine.  
__But before I can continue, I'm abruptly stopped and then I feel Ashley's lips on mine._

_On instinct my eyes close and my lips curl up into a small smile before they completely melt into hers. I'm so caught up in the kiss that I don't feel her taking the blindfold off of me until I no longer feel her lips against mine, causing me to pout and open my eyes. She chuckles and kisses me again because of my pout, causing me to smile. _

_When she pulls away again, I finally realize the setting around us. _

_We're still on the beach, but there are rocks all around us, secluding us from any intrusion and a few feet from Ashley, there's a sort of cove. I take a step around Ashley as my jaw drops. _

_Set up inside of the small cove is dozens of candles. Roses of various colors are all over the place, accompanied by scattered rose petals all over the sand. In the middle there is a picnic set up, complete with an actual basket and a blanket laid out on the sand for us. _

_I finally peel my eyes away from the scene before me to look at Ashley. _

_What I see next nearly knocks me on my ass at the sharp intake of breath that precedes me. _

_Ashley is down on one knee with a soft smile and a box in her hand. _

_One of my hands comes to my chest and the other to cover my mouth. I feel the water welling up in my eyes before I can even comprehend everything going on around me. _

_ASHLEY: "Spencer, I would have laughed at anyone who told me I'd fall in love with a girl who knocks me over and makes me spill my soda. That I'd fight a girl's mom, and prove her wrong just to be with her. I never would have guessed the day I met you that I couldn't go a day without seeing your stunning blue eyes or your smile. Or that I'd feel complete just laying in bed holding you. No words to be spoken, no feelings to be spilt, because the fast pace of our hearts told us everything we both needed to know. I wouldn't have believed any of it for a second, until the day I met you Spencer. Do you remember the first day we came here together?" _

_All I can do is nod as I listen to her. _

_ASHLEY: " I knew that day Spencer, that you'd be mine forever. I didn't know how to explain it, or why I thought it, but that day on the beach, when you were so broken and fragile, I knew I'd spend forever with you. I knew when we spent hours that day, sitting under the pier talking about our lives, that I wanted you beside me when all of my dreams came true. So Spencer Jordyn Carlin, will you make all of my dreams come true? Will you marry me?" _

_All I can do at this point is stare. I'm in such shock that I can't even move. I heard everything she said, but for some reason comprehending it has become quite difficult. _

_It's not until moments later, when Ashley's calling my name, that I'm broken from my stupor. _

_SPENCER: "Yes" I just barely whisper, positive that the sound of the waves drowned it out.  
__ASHLEY: "What'd you say Spence?" She asks nervously and I see her bite her lip.  
__This simple action completely knocks me back into my element. Seeing her so nervous and the fear of rejection creeping into her eyes bringing me back to my self. Causing a giant smile to __break onto my face.  
__SPENCER: "Yes! Yes I'll marry you Ashley!" I say excitedly and Ashley's nervousness is replaced by her gorgeous nose-crinkling smile. _

_She stands up and we both crash into each other. Ashley being the stronger of the two of us, wraps her arms around my waist and starts spinning us around. I squeal in delight and excitement and she laughs along in my ear. _

_ASHLEY: "You said yes?!"  
__SPENCER: "I said yes!" I say back enthusiastically.  
__She sets me down and looks deep into my eyes. Her smile turning into a much more serious smirk.  
__ASHLEY: "You said yes?" She asks me softly and sensually.  
__I lay my forehead against hers and close my eyes.  
__SPENCER: "I said yes."  
__I feel her lips on mine after that. She kisses me deeply, her love for me felt every second we're connected to each other. _

_End Flashback_

The sound of the waves knocks me back into this reality, and I feel the coolness created on my cheeks from the wind and my tears. It's also then that I realize that I'm clutching my engagement ring from Ashley tightly in my hand and that my hearts beating a mile a minute.

As I let my heart beat slow back down, I realize why it is that I ended up here at the beach.

Ashley wasn't cheating on me. If there's one thing that I'm positive of, it's that Ashley was faithful to me until the day we broke up. Does it stop me from being hurt that she still has a kid with Aiden? No. Because from the looks of it, she got pregnant not too long after our break-up. But it is one less thing to be angry with her for.

But who am I kidding? There's no way I can talk to her. If there's one thing about me that's stayed the same, it's the fact that I'm still a chicken shit. I can spend all day handing out lectures at work and acting like I run the place, but when it comes to the outside world, it's a totally different story.

Maybe I should just go home. Meaning back to Ohio. I was here for the funeral, I paid my respects. I feel horrible for not even being able to focus on Aiden's death. But there's just too much drama here in LA.

Sighing, I get up and begin my walk back to my parents house. I'm sure they've realized by now that I'm not there and are wondering where I am since I forgot my cell phone.

It's late by the time I get back to the house, and all the lights seem to be off. I reach inside my pocket for my keys and unlock the door, before quietly tip-toeing my way through the foyer. I don't get very far though before someone calls out to me.

???: "Finally get your head straight?"  
My head snaps in the direction of the voice and I realize that it's my dad walking in from the kitchen.  
SPENCER: "Not even close." I say quietly.  
ARTHUR: "Want to talk about it." I finally meet my dads eyes, making it hard for my anger at him and everybody else to tell him no.  
Instead I just nod my head and he leads me into the living room.  
ARTHUR: "So where'd you sneak off to kiddo?" He asks me softly.  
SPENCER: "I just needed to get out of the house, so I went for a walk. I ended up at the beach, so I sat there for a little while and just thought about everything."  
ARTHUR: "Did it help?"  
SPENCER: "Not much. But it calmed me down some."  
ARTHUR: "That's good." He's quiet for a minute, and I know he's thinking. "Spence. . I know it's really hard for you to grasp everything that you've come home too. But you have to understand the position we were all put in. While, yes, you should have been told, it also was not anyone else's place but Ashley's to tell you."  
I just nod my head, understanding that.  
SPENCER: "I know, but it's just everyone knew dad. Everyone. Every single person who was here tonight, knew. I've seen them all since graduation and since I left for Ohio. But no one said anything. They all just continued to hide this secret from me for Ashley. I mean did anyone even talk to her, try to persuade her that the right thing to do would be to tell me?"  
ARTHUR: "Of course we did sweetheart, but think about where Ashley's coming from. You left for college and didn't even tell her. She had just as much to deal with as you did."  
SPENCER: "She's the one who shut me out dad. She's the one who wouldn't talk to me when I tried to work things out. I couldn't take it so I left."  
ARTHUR: "I know hunnie. But just, if the situation presents itself, let her explain without judging her. She's changed a lot sweetheart, being a parent can do that. So just try talking it out and both of you fix the unresolved issues between you guys."  
I just nod. Not knowing what to think. He takes this as his sign to let it go for the night and he stands.  
ARTHUR: "Just give it some thought and I'll see you in the morning."  
I nod again and he leans over and kisses my forehead.  
ARTHUR: "Love you, goodnight."  
SPENCER: "Night, love you too." I say quietly and he heads upstairs.  
I sit there in the silence of my old living room for a few more minutes, when something catches my eye on the mantle.

Getting up, I walk over and look at the picture frame sitting on the ledge. It's a picture of Ashley and her son. She has her arms wrapped around him, and he looks to be sitting on her lap. They're both laughing about something, and someone captured the moment. She looks so happy. . I always told her she'd be a natural at being a mom. She always had a way with kids. And in this picture it's clearly evident that she loves her son.

What I notice next is just how much he looks like Aiden. They could never deny him being their's. He has Ashley's auburn hair and her dimples, but everything else is Aiden's. From his green eyes, to his smile, everything practically screams "Aiden's son!".

Not being able to look at the picture anymore, I turn and exit the living room and head up the stairs. Let's hope I can sleep, lord knows I need a distraction from all the constant thoughts.

Two Days Later

So today we're having a family dinner. And I'm not gonna lie, I was pretty happy to find out that my family still kept up the tradition of a family gathering on Sunday's, but there's a downfall as there is to everything in my life these days.

Ashley's going to be here. With her and Aiden's son.

Can you say awkward?

I mean we haven't even talked yet! But she's going to be here. And my guess is that she's considered part of the family, so she's here every week when they have family dinner.

I'm in the kitchen helping my dad set the table, and helping him cook when the doorbell rings. I hear Glen yell that he's got it, and then hear him greet none other than Ashley and her son.

GLEN: "Hey Jacob, how are you buddy?"  
So his name's Jacob, ok. At least now I can give him a name instead of boy, or kid.  
JACOB: "I'm good Uncle Glen." He says kind of monotone.  
Uncle Glen? That's odd.  
By this point I'm standing at the kitchen counter, inside of the kitchen, listening to what's going on.  
GLEN: "Only good? Only good?!" I hear Glen's voice boom louder, then a pause, followed by screams of laughter coming from Jacob. My guess is Glen picked him up and started spinning him around or something.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, Glen, enough. He's gonna get sick." I hear Ashley say through her melodic laughter.  
GLEN: "Ok, ok. How are you now Jake?"  
JACOB: "I'm great Uncle Glen!" He says excitedly now.  
GLEN: "Good." He replies chuckling. "Hey Ash." I hear next.  
ASHLEY: "Hey."  
I see them briefly as they walk into the living room.

I continue standing there, processing everything, when there's a tap on my shoulder, causing me to nearly fly through the roof from being scared shitless.

SPENCER: "Shit dad! You scared the bejeezus out of me!"  
He just starts laughing as I hold my chest and remind myself how normal breathing goes.  
ARTHUR: "Spence why don't you go in there and just talk to her?"  
SPENCER: "I just can't dad. I can't even look at her. She has a kid!"  
ARTHUR: "Alright, fine. But you can't avoid it or her forever."  
SPENCER: "I can if I try really hard." I mumble under my breath as he walks back to the stove.  
ARTHUR: "I heard that!" He calls to me as I walk back into the dining room.  
I roll my eyes as I finish setting the table.

An hour later, the rest of the family is here and we're all sitting down at the table. And of course, as luck would have it, I end up in the seat right across from Ashley. I swear my family did this on purpose. I excused myself to the bathroom right before we all sat down, and when I got back, the only chair left was across from her. I swear they should learn not to meddle.

So now as I sit here, eating, I feel her gaze on me. I know, because I've always known when her eyes were on me. Because I could feel the electric shock from it every time. The way it would raise goose bumps along my arms, the way the hairs on the back of my neck would stand up in excitement.

So I chose to stare at my plate the whole time, and I barely engaged in conversation. Of course no one dared to try to make the bold move that would inevitably make Ashley and me talk, at least to each other. But every time I heard her voice, I'd feel the little butterflies in my stomach, and every time I spoke, I'd practically stammer from feeling her intense gaze on me.

God we are not in high school anymore! Why the hell does she still have this effect on me?! She's the one who gave up on us and had a kid!

I clench my jaw, now angry for the way I keep being effected by her. Knowing I need to hurry up and create some distance between us. I finish my dinner and then look up to my dad.

SPENCER: "Dinner was good dad, excuse me though." I say tightly.  
He nods his head at me and I walk away from the table.  
Once again I feel her eyes on me as I speak and then as I walk away, and head toward the stairs.

I walk into my room and close the door quickly. I lean against it and take a few deep breaths, trying to regain my composure. God why did I come back here? Why didn't I just send my condolences in a card or something, with an excuse like I couldn't get out of work? Why did I have to come back here and face all of this? I should have just left it all in the past. Unfinished.

I lay down on my bed and just stare blankly at the ceiling. I'm not sure how long I stared at it for, but two hours later I wake up to darkness and an eerie silence in the house.

Deciding I'd head downstairs and see what they served for desert. I get up.

As I descend the stairs, I realize that no one's really here and walk into the kitchen.

As I do though, I'm startled by someone standing at the kitchen sink, washing dishes.

And guess who it just so happens to be?

That's right, you guessed it, Ashley.

God could this day get any worse?

And I'm pretty sure she knows I've just walked into the room because her back is stiff now, and all her movements are stilled.

Letting out the breath I didn't know I had been holding, I walk over to the fridge, and see that there's no desert in here. So Instead I opt for a bottle of water and turn to leave the room.

But my movements are now stilled by the sound of that beautiful raspy voice.

ASHLEY: "How long are you going to avoid it Spencer?" She says in a withdrawn voice.  
SPENCER: "For as long as you let me go without fighting for me."  
I wait another second before walking back through the swinging door that leads into the dining room.

Thinking that nothing else would be said, I make my way through the kitchen and into the entry way to get to the stairs. But before I make it, I'm startled by that angelic voice once more.

ASHLEY: "So when I found out about Ohio, I was just supposed to be happy for you and leave my whole life here to go with you?!" Her voice is demanding, and it makes me stop and turn around slowly.  
She has this incredulous look on her face, and I'm sure mine looks like stone as I glare hard at her.  
SPENCER: "NO! But talking to me about it instead of running away would have been nice!" I say evenly and sarcastically back to her.  
ASHLEY: "Right, kind of like you should have done when you applied to Ohio State in the first place?" She says, her voice now just as even.  
I stare at her, not knowing what to say to that. Knowing that it was my fault for not telling her sooner.  
SPENCER: "Well you obviously didn't care much. I mean Aiden was obviously a nice shoulder to cry on, or should I say a good fuck to forget!"  
ASHLEY: "Do not bring him into this." Her voice is low now, but effective.  
SPENCER: "Well as much as I'd like to keep him out of this, he's the reason you moved on so quickly right?! He's the reason you didn't think to save us. So he must be the reason why we're standing here having this fight! I mean tell me Ashley, how long were you sleeping with him before we split?!"

She just stares back at me shocked, probably how I look, cause I'm pretty sure I didn't think that anymore after that flashback on the beach Friday. But being angry and fighting with her doesn't really help.

ASHLEY: "I never once cheated on you." I can hear the break in her voice, but she tries to cover it by keeping her voice low and angry.  
SPENCER: "Yet you ran. You're the one who proposed, but as soon as things got tough you ran!" I can't contain my anger anymore, and it's showing in the rise of my voice and the anger in my tone.  
ASHLEY: "I didn't run! I was hurt! And you hid everything from me! We were engaged, yet I didn't know anything about your college choices!"  
SPENCER: "You didn't ask either!"

We're both staring at each other, our chests rising and falling from yelling.

ASHLEY: "I shouldn't have had to ask." She says evenly and looks down at the floor.  
SPENCER: "Yet you ended everything just because I got a letter. One stupid acceptance letter. One that I hadn't even made any decisions about." I say quietly.  
As much as I tried to hold it in, and show her that this didn't effect me, it did and the tears started sliding down my face.  
SPENCER: "I wasn't going to go." At the sound of my cracked voice and the words spoken through it, Ashley's eyes shoot up to mine. "I had gotten a better offer from UCLA and I was going to take it. But you over-reacted. You pushed me away before I could explain. For a whole week I did everything I could to talk to you. But you always had everyone send me away. You never wanted to talk. You ignored my calls, and never replied to any of my texts. You left me alone. So when I lost the one thing that I'd stay in LA for, I left. There was no more reason to be here. So I accepted Ohio State's offer to join their summer program."

Why I just stood there and told Ashley all of that I'd never know. Sure I blamed myself for not telling her and playing a part in the break-up. But it was never my fault we stayed apart.

After that there are no words. There's nothing left to say. We just stand there for what seems like years. Tears sliding down my face as I stare blankly at the floor and Ashley's eyes on me. Letting everything I just said register in her mind.

ASHLEY: "Spencer, I. ."  
But her words are cut short when we hear the front door open and we hear the family walk in. My parents and Glen are the only one's who walk in besides Jacob. Clay and Chelsea must have gone home already. They all stop in the entrance to the foyer, sensing the tension between me and Ashley and seeing the tears sliding down my cheeks.  
JACOB: "Mommy mommy! Grandma and Grandpa took everyone for ice cream! We had so much fun! You should have come with us!"  
At this I finally look up at Ashley, she's still staring at me, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. Before she looks down at her son who's tugging on her shirt tail excitedly.  
ASHLEY: "That's great baby, I'll be there next time. But you can tell me all about it on the drive home ok? Go get the stuff you brought with you from the living room, say goodbye to everyone and we'll go okay?"  
JACOB: "Do we have to go now Mommy?" He asks sadly.  
ASHLEY: "Yes baby. You have school tomorrow."  
JACOB: "Okay." He listens and goes to do what she's asked.

After Jacob walks away, Ashley's eyes flash back to mine. The same look still in them.

SPENCER: "Excuse me." I say to no one in particular and then rush up the stairs.

I have to get out of here.

* * *

**A/N2- BTW, for those of you who don't read my other story, I've been thinking of creating a myspace solely for my fanfics. I'll set it up to be my homepage link on my profile on here. And it's just gonna be like a myspace that you guys can add, and ask questions, or leave comments, bugging me to write faster, and stuff like that. It'll also be a site dedicated to Spashley so you guys can come talk to other fans of Spashley and stuff like that. So leave me a comment or write me a PM and let me know if you guys think that would be cool and I'll get started on it if I get any feedback on it. **


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N- Heh heh.. hey guys. Member me? Yea.. sorry for the ever increasing delay.. life is just crazy right now. Time for myself is never available. Which means time for writing isn't either. I know I owe you guys a chapter on my other story and not on this one, but I've kind of hit a HUGE block on the other one. So I figured since this story only has a few chapters left, I'd go ahead and finish it and then focus soley on my other story. So after this post, there should only be like two more chapters and then like an epilogue or something. Not quite sure. But somewhere around there. Enjoy this post and sorry for the delay once again. -Mel**

* * *

Ashley's POV

I can't seem to sleep. But even if I wanted too, my thoughts would continue to keep me from doing so. I know I should be, because I have to be up in roughly six hours to get Jacob to school, then I have three different meetings, and then me and my producers are meeting with four new bands on top of that. So if sleep doesn't take me soon, then I don't know how I'm going to function tomorrow. I don't even think coffee will cure this one in the morning.

And the simple reason behind it all?

That fight I had with Spencer earlier.

It's been replaying over and over again in my head, word for word, since the second I got home and put Jacob to bed. The most redundant part being when she told me about UCLA. How she was going to give up Ohio's offer for me.

God, I'm so _stupid_!

We'd be together now! Happy, even more in love, and we'd already be married! Quite possibly with children on the way!

Why did I have to be so stubborn?!

Why didn't I just talk to her?!

Why didn't I fight for her after she left?!

Becoming so overwhelmed with all these different emotions, the tears cascade down my face faster than I can wipe them away. But this time, I don't bother trying. I just let them fall.

I messed up.

I messed up the only future I cared about having. All because I wanted to be stubborn and angry, instead of rational. Yea, so maybe she should have told me where she applied, but I also should have asked, and I also should have listened. Leaving that first day, sure, fine, I was angry, I deserved to storm off. But breaking it off when I did? And having everyone send her away everyday for a week after that? No wonder why she left! God I was so stupid! This could have been prevented. We would both be in less pain right now if I would have just trusted her and listened. I mean she did agree to be my wife, how could I not trust that she'd choose to be with me?

Feeling the unbearable pounding in my chest, the pressure caused by loving her and not having her, I curl into a ball as the first of many sobs to come rips from my throat and echoes in the quiet of my master bedroom.

It's all my fault.

---

The next morning I wake up, not having remembered falling asleep. My throat burns from all the crying, my chest still feels tight, as if there is thousands of pounds of weights sitting on it, and every time I blink my eyes feel scratchy.

I honestly don't know how I'm going to get through today. Chancing a glance at my alarm clock, hoping it will reveal to me that I have a little more time to curl into my big, warm, comfy. . and empty. . bed, to continue throwing my pity party. Instead, I groan when it reads seven minutes till the designated time of annoyance to wake me up. So I reach up and switch the button into the off position before it has the chance.

Running my hands over my face and then through my messy hair, I pull myself out from under my goose down comforter and trudge my way to the bathroom. My feet dragging the whole way. I wince a little at the sight of myself in the mirror. Mascara tracks smeared across my cheeks; red and puffy eyelids; and blood shot eyes. It's gonna be no make-up and reading glasses for me today. My eyes are irritated enough, don't need my contacts making them worse.

Washing my face, as to not startle my son with my appearance, I get all the mascara washed off before brushing my teeth and then sliding my glasses onto my nose. I throw my hair up into a messy bun and then make my way out of my master bedroom, with my destination being my son's room. But before I get a foot out of my bathroom, I'm halted in my tracks by the sight of my son already curled up in my bed, fast asleep.

He's too good at being quiet in the morning. He gets that from me. The thought makes me smile, but remembering who he doesn't get it from instantly erases the smile from my face.

Shaking off the impending tears, I walk across the large expanse of my bedroom and lay down next to my son. He instantly turns into my side and curls into a ball. I wrap my arms around him, and decide that we both earned an extra half an hour of sleep this morning. So I set a quick alarm on my cell phone and drift off quickly with my son into La La Land.

By the time I was in a deep enough slumber to get some actual rest, my alarm goes off. Instantly waking me and my son, who groans.

He definitely got that from Aiden.

I run my hand over his forehead and through his messy hair.

ASHLEY: "Jake, time to wake up son."  
JACOB: "Do I have too?" He mumbles groggily.  
ASHLEY: "Yea baby. You have to go to school."  
JACOB: "But I don't want to go today." He says softly.  
ASHLEY: "I know, but you have too."  
JACOB: "Can't I stay with you mommy?" He looks up at me and I can see fear in his brilliant green eyes.  
ASHLEY: "Not today little man. Mommy has a lot of meetings today. Besides, today's Monday. Which means show and tell. You love show and tell at school." I say giving him my best encouraging smile.  
I feel Jake's shoulder shrug into my side. I take a deep, steady breath and release it even more slowly.

Ever since Aiden passed last week, Jacob's been like this. Not as excited about everything like he used to be. The small things that he used to get so ecstatic over, is all just dull to him now. I mean it's understandable, he misses his daddy, and doesn't understand why he had to "leave". I just hope he gets his energy back. But this is a wound for him. A wound to his heart. And all wounds take time to heal, no matter the type. He just has to heal in his own time.

ASHLEY: "I tell you what buddy. You go to school today, and tomorrow we'll spend the day together. We'll do whatever you want too."  
JACOB: "Really?" He asks a little more happily.  
ASHLEY: "Yep, just you and me!" I tell him with a wide smile at seeing him excited about something.  
JACOB: "Promise?"  
ASHLEY: "Promise Jake. We'll even see if Grandma and Grandpa Carlin can come. Sound good?"  
JACOB: "YEA!" He says sitting up quickly. "Grandpa said he'd show me how to throw the football next time we saw each other!"  
ASHLEY: "Alright, well then you go to school today and be good. And I'll call them and make sure they're not busy. If they're not, then we'll spend time with them. Ok?"  
JACOB: "Yes!" He starts jumping on the bed chanting this over and over again, making me laugh.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, well c'mon little man, bath time since we skipped it last night."  
JACOB: "Ok mommy."  
ASHLEY: "I'll race ya!" I tell him goofily.  
Jake jumps off the bed and races to the door.  
JACOB: "Slow poke!"  
ASHLEY: "Hey you cheated!" I scream to his now absent form, and I hear him giggle from down the hall.  
Shaking my head, as a chuckle escapes my lips.

There's my little boy.

---

I'm sitting in my third meeting of the day and it's only eleven a.m.! I've had six cups of coffee in the last two hours alone, and there's only more to be had in the next hour.

Me and my partner are currently meeting with our financial advisor to go over our annual budget, and with our book keeper who watches over the money spent and brought in. We try and do this at least once a month, every two at the longest time expanse. It's not like I don't have enough money to pay for everything, but I don't _want_ to have to pay for everything. I know how to deal with all of this stuff, cause I've been doing it for the past five years, but it's getting so tiring. This is why I was so willing to sign on a partner. Plus since Dani went to college and majored in Business Management, she was easily accepted for the job. And it worked out perfectly since she's also a lover of music. So I let her take care of a lot of the more major business things, knowing she'll make the right choice for the company. I just have to be here to sign all the papers at the end since I still own the place.

I just can't help it. The whole financial side, and the business side of this, well business, is so boring. My passion for this studio is to be behind the scenes. On any given day, I'd rather be behind the switch board, producing the next big hit. Or even in with the band, helping them with whatever. One thing I have in common with my dad is that I love music. I love writing it, singing it, playing it. Every part of it flows through my veins every day. The only difference, is that my biggest passion doesn't lie behind performing. I'd much rather help other bands get there. I'd rather help write a song, and then help record it, and produce it. I love signing an unknown band and helping them become something big. And a lot of bands come to me because they know my name alone can get them heard of. And that's ok with me. Because I'd willing help any band with enough passion behind their music alone. So what if they use my name? I'm not looking for the popularity, just for the chance to get new music out there.

DANI: "Ok, well then I think we all agree that we're heading on a great track, and that the studio's been producing enough bands to keep us going for at least five years in the case of any unforeseen setbacks."  
At this she bumps my arm to get me back into the conversation, which could only mean that it's almost over.  
ADVISOR: "Yes ma'am. We certainly are. The studio is doing great Ms Davies and once again, no problems."  
I nod my head in acknowledgement.  
BOOK KEEPER: "Agreed, I do have a question though."  
ASHLEY: "What's up?"  
BOOK KEEPER: "Did you guys ever figure out who messed up the studio time-log with that band a week and a half ago?"  
ASHLEY: "Yea. It turns out that the lead singer of the band was a real flirt. He coaxed our new producer who they were working with to only log one hour when they used three, so they wouldn't have to pay. I've already placed that producer on a two week suspension and 60 day probation for falling for his charm, and I told the band that they either pay up for their used time or they're gonna have a lawsuit so big thrown in their face that they'll be paying a portion of _all_ their future earnings to me instead. They're supposed to have the money to me by the end of this week or I'm filing the lawsuit."  
BOOK KEEPER: "Alright, well then we don't have a problem with any of our records except for this incident. So as soon as they have the money to you, deposit it per the usual and we'll be up to date on everything and balanced out."  
DANI: "Not a problem." She says with a smile.  
ADVISOR: "Ok, well then just sign the usual papers Ms Davies, saying that you understand everything, and are in agreement with everything we've talked about and we'll be on our way."  
I look at Dani for confirmation that I could sign the papers and she nods once, which means yes.  
I hold my hand out and one of the gentlemen places a cold metallic pen into it. I sign the necessary forms and stand.  
ASHLEY: "Thank you gentlemen for your attendance this month. See you at the next appointed time." I say shaking their hands.  
With that I turn and walk from the large conference room and head toward my private elevator to take me to my office.

Once I'm inside the elevator, with the doors closed, I punch in the key code and it starts moving.

I step into my office once the elevator doors open and take a deep breath. I walk more into the office, and make my way around, what used to be, my fathers dark oak desk. I stare out of the large grand windows, that cover the entirety of this side of my office, and out at the rising city before me. From this view I can see all of downtown LA.

When I finally turn away from the window, the first thing my eyes lock on is my dad's platinum albums still hanging from the wall.

As every other time that my eyes land on those albums, my mind wanders to that day I spent here with Spencer more than six years ago.

_Flashback_

_SPENCER: "Ash?" She calls to me quietly.  
__ASHLEY: "Yea Spence?" I answer, not taking my eyes off the frame.  
__SPENCER: "Why'd you bring me here today? This is something I'm sure is very close to your heart and very private. Why share it with me?" She asks softly.  
__I look at her briefly before turning my attention back to the frame.  
__ASHLEY: "Well first of all, because you're very close to my heart as well Spencer. When I lost my dad, I felt like I lost my whole world. That is. . until I almost lost you that night on the beach." I say the last part quietly.  
__We haven't spoken of the shooting since Spencer was in the hospital. We kind of had this unspoken agreement to just move on and not dwell on it and all the "what if's?". To just start living every day together without any regrets.  
__ASHLEY: "I learned a lot when I lost my dad. I learned to treasure everything you have because you never know when it could be gone. I almost lost you that night Spencer. And I know, in a way, we agreed to put it behind us and to just live in the moment together for now on. But ever since that night, I've vowed to not hide anything from you. I know we haven't been together for long, but I can honestly say that I know I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with you. So I don't want any secrets between us. This building, this office, anything having to do with my dad. . it's the hardest thing for me to talk about to anyone. But I feel you need to know, because one day he's going to be your history too, even if you never got to know him. So I need you to see this office the same way he left it and I need you to know exactly what happened that night." I take a deep, shaky breath, and she squeezes my hand for reassurance. "And because it's you I need with me on the one year anniversary of his death. . . which is today."_

_I collapsed into Spencer's arms after that and just cried. And she held on to me until the tears ceased. _

_End Flashback_

But today, something different comes from remembering that day. The ache in my chest hurts for other reasons than just my dad. Or because of the fact that it's a memory of me and Spencer. Instead, the ache in my chest is because of how long it took me to realize everything I said to her that day, before I broke down, was true. Spencer is my everything, and to this day I still want to spend the rest of my life with her. If anything has shown me that, it's been the events of these last few days.

I was stupid back then, but I refuse to be stupid again. I refuse to let her go again without fighting for her.

So then what the hell am I still doing here?!

Looking down, I grab my keys off of my desk and make a mad dash for my private elevator. As I get to the second floor, I stop the elevator there, and it let's me out into the hallway, outside of studio three. I take a few steps and just who I'm looking for walks out of studio two.

ASHLEY: "Ian!" I say and walk quickly towards him.  
IAN: "Hey Ashley, what's up?" He asks weirdly, probably because of my current demeanor.  
ASHLEY: "I need you to view the four new bands on your own today. I have some important stuff to take care of and it can't wait."  
IAN: "Uhm, ok. I guess I can do the run-throughs with them and then set up finalization dates so you can view them."  
ASHLEY: "Sounds perfect! Do that, and set the finalizations up for late next week, cause we have some artists recording at the beginning of the week."  
IAN: "Alright Ash, will do." He's still looking at me funny.  
ASHLEY: "Thanks Ian, see you later!" I say already at the doors to my private elevator.

Before the doors have a chance to get half way open, I'm out of the elevator and practically running towards the front doors.

ASHLEY: "Charity! I'm out of the office for the rest of the day on personal business. If anyone calls who's unimportant then take a message, otherwise connect them to my private line." I call out as I speed walk by her.  
CHARITY: "Yes ma'am!" She calls in response, but I barely hear it as I burst through the front doors.

I nearly sprint to my car and I leave tire marks on the pavement as I peel out of the parking lot.

I make it to the Carlin's house in just under fifteen minutes, breaking every speed violation in existence on the way.

As I park my car in front of the house, I take a deep breath. When all of a sudden it hits me. What am I even going to say to her? Do I tell her I love her? Do I start off with what got me here? Do I tell her I'm going to fight this time no matter what? Ugh! There's so many ways I can take this.

I feel myself start to hyperventilate as my head starts spinning with all the different decisions. I clench my eyes shut tight and work on steadying out my breathing. Once it's in control, I slowly open my eyes and loosen my grip on the steering wheel.

When the next best realization hits me today. My heart. I'll just speak from my heart. Even if it comes out rambled, or if it comes out sounding stupid. I just have to tell her how I feel. Cause eventually it'll all be said anyways. So why worry about what to start with?

I nod to myself in agreement and shut the car off. I slowly get out of the car, reminding myself to breathe and stay calm so I don't hyperventilate again.

I get to the door and take one final, steadying breath before I hit the button for the doorbell.

???: "Oh hey Ash! What are you doing here so unexpectedly?" He asks me this question like it's routine, but I see the glint in his eye that tells me he knows exactly why.  
Oh how I love Mr. C.  
ASHLEY: "I need to speak to Spencer, Mr. C."  
ARTHUR: "I had a feeling." He says this part a little more gravely, and the glint in his eye fades as he downcasts his gaze for a moment.  
ASHLEY: "Is she here?"  
ARTHUR: "No. . she's not."  
ASHLEY: "When will she be back?" I ask quickly.  
But suddenly this feels all too familiar.

_Flashback_

_PAULA: "Hey Ashley."  
__ASHLEY: "Hey Paula. Uhm, is Spencer here?"  
__She looks puzzled for a second, as if I asked her the world's weirdest question.  
__PAULA: "You uh, you don't know?" She asks, tilting her head in the way Spencer does.  
__ASHLEY: "Know what?" I ask her confused.  
__PAULA: "Spencer's not here." She says slowly.  
__ASHLEY: "Well when will she be back? Cause I really need to talk to her."  
__PAULA: "No I mean, she's not in LA." I just stare at her wide-eyed. "You didn't know that?" She asks confused._

_End Flashback_

As I shake my head from the memory, I see the look in Mr. C's eyes. That look that says he's sorry.  
ASHLEY: "When did she leave?" I barely whisper out, as the familiar lump forms in my throat.  
ARTHUR: "This morning. She didn't say much, but from what I gathered, it was all just too much for her." He says softly, his gaze transfixed on his right hand twirling his wedding ring on his left ring-finger.  
I nod my head and take a few steps backwards. My pace getting quicker with each touch to the sidewalk.  
ARTHUR: "Ashley?" He calls after me, worry laced in his voice.  
ASHLEY: "I'll see you later Mr. C." I call before sprinting back to my car.

* * *

**BTW everyone.. I made that myspace for my fanfic fans and such. It's the homepage link on this profile. Check it out and add it if you want. -Mel**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N- I'm not gonna bother even trying to apologive.. cause I know I suck.. but for some kind of excuse.. I've had a million things going on.. so yea.. I am sorry.. even though it's not worth it.. Here's your update finally though! **

**FOF's for last chapter! (order of recieving as always)**

**somthgIlike2do- Thanks.. I think this update took even longer though.. sorries.. and she should shouldn't she?! Guess we'll wait and see what she decides ;)**

**Kirky123- Sorry it wasn't posted in any kind of soon.. but I did finally post.. even I stopped thinking I'd never post.. hope you're still reading and enjoy this chapter. =)**

**spashley13- Aww.. your comment makes me smile every time I read it lol. I know you don't want me to end it.. and honestly your comment alone made me think about it.. I'm contemplating a sequel to this.. but I have in no way decided yet. Cause I can hardly keep up with this story, plus I have one more as well. But if I can come up with a good sequel plot, which I have some of worked out, then yes, I might possibly see about a sequel. NO PROMISES THOUGH! lol **

**SoN4life- It doesn't matter what Ashley thinks.. at least it won't.. please read and then tell me what you think.. lol =)**

**hugbuddy13- I'm so sorry it took so long sweetheart.. but I hope you enjoy this chapter. =D**

**Coachkimm- Finally got it done eh?? I'm a horrible writer.. lol but it's ok that you didn't comment right away.. I've been slackin on that stuff as well.. whoops.. lol.. ENJOY!**

**Birdseyeview57- You're not the worst reviewer ever, promise! lol And I've totally been like missing for the past 2 or 3 months.. leaning more towards 3.. lol But yea.. Sugarland..? What's that all about? lol Aww.. I'll be honored with you as my first reviewer if at all possible. =) lol Love ya too sweetheart.. and sorry for being a slacker! XD**

**Ok, that is everyone who reviewed last chapter.. once again, sorry for being a sucky writer.. the story is coming to a close soon, I'm contemplating a sequel.. cause some people have asked for this to not end *coughcough*spashley13 *coughcough* lol.. but it's not set in stone, cause I still have another story to finish.. and I don't want to keep you guys hanging on any more then I have on anything.. but anyways.. ENJOY this and I'll try and work a little faster on an update later this week, cause I have three days off work, an with no plans currently. So we'll see what happens. **

**Peace&Love  
****Mel**

* * *

Spencer's POV

???: "Hey you." I hear being spoken softly into the room.  
I will my stiff body to turn over and face the person which this voice belongs too.  
SPENCER: "Hey." I reply back even softer as I slowly sit up against the head board.  
???: "What happened?" She asks with concern as she takes in what I'm sure is my disheveled appearance, and mascara tracks.  
SPENCER: "Rough night." I whisper hoarsely.  
???: "Oh Spencer. I'm so sorry." She comes to me and takes me gently in her arms. I immediately realize how I don't completely relax into her touch and I find it hard to will myself to do so. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
SPENCER: "I'd rather not." I mumble and I feel her head nod against my shoulder.  
???: "Ok."

We sit in silence, with her just rocking me in her arms. I can't shake the feeling I have though of how unnatural this feels, so I pull gently from her grasp.

???: "Do you want me to make you anything to eat?"  
SPENCER: "No I'm fine, thanks anyways."  
???: "Ok."  
SPENCER: "What are you doing here though? Don't you have work today?"  
???: "Yea, I've just missed you, so I've been sleeping in your apartment while you were gone. I slept at my place last night though, but then realized I left some stuff over here that I needed."  
SPENCER: "Oh, ok."  
She just nods her head.  
???: "Ok, well I should get going before I'm late. I'm really glad you're home babe."  
I just nod my head in acknowledgment of her statement. I see her frown a little bit at my lack of a reply before she stands up. She leans back over and kisses my forehead softly and as her lips rest against my skin, I feel that overwhelming feeling of how much her touch does nothing to comfort me. She lingers for a moment before standing and heading toward my bedroom door quietly.  
SPENCER: "Megan?" She stops and turns to look at me, hope in her eyes that I haven't completely shut her out. "Stop by after work, there's some stuff I want to talk to you about."  
She just nods her head at this and then leaves.

My chest feels tight and I can feel the lump already growing in my throat. I doubt I could cry anymore, and if I do I don't think there'd be much tears left to shed as I do.

I curl back into my bed as it hits me again. I left.

I left it all behind. _Again._

And this time for good.

I still can't believe that I told Ashley what I swore to myself I'd never tell her. About how I was going stay in LA for her all those years ago. But it just slipped out. She was laying all the blame on me as if she was perfect in all of this and it's not true. She's the one who let me go and stopped fighting for me.

Tears that I didn't think were still available start falling freely from my eyes once more as last night replays through my head once more.

_Flashback_

_ASHLEY: "I shouldn't have had to ask." She says evenly and looks down at the floor.  
__SPENCER: "Yet you ended everything just because I got a letter. One stupid acceptance letter. One that I hadn't even made any decisions about." I say quietly.  
__As much as I tried to hold it in, and show her that this didn't effect me, it did and the tears start sliding down my face.  
__SPENCER: "I wasn't going to go." At the sound of my cracked voice and the words spoken through it, Ashley's eyes shoot up to mine. "I had gotten a better offer from UCLA and I was going to take it. But you over-reacted. You pushed me away before I could explain. For a whole week I did everything I could to talk to you. But you always had everyone send me away. You never wanted to talk. You ignored my calls, and never replied to any of my texts. You left me alone. So when I lost the one thing that I'd stay in LA for, I left. There was no more reason to be here. So I accepted Ohio State's offer to join their summer program."_

_End Flashback_

Then after the family walked in I just left.

_Flashback_

_SPENCER: "Excuse me." I say to no one in particular and then rush up the stairs._

_I quickly step into my childhood bedroom and lock the door behind me. I immediately start throwing everything I had laying around, back into my suitcases. I need to get out of here, and fast. I can't take the heartache I'm facing anymore. I came to pay my respects, I did that, and now I'm leaving. I can't stay here a second longer. _

_I wait till I hear everyone say goodbye to the former love of my life, and then walk downstairs. Everyone's eyes fall on me and they soon recognize the tears sliding down my cheeks at a rapid pace. _

_Glen's the first one to me, wrapping me in his strong arms. I sob into his chest for what seems an eternity before I settle down once more and look into his face, then over his shoulder at our parents. _

_SPENCER: "It's time I went home." I say softly.  
__No one argues with my choice.  
__GLEN: "I'll drive you." He says just as quietly.  
__SPENCER: "Thanks. I'm ready to leave now."  
__GLEN: "Ok, I'll go grab your bags." He wipes the last of my tears with his thumbs before he kisses my forehead.  
__As he ascends the stairs, my parents step forward and wrap me in both of their arms. I take comfort in the loving embrace for a few moments before I hear my dad speak.  
__ARTHUR: "I know this was all really hard Spencer. But we're really glad you came despite the circumstances. You took a huge risk. I'm sure it helped you get over a lot and maybe now you can really bury it all behind you."  
__Only flaw to all of his words, is that they interrupted before we could honestly really talk about it. All we did was fight about who's fault it was and then I unveiled the biggest secret of it all.  
__PAULA: "Just remember that we're always going to be here for you sweetie. And you always have your room here whenever you're ready to come back for another visit."  
__I just nod my head, as my mind spins with how this is the last time I'll ever be in LA. Pushing more tears out of my eyes at the mere thought of it. _

_I pull apart from them as we hear Glen come downstairs with my bags. _

_ARTHUR: "We love you sweetie. Call us when you land." I nod.  
__SPENCER: "I love you guys too."_

_I take my smaller bag from Glen and we walk out of the house in silence. _

_End Flashback_

I was able to get a flight for late last night and I was home by early this morning.

I've only been home for two hours and already I feel the same heartache from five years ago. The one where it feels like the whole world is crashing down around me. Where it feels like I can't breathe and my head spins no matter what. My chest feels like there's ton of bricks sitting on it, and I have a burning sensation in the area where my heart is. My whole body feels numb to everything but how oddly cold I feel. But it's not like my skin is cold, because my comforter does nothing to alleviate it. It's more like an inner body chill. Almost like ice running through my veins.

Yea, heartache sucks for me.

The first of many more sobs to come rips from my chest as I bury my aching body back under my covers and let the crying consume me again.

-----

I roll over and stretch, groaning at the sensation of stiff muscles and achy joints reviving themselves. My back pops in what seems an inhuman fashion before I collapse back against my pillows with a dry sigh. Dry, because my throat is void of all moisture at this point.

I must have fallen asleep crying, cause I sure as hell don't remember falling asleep at all. I rub my eyes and then give my arms another stretch up above my head, and groan again at the muscles in my back stretching and a few more of my vertebrae popping.

I try a glance at my alarm clock and it reads seven in the evening. Jeezz. . I slept for a long while. I throw my covers off my bare legs and step onto the hardwood floor of my bedroom. My feet tingle a little at the temperature difference of my warm bed to my cold floor, before they become accustomed to it. I drag my feet all the way to the bathroom. Purposely avoiding myself in the mirror, too scared to even chance a glance at myself. I use the restroom and then wash my hands, followed by my face. I brush my teeth before running my hair brush through my tangled hair and then throw it up into a loose pony tail. I finally take a second to look at my appearance and frown when I see how red and puffy my eyes are and how dark the circles under my eyes are as well.

I walk lazily from the bathroom after that, and head into my kitchen. I'm in desperate need of some coffee and something to eat. Within a few minutes, I have the coffee brewing, and my spirits are already slightly lifted at the fragrant aroma filling my senses and starting to relax my muscles just a little.

When the coffee's ready I pour myself a hefty cup, then add my sugar and favorite coffee mate flavor. Just as I'm raising the cup to my lips for the first steamy sip, the doorbell goes off. Glancing at the time again, on the microwave this time, my mind spins with who this could be because Megan has a key.

I walk from the kitchen towards the door, before I hear a voice calling me from the other side.

???: "Spencer open the door!"  
I open the door with a confused expression.  
???: "I know, you weren't expecting me now, but I just had to see you."  
SPENCER: "It's no problem."  
She walks around me and sets a few bags on the table that occupied her hands.  
???: "I wasn't sure if you'd be hungry, but I brought some Chinese with me."  
SPENCER: "Starving actually! I just woke up like fifteen minutes ago, and was about to have a cup of coffee. Want some?"  
???: "Nah, you sit down and eat. I'll get everything."  
SPENCER: "Megan, why do you already seem like you're avoiding something?"  
MEGAN: "What? I'm not avoiding anything. ."  
SPENCER: "Your voice is kind of high and everything you say you're rushing out. You didn't immediately start with something sweet to say like you usually do when we first see each other and you've yet to give me any form of a kiss. So I ask again, what are you avoiding or preparing to talk to me about?"  
MEGAN: "Wow. You know me better then I thought you did." She deadpans.  
SPENCER: "I'm a silent observer. Now you want to tell me what's going on?"  
MEGAN: "Honestly?"  
SPENCER: "No. . I want you to lie to me. . yes I want you to be honest." I say sarcastically, but it gets her to relax some and a soft smile graces her lips. It's removed just as quickly though as she gathers her thoughts and starts talking.  
MEGAN: "Well. . before I left this morning, you said for me to come by tonight. . because you wanted to talk. . and usually, any sentence that sounds like that doesn't sound good. And before that. . you were even acting a bit different, but I chalked that up to you just being upset about your friend passing. But either way. . it's never good when someone you're dating says they want to talk." She says everything slowly. Pacing her words.  
SPENCER: "Oh. ." I bow my head in shame, knowing that her thoughts are pretty much right on cue.  
My reaction confirms her suspicions as well, and she stands quickly, pacing the small room.  
MEGAN: "I mean please tell me I'm wrong Spencer. Tell me that this is just a miscommunication and that you just wanted me to come over to talk about your trip. . . . please. . ?" She half rambles, half begs.  
SPENCER: "I can't. But I do want to explain. I wasn't just going to break it off and not tell you anything." I say quickly.  
Her face contorts painfully in what I assume is the realization of her heart breaking. So that's what it looks like when you watch it unfold for someone else before your own eyes.

I see the tears well in her eyes, and she bites her lip. I assume to keep her crying at bay in front of me. I take her hand into mine and I pull her to sit down in the chair across from me. I know she'll give me the time of day to explain, unlike most other people would do. She had an amazing heart that way. And I was hoping in the end of all this, we could remain friends. I mean we have been that for longer then we've been an item.

SPENCER: "I haven't been fair to you. I've kept a lot from you about who I am, and about my past. You've done nothing but give me love, and openness and commitment, and I couldn't hardly do the same for you."  
MEGAN: "Well, if you're ready to tell me, I'd like to know." She says with thickness in her voice from holding off her tears.  
I take a deep breath and look at my twiddling thumbs before looking back at her.  
SPENCER: "Ok. Uhm. . you're always asking about the ring on my necklace. Well I used to be engaged." I say slowly and quietly.  
I see her eyes widen and hear her suck in a quick breath. After a few moments of silence she finally answers me.  
MEGAN: "Oh wow. . I didn't see that coming. I mean I had a feeling it held some kind of significant meaning. But I didn't think it'd be something to that extreme."  
SPENCER: "Yea, well that's what it's from. It was a pretty serious relationship and I was in it for almost two years. Throughout my junior and senior year's of high school. She proposed to me, but she broke up with me a few weeks after graduation. We never really talked about anything. And shortly after I left for summer classes here in Ohio."  
MEGAN: "I'm sorry to hear about all of this Spencer. I really am. I mean I'm happy because I met you and everything, but I'm sorry you got hurt like that."  
SPENCER: "It's ok, really." I say softly.  
MEGAN: "Well what does any of this have to do with us now? With you wanting to break up?" She asks softly, but urgently.  
SPENCER: "I went home for my friend's funeral and everything as you know. Well he was her, uh, her best friend." I say quietly.  
MEGAN: "Oh I see." She replies and down casts her eyes.  
SPENCER: "Nothing happened between us if that's what you're thinking."  
MEGAN: "That's good to know. But I still kind of don't get it. I mean I think I do. . but I'm not sure."  
SPENCER: "I'm not really sure either. Just, while I was home, her and I finally talked. We didn't really get to work anything out, and clear the air, but I spilled a major secret to her, one that I never intended on telling her. Because well I didn't think she deserved to know when she's the one who irrationally broke up with me. But I told her in the heat of an argument. Then my family walked in, and the same night, I decided I couldn't be in LA anymore, which is why I'm home so early."  
MEGAN: "But you still love her don't you? And you could never give yourself, or your heart, to me, because even though you guys aren't talking, and are on such bad terms, you still want her. Right?"  
SPENCER: "Basically." I kind of mumble. "It's been wrong of me to even be with you, because I was hoping I could move on by being with someone else. But if it's been five years and I still haven't let her go, then it's not fair if I continue keeping you in this relationship where you're constantly in the dark with my feelings."  
MEGAN: "I understand. And despite what you're feeling, and what you've done by being in this relationship. I still enjoyed my time with you. More then you know. And I don't regret any minute of it, even if half the time I was confused about your actions or what you were thinking."  
SPENCER: "That's good. And I'm honestly sorry. You're a great person Meg, and I did enjoy being with you. ."  
MEGAN: "I know. . but I'm just not her." She says softly.  
I just lower my head in shame, knowing I've hurt her. And it hurts knowing I've caused someone the kind of pain I, myself, have to feel everyday.  
SPENCER: "I'm sorry." I whisper.  
MEGAN: "It's ok. Uhm. . I should just go."  
SPENCER: "You don't have too. ." I say quickly.  
MEGAN: "No, I really do. ." I see the fresh tears in her eyes, and know not to push her to stay. "Uhm, I got your favorite. Just uh, enjoy the food, and I'll see you at work." She says as she stands and grabs her bag from the table next to the food.  
She gives me a sad smile, before starting towards the door. She stops next to me though, and hesitates before leaning over and kissing my cheek softly, but slowly. Then she's out the door in a matter of seconds.

I don't even eat the food, once again loosing my appetite after the hard conversation I just had to have. I end up putting it all in the fridge and then heading into the living room with my cup of coffee. I turn the TV on and start flipping through channels, not really finding anything to watch. Just as I settle into an old episode of "I Love Lucy", don't judge it's a classic! The doorbell goes off.

A confused look etches itself into my features once again, as I stand to go answer the door. I doubt it's Meg, but who the hell else could it be, since most people think I'm still out of town?

The bell goes off again just as I'm rounding the corner to the foyer.  
SPENCER" "I'm coming!" I call so they'll stop harassing my doorbell.  
I open the door, and nearly faint at the exhausted and nervous expression found before me.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N- Woo.. this update only took a month instead of 2 or 3!! Be proud!! I know I am! =P ROFL. Anywho.. here is your update guys. A lot of Ashley/Jacob fluff. Not much you guys really care about, I know, but I gotta tell both sides of the story, before I can tell their story ya digg? So enjoy this post, and I'll try and get something written again quickly. **

**As well, I think I finally came up with an idea for this sequel that you all want. It's a possibility that a few extra chapters might be tacked onto this story, then originally planned, and then it'll open it all into the sequel. I'm not completely positive yet, but that's the way it's looking! =) So for all of you who want a sequel.. there is most likely going to be one. =)**

**Now, FOF's for last chap. (in order of receiving)**

**Kirky123- Only took a month for this update, I'm getting better.. Hope you enjoy it! =)**

**spashley13- Haha awww.. well thanks for the compliment dear! =) It's people like you who make me want to keep writing. =) And yes, just for you, a sequel lol. I think I got alot of it worked out, so be prepared. And as for Ashley.. guess you gotta read this update and see what happens! ;) And your ramblings quite alright lol. Quite cute if you ask me ;P rofl. ENJOY!**

**Coachkimm- Haha.. I think I was MIA for longer then you.. so I wouldn't have minded.. lol. And I hope this is considered sooner.. lol. I just posted a month ago! I never get shit done this quick.. rofl. ENJOY! =D**

**hugbuddy13- Haha hopefully I didn't keep you waiting too long sweetheart. ;) I told you last week though that I'd be updating soon! And I have.. woot! Go me! Haha.. and I'm glad Spencer broke up with Megan too.. I have a hate for all people named Megan these days.. hmm.. imagine that.. lmao.. ENJOY!**

**goshNyikes- I know, being the one getting hurt is def not cool. She'll live though, cause she cares about Spencer and wants her happy no matter what. =) And as for Ash, guess you'll just have to wait and see. ;) And thanks for the compliment! =) I do my best. ENJOY!**

**ROCK MY HEART- Sorry I didn't get this posted in a week.. lol.. I never really can cause I work alot, but it's only been a month as opposed to my 2 or 3 lol. So I hope you like it, and all your questions and suspicions will be answered this chapter! =) ENJOY!**

**somthgIlike2do- All your questions will be answered in this chapter. =) ENJOY!**

**SoN4life16- You're welcome, and this chapter will answer your suspicions! =) ENJOY!**

**nathanandhaleyforever- Yea I know, I write in a script form, but when I do the sequel I'm probably gonna do story book format. This is just the only way I've ever written, and the way I got used to writing, but I'm gonna branch out for the sequel. Thanks for reading and reviewing! =) ENJOY!**

**mutt009- SWEETHEARRRTTT!! lol.. Thanks for finally getting in touch with internet! And thanks for reviewing! I finally got this update posted, I'm sure you and Lisa will be very happy! lol She actually made me write last night lol. And told no one to bother me while I was in her live last night rofl!! Tell me whatcha think after this one eh? =D WELCOME BACK!**

**Ok, that's everyone for last chapter. Thanks to everyone who takes 15 minutes out of their lives to read, but don't review, I still love you either way! =) lol And thanks to everyone who continues adding me to their alert and their favorite's lists and stuff! Always makes me happy! =)**

**Ok, on with the chapter, and please read A/N2 at the bottom! =)**

**-Mel**

* * *

Ashley's POV

I speed off down the street. Knowing exactly what I need to do. I pull out my cell phone, trying not to crash from high speeds and not having my eyes on the road. Once I have the familiar number dialed, I press the phone to my ear and wait for the answer I know will come.

???: "Hello?" The masculine voice sounds.  
ASHLEY: "GLEN! I need you to do me a big favor!"  
GLEN: "Sure Ash, what's up?" He asks instantly.  
ASHLEY: "I need to do something important. So can you please pick up Jacob from school and keep him? I'm on my way over there right now to talk to him, and let his teacher know, but please it's important!"  
GLEN: "Sure Ash, but what's going on?" He asks confused.  
ASHLEY: "I can't let it happen again Glen. It's taken me long enough to figure it out, and this time I'm not gonna let another five years pass me by."  
GLEN: "God it's about time." He says exasperatedly.  
ASHLEY: "Tell me about it. So I'm going to talk to Jacob, and tell him I have to go out of town. But look, I promised him he didn't have to go to school tomorrow, so he could spend time with your parents. So you can drop him off there tomorrow while you're working."  
GLEN: "Alright. I can do that."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, I'm pulling into his school now. I'll call you back in a bit to get some information from you."  
GLEN: "Ok, talk to you soon."

I park in a space and rush into the school, stopping at the front desk.

SECRETARY: "Ms. Davies, how can I help you?"  
ASHLEY: "I need a visitor's pass to see my son please."  
SECRETARY: "Ok, just one moment, let me fill one out." She pulls out a sheet filled with sticky visitors passes. "What's your sons teachers name again?"  
ASHLEY: "It's Mrs. Beasley in room one-oh-seven."  
SECRETARY: "Ok, thank you dear. Here's your pass."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, thanks Mrs. H!" I say as I speed past her towards my son's classroom.

As I approach, I look in through the glass, to make sue I'm not interrupting anything too serious going on. It looks like they're all at their play stations for the afternoon, so I walk in quietly and head over to the teacher, without Jacob noticing me yet.

MRS. BEASLEY: "Ms. Davies," She acknowledges with a kind smile. "What brings you by? Jacob leaving early today?"  
ASHLEY: "No ma'am. I just need to speak with him for a moment if that's alright?"  
MRS. BEASLEY: "Of course. She turns toward where she knows Jacob's playing and calls out to him. "Jacob, your mom's here!"  
He turns and sees me, getting up and running to me where I'm standing.  
JACOB: "Mommy!" He calls out joyfully.

I kneel down and he falls into my arms. I pick him up and carry him with me outside of the classroom, before kneeling back down, and resting my knees on the hallway floor, so I remain eye level with my son.

ASHLEY: "Hey buddy. How are you?"  
JACOB: "I'm good, my arms hurts some, but I'm ok."  
ASHLEY: "Did they give you your medicine?"  
JACOB: "Yea."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, then it shouldn't hurt for too much longer." I say and give him a warm smile. "Mommy has to tell you something baby."  
At the sound of this and the sound of my voice, he gives me his full attention and I see his brow furrow in concentration, seeming to expect bad news. He's smart for being just four years old.  
ASHLEY: "Something very important came up today baby, and mommy has to go out of town for a few days." I say all of this slowly, so he understands, and as it all sinks in, a frown instantly etches itself into his young face.  
JACOB: "You're leaving me mommy?" He asks, heartbreak evident in his tone and tears already welling in his eyes.  
ASHLEY: "Just for a few days baby. I'll be back by Wednesday."  
JACOB: "But what about tomorrow? You promised we'd spend time together!" He starts crying.  
ASHLEY: "I know baby. And even though I won't be there, I'm still going to keep my promise. I have to leave today, so Uncle Glen is going to pick you up from school and you're going to stay with him while I'm gone. And tomorrow he's going to take you to Grandma and Grandpa Carlin's house to play just like I promised. And you won't have to go to school."  
JACOB: "But I wanted you to be there too." He says sadly.  
ASHLEY: "I know you do baby, and I wish I could be there also. But there's something very important that mommy has to take care of, and then I'll be right back home to you."  
JACOB: "More important than your promise to me?" I told you he was a smart kid.  
ASHLEY: "Nothing's more important than you baby, you know that. This is just something I _have_ to do. That there's no way out of. One day when you're older I'll be able to explain it to you, and I hope then that you'll understand, but mommy has to do this."  
He just nods his head sadly and then wraps his arms around my neck. I hug him tightly to me and remember the feeling, because I always hate being away from Jacob, no matter how long of a time, or for what reason. Even one such as this.

When he pulls back, he still has tears on his cheeks that I wipe away with my thumbs.  
ASHLEY: "I love you Jake." I say softly to him.  
JACOB: "I love you too mommy." He whispers back as well. A sign that I've learned to come means he's really sad and trying not to cry anymore.  
ASHLEY: "I promise that you'll have so much fun with Uncle Glen that you won't even notice I'm gone, and then I'll be back before you know it!"  
He just nods his head. I'm sure this is hurting him more because of everything he's gone through lately. What we've all gone through.  
JACOB: "Will I be able to call you?"  
ASHLEY: "You better! It'll make me sad if you don't." I start pouting at him, which makes him giggle.  
JACOB: "Don't pout mommy! Of course I'll call you!"  
ASHLEY: "Promise?" I ask him quietly, bringing him into a loose hug.  
He takes my face into his small hands, and looks into my eyes as his face grows completely serious once again.  
JACOB: "I promise mommy." He whispers. He's always taken his promises very seriously. I nod my head once, before hugging him tightly as I feel his little arms go around my neck.

I feel the tears prick my eyes, because leaving my son is always hard, but how he just said promise pulled at my heart strings even more so. I start to kiss him all over, causing him to giggle again, before standing with him in my arms and spinning him around. Once I know he's all giggled out, I stop and shift him to my hip.

ASHLEY: "Ok little man, back to class for you."  
JACOB: "Do I have too?" He asks with his famous Davies pout.  
Knowing that I'm about to leave him for a few days, makes me want to spoil him just a little bit.  
ASHLEY: "I guess not." I say goofily, causing him to squeal in delight. "Go in and get your stuff, and I'll drop you off at Uncle Glen's on my way to the airport ok?"  
JACOB: "YES! Thanks mommy!!"  
He nearly jumps out of my arms and runs back into his classroom. I chuckle and follow behind him.

I walk over to his teacher as he packs up his stuff.  
ASHLEY: "It turns out I'm going to be taking him after all." I tell her with a polite smile.  
MRS. BEASLEY: "Oh ok, is everything alright? Is it his arm?"  
ASHLEY: "No. I have to go out of town unexpectedly for a few days and I have to leave soon. I was going to have his uncle pick him up, but I'll take him now instead so we can spend some time together before I do."  
MRS. BEASLEY: "Ok then. Well just make sure that his uncle helps him do page thirty-four in his workbook tonight."  
ASHLEY: "Will do."  
Just as I say this, Jacob runs back over to me with a giant smile and his back pack.  
ASHLEY: "Did you put your workbook in here? Mrs. Beasley says you have to do a workbook page tonight."  
JACOB: "Yes mommy."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, well then lets go baby." I tell him as I take his bag in one hand, and one of his hands into my other. "Say goodbye to your teacher."  
JACOB: "Goodbye Mrs. B!" He says cutely.  
She smiles charmingly at him and returns the goodbye.

Now for those of you wondering, this workbook page isn't like math or anything. And I know it seems really early for him to be doing homework already. But the workbook just has letters, numbers and simple words for Jake to trace, and learn. It's nothing strenuous, and it's fun for him to do so he learns his alphabet and numbers. He is in a beginner's prep school. But I'm only putting him in it for the duration of elementary school. After that, I want him to make the choice of continuing prep school, or attending a regular public school for middle and high school on his own.

As we're driving home, I call Glen and tell him the change in plans. He informs me that he's not going to be off work until five, so I'm going to drop Jake off at Aiden's parents house. I know they'd like to spend some time with him. Jake loves them, but he always tells me he gets bored over there. It's why I'm offering it, knowing it'll only be for two short hours.

I pull up into our driveway and shut the car off. We walk into our house minutes later, and Jacob runs off to his room to put his stuff down.

ASHLEY: "Jake pull out your over night bag so we can pack it for Uncle Glen's house!" I call through the house.  
JACOB: "Okay!" He calls back.  
I walk towards my office and sit down at my desk. I immediately begin searching out the earliest flight I can get, then find a hotel and rental car to go with it, and then charge it to my bank card.  
Checking the time, I see I have about two hours to get to the airport for my flight. I walk across the hall to Jacob's room to see what he's doing. He has his bag pulled out and open on his bed. I see his rifling through his drawers, probably attempting to pack his bag himself. He's so sweet.  
ASHLEY: "Need some help buddy?" I ask with a sweet smile.  
JACOB: "No mommy. I know what I need to pack."  
ASHLEY: "Really and what do you need?" I ask leaning on the doorframe.  
JACOB: "I need pajama's, underwear, socks, at least three pairs of clothes and my toothbrush." I just smile at him. He's so grown up at the age of four, it almost makes me want to laugh at his cuteness. Then again he knows what he needs because he always needed an over-night bag when he stayed with Aiden on the weekend.  
ASHLEY: "Ok buddy. Just make sure you pick clothes that match ok?" I tell him with a playful smile.  
JACOB: "Duh mommy!" He says back with an eye roll and goes back to rummaging through his dresser.  
I leave him to do what he's doing, keeping in the back of my mind to check through it before we leave and make sure he didn't miss anything.

I head into my room and pull out one of my smaller travel bags, and begin grabbing a few quick outfits and all the other necessities I'll need while I'm gone. I check my wallet to see how much I have in cash, and deciding I'm set until I reach my destination. I throw the last few things I need into my bag, and then zip it up.

I sit my bag down by the front door, then go check on Jacob once more. I expect to still see him packing, but what I find instead is heart-wrenching. Jacob's sitting on the floor next to his bed, cradling the new toy his daddy bought him during their last weekend together, and he's crying lightly.

I approach him quietly and sit next to his small frame, before scooping him up gently into my arms and rocking him slowly to calm him down. The sight alone brought tears to my eyes and as I sit cradling him, it's even harder to contain them.

ASHLEY: "Shh. . it's going to be alright Jacob." I tell him soothingly, rubbing his back. His crying seems to pick up more and I feel his good hand cling to the front of my shirt.  
JACOB: "I miss him so much." He says to me quietly, through his crying.  
ASHLEY: "I know you do baby. I miss him too. So much."  
JACOB: "Is he ever going to come back?" He asks, crying more.  
ASHLEY: "No baby. He's not. And I know it hurts, but he said he's so sorry for having to leave and that he can't be here with you. He hates that he had to leave you."  
JACOB: "But I want him here with me. Why can't he be anymore?"  
ASHLEY: "Because he had to go. It wasn't in his control baby. When you're older, I promise you'll understand."  
I just feel him nod his head against my shoulder as he continues crying.

Fifteen minutes later, his breathing is evened out, and I know he's asleep in my arms. I get up slowly, and lay him on his bed gently, making sure his injured arm is comfortable. I look into his bag to see what he had packed so far. He had his pajama's packed and his underwear and socks. I walk over to his dresser and grab a few play shirts, and some shorts for him to wear. Then I walk into his bathroom and grab his toothbrush and shampoo. I top the bag off with Braky, before zipping it up. I walk out to the front door and grab my bag, before carrying them both out to my car. Throwing them in the trunk, I walk back inside, as I call Aiden's parents.

???: "Hello?" Aiden's mom answers.  
ASHLEY: "Hey Tammy, it's Ashley."  
TAMMY: "Hey sweetheart. How are you?" She asks in a withdrawn voice.  
ASHLEY: "I'm hangin in there. And yourself?" I ask, as I walk into the kitchen and grab a bottle of water from the fridge.  
TAMMY: "As well as can be expected."  
ASHLEY: "That's good. Well I was calling for a quick favor, if you don't mind."  
TAMMY: "For you, Ashley, of course. What do you need dear?"  
ASHLEY: "I have to go out of town for a few days, and I leave in like an hour and a half. Glen is going to be keeping Jake while I'm gone, but he's still at work right now. Would you mind keeping him for a few hours until Glen comes to get him?"  
TAMMY: "Not at all. We'd be happy to take him for a few hours. You know we love having our grandson over."  
ASHLEY: "Alright, thanks. I'll be leaving here in a few minutes, so I'll see you in about twenty minutes?"  
TAMMY: "We'll be here."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, bye."  
TAMMY: "Bye dear."

We hang up the phone and I place it in my pocket before taking a sip of my water. I set it down on the counter, before walking back to Jake's room. He's still laying how I left him and he's breathing heavily, telling me he's in a deep sleep by this point. Walking over to him, I pick him up gently and lay his head against my shoulder. I kiss his forehead and then look around to make sure I'm not forgetting anything, then do a mental check of the stuff in my bag and my room. I remind myself to grab my purse from the table next to the door and my heavy jacket from the side closet; then I turn off Jacob's light as I walk from the room. Checking to make sure my room light is off as well.

I grab my jacket and then my purse from the table, before pulling my keys out. I turn off the foyer light before shutting the door behind me. I walk out to the car and put Jake into his car seat, before strapping him in securely, and making sure he's sleeping comfortably.

I call Glen to let him know that Aiden's parents agreed to take him for a few hours and to pick Jacob up from there. I hang up with him just as I pull into their drive way.

I park and shut the car off, before walking around the car to wake up Jacob. I open his car door, and unbuckle him from his car seat. Then I stop and run a hand gently through his hair.

ASHLEY: "Jake. . time to wake up baby." I say softly to him. "C'mon sweetheart. You have to get up." I continue, stroking his cheek.  
He starts to stir lightly, and then groans. Upset for being woken from his nap. His eyes open after a few more moments, and he looks at me.  
JACOB: "Where are we mommy?" He asks looking at me sleepily.  
ASHLEY: "You're at grandma and grandpa Dennison's house."  
JACOB: "But mommy. ." He starts to whine.  
ASHLEY: "I know Jake, it gets boring here. But it's only until Uncle Glen gets off of work. Then you'll be staying at his house."  
He pouts for a second until I give him a look that says to stop.  
JACOB: "Okay." He finally says and I help him out of his car seat.

I grab his bag from the trunk and we walk to the door hand in hand. I ring the bell and we wait for someone to answer. Finally Aiden's dad, Martin, answers and smiles at me, then down at Jacob.

MARTIN: "Hey Ashley, hey Jake." He says happily.  
JACOB: "Hey Grandpa." Jake says back, kind of monotone, and leans into my side.  
ASHLEY: "He just woke up from a nap." I tell Martin as he steps aside and lets us in.  
MARTIN: "Oh that's alright." He says as we all walk into the living room where there's a baseball game on TV. Then Tammy walks in from the kitchen.  
TAMMY: "Ashley, Jacob!" She says even more happily and she gives me a light hug and ruffles Jake's hair. "We're so glad to see the both of you." She says whole heartedly and I smile comfortingly.  
ASHLEY: "Same here, right Jake?" I ask looking down at him. He just nods solemnly and looks back to the floor.  
The Dennison's trade glances before looking to me. Conveying their concern through both of their gazes. I nod my head in return and they give me sad smiles, knowing themselves how hard it's been on us all.  
After a short pause, Martin breaks it and kneels down in front of Jacob.  
MARTIN: "Hey kiddo, how bout I take you out back and show you the surprise we got for you." He says giving Jacob a genuine smile.  
The word "surprise" seems to have gotten Jake's attention as his gaze snaps up to meet his grandpa's.  
JACOB: "You got me a surprise?!" He asks excitedly.  
MARTIN: "Me and your grandma did. You want to come with me to see what it is?" Jacob's only response is to shake his head vigorously. "Ok, well let's say good bye to your momma so we can."  
Jake turns his attention to me again and I kneel down beside him.  
ASHLEY: "You have fun with Grandma and Grandpa Dennison and I'll be home in a few days ok? And don't be any trouble for Uncle Glen!" I say with a playful smile, and he just smiles back.  
JACOB: "I won't mommy, I promise!" He says seriously.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, good. And don't forget to call me. Or I'll go crazy missing you!" I tell him as I poke his sides and he giggles.  
JACOB: "I won't mommy. Cause I'll miss you too."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, well go see what your surprise is and remember to be careful with your arm."  
JACOB: "Yes mommy."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, I love you baby. Have fun."  
JACOB: "I love you too mommy." I kiss his forehead and then he hugs me tightly. I take a deep breath and embrace my son closely, once again remembering this to keep me sane for the next few days.

Once he lets me go, he takes his Grandpa's hand and they head off towards the back yard.

ASHLEY: "I'm gonna guess a swing set?" I ask with a bright smile.  
TAMMY: "Yea. We figured it was about time we got something he could play on, now that he's old enough too."  
ASHLEY: "I'm sure he'll love it."  
Tammy takes Jacob's bag from my hand.  
TAMMY: "So what's with the sudden business trip?"  
ASHLEY: "It's something I should have done a long time ago, and I'm finally doing it." I tell her honestly, not sure if she'll understand now that it's not so business related.  
She does, because I see her eyes brighten slightly and a small smile grace her features.  
TAMMY: "Well good luck dear. I know Aiden would want you to be happy."  
I bow my head slightly, before looking back up at her.  
ASHLEY: "Thanks. I should get going. Uhm, all of his medicine is in his bag. The Children's Tylenol is in case his head starts to hurt, and the other medication is for his arm. He's supposed to take it every six hours. His next one is due in about two hours. So right around the time Glen comes to get him. And if you could, tell that to Glen too. He doesn't know the schedule. Otherwise, everything he needs is in the bag. If you'll just let Glen know that as well."  
TAMMY: "That's not a problem." She says giving me a smile.  
ASHLEY: "Thank you so much for all of this once again. It means a lot on such short notice."  
TAMMY: "It's really no problem Ashley. He's our grandson, and we love you both dearly. We'd do anything to help, anytime." She says giving me another genuine smile.  
ASHLEY: "Well I greatly appreciate it." We hug briefly and then I look at my watch. "Ok I better get out of here. It's rush hour by now and I have about an hour and a half till my flight."  
TAMMY: "Ok sweetheart. Be safe, and call us when you land."  
ASHLEY: "I will. Send Martin my love when he comes back inside with Jacob." I tell her as she walks me to the door.  
TAMMY: "I will." She says as she opens it for me.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, bye."  
TAMMY: "Bye." She calls as I walk down the front porch steps.

I get into my car and I take off down the street at a reasonable speed until I get onto the interstate to take me to LAX.

I make it to the airport within forty-five minutes and park in the long-term, parking area. I grab my bags and rush towards the airport. It's a long ten minute walk, before I make it to a registration desk. I pull out my printed sheet of paper with my ticket confirmation on it and hand it over. They run my ticket and check my luggage, before handing me a boarding pass.

CONCIERGE: "Are you taking your bag with you Ms Davies? Or would you like us to take it?"  
ASHLEY: "I'll keep it with me, it'd be easier."  
CONCIERGE: "Ok, this is your gate number here, and have a wonderful flight ma'am." He tells me with a professional smile.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, thank you."

I rush into the airport and find the direction of my gate. Walking another ten minutes, before coming to security, I make it through and to my gate as they're calling for my flight.

Checking the time on my watch, it's about four thirty, and the flight takes a few hours. I pull out my iPod and get comfy for the ride.

When I arrive in Ohio, I make my way to another concierge to get information on getting my rental car. They point me in the right direction and I show them my papers once again. They give me my keys and show me where to go to pick up the car.

Once I'm settled and pulling out of the lot, I call Glen on my cell, now remembering that I didn't get her address. He directs me the whole way from the airport, and before I know it, I'm outside of her apartment building. It's almost nine o'clock, but there's no stopping me now.

ASHLEY: "What floor and room Glen?"  
GLEN: "Take the elevator to the fourth floor and it's room 421."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, thanks. I'll call you later for directions to my hotel." I say with a soft chuckle. He replies with a chuckle as well.  
GLEN: "Ok, and Ash? Good luck."  
ASHLEY: "Thanks, bye."  
I hang up before he can answer and compose myself quickly with a few deep breaths.

You've made it this far Davies, now just get up there and talk to her.

I make my way out of my car and towards the entrance to the building. Once I'm out of the chilly night, I loosen up my jacket that I brought for precautions. I lean against the wall of the elevator once inside, and start mentally preparing myself once again. The ride's over quickly, and I make my way down the hall, using the wall plaques as guides towards her room number. Once outside, I take another deep reassuring breath, and then ring the doorbell.

I don't hear anything for about a minute, so I ring the bell again. Not willing to give up that easily.

SPENCER: "I'm coming!" I hear her call out, so I take a step back.  
The door finally opens to reveal a very exhausted, and now shocked, looking Spencer.  
ASHLEY: "Hey." I say quietly, biting my lip, and her side collides with the door for much needed support at my sudden appearance.

* * *

**A/N2- Hey guys, so I just wanted to let any of you know who read my other story, that I've finally gotten over my writer's block, and I've got some ideas to continue on with the story. I'm going to start working on that chapter tonight, and seeing what I can get done on it. I'm happy to finally have some ideas on it, cause I know alot of you guys love that story. Just thought I'd give you a heads up! =)**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N- Hey hey guys! I'm doing kinda better with this whole updating thing huh? My best friend Lisa was buggin me about writing on Thursday night when I was bored, so I started writing and before I knew it, I was hooked on writing this chapter. It flowed so quickly and easily, that I got it out pretty quick! =) **

**-----**

**FOF's for last chaptahh.**

**dha chaye- I finally posted on my other story! I don't remember if you reviewed it or not, but I finally got a lonnggg awaited post up on it last week! =D And I could never forget about you guys, and hopefully it feels like this chapter didn't take so long xD. Enjoy eh?**

**hugbuddy13- I know, I'm doing my best to not seem insensitive to Jacob's needs as a child mourning is father, which is why I'm doing my best to show this close relationship between Ashley and him. And hopefully you'll find all of your answers in this chapter. =)**

**goshNyikes- Thank you thank you! Sorry for my constantly long delays, and I have already gotten another chapter up on my other story, if you haven't checked it out yet! =) I'm glad you liked how I set up the story and chapters as well. I like to keep the readers informed of both sides, since they're apart. So I'm positive you'll like the set-up of this chapter then! And I'd never leave you guys hanging.. I mean I know I have the tendency to disappear for a while, but all of my stories will get finished! That is a promise! =)**

**mutt009- If I could give you Jacob, I would, but unfortunately, his adorableness is completely fictional and the contents of my brain alone. haha! Thank Lisa for this chapter as well! haha, she told me to write on Thursday and then this chapter just got whipped out! =D And you're always such a sweet talker! Thank you sweetheart! =) I do what I can to get the writing done and stuffs. **

**southofnowhere2010- Glad you like it. Enjoy! =)**

**jbj0469- I did indeed get a new update on my other story up, so feel free to check it out! And I'm glad you're loving this story as well. And you're welcome. =)**

**Birdseyeview57- I know! It's about time right? She needs to get on her shit! xD But yes, it was her at the door, and Jacob is indeed amazing. At least I do my best to write him that way. But he'll be ok, he just needs a bit more time to understand. More of his emotions will be displayed in the sequel. =)**

**-----**

**Ok, for everyone else, thanks for reading and stuff silently, and thanks to those who have added me to faves and alerts and all that fun jazz! =) Means alot to me, even if you're not reviewing!**

**-----**

**_IMPORTANT!!!!_  
****This chapter flips POV's between the girls, ALOT! So I suggest taking your time reading the chapter, so you can keep up with everything going on. You'll realize quickly why it changes so much, and I think you guys will like it. I wanted to make sure that you got a glimpse into both of their thoughts and feelings as their conversation progresses. **

**Ok, enjoy the chapter guys, I wonder constantly if you guys even read these things.. lol.. but anyways, on with the update! =D**

**-Mel**

* * *

Spencer's POV

My mouth opens and closes a few times, before I decide to just continue this silent staring contest. She shifts her gaze nervously around me, before her eyes settle back on mine as she bites her lip.

SPENCER: "Hi." I finally respond after I'm sure it's been a good ten minutes since I opened the door.  
She chuckles softly and bows her head for a moment, before her eyes come back to mine, sparkling mischievously.  
SPENCER: "What are you doing here Ashley?" I ask her quietly.  
It appears to be her turn as her mouth opens and closes a few times, obviously not knowing what to say.

Ashley's POV

It was my turn to be baffled out of words. I stood there in silence, not knowing where to start. I knew it'd all come out eventually, but I didn't know what would be smart to say first. I couldn't risk coming all this way just to tank it with the first sentence out of my mouth.

ASHLEY: "Did you really get a better offer from UCLA?" I finally ask her after a few more tense, anxiety filled minutes.  
I figured it'd be the easiest thing to start with, and it'd open up the conversation that we desperately _need_ to have.  
She just ducks her head and I hear her take in a slow, shaky breath.

She takes a step back and gives a small wave of her hand, silently inviting me in.

I step through the doorway, and move to the side so she can close the door. I wait for her to move, and when she does, I follow her into the living room. She leans over and grabs the remote, shutting off the television. She doesn't make another movement after that, other then to toss the remote onto the couch. So we stand there quietly again, only this time, I'm staring at the side of her face, as she stands sideways to me.

It's another few minutes of silence. Neither of us eager to break it. My question still lingers in the air. And the tension in the apartment is more then evident. She crosses her arms loosely over her chest. Not in a menacing, or angry way. . but more like it's her protection. Like when we were younger and she'd wrap her arms around her legs. One hand is holding the opposite forearm and the other is hugging her upper side.

SPENCER: "Yes. ." She finally says softly, in barely a whisper.  
ASHLEY: "Why didn't you tell me. . ?" I ask her just as quietly.  
She whips around on me so fast, that incredulous look pulling at her features. Shit, I said that wrong.

Spencer's POV

Oh no! We're not going back to that!

Spinning quickly on my heel to face her, I feel the heat rush up my neck to my ears, and the anger instantly boils deep within me.

SPENCER: "Seriously Ashley? You're going to ask me that?!" I ask her, fuming. I do my best not to raise my voice. I do have neighbors.  
Her head drops, and I can tell by her body language, she knew it wasn't the right thing to say.  
ASHLEY: "Let me rephrase that. ." She says back, her head still low. "Why didn't you tell me, before the time of the initial fight?" Her eyes finally come back up to meet mine, and I see the pure vulnerability in them.

There's another short silence as I try to word this next sentence, so it doesn't come out wrong, or misconstrued.  
SPENCER: "There was never really a good time for me too. ." I answer her truthfully.  
ASHLEY: "I don't see how that's possible!" She finally rushes out, losing her cool just a little. "We had been engaged almost two months by the time I found out about Ohio State! And you applied months before that! There was plenty of time for you to find a "good time"!" She uses actual air quotes with her fingers.  
She was fuming by now. Her words held a strong edge to them, but I could tell she was trying to keep from yelling, which I was silently grateful for. Neighbors remember?

It was my turn to break the eye contact, looking down, ashamed of myself. It was my biggest mistake in this whole thing. My main mistake. Not telling her my college ideas.

Ashley's POV

I take a few deep, slow breaths. Trying to regain my composure and more so, my anger. I didn't come here to fight with her. I mean if it helps get everything out, that's fine, but I don't think there's anymore secrets to be revealed. We need to talk. We need to work this out and come onto equal ground.

She's biting her lip. She knows she messed up by not talking to me about any of her college options. But I knew I couldn't put much more blame then that on her shoulders. Everything else was my fault. The fight, the storming out, the break-up. All of that's on me. And I know that. I was a stupid teenager back then.

SPENCER: "What about you though?" She asks out of nowhere, her eyes still not on me. "You ran. And yea, maybe at first I could have understood your reasoning. But to just ignore me? Send me away? Have people _lie_ to me for you? The girl you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?" Her tone isn't mean, but it is slightly accusatory, but what I catch more of. . is how hurt she was. . and still is.

Her eyes finally lock onto mine, and the intensity of her blues eyes, burning into my browns, becomes too much for me. But I don't look away. Because I deserve to feel her hurt. I deserve to feel what she went through. And she's showing me all of that, and letting me feel it all, with just her gaze.

Her pain hurts me. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have been ok with her being in pain then? I understand why she left, but how could I have not chased her five years ago? There's nothing else she even needs to say tonight. I need to mend this. I need to mend us. Me. Not her.

ASHLEY: "I'm sorry Spencer. I'm so sorry." I say quietly, my voice cracking just a little bit at the end.

Spencer's POV

At the sound of her voice cracking, and the words said through it, I knew we were finally going to start healing. I have no idea what was going to come of this, but I knew we'd both finally let go of the past, and stop harboring all this pain inside of us. It was evident in her gaze, that she felt all of this just as much as me. But aside from that, I also saw recognition in her eyes. The recognition of what all her actions did and caused back then.

ASHLEY: "I was stupid back then. And I honestly have no other excuse for my actions, but that. I pushed you away for all the wrong reasons. I let my anger get the best of me, and just let it stew inside me. I should have talked to you. I should have listened to you every time you tried coming to me. Answered a text, picked up the phone, something. But I didn't. Cause I was being dumb, and prideful. For what reasons, I'm not sure." She pauses to take a deep shaky breath. She has tears spilling down her face, but she's doing well with keeping her voice even. "And even when I didn't talk to you that first week. I should have chased you after that. I shouldn't have given up that easily. But I did. I did and I hurt us. I hurt _you_. The one person I set out to never hurt. The one girl who held my heart and kept it more safe then anyone else ever has. And I broke her own in return. And for all of that I am so sorry."

She finally breaks at the end, and the sobs rack her body. Her small frame is trembling from head to foot, and it breaks my heart all over again, to see her so broken. I may have been the one who got hurt all those years ago, but it doesn't mean I ever wanted her to be in pain. She was the love of my life. . she _is_ the love of my life. No one could ever begin to take her place. And seeing her broken and fragile, standing in my living room, makes my heart ache unbearably, my stomach clench painfully, and the tears start to well up quickly in my own eyes.

She came back for me. It took her five years and an unexpected reunion, but she finally came back for me. She finally chased me.

Making two giant, rushed steps, I take Ashley into my arms, and together we cry. Her arms wrap tightly around my waist, and her fists ball my shirt up as she clings to me. Her face is buried in the crook of my neck, and mine into her shoulder, as we cry. There's no holding back, there's no pride, there's nothing to stop either of us.

Together we stand here and cry for everything. We cry for each other, we cry for lost time, we cry for all of our wounds. For every ounce of pain we suffered being apart. For every wound that drove us apart. For every ounce of pride that kept the both of us from making things right. _Everything_.

Her hot tears stream down my neck and neither of us stop until there are no more tears left to be shed.

Ashley's POV

I don't know how long we stand here for. But it feels like heaven being in her arms again. She's crying as well, and her arms are wrapped tightly around my shoulders, cradling me perfectly. Our bodies instantly melding back into the others. Just as we so easily did when we were seventeen.

Everything is out in the open. I took ownership for my mistakes and I hope that from here we can just start healing. That is if she accepts my apology. It's not like I'm sorry for kicking her cat or something. I'm the reason we aren't happily married right now and more in love than ever. It's a big thing for her to forgive. And I'll give her whatever time she needs, to accept my apology. But to even have it on the table is enough for right now. The healing process is going to take a long time as well, and I understand that.

As I start to calm down, she pulls her teary face back, and loosens her grasp on me a little. Her hands slide lightly around my shoulders, and then her thumbs are brushing at the loose tears on my cheeks. Her eyes are still bleary from her own tears, but her crying seems to have ceased for the most part.

Her hands travel down to my neck, and rest lightly there. Her fingertips moving just slightly, in a calming manner. My fists finally relax as well, and I let go of her shirt, smoothing the material against her back. She sighs contently in my arms, before taking a step back.

I instantly miss her warmth and the feel of her fingertips against my skin, but I know it's for the best. We could easily be swept back up into each other and into our emotions. And all it would do is complicate things and cloud our judgment at this point. We have enough to work through, we don't need to add another mistake to the mix.

SPENCER: "You came all this way to apologize?" She asks me, almost shyly. "Five years a little late don't you think?" I hear the slight teasing in her voice, but I know she wants an actual answer.  
ASHLEY: "Yea. . well I couldn't let history repeat itself again. I may have lived the last five years, kicking myself, and still not correcting my mistakes. But I couldn't go another five, making that mistake again." I tell her whole-heartedly.  
I see a small smile pull at her features, before she turns away from me.

She heads back in the direction of the front door, but turns into her kitchen. I watch her movements through the small breakfast bar opening as she moves gracefully about.  
SPENCER: "Do you want some coffee?" She asks me as I see her pulling two mugs down from the cupboard.  
ASHLEY: "Please?" I answer her softly.  
She picks up the already made, steaming pot, pouring both cups.  
SPENCER: "You still take it the same?"  
TOGETHER: "Four sugar's, light cream." We say together, as we both make and break eye contact quickly.

After another minute or so, she makes her way back out of the kitchen and towards me.  
SPENCER: "Make yourself comfortable Ashley." She says to me gently, handing me a steaming cup.

Spencer's POV

My head is spinning a thousand miles a minute. I can't seem to make my mind focus on one thing for too long, but it constantly comes back to the same thought every time. She finally chased me.

She sits down on the recliner, adjacent to the couch that I sat down on moments before her. Turning her body to face me, she takes a slow sip and smiles softly in my direction.  
ASHLEY: "Thanks for the coffee."  
SPENCER: "No problem."  
We fall into another short silence. It's not as tense as before, but I can tell that we're both struggling to figure out where to go from here.

She keeps biting her lip and I know she's fighting hard not to say the wrong thing again. Her eyes continually flicker to my face and then dart around the apartment some more.

ASHLEY: "You have a nice apartment Spence." She tells me quietly, using my nickname. It makes my heart flutter, hearing it roll off her tongue again for the first time in years.  
SPENCER: "Thank you." I answer her equally as quiet, before taking a sip of my coffee.  
ASHLEY: "I'm sorry for my unannounced appearance by the way. I hope I didn't intrud on anything in doing so." Her eyes are shining from her earlier tears still, and she has a sheepish look on her face.  
SPENCER: "No, you didn't. I was just watching some TV and relaxing." I told her reassuringly.  
She nods in response, before taking another sip of her coffee.

We fall back into silence, before my curiosity takes over and I need to ask her the one question plaguing my mind.

SPENCER: "Why exactly are you here Ash?" I ask gently.  
She bows her head slightly, and I hear her take a slow, deep breath in the silence.  
ASHLEY: "I made the biggest mistake when I didn't chase you Spencer. And I couldn't make the same mistake twice. Especially when I learned that you left early. I knew it was because of our fight, and I couldn't leave things like that again." She tells me all of this in barely a whisper.  
I take a minute to process all of it, and lean forward, my elbows on my knees.

I hear a sudden movement, and when I look back up, Ashley is standing again and pacing. Before I can even begin to question what she's doing, she's speaking.

ASHLEY: "I can't lose you again Spencer. I've spent the last five years without you when neither of us should have had to spend it like that. And I know everything else is already a lot to take in, and a lot to process, but I can't leave tonight without saying everything I'm thinking. . telling you everything I'm feeling." She says the last part almost desperately. And her eyes latch onto mine as she says them.

The desperation that was heard in her voice, is recognizable in her eyes as well. She's right about everything being crazy already. There's so much to take into account, so much to consider. But if there's one thing I know, she's already forgiven. She has been for a while. Have I still been angry and upset and hurt? Hell yes. But she's been forgiven since day one. Why? Because I love her, and I could never not forgive the woman I love.

SPENCER: "What are you feeling?" I finally whisper, my emotions on the brink once again. Bringing me close to tears once more.

Ashley's POV

This is it. Now or never. It may be five years, me having a son, and a dead best friend later. But I never once stopped loving her. Never once stopped thinking about her.

ASHLEY: "I haven't stopped." I just barely choke out. Nervousness taking over.  
SPENCER: "Haven't stopped what?" She asks, her voice sounding on the verge of breaking again.  
ASHLEY: "Thinking about you. I haven't stopped thinking about you. Not one day, in the last five years we've been apart, have I stopped thinking about you. I haven't stopped loving you either." I say the last part so quiet, I'm not even sure if she heard me.

She looks away from me for a minute, and my eyes continue to stare, only now at the top of her head. When she does finally look up again, there are tears in her eyes, and a few are already making their way down her beautiful face.

SPENCER: "Either have I." She finally tells me, choking up as the words leave her lips.

Spencer's POV

Those words. Those few simple words. The one's I've been longing to hear for years. And she's finally said them. The tears are streaming down my face and my throat feels tight as I do my best to hold back the sobs that are pushing to be released from my throat.

I want to take her in my arms in this instant. I want to feel her lips on my lips. I want everything with her right this second.

And just as I'm about to take a step forward and give in to my desires. The one thing we haven't talked about comes to mind.

Her son, Jacob.

She's been staring at me this whole time, and I know she saw me begin to move and then hesitate. She has that questioning gaze in her eye, the one that's asking me why I'm hesitating, when I know she saw the fire driven desire in my eyes seconds before it.

SPENCER: "You have a son." I finally rasp out, and it causes my tears to push more, except no longer happily.  
The knowledge of her son hurts. Like a deep cut to my heart.  
Her facial expression softens, and then she looks guilty.  
ASHLEY: "I do. And he's the only thing I do not regret in this whole thing. Do I regret how he happened, and the stupid mistake that gave him to me and Aiden? Yes, so much. But I will never regret a second of having him in my life. No matter how bad the mistake was that gave him to me." She tells me all of this seriously, her voice straining with emotion. "I love my son, I will _always_ love my son."  
All I can do at this point is nod.  
ASHLEY: "Ask me?" She adds on after a moment of silence has passed us by.  
I look at her confused for a minute before she repeats her earlier request.  
ASHLEY: "Ask me how it happened, and I'll tell you." She rephrases, her voice sounding thick.  
I open and shut my mouth a few times, trying to form words.  
SPENCER: "How?" I finally squeak out, just barely audible.  
ASHLEY: "It was a mistake. Aiden knew how unhappy I had become after. . us. . and he was trying to get me to cheer up a bit. He finally convinced me to leave the house, and he took me to a party some old friends were throwing, that some of our old crowd was supposed to be at. We ended up getting really drunk, and that's all I honestly remember besides waking up the next morning, laying next to him. I knew it was around that time where I'd be most fertile and he hadn't used protection. Next month, I missed my period and the tests confirmed I was pregnant."  
I nod my head again, and look away.

The tears are still falling freely, but I managed to calm down just a little bit while listening to her. My heart aches just a little, but I still can't bring myself to be mad at her.

SPENCER: "Why didn't you tell me?" I ask her softly.

Ashley's POV

That's the only question I've been dreading. I knew everything else would come up or be asked eventually, but I was strongly hoping this one wouldn't out of everything.

I take a deep breath, trying to think of how best to go about answering this question. After a few silent minutes, and me running the short speech through my head, I begin to speak again.

ASHLEY: "It wasn't something I was proud of Spencer. Just the fact that I slept with Aiden killed me. I mean we may have been broken up, but I still felt like every fiber of my being was cheating on you. I felt guilty for months, up until Jacob was born actually. I felt like I had betrayed you, like that should have been our child, not me and Aiden's. Yet it wasn't. But the very first time I looked Jacob in his eyes, the guilt finally went away. Because even if it wasn't our child, he was still meant to be in my life. He was still meant to be my son. And even more recently, I realized he was destined to be here, destined to be Aiden's. To carry on Aiden's name. I never once blamed Jacob, only myself. But I've loved him every single day and thanked God for bringing him to me." I pause to take a breath. And she waits patiently for me to finish. "But how was I just supposed to tell you all of that? I mean we had broken up, and you left without a word. I couldn't just pick up the phone and say "Hey Spence, how are you? How's school? I'm pregnant.". There was no way for me to tell you. As for everyone else, I didn't keep it a secret and I didn't ask them to either. I guess everyone figured that if you heard about it, it'd be best if it were heard from me. But I had no idea how to just tell you."

I lower my head in guilt and catch my breath from all the talking I'd just done. For five years I've carried a world of guilt, for this whole situation. I was glad we were finally able to talk about it all.

Suddenly I feel her presence. She's mere inches from me now, instead of feet. But I can't bring myself to move. Tears are running quickly down my cheeks and landing on the soft carpet beneath our feet. I see her hands move from her sides, and then I suddenly feel them on my face. She directs my gaze back to hers as her thumbs make work of removing my falling tears.

SPENCER: "I forgive you Ashley. For everything. Since day one, you've been forgiven. And it's hard to explain why, but I know it's because my heart's always been yours and I could never not forgive you. The hurt and the pain and how angry I've been have stayed, but I've never not forgiven you in all of this."

She continues to wipe away my tears and all I can do is nod my head, to acknowledge that I understand. She smiles softly at me, and I can't help but return one to her.

SPENCER: "So you came back for me?" She whispers, that smile still pulling at her lips.  
ASHLEY: "I came back for you." I confirm. "Sorry I'm so late."  
She lets out a small chuckle and my heart soars.

We're going to be ok.

I just know it.

* * *

**A/N2- Just a reminder guys, there is only 2 or 3 chapters left on this story, I know I've said that before, but I talked it over with a friend of mine, and there's a few more things that I can and need to put into this story before I end it. There is indeed going to be a sequel also. So once this one ends, look out for it. I plan on starting it right after this one is over! But that won't be for a few weeks.. anyways.. ok. Reviews are love! Lemme know whatcha think! =D**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N- Took me a little longer then I wanted too, and I'm sure longer then you guys liked, but life is insane right now. If you know me, you know why. So finding time to right is hard ost days, but I have been trying. The length of this post should hopefully make up for it, cause it is a pretty decent length. =)**

**FOF's for last chapter. **

**mutt009- You know I thanked Lisa for you already xD. And I think I already told you that I alternate the stories for writing, just so I'm not neglecting one. =) Ha there's still like two chapters left for this story, until the ending, at least I'm gonna try and do it in two chapters. lol I already know pretty much how it's going to end. And then how the sequel's gonna begin. For the most part anyways. ;) And yea, it sure is about time eh? PS- You're a sweet talker, deal with it. =P And thank you for the compliment, I do my best, my imagination is extreme at times, leading to extremely detailed posts. **

**dha chaye- =) I'm good and you? And I'm sorry you had to miss it cause of my short absence, but I'm doing what I can to keep up with posting. And thanks for the luck. **

**Kirky123- Thanks Kirk, enjoy this chapter! =)**

**hugbuddy13- I know you've been waiting for this post, since you kept commenting my myspace status. =P So hope you like it sweetheart. Continuance of the tallkk.. **

**somthgIlike2do- Haha, rediscovering isn't gonna come for a while now, sorry sweetheart. But they will eventually get back to that level. I swearz. =)**

**goshNyikes- Ha, your comments never fail to make me smile! =) Thank you for the feedback, and I'm glad you loved the talk. I'm sorry I made you cry though. I hope this chapter's continued conversation doesn't make you cry as well! =) I hope this chapter lives up to this "awesome mind" you claim I have. ;) Oh and though this story is ending, there IS going to be a sequel, so look out for it! =)**

**spashley13- Ok, hands down. I think your comment from the last chapter, has to be my most favorite comment from both of my stories combined, and that's ALOT of comments. lol I've gotten tons of amazing comments from fans over the past year, but your last one I legit read many times. I'm glad that you like the fact that my style is different. I try to do my best to make things as realistic as possible. And sex to me right off the bat, didn't seem realistic. I'm sure it happens, but it wasn't needed here. Nice prediction of your mom btw.. made me lol when I read that part of your comment xD. PS- It's not a problem sweetheart, thanks for commenting at all, even when it's not every chapter! =)**

**Birdseyeview57- =) I'm glad you're still liking this dear! And thanks for the compliment on Aiden's death scene. I gave that particular one alot of thought, cause I wanted it to seem realistic, and not rushed or unimportant. I do my best to bring in the right amount of emotion and the correct emotion into each chapter written. So I hope I'm doing just that, and that they're all moving you in some way =)**

**SoN4life16- Spencer already knows about Jacob and has seen them interact already. She hasn't exactly met him, though they've been around each other, but they will officially meet and they'll get along good. I don't want to create any Jacob and Spencer drama, besides, Jake's young and not a brat, so they'll be fine. =)**

**---**

**Ok, that was all my last chapter reviews, thanks to everyone else who read and remained anonymous and silent and such. **

**This chapter continues where we left off last. So please enjoy. I'm gonna attempt to close this story out in the next two chapters, and then start on the sequel. **

**-Mel**

* * *

Spencer's POV

My thumbs finish their work of removing the last of Ashley's tears, before my hands drop back to my sides. We're looking intensely at each other, both of us smiling just slightly. Then I let out a slow sigh.

SPENCER: "So. . where do we go from here?" I ask her softly.  
ASHLEY: "I don't know. I mean I know what I want, but even I know that it's too soon to just jump into something such as that."  
SPENCER: "Well what is it that you want?" I whisper, extremely curious of her answer.

She takes a slow deep breath, and casts her eyes to the ground. She seems to be mulling over her answer, and I watch as she starts nervously playing with her fingers.

When she doesn't answer after a few minutes, I place my hands back on her cheeks and bring her eyes back to mine. She immediately starts searching my eyes as mine do the same. I beg her with my own, to just be honest with me, and I know she understands what I'm conveying to her silently. She bites her lip nervously, and I start running my fingertips over the contours of her neck softly. God the feel of her skin is addicting! It's always so smooth and warm. She takes another shaky, uneven breath.

ASHLEY: "I want you Spencer. I've always wanted you. Until the day that I die. . I will want you. You're my soul mate. You're the air that I breathe and the dream that I dream every single night. I made the biggest mistake letting you walk away. . _making_ you walk away. I've loved you since day one Spence. That's never been a lie, and it will never be a lie. And for the past five years we've been apart, I have continued loving you. Day in and day out. I want us still. I want us to start over. I want to be a part of your life, and I want you to be a part of mine and Jacob's. I want us to get back to what we were before I broke us apart. And then grow past it. . together." She says all of this so passionately, and with so much love in her eyes, that my heart was pounding out of my chest the whole time she was speaking, and still is as we stare at each other.

SPENCER: "I feel the same way Ashley. I do. ." I tell her softly.  
ASHLEY: "But. .?" She questions, the pain already evident in her warm chocolate eyes.  
SPENCER: "But we both live two completely different lives. I have a whole life here, I have school here, and a job. And you have everything you have in LA. Plus uprooting Jacob this young wouldn't be smart. None of this is the right timing." I tell her honestly, but the pain is evident in my voice. Being the voice of reason sucks, and I know she already knows everything I just told her. She knows how hard this could be.

Her gaze drops back down to the floor, and she takes a step backwards and turns around. I hear her mumbling something to herself. Somewhere in the mix of things, I hear the words "no", "not again", and "work" being said in an array of ways. Then she finally turns back to me, tears sliding down her face once again. She keeps the space she created between us, and when I attempt to approach her, to wipe away her tears again, she steps back, keeping us distanced. The painful tug in my heart at this, not going unnoticed.

Ashley's POV

I take a step back from Spencer, and turn around. It's not like I'm hiding from her, but for a few moments I get swept up in my thoughts, and I'm sure I start mumbling to myself. My head starts instantly spinning ideas of ways to make this work between her and I, for us to start over again. I'd do anything to get her back, and I need to make sure she sees and understands that. I feel the tears cascading down my face once more, but I don't attempt to wipe them away.

I finally turn back to her, but remain at the distance I created moments before. When she sees my tears, I see her move to step forward, but I step back as she does. I know the action probably hurt her, but if she touches me right now, I won't be able to say what I need to say. Her touch makes all coherent thoughts fly out the window.

ASHLEY: "I can't let you go again Spencer. I _won't_ let you go again." I tell her desperately, my voice breaking quickly, but my eyes find hers and don't leave them. "I am in love with you Spencer. I always have been, and I always will be. No one, especially myself, can change that. My heart is yours. It's been yours for as long as I can remember, and since then, I have not wanted it back." I pause to take a deep shaky breath, and fight to regain control of my tears. "I will do anything, _anything_, to fix this. Anything to get you back. I don't care what I have to do, but I'll do whatever it takes. I know with the way things have gone, we can't just continue where we left off, because you're right, we're two totally different people now, with two totally different lives. However, our hearts still beat the same, and they still beat for each other. _That_ hasn't changed." I take another deep breath, and our eyes remain intensely locked. "Just tell me that we can try, and I promise, I won't let you down ever again." I finish softly.

She draws her bottom lip between her teeth, and I see her eyes scanning every inch of my face, before coming back to my eyes. God she's so beautiful. She attempts taking another step forward, and this time I don't hesitate in letting her. Her warm hands cup my clammy cheeks, and her thumbs stroke softly across my flesh to remove my tears once again. She takes a long staggered breath, before bringing her lips to my forehead, and placing a gentle kiss there. It isn't a quick gesture, and as her lips linger against my skin, creating thousands of tingles, I close my eyes and revel in the sensation. When she finally pulls back, I open my eyes to find her face a mere inch from my own, and her beautiful blues enclosed behind her eyelids. I bite my lip to keep from giving in to my desire to kiss her. This still just isn't the right time. When she does finally opens her eyes, she doesn't move her face from the close proximity that it's in to mine, and her eyes search mine even more closely.

SPENCER: "You still have the same gold flecks in your eyes, that would appear only whenever I touched you, or kissed you." She murmurs this so softly, I feel as though I dreamt it.  
Her breath is warm against my face, and I bite into my lip even harder for a moment before responding.  
ASHLEY: "You're the only one who has ever taken the time to notice." I say back just as quietly. The sound of my voice seems to make her shiver, and she closes her eyes for a brief second.

Another few moments of silence engulfs us, and we stand contently in it. Nothing no longer tense about it. She moves her hands back down to my neck, and I feel her fingers drawing small circles at the nape of my neck, playing with the fine hairs there, giving me goose bumps. Hesitantly, I bring my hands up to cup her own cheeks, and she leans into my touch, her eyes closing once more for a few brief seconds.

SPENCER: "I want all the same things you do Ash. But with how much has been laid out on the table tonight, it's just going to take time." She finally says in a low, gentle voice.  
ASHLEY: "I know, like I said, I don't expect anything to be quick." I answer her in a rushed voice, reassuring her that we're on the same page.  
SPENCER: "We're going to have to rebuild our friendship from the ground up. It's going to take some time for the both of us."  
ASHLEY: "I'll do whatever it takes Spence." I tell her in a soft voice.  
SPENCER: "Ok," She says smiling widely at me.  
I return the smile, and then lay my forehead against hers. At this movement of closeness, I feel her arms come around my waist and pull me into her. My stomach fills with butterflies, and I wrap my arms tightly around her neck. We're instantly molded into each other again, and we both seem to sigh in nothing more then pure contentment.  
SPENCER: "Ash, just promise me one thing." She whispers into my ear.  
ASHLEY: "Anything Spencer." I answer.  
SPENCER: "Promise me. . that you won't give up again. Please?" She says the last word so desperately, that it makes her voice crack just slightly with the weight of it. "I don't think I could take it again if you did." She continues.  
ASHLEY: "I swear Spencer. I couldn't stand not having you in my life again." I tell her back just as desperately, and we both simultaneously cling even more tightly to each other.

We stand here for what could be hours, just holding each other close. Nothing else is needed in this moment. This simple act of closeness between us, is enough to heal the wounds we've inflicted upon ourselves and each other. It's the silent agreement of something new between us. The restarting of our undeniable bond to each other.

When I do finally feel her embrace start to loosen, I pull my head back and look into her eyes.

ASHLEY: "I should let you get some sleep." I whisper gently to her.  
SPENCER: "Yea, you too. I'm sure jet-lag is finally catching up." I stifle a yawn as she says this, causing us both to chuckle just slightly.  
ASHLEY: "It appears that way." I tell her with a light smile.  
Her smile fades slightly, but the remnants of it remain in her eyes and at the corners of her lips.  
SPENCER: "We're going to be ok Ash." She tells me in a whisper, causing me to smirk at her sweetly.  
ASHLEY: "I know we will be." I answer equally as quiet.  
There's another few moments of silence, neither of us ready to leave the contentment of our embrace just yet.  
Sighing, I step back from Spencer, but leave one of her hands in mine.  
ASHLEY: "Walk me to the door?" I ask her timidly.  
SPENCER: "Of course." She says and smiles brightly at me, causing me to smile much the same.

When we reach the door, she opens it, and I step through the archway, before turning back to her. My free hand comes up to cup her cheek, and once again, she leans into my touch as her eyes involuntarily close.

ASHLEY: "Thank you for listening, and forgiving me. But most of all, thank for you for giving us this chance to start over." I whisper to her, my voice turning hoarse with unshed tears once more.  
SPENCER: "Don't thank me Ash. Just show me that everything you said tonight, you mean. And eventually, everything else will work itself out how it's meant to be." She says sincerely, a gentle smile on her face.  
I take a small step forward and kiss her forehead, much like she kissed mine, before stepping back again. Her eyes had closed, and as I look at her gorgeous face, they slowly re-open.  
ASHLEY: "Good night Spencer." I say softly.  
SPENCER: "Good night Ashley." She says back.  
I, very slowly, take a few steps backwards, letting our fingers linger those extra few seconds, before they're no longer within reach of the other's. Then I turn and make my way down the hall. Once I near the turn in the hallway, I hear the echo of her door clicking shut in the empty space.

I make it out to my car, and as I climb in, I immediately start it and crank up the heat. In the hour that I've been here, the temperature dropped considerably lower.

Twenty some odd minutes later, I find the hotel that I booked when I booked my flight. Luckily I rented a good car that has a Tom-Tom, or Lord knows how long I'd have been driving for.

I get checked in and head up to my room. Throwing my bag on the foot of the bed, I pull my phone charger from it, and plug it in next to the bed, laying my phone on the night stand. I decide to take a shower in the morning, feeling the exhaustion laying heavily on my body. It's been a long twenty-four hours. And not having slept much last night due to Spencer's and my fight isn't helping at all either.

Pulling my jeans, jacket and all three shirts off of my body, I set the air conditioner in the room to a moderately warm temperature, before throwing my bag onto the floor and crawling into bed. After a few minutes of getting comfortable, I reach my hand out towards the night stand, and switch off the lamp, before grabbing my phone. As I'm scrolling through the options, so that I can set an alarm for the morning, I realize something. I don't have Spencer's number, and she doesn't have mine. Well I _am_ gonna be here for a couple days, so I'm sure we'll get together again before I leave. As a matter of fact, I think I'll see if she's up for breakfast in the morning. Then we can trade numbers, and we can start off this whole friendship thing right. Maybe even get some of the finer details worked out of what we're gonna do and how we're gonna do it.

Placing my phone back on the night stand, I close my eyes, and within minutes I'm being pulled into a deep slumber. My dreams instantly filling with the beautiful blue-eyed blonde that owns my heart.

---

The next morning, I wake up to my alarm going off. Turning it off, I see that I'd over slept it by about twenty minutes, and it just sat here going off. Feeling better having had some decent sleep for the first time in a little over a week, I get up and stretch. My back pops a few times and my muscles twinge a bit before relaxing some. I must have slept like a rock last night. I shiver in the slightly chilly room, and decide to start getting ready for my day.

Grabbing my bag off the floor, I place it on the bed and rummage through it for some clothes, then grab my shower bag and head to the bathroom. I take a hot, relaxing shower, feeling the tension slowly ease out of my body.

Once I'm done and dressed in some warm clothes, I grab my cell phone off of the charger, and proceed to call the Carlin's, knowing Jacob should be there by now.

???: "Hello?" Answers the familiar voice of the woman I've grown to know as more of a mother to me then my actual biological one.  
ASHLEY: "Hey Paula, it's Ash. I was just calling to check in on Jacob, and talk to him." I tell her with a smile.  
PAULA: "Oh hi Ashley, glad to know you got to Ohio safely." She says in a cheerful voice. "Jake's out back with Arthur, Arthur's teaching him how to throw a football. Jake was too eager to wait until the afternoon." She says with an admiring chuckle.  
ASHLEY: "I wouldn't be surprised. Jake mentioned he was going too." I say chuckling as well.  
PAULA: "Well let me call him in, it's just about time for breakfast anyways."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, great."  
I hear her set the phone down, and then the distant sound of her voice as she calls Jacob inside cause I'm on the phone.

A minute later, I hear fast footsteps running across the floor, and then the sound of someone picking the phone up.  
JACOB: "Hi mommy!" My sons smiling voice comes over the line.  
ASHLEY: "Hey sweetie. How are you?" I ask him with a smile on my own face. God I miss my little boy already.  
JACOB: "I'm good! Grandpa is showing me how to throw the football! And grandma is making waffles for breakfast!" He exclaims with excitement.  
I chuckle a little bit at the simple things that bring him joy. Man I miss the times when everything seemed to be that way. Only then, you'd have to be Jake's age in order for it to be so.  
ASHLEY: "That definitely sounds like a great day so far then!" I tell him just as excited. I'm glad to know he's smiling and having some fun again. Especially while I'm away from home. "Were you good for Uncle Glen last night?" I ask him.  
JACOB: "Yes mommy. We watched movies and had some pizza before bed!"  
ASHLEY: "That sounds like it was fun."  
JACOB: "Oh it was! We watched Wall-E _and_ Happy Feet." He stresses to me seriously.  
ASHLEY: "Ohh, two of your favorites."  
JACOB: "Mhmm!"  
ASHLEY: "Ok, well mommy has to go baby, but keep having fun with grandma and grandpa ok? And keep being good also!" I tell him seriously, but with a smile.  
JACOB: "Ok, I will." He says, and I can hear a hint of sadness in his voice now.  
ASHLEY: "I love you Jake. I'll call you later to say good night ok?" I tell him, sad myself because I miss my lil man.  
JACOB: "Ok mommy. I love you too."  
ASHLEY: "K, please put grandma back on the phone."  
JACOB: "K."

I hear some ruffling noise, and then Paula's voice comes over the line.  
PAULA: "Hey."  
ASHLEY: "Hey, I just wanted to say thank you for taking him today. He mentioned to me that he wanted to spend some time with you guys, a few days ago. So I told him I'd keep him from school today so he could see you, and then I unexpectedly needed to make a trip to Ohio, as you know."  
PAULA: "Yes, we know. And there's no need to explain dear. We love you and Jacob very much, and we're glad to help. Besides, it gives us something to do." She tells me seriously, but I can hear the smile in her voice.  
ASHLEY: "Yea I know, but still. Thank you." I say humbly. "Is he staying with you guys tonight? Or did Glen say he was going to pick him up after work?"  
PAULA: "He told me he was going to come here after work, but stay here for dinner so he wasn't feeding Jacob pizza again. But I do believe he's staying at Glen's tonight, and then going to school tomorrow."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, sounds good. Oh and can you please remind Glen that Jacob has a homework page from yesterday, that he needs to have done."  
PAULA: "Yea, actually, I think he brought it with him. I'll sit down with him later and we'll do it."  
ASHLEY: "Ok, thank you." I tell her gratefully. "Ok, well I have to run. I have a few things planned, so I want to get to em."  
PAULA: "Oh, yes, that's right. How did things go last night?" She asks me, her voice laced with excitement.  
ASHLEY: "They went well, but there's still going to be a long road of hard work ahead of us. A lot of damage to repair, you know?"  
PAULA: "I know, but you guys will get it sorted out. You two are meant to be, and when the time is right, it'll be." She tells me whole-heartedly.  
ASHLEY: "Yea. . but let me not get emotional. We're working on moving past all that now, so I don't want to dwell on it." I say as a bright smile takes over my features.  
PAULA: "Right sorry, well I'll let you go then. Good luck sweetheart, and tell Spencer I said hi if you find the time too."  
ASHLEY: "I will. Bye Paula. Send Mr. C my love please."  
PAULA: "I will sweetheart. Bye."  
I disconnect the call, before putting my cell in my pocket and grabbing my coat.

Making sure I have my room key, wallet and car keys, I make my way out of the room.

Remembering the route I had taken last night to the hotel, I make my way back towards Spencer's apartment complex. Crossing my fingers that she'll agree to breakfast on such short notice.

Spencer's POV

I woke up around nine o'clock this morning, and since then have been cleaning. I'm not hardcore, scrubbing everything down kind of cleaning, but I did some dishes and now I'm getting some laundry taken care of. And on top of that, I'm collecting all of Megan's things from around my apartment, and getting it all together for her to come and pick up. God these last twenty-four hours have been intense! A break-up and a huge make-up all within that time.

Then as last night's events run through my mind once more, I can't help but keep the smile from framing my lips. She finally chased me and now, _hopefully_, we're finally going to get our second chance at a life together.

As I finish folding the last load of dried clothes and get them put away, there's a knock on my door.

SPENCER: "One sec!" I holler through the apartment.

I throw a tank top on over my sports bra clad chest and bare torso, before quickly making my way towards the door. Running my hand through my hair as my other hand opens the door, I'm greeted with a familiar sight.

ASHLEY: "Good morning." She says softly, a smile gracing her features.  
SPENCER: "Morning." I answer shyly, curious as to why she's here this morning. "Come in." I say, opening the door wider for her entrance.  
ASHLEY: "Thank you." She replies, stepping through the doorway.  
SPENCER: "Want some coffee?" I ask, as I head into the kitchen.  
ASHLEY: "Sure, but would you like to go out and get some instead?" She answers and then questions.  
SPENCER: "Trying to say I make bad coffee?" I joke, giving her a raised eyebrow and a challenging look.  
ASHLEY: "Not at all. That was just my subtle attempt at asking if you'd like to join me for breakfast." She states rather bashfully, ducking her head.  
I immediately stop giving her the challenging look that I was, and my face softens to a small smile.  
SPENCER: "Well this is new." I speculate.  
ASHLEY: "What is?" She asks in a quiet voice.  
SPENCER: "Ashley Davies acting bashful? This has to be some kind of fluke!" I exclaim, once more playfully, but then smile as I see the deep crimson blush flooding her cheeks and she bows her head in an attempt to hide it.  
I place my fingers under her chin and bring her gaze back to mine.  
SPENCER: "It's ok, I kinda like it." I admit, giving her a smile. "And I would love to have breakfast. Just let me change."  
She nods her head, and then I walk from the kitchen.  
SPENCER: "Make yourself at home in the mean time, and help yourself to the coffee on the counter. Sugar is next to the coffee maker and creamer's in the fridge." I call out to her as I walk about my room quickly, pulling out a change of clothes to put on.

I change as fast as possible, and run a brush through my hair. I put on some eyeliner and a little bit of lip gloss, before grabbing my purse, and walking out of my room. Ashley is sitting at the breakfast bar, with a cup of coffee in front of herself.

SPENCER: "Ready?" I ask her softly, now becoming nervous myself.  
She smiles at me, and then nods once more. She takes another sip from her coffee, then walks into the kitchen and places the mug in the sink.  
ASHLEY: "Let's go."  
SPENCER: "Do you want me to drive? I know a nice place where we could eat, and then you don't have to get lost driving." I offer.  
ASHLEY: "Yea, that sounds fine." She answers with her famous smile, the one that always melts my heart. It's been five years since I've seen that smile.

We walk out of the building a few minutes later in silence, and I lead her to my car. Climbing in, I get the heater set to warm, and then I drive us to my favorite morning café.

Most of breakfast passes with light talking, and catching up on what we've been doing the last couple of years. We're both finished eating now, so we've just been talking and drinking coffee in the café since then.

SPENCER: "So you actually got the label up and running?" I ask in awe, knowing it was her dream to finish what her father started, before he passed away.  
ASHLEY: "I did. I didn't do it as soon as I wanted too, with being pregnant and having Jake. Renovations wise I did, but getting all the technical crap together came after Jacob was a year old and Aiden and I had adjusted to being parents. Separated parents at that. But I got it together, and hired some up and coming producers. Working with them myself, and giving them any additional training they needed to work for me. Two of which are still with me. Then two months into opening the label, I had signed my first band."  
SPENCER: "Wow, that's awesome Ash, I'm really happy for you. Even if it's been years already." I tell her with a smile.  
ASHLEY: "Thank you. It was a long hard process, but I'm really proud of where the label is today and how many calls I get from band managers these days, looking for a label to sign with. The numbers grow more every couple of months." I tell her, but stop myself from saying any more. "But what about you. Glen told me you got into Pediatrics." She changes the subject.  
SPENCER: "Yea. I specialize in Pediatric Critical Care Medicine. Which is basically a really long title for kids with cancer and things like that."  
ASHLEY: "Oh wow, that's huge. Must be so sad though." She speculates, her smile turning into a sad frown.  
SPENCER: "It is, but these kids fight like hell and are a lot stronger then the average person would think. I just want to help them get better, and be someone who cares about them, unlike a lot of other doctors in this field are."  
She smiles cutely at me.  
ASHLEY: "That's really great of you Spence." She says, admiration evident in her voice. "And Glen also mentioned that you're already close to graduating." She states, seeming enthralled.  
SPENCER: "Yea. I pushed myself really hard, and doubled up on classes in the beginning, plus took summer courses. I was really driven, and had a lot pushing me to get my schooling done." I tell her honestly, but stray away from admitting that she was part of the reason. That can be saved for another day, when we're a lot more stable and can speak more freely about everything, then I'll tell her. "Actually, I need to run by the hospital this afternoon. I'm still on leave till Thursday, but since I came back early, I need to stop in."  
ASHLEY: "Well we can leave if you need to go do that."  
SPENCER: "Do you mind coming with me? I'm not going for anything business related, and I wouldn't mind your continued company." I ask, giving her a smile.  
ASHLEY: "Sure, that'd be great." She replies with a smile of her own.

Ashley insists on paying, and throws money down for the bill and tip, before she ushers me out of the diner, smiling widely.

SPENCER: "I forgot how presumptuous you can be about those kinds of things." I tell her and she chuckles.  
ASHLEY: "That part of me definitely never changed." She says with a charming smile.  
We climb into my car, and make our way to the hospital.

When we arrive there fifteen minutes later, I lead Ashley through the rather large building, and then we take an elevator up to the correct floor. The floor that I work on has high security because of the extreme level of treatment a lot of the patients are receiving, so they closely monitor who comes in and out. Walking over to the door, I punch in my personal key code, and the light on the key pad flashes green, letting me know I can open the door.

Ushering Ashley inside, I make my way down the hall way, and I'm instantly greeted by a few nurses, both male and female, and one of the attending doctors on the floor today. Leading us to the main desk, I'm greeted by the head nurse, Zachary, for this floor.

ZACH: "Hey Dr. Carlin, I didn't know you'd be in today."  
SPENCER: "Just here visiting this afternoon, I'm still on leave till Thursday."  
ZACH: "Oh that's right," He says and frowns, and I wish what I know he's going to say next, wouldn't be said. "I'm really sorry to hear about your loss."  
I see Ashley's face turn into a frown, and she bows her head just a bit.  
SPENCER: "Thank you." I murmur and then clear my throat. "How's Kaylie been doing?" I ask, quickly diverting the subject.  
ZACH: "She's been doing ok. I heard there was an incident yesterday, in which she fell down and bumped her head pretty bad on the night stand in her room. She got a dizzy spell they said, which caused the fall."  
SPENCER: "Poor angel. Wasn't anyone helping her?" I ask quickly, knowing her parents would never allow her to walk around on her own without their watchful eye and helping hand.  
ZACH: "Apparently her mom was sleeping and she got up to use the restroom without asking anyone for help, and the dizzy spell hit her as she came back."  
SPENCER: "Damnit, alright. Thanks Zach." I say and turn from him as I see him nod. "C'mon, I want you to meet someone." I direct to Ashley with a small smile on my face, and she gives me a small smile in return.

I lead her down the hall way, and stop at Kaylie's closed door. I pump some special hand sanitizer into my hands as a requirement for all visitors, and gesture to Ashley to do the same thing. Knocking softly, I slowly push the door open, not wanting to intrude on anything possibly going on. When I poke my head in, I see Kaylie laying in bed, watching cartoons, and her mom sitting next to her, quietly reading a book. I also immediately notice the dark purple bruise on my poor little angel's forehead, really close to her temple. Thank god it wasn't a few centimeters over, or I don't even want to think of how that could have turned out.

SPENCER: "Good afternoon beautiful girl." I say, gaining both of my little cousins attentions.  
KAYLIE: "Spencer!!" She immediately exclaims, and I can't help but smile, seeing the happy smile cross her features.  
SPENCER: "How are you baby girl?" I ask as I engulf the little girl in light hug, not wanting to hurt her frail body.  
KAYLIE: "I'm ok." She says brightly, seeming as ok as she says she is.  
SPENCER: "Hey Amber." I say next, as I walk around the other side of the bed and hug my cousin.  
AMBER: "Hey Spence, you're back early." She replies as we pull from our embrace.  
SPENCER: "Yea, didn't need to be there anymore, so I cut the trip short."  
AMBER: "Got it."  
KAYLIE: "Who's that?" She asks curiously, as she spots Ashley standing nervously in the doorway.  
SPENCER: "This, baby girl, is Ashley. A really good friend of mine, who I brought with me today to meet you." I say as I walk over and usher Ashley further into the room.  
ASHLEY: "Hi cutie." She tells Kaylie sweetly, taking her fragile hand in her own.

Amber shoots me a look, knowing full well who Ashley is, and what our past holds. I give her a look, conveying to her that I'll explain later and that it's ok. She gives me a warning look that says be careful and I nod my head, agreeing that I will be.

Ashley and Kaylie are immediately drawn into a colorful conversation about the cartoon that Kay has on the TV, and I'm gonna guess Ash watches it with her son, to know as much as she seems too.

We stay long enough to have lunch with them in the late afternoon, and then I tell Kaylie that I'll come by to visit with her some tomorrow. I promise to take her down to the big kid nursery, and let her visit with some of the other kids on her floor. Silently telling Amber, that she can get some rest, and go home to take a nap or something. She nods to me gratefully, and then Ashley and I say our good-byes.

As we're walking down the hall, back towards the security doors, Ashley asks me.

ASHLEY: "Why are you so obviously close with them? Kaylie particularly?" She asks curiously.  
SPENCER: "Because Amber's my cousin. Making her family." I state softly.  
ASHLEY: "Oh wow." She replies, not seeming to expect that answer.  
SPENCER: "Yea."  
ASHLEY: "What's her condition?" She asks me gently, her voice soft.  
SPENCER: "She has a, uh, golf ball sized tumor pressing on her spinal cord, at the base of her neck. It's cancerous and right now they're trying to shrink it with chemotherapy, because they don't want to operate on her at such a young age, plus because of her small body type." I tell her all of this softly, and oddly enough for me, a single tear trickles down my cheek.

It's been a long time since I've cried over Kaylie's condition. The main reason being that I'm so involved with this line of work in general, that you get used to that sad emotion that's there when you have patients in such critical conditions. But talking about it with Ashley is different. It's like any kind of emotion is intensified when she's around. Making me once again vulnerable to the sadness I feel because of my helpless cousin's condition.

ASHLEY: "Oh Spence, that sucks tremendously." She says, the hurt lacing her own voice and I just nod my head.

At the start of the conversation, we had stopped walking to look at each other, and now, seeing the unshed tears in my eyes, Ashley further frowns and then pulls me into her arms. She hugs me tightly, and a few more tears escape my eyes. There's no sobs or hiccups of crying, just silent tears.

After a few minutes, she releases me and I wipe my face off. I look up into Ashley's eyes, and see the unshed tears pooling in her own. I give her a sad, understanding smile.

SPENCER: "Let's get out of here." I say after a few minutes, not wanting either of us to be down about this. Kaylie's a fighter, and staying strong with her is how I help her fight.

Ashley nods and we make our way out of the hospital.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N- Hey guys.. I know.. it's been MONTHS! Buutt.. I have extremely good reasons! One being that, for like a month and a half, I didn't have my laptop cause my best friend was cleaning out a nasty virus that I got. Then the week that I got it back, which was the week of Thanksgiving, my daddy went into the hospital and had surgery the day before Thanksgiving. Soo.. needless to say.. writing was either not possible, or not a top priority. But here's a post for you finally! =) I wanted to hurry and get it up for you guys, so if there's any errors, then please disregard.. I'll edit those out tomorrow. I just need to get to bed.. like.. now.. cause I have to be up in a few hours. lol So please enjoy! =) -Mel**

**FOF's for last chap**

**mb168- As I said above, I had alot going on. But here's a post. =)**

**mutt009- Buddy!! No forewarning again! =) Hope you're still checkin your email often! xD We're slipping out of touch again btw.. so we need to get on that yo! I miss my purple! lol =) Aww.. you and your sweet talker-ness through your whole review again! lol Made me smile as always, and this chapter as always, is filled with imagery! =) And I'm positive you'll love this chapter. ;) So get to reading!! =P**

**hugbuddy13- I'm glad you liked it sweetheart, and I'm sure you'll love this one! =) And when it came to writing about Kaylie, I knew a lot about parts of her condition because of different movies and just other knowledge cause of hearing about different people. The rest I researched so that I would know what to write and have Spencer say. =)**

**goshNyikes- Glad you liked the last chapter and that I'm having them progessing slowly. This chapter is still more of that, I'm sure you'll like it, and it'll help clear up a tiny bit of your suspicions on the upcoming chapters. I'm not quite there yet.. but SOON! =) And yes, there will be a sequel! =)**

**Coachkimm- Haha.. yea I guess you do need to update.. if you haven't yet that is.. haha xD.**

**jbj0469- Sorry for the lack of posting, as I said above, there's been ALOT goin on! But here's a post finally. Don't worry, I'll never abandon my fics for too long! =) And as soon as I can, I'll be updating my other story too! =)**

* * *

Ashley's POV

I've spent as much time as possible with Spencer these last few days. I leave early tomorrow morning, and I have a mix of dreadful, yet excited feelings, running through me. Excited, because I miss my little boy, but dreading leaving Spencer here. What's even worse, is we still haven't exactly defined what this rekindled relationship between us is. We have dinner plans tonight so we can say our goodbyes. Spencer's idea for dinner, but I'm obviously not going to turn down time spent with her.

She asked me to meet her at her apartment. She started back at work today, so she said she'd need the extra minutes to get ready.

When I arrive at her door, I take a few deep breaths to compose myself, and run over a few things in my head. Just some topic ideas to open the subject of "us" up.

Once I've calmed my nerves enough, I knock. Seconds later, I hear Spencer scurry about suddenly, before I hear her voice echo the words, 'just a minute'. I look down, trying to control my nervous breathing, and wait patiently until I hear the door open.

When I look up, Spencer is standing before me looking absolutely stunning. She's dressed in a simple, baby blue, spaghetti-strapped dress and her classic matching flip-flops. Her beautiful blonde hair is cascading around her shoulders in soft ringlets. What I notice next though, is how she appears to be glowing.

She catches my confused expression and my attention being engaged beyond her. Her hand cups my cheek and directs my gaze back to her. She gives me a brilliant smile as both of her hands then find mine and her fingers lace gently with my own. The unexpected gesture makes my stomach feel like I just jumped off of a cliff and my heart is thundering hard against my chest.

She takes a few slow steps backwards, and I catch my bottom lip between my teeth. My eyes are trained on hers, too mesmerized by all that she is to look away. It's not until she lets my hands go, to move behind me and close the door, that I notice the slight transformation in Spencer's place. There are a few candles lit around the apartment, and her small dining table is set for two, with a candle and rose center-piece. It's then that the subtle scent of food cooking is noticed.

Smiling to myself, I turn around and find Spencer leaning against her now closed door. She has a nervous smile framing her features. I smile even more widely at her, then take a small step towards her, stopping about a foot in front of her.

ASHLEY: "What is all of this Spence?" I ask, not being able to wipe the smile off.  
SPENCER: "Do you like it?" She asks nervously, biting her lip.  
ASHLEY: "Like it? Spence, I love it!" I tell her and then hear her release a long breath.  
SPENCER: "Really?" She asks breathily.  
ASHLEY: "Yes, really. Thank you." I tell her sincerely, then lean over and kiss her cheek softly.  
SPENCER: "It's just, this night is a big deal for me.. for _us_.. So I wanted to make it special." She says timidly, rushing a bit with her honest words.  
I smile genuinely at her, then take one of her hands into my own. I begin running my thumb over her knuckles gently.  
ASHLEY: "Any time spent with you is special to me Spence. And no I'm not just trying to be corny." She chuckles at this. "I truly mean that. Every moment I spend with you is special in some way."  
She smiles brightly at me, her eyes sparkling.  
SPENCER: "I know just what you mean." She tells me, as her grin fades into a gentle smile.

We stand rooted in our places, now in silence. Both of us seeming to commit this new moment to memory. The air becomes thick with want though, when, simultaneously, our gazes drift down to each other's lips. Each of us finding ourselves locked in the same desire filled trance that has occurred often in these short couple of days. I bite my lip roughly, fighting against the powerful desire coursing through me.

But knowing it still isn't the right time, I squeeze her hand, thus breaking the intense looks being passed between us. Her hand squeezes mine back, almost in thanks, for showing needed resistance. Her eyes reflect the longing that I know my own are expressing though. . as both of us crave to reignite the feel of our fused lips. I lick my own and take a small step closer. She bites her bottom lip, trying to figure out what I'm doing, yet daring me with her gaze to break us both. I slowly lean over, coming achingly close and almost unbearably restrainable, to her face. . then turn slightly.

ASHLEY: "But soon. . very soon." I whisper huskily against the shell of her ear. Then give into the desire to be close to her in some way. I lay my lips against her cheek gently, then take two giant steps back from her.

I turn away from her and take in a few gulps of fresh air, knowing how torturous just her gorgeous smell was to breaking my resolve.

When I'm finally calm enough, I turn around and see that Spencer is still against the door, but now her hands are trapped between herself and the door, and her head is bowed. Seemingly trying to regain her own composure.

ASHLEY: "So what's for dinner? It smells great in here!" I tell her, my voice still hoarse.  
SPENCER: "It's a surprise." She answers with a cute smile, meeting my eyes finally.  
ASHLEY: "I don't even get a little hint?" I ask in a pouty voice, sticking my lower lip out for visual affects.  
SPENCER: "Nope." She replies with a teasing smile. "But would you like some wine?"  
ASHLEY: "Yes, please." I answer with a soft smile.  
SPENCER: "Red or white?"  
ASHLEY: "White please."  
SPENCER: "Ah, a woman after my own heart." She tells me with a dazzling smile.  
ASHLEY: "Always." I tell her softly.  
Her smile becomes adorably shy, and then she turns and heads into the kitchen.

She returns a few minutes later with a bottle of wine, and then directs me to the table. Setting the wine down, she pulls out a chair, and then gives me another smile.

ASHLEY: "Thank you beautiful." I tell her softly, as I get comfortable.  
SPENCER: "You're welcome." She answers quietly, that shy smile adorning her features once more.  
She pours my wine, then places the bottle back on the table.  
SPENCER: "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. So just relax, ok?"  
I nod in response and watch as she walks back into the kitchen.

I take a few small swallows from my glass, needing the quick calming effect it will have on my nerves. She walks out a moment later and picks up a small remote from the table. A few seconds later, there's soft jazz playing in the apartment. Giving me another smile, she leaves back to the kitchen.

I sit quietly and patiently, letting the jazz and wine calm my shaky hands and nervous breathing.

After a few long minutes, I hears Spencer's soft footsteps approaching again and look up.  
SPENCER: "Dinner's ready." She says softly, holding two plates in her hands.  
She walks to the table and puts a steaming plate down in front of me, before setting her own down. She refills my wine glass, then fills her own, before sitting down.

When I finally look down at the plate of food, I'm startled by my stomach growling hungrily at the appetizing meal before me. There is exotic rice, steamed carrots and grilled chicken breast with a cream glaze, looking like it came from a gourmet restaurant.

ASHLEY: "This looks and smells amazing Spence." I tell her appreciatively.  
SPENCER: "Thank you. I learned from the best of course." She says smiling proudly.  
ASHLEY: "Indeed. Your dad's cooking _is_ the best!"  
SPENCER: "Definitely!" We both chuckle knowingly and then fall quiet as we begin to eat.

-----

Spencer's POV

We finished eating about twenty minutes ago, and now we're relaxing in the living room. Both of us, somehow, ended up on the floor, leaning against the couch. The bottle of wine sitting between us on the coffee table, now half gone.

My back is to the couch, with my ankles crossed in front of me. Ashley is sitting next to me, her left shoulder pressed into the sofa, and her legs tucked underneath herself; as she tells me more about her record label.

ASHLEY: "So after three and a half years, I finally got fed up with dealing with the business and financial side of things. And it's not that I couldn't handle it all or that it was hard, it was just boring and frustrating."  
SPENCER: "Well what'd you do to get out of it?" I ask, totally entranced by something so ordinary. But then again, it has to do with Ashley, and anything involving her leaves me wanting to know more.  
ASHLEY: "Well it all changed when I received a wedding invitation in the mail." She tells me with a fond smile.  
I give her an extremely confused look and she just chuckles in return.  
ASHLEY: "It was an invitation to Dani's wedding. We had lost touch over the years because of life, but of course I wouldn't miss her wedding. Especially when I got a call from her a week later, with her asking me to be her best man." She chuckles at the term. "So we reunited and caught up over the weeks leading up to her wedding day. I found out that in the time that we'd lost touch, she'd been going to school for Business Management. She was set to graduate soon, and instantly an idea hit me. I should bring her on as a partner. She loves music as much as I do, but she could also take care of the business and money parts that I was getting bored with doing myself. She agreed the second I proposed it, and a week after she returned from her honeymoon, we signed the papers."  
SPENCER: "Wow, that's really great of you." She shrugs bashfully, then gives me a smile.  
ASHLEY: "Well what about you? What made you pick the field you did?" She asks me.  
SPENCER: "Well my plan was always to get my Doctorate and PhD in medicine. But it wasn't until a few years in, when I chose that specific field." I pause and see that she's staring intently, questioning me with her gaze. "It's when I found out about Kaylie." She nods her head sadly, understanding now. "So I vowed to finish school as soon as physically possible so that I could aid in helping her. I can't directly work on her case because we're related. But I have my hand in it, and I back up and double check every call being made. There's been a million times, it seems, that I've had to go behind them and fix careless mistakes, and I've already gotten one doctor fired for the shit he tried to pull." I say all of this bitterly, my teeth clenched through some of it.  
ASHLEY: "That's ridiculous. No one seems to care these days. Only looking out for themselves."  
SPENCER: "Tell me about it. My boss is always on my ass because I'm constantly handing out lectures to the nurses and techs. Even to the other residents and on occasion the actual doctors. Because no one cares."  
ASHLEY: "Wow. That's impressive Spence. I wouldn't doubt for a second, you becoming the director or whatever in later years."  
SPENCER: "It'd definitely be awesome, but my goal is to help other people, to help kids. If the rest happens, then so be it."  
Ash gives me a gentle smile, and I give her a questioning look.  
SPENCER: "What?" I ask her, feeling bashful under her intense gaze.  
ASHLEY: "Nothing. . it's just. . you're really amazing Spence." She says as her fingertips find my cheek. "We could really use some more decent and caring people like you in the world. Especially doctors." She continues softly.  
I bite my lip and bow my head timidly.  
SPENCER: "Thanks." I answer quietly.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, both of us sipping from our wine. When I sneak a glance at her from the corner of my eye, I see her biting her lip. It was always a clear sign that she was nervous when we were younger.

Deciding to break her tension, and start first, I speak. But instead find myself chuckling when we both start at the same time.

ASHLEY: "By all means, please go ahead." She says as her own giggling subsides and she looks into my eyes.  
SPENCER: "I was just going to say that I think we need to talk about this situation that we've found ourselves in over the last few days." I tell her softly.  
ASHLEY: "Well what about it?" She asks, her gaze growing more intense, more searching.  
SPENCER: "Well, I want to know your opinion on where we are right now. With this rekindled connection between us, and you having to leave tomorrow." I continue quietly, searching her eyes as well for any indication of feelings on the matter.  
ASHLEY: "Truthfully? It sucks Spence. The thought of leaving you tomorrow brings me so much grief. So much pain that I thought I'd be done feeling after this week. But knowing that I'm leaving you brings all of those feelings back to square one." She says with so much emotion, her voice sounding thick.  
I turn to her a little bit, and place my hand on her cheek. Wiping at the stray tears that managed to escape her beautiful brown orbs.  
SPENCER: "I know sweetie. I feel the same. Like we finally got our second chance and we don't really get to experience it further. But please don't cry, I don't think I can bear seeing you cry one more time while you're with me." I say as my own voice betrays my command to her.  
ASHLEY: "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I just can't help it. I don't want to lose you again Spencer. I've made enough mistakes with you. I don't want this to be another."  
SPENCER: "What makes you think this is another mistake? You have to leave tomorrow. There's no choice in the matter. You have a son to get home too, who misses you." I say urgently, but not with malice.  
She gives me a smile at the mention of her son.  
ASHLEY: "I know all of that. But I guess what I'm afraid of, is what happens when I leave tomorrow? What happens to us?" She asks me painfully, trying to keep hold of her cool and not cry more.  
SPENCER: "Well. . that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about; when I mentioned earlier, that tonight was important for us both. You and I both know, that uprooting our lives at this time would be bad for different reasons. I'm in my last year of school before I graduate, and you can't uproot Jacob from school and his whole family at his age."  
ASHLEY: "Yea I know. But where does that leave us?"  
SPENCER: "Well I think we both need to talk about it and decide together. There's still a lot we need to work through, and a lot of trust to be built. We both already know that all of that is going to take time and a lot of patience from us both."  
She nods her head in agreement.  
SPENCER: "I guess all that I want to know, is that you're willing to do all of this work for us. That you're willing to do this with me." I ask her in a soft voice, scared of her answer for whatever reason.  
Her eyes soften, but become more intense as they look into my own, then she takes my hands into hers.  
ASHLEY: "I want you. I want us Spencer. Every day that I've spent without you these last five years, has killed me just a little more inside. There were so many nights, when I cried myself to sleep, because I fucked us up. Because you weren't laying next to me every night. You belong with me, just like I belong with you. Trying to live the rest of my life without you, will be torture." She pauses and licks her lips. "I'm still completely in love with you Spencer Jordyn Carlin. And I'll do whatever it takes to make us work again."  
I bite my lip hard to keep my tears at bay from her sweet words. It's not anything new, cause we've talked about a lot of this already, but hearing them spoken so love filled makes me feel like I'm floating and falling at the same time.  
SPENCER: "I'm so in love with you too Ashley Tayler Davies. And I want us to work through all of this. I know we can be together again, and mesh our families and lives back together." I say with a smile, the tears streaming slowly down my face.  
She wipes at my face with her thumbs, and then she encircles her arms around my neck and pulls me into her.

We cry happily together for a few moments, before I pull back just slightly, needing to look into her eyes. All I see in them is love and devotion. The gaze I've missed for so long, being given to me now. I watch as her eyes float down to my lips, and then back up slowly. I bite my lip once more, and then see as she moistens her lips slowly. As my eyes lock onto hers again, I know I won't be able to hold myself back this time. I give Ashley a matter of seconds in my head, to move, or I'm going to break this restraint we've been building for days. When she seems to be certain of this wanted action as well, I lean forward the remaining centimeters of space. She takes in a deep breath just as I my lips become a hairs breath away from hers. Then she leans forward and closes the distance.

As contact is made, my eyes slide closed, and I'm lost instantly in everything that she is. My whole body begins to tremble, and for just a moment I completely freeze. Neither of us moving, just satiating each other with the feel of our reunited lips. After a few seconds, I feel her arms tighten around me, and her lips slant slightly against my own. The kiss remains gentle, but she starts to move her lips with mine just slightly. We move in synchronized movements, slowly rekindling the passion that's building quickly with this contact. My hands find the back of her neck, and I begin to play with her fine hairs there, my nails scratching just slightly. The kiss doesn't grow any deeper, and it doesn't need too. This is all we need, this little amount of contact is all it took to bring our connection back to full circle.

After what feels like hours, but is really only a matter of seconds; she pulls back, and lays her forehead on mine. My eyes are still closed, and my fingers are still continuing their ministrations. I can feel her shallow puffs of breath against my face, and I tilt my head up, running my nose against her cheek slowly. Then I bury my face in her neck, and hug her to me as she returns the comforting gesture.

After a few minutes, we both pull back and sit back in our respected spots, only now more closely cuddled together. Ash has also taken ahold of my hand, and is playing with my fingers.

SPENCER: "If we're being completely honest, I don't want you to leave tomorrow Ash. But you have too, and I think the time will be good for us. We need the time to get to know each other again, and it'll give us a couple of months to figure out what we want to do." I tell her in all seriousness, not looking at her, but at our hands.  
One of her hands comes up to my face though, and her fingertips move under my chin, to tilt my head back up.  
ASHLEY: "I don't want to leave either. But you're right, this time apart could be good for us. It'll help us build our emotional connection back up, and all the physicality's won't get in the way and cloud our judgment."  
I just nod my head as more tears threaten to spill.  
SPENCER: "We won't let anything get in the way of us this time ok?" I say for both of our benefits of hearing it out loud, and not just hers.  
It's her turn to nod now.  
ASHLEY: "Nothing. We'll call each other every day, or text when we can. I'll come and visit when I can. Or you can come visit."

We both just fall quiet after that and sit looking at each other, her hands still playing with my fingers.

ASHLEY: "Spence. . why did you stop coming home?" She asks me softly, after a few minutes of silence.  
I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I look away from her gaze and bite my lip, before looking back.  
SPENCER: "It was too hard. . Going back home, and having to remember everything that happened there. Just driving down the street brought memories to my mind, and it was all just too much to handle. So I stopped going back. I made excuses about school being busy, or papers, or exams. Or I told them to come here for holidays. Besides, if they came here, then we could all go to grandma's and have an even bigger family dinner for the holidays. So they always did."  
ASHLEY: "I'm sorry you had to go through that because of me, because of us breaking up. I know how much your family means to you, and avoiding me and our memories at the expense of avoiding them, I know had to of hurt you even more." She tells me, with sad eyes and now bowing her head in shame.  
SPENCER: "Listen Ash, it hurt, it really did. But you're here now. And to me, that matters more than anything else. I'm sure the break-up wasn't easy on you either. We both went through hell these last five years. But here we are. Together, and building things up from the ruble at our feet. And that matters more to me than anything else." I tell her with pure heartfelt emotion.  
She just hugs me again, and we hold each other. There's a million butterflies fluttering in my stomach, and I sigh contently, just because I have her in my arms, where she belongs.

-----

Ashley's POV

Sometime in our midst of hugging and cuddling, one or both of us must have fallen asleep. Because I'm waking up now to a flood of warmth enveloping me, and the feel of hot, even breathing being puffed into my neck. Must have been all the wine that put us to sleep so unexpectedly.

I let my eyes adjust to my surroundings and then realize I'm still in Spencer's apartment. I'm lying on top of her, my head hanging off of her shoulder and her arms wrapped securely around me. As gently as I can, so as not to disturb Spencer's slumber, I reach for my phone in the back pocket of my designer jeans. Pulling it out, I check the time and see that it's three a.m.. My flight leaves after eight a.m., and I still have to pick up everything from my hotel. I packed everything up yesterday before I came over though, to fill up the time before dinner.

I start to move to get more comfortable, and to get my weight off of her, but her arms tighten around my waist. I smile down at her as she wiggles a little bit underneath me, and then calms back down. I shift as best as I can, so I'm not completely on top of her, and find myself in between her and the couch. I was able to scoot down enough so that I can lay my head on her chest, and wrap my right arm around her torso as well. I set an alarm on my phone really quick, and then cuddle closer. Once I'm completely settled down, I start to drift back off to sleep. Just before I'm completely out though, I feel a light kiss being placed on top of my head. I smile involuntarily, and then fall asleep quickly in her arms.

---

When my alarm goes off the next morning, I reach over Spencer, and shut it off. She's sleeping peacefully, her head turned away from me on the soft carpet. I'm surprised either of us made it all night sleeping on the floor with no pillows or blankets, but I guess it's not what either of us worried about. I'm not sure if it was good for either of us to have slept cuddled together like this either, since everything is still new between us again, but I know I don't regret one second of it. And I'm sure she won't either.

Slowly, I sit up on my elbow, and hover over her sleeping form. Her grip on my waist loosened drastically over the night as she fell into a deeper sleep, but her arms are still hung around me. I bring my free hand up and move some hair off of her face. Her nose twitches a bit from the contact, but she continues sleeping. Her neck is bare, but in the faint light filtering in through the windows, I can make out an almost bearably noticeable tan line around her neck, that drifts down her chest and meets as a necklace would. Makes me wonder what necklace she took off last night when she got ready.

As my fingertips brush lightly over her cheek, her eyelids move just a bit before fluttering open slowly. She takes a second to adjust to her surroundings, and then she looks up at me with a hazy gaze. After a moment of registering last night's events, she gives me a small smile.

ASHLEY: "Good morning gorgeous." I say softly to her, and then kiss her forehead gently.  
SPENCER: "Morning. What time is it?" She asks through a yawn.  
ASHLEY: "It's just after six in the morning." I answer quietly.  
She makes a small groan, and then rolls her more-than-likely stiff neck.  
SPENCER: "What are we doing on the floor?" She asks next.  
ASHLEY: "I honestly don't know. I woke up in the middle of the night to us on the floor. Much the same way we are now, except I was completely on top of you. I didn't think it was too comfy for you though, so I moved. You didn't seem to like my moving though, because your grip kept tightening, but I eventually managed." I tell her and then chuckle slightly.  
SPENCER: "Ah I see." She says and then smiles softly.  
ASHLEY: "I think it's the wine that put us here though." I say lightly, followed by her chuckling now.  
SPENCER: "Yea, I think you could be right." She says smiling, to which I return effortlessly.

We're quiet for a few moments and then I sigh sadly.

ASHLEY: "I have to get going though. I have to go to my hotel and then be at the airport." I tell her solemnly.  
She frowns at my words and looks away for a moment. Then I hear her sigh deeply, before looking back at me.  
SPENCER: "Yea. ." She replies before she slowly sits up.  
I shift as she does this, because of my position between her and the couch, and we end up sitting with Spencer's legs being over my own.  
SPENCER: "What time is your flight at?" She asks, looking at me from the corner of her eye.  
ASHLEY: "Eight thirty." I tell her softly.  
She leans into me and I wrap my arms around her. Reveling in these last few moments with her, and how physical we're letting ourselves be. Committing each little thing to memory, to get me through these next few months of endless torture that I know are coming.

SPENCER: "You'll call me when you get home?" She finally asks, looking up at me through her eyelashes.  
ASHLEY: "The second I land. You'll have till I get to the house to be yours, and then I'll be with Jacob till bed time."  
SPENCER: "Ok. ." She answers and snuggles her head back under my neck. "When do I get to meet Jacob?" She asks next, catching me completely off guard.  
ASHLEY: "Uhm. ." I stammer, and then take a deep breath. "Whenever you feel you're ready too. I know how hard it is for you to get used to the idea of me being a mom now, especially to Aiden's child and all the other baggage that comes with the situation. But I want you to be comfortable and ready when you finally meet him and get to know him. I know he asked a lot of questions about you after he saw you on your last night in LA. He couldn't understand how you called Paula and Arthur mom and dad, yet he'd never met you. So he asked a lot about you, and I explained that you were away at school. So you weren't home much. Then he got scared and asked if he'd have to go to school away from me like that." I say and then chuckle, and she does as well.  
SPENCER: "He sounds like a smart kid." She compliments, and I hear the honesty in her voice as she talks about him. Instantly making me even more happy.  
ASHLEY: "He's very smart. Sometimes I wonder how his teen years are going to be because of it." I tell her seriously.  
SPENCER: "Well I guess we'll find out." She says nonchalantly, sounding completely at home with her statement.  
When I catch her term "we'll", my heart swells lovingly and I squeeze her tighter in my arms.  
ASHLEY: "But whenever you're ready, I would love for you and him to meet, and spend some time together. I know he'll love you and I'm sure you'll love him."  
SPENCER: "If he's anything like you, I know I will." She says tilting her head up and kissing the underside of my chin softly.  
I smile down at her, and then kiss her forehead before she resumes her previous position once more.

We sit quietly together for another ten minutes, before I know that I'm pushing my time limit too much.  
ASHLEY: "I have to go Spence." I inform her sadly.  
She squeezes me more tightly around the waist, and then sighs.  
SPENCER: "I know." She says equally as sad, before standing slowly and stretching.  
She offers me a hand and I stand up next to her, feeling the muscles in my back pull and twinge from being in one position for so long all night.

Taking my hand, she walks me to the door and opens it. I step through it and then turn to her.  
ASHLEY: "Thanks for last night. It was perfect and so much more." I tell her genuinely.  
SPENCER: "No thanks necessary. I had a great time too. We both needed it, and I'm glad we've been able to spend this time together." She smiles at me, and I return it instantly.  
Sighing, I look down the hall and then back to her.  
ASHLEY: "I'll call you as soon as I land." I tell her sadly, not wanting to leave her, but knowing I have too.  
SPENCER: "I'll be looking forward to it." She says back just as somberly.

Our eyes are locked and conveying the same message to each other, so I do it without another second of hesitance. I lean forward and lay my lips gently against hers. I feel our tears run together and then Spencer's warm hand on my cheek, holding my lips to hers for a few more seconds. There's no need for movement, or a deeper lip-lock. Just this light pressure of her lips on mine is enough to make my skin erupt in goose-bumps and for my stomach to twist into millions of knots.

I pull back and place another kiss to her forehead.  
ASHLEY: "Bye Spence." I whisper painfully.  
SPENCER: "Bye Ash. Talk to you soon."  
We hug tightly and then I turn and walk away before I can't bring myself to do so.

* * *

**A/N2- Btw.. for those of you interested, I'm writing a DEBS ff. I'm not going to start posting it for a while. Not until I have a few more ****chapters written on it. Then I'll begin posting. But I just wanted to get some feedback from you guys on it. And see if any of you would be interested in reading it. It's going to be a continuance of where the movie left off. Cause I don't know about y'all, but I think it ended with a huge cliff hanger! So I'm working on that slowly. Give me some feedback and lemme know if you're interested. =) -Mel**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N- Hey everyone. Got a new one here for ya. Not too much goin on in this chapter, and it's shorter than recent chapters. But I wanted to get you something, and it's just to help kind of transition into the last couple chapters. I'm thinkin I'm gonna end it within the next two. At least I'm gonna see if I can. I know I've said that a million times, but I really want to finish it within the next two. It's what I'm aiming for. =)**

**---**

**FOF's for last chap.**

**somthgIlike2do- Thanks, it's good to be back! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. =)**

**mutt009- Is there ever forewarning anymore? lol And thanks for the "awesomeness" compliment. I don't think they're _that_ good, but you can feel free to think so. =P And we have indeed talked, but still not much. I'll have to text you tomorrow before work and catch up again! =) Uhm, I'm still not sure. I have a few things planned, that I'm hoping to use to sum up into two chapters and close out the story with. Then I'm gonna open it up with the sequel. I just haven't decided it I want to go with flashbacks for the sequel, or do a continuance. It all depends on how I decide to go with these last two chapters. =)**

**mb168- Thanks. =) I'm glad. **

**lexi12603- I'm glad you're excited for my DEBS fic. Make sure to read this update all the way through, cause I'm gonna post a teaser at the end to see how you guys like it. =)**

**jaymie- Thanks for the compliment sweetheart. =) I'm glad you liked and enjoyed it. And as for the DEBS fic, I'm posting a teaser at the end of this update, so feel free to check it out, and tell me what you think of it. =) And all is def well and better, thanks. =)**

**River.R- You're welcome. =) And my dad is doing better indeed. Thanks. =)**

**hugbuddy13- I'm glad you thought it was cute what Spencer did. She just wanted to show Ash how much she cared. =) And of course everything will work out, Spashley always prevails in my stories. ;P**

**goshNyikes- Thank you sweetheart! I do my best to make this seem as real as possible, and not all soap-opera-y. lol So I wanted them to seriously discuss all the options and everything that they are going to have to go, and work through. And thanks for the compliment, I write as best as I can for you awesome readers and especially reviewers! =)**

**nesha26- It is sad that they're leaving one another, but they will see each other soon, and the reconnecting will still be happening from a distance. I don't want them blinded by their physical actions and attractions, so this will give them a chance to put all of that aside and do so. As for the DEBS fic, I'm glad you're interested. =) I'll have a teaser posted at the end of this chapter. Tell me whatcha think! =)**

**Ok, that's everyone for reviews! Thanks to everyone else who has been adding me to alerts and favorites. I've gotten alot recently, and it never fails to make me smile whenever I see some kind of reader alert in my email! So thank you to everyone. =)**

**Please enjoy the chapter now, and everyone stay tuned at the end, to check out the DEBS ff and the Bella/Alice ff teasers at the bottom of this post. Give me some feedback and lemme know what you guys think. Every opinion counts with me, so please be honest! =)**

**-Mel**

* * *

Spencer's POV

Four hours.

Four hours and thirty-seven minutes.

Four hours and thirty-seven minutes since Ashley left this morning, to return back to LA. It's been four hours since I've felt complete. It took five years to finally feel that way again at all, and it took three minutes to bring me back to square one; as I watched her walk away from me this morning.

I'm at work currently, taking a five minute breather at my desk, going over some charts for the afternoon. I glance at my watch again. Four hours and thirty-nine minutes. _God this is torture! _Five years apart, and in five days time, I'm a love-sick puppy again!! It's ridiculous!

But then again, who could blame me? She was my first true love. She's the girl who I've known since the get-go, that I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. So, of course, a few days spent with her as we talk things out, would bring me back to my seventeen year old feelings. But there's so much more there as well. Because while I still hold the love for her that I did five years ago, I'm already falling in love with her all over again, as I learn about her life now, and how hard she's worked on her ambitions. Sure, as teenagers, we all had our moments of immaturity; but Ashley has _always_ known what she wants, and she has always worked at getting it. It was her passion driven spirit that always drew me to her when we were younger. And that ambitious spirit is still thriving inside of her now.

Four hours and forty-three minutes. God the wait is killing me! It's still going to be at least two hours before she calls me! I miss her voice, and I miss the smile that was always present on her face, no matter how largely displayed it was. I miss her presence. God, just everything about her, I miss tremendously. Five days. I'm _this_ crazy over her again, and she was only here for five days. How the hell am I'm going to last at least six months? How the hell am I so unguarded already? I mean I know I never stopped loving the girl, but I didn't think I'd let her back in that easily. But it'd be too hard and tiring trying to keep her out, and I don't see what it would help if I'm not completely open with her to all the possibilities. I don't want to push her away, and from what I can tell, she's not trying to guard herself either. I'm sure she had to knock down all of her walls in order to come here. I know that much about her still.

???: "Dr. Carlin. Your patient in room seven-twelve is requesting your presence." One of the nurses tells me suddenly, breaking me from my thoughts.  
SPENCER: "Ok, thank you Brenda." I tell her, returning the smile she's giving me.

She nods her head and then walks back towards the nurses station.

I finish up the bit of paperwork I had in front of me quickly, before venturing off towards the child's room who has asked for me.

-----

Ashley's POV

Thirty minutes.

Thirty minutes until this plane finally lands and I can hear Spencer's voice again. God, I miss her so much already. I'm going crazy! The whole plane trip I've been fidgety and antsy. Nothing has kept my attention for long, so it's made this plane ride even more unbearable. I practically screamed when the attendant announced thirty minutes till landing, a few moments ago. God I just miss her so much.

_Jacob._

Oh my goodness, my little boy Jacob. If there was ever a moment when Spencer wasn't on my mind during this trip, then Jacob was. I miss my little man so much! I can't wait to get home to him. I'm gonna spend some quality mommy/son time with him, cause I've missed him so damn much. I called him when I got to the airport, and told him I couldn't wait to see him. He asked me if I was bringing him anything special, cause I usually try too when I go out of town. I told him that I didn't this time, but that I'd make it up to him with our special evening. I told him to try and take a nap before I got home, because we were going to break the rules tonight and stay up extra late, and watch movies. He squealed with delight when he heard this, and told me he would put all of his favorite movies in my room as soon as we got off the phone, so that we'd be ready when I get there. I just smiled along with him, and then they called for my flight.

The loves of my life. Spencer and Jake. I can't wait to not be divided between them. I can't wait to have them both at the same time. I know Jacob will just love her, and once Spencer is ready, I know she'll absolutely love Jacob as well. They'd get along great. Ugh. . just a little more then six months, and we'll find a way to bring our lives together. I know the main thing we have to wait for is Spencer to finish school. I'm kind of worried about her being the one to make such a huge sacrifice in moving back here, since she doesn't want me uprooting Jake. But I know she has a whole life out in Ohio as well. I guess that's just something we'll have to figure out over these few long months ahead.

I'm so lost in my thoughts, that I almost don't hear the announcement to remain seated and to buckle up for our landing. I immediately go back to being overly excited and jumpy, and tighten my seatbelt around my hips.

Twenty minutes later, when they've finally docked us, and are allowing us to exit the plane; I immediately pull my cell phone from my bag, power it on, and dial Spencer's number.

SPENCER: "Hey Ash." I hear her smiling voice come over the receiver after two rings.  
ASHLEY: "Hey Spence." I reply back breathily. The sound of her voice evoking so much excitement within me, that it knocks the wind out of me momentarily.  
SPENCER: "How was your flight?" She asks, sadness lacing her voice.  
ASHLEY: "Bearable." I tell her honestly, my own frown pulling at the corners of my lips. "How's work going?"  
SPENCER: "It's going good. The kids are doing good today. No one's had any complications. And something surprising happened." She tells me, and by the sound of her voice, I know she now has a giant smile on her face.  
ASHLEY: "Oh yea, what's that?" I ask, smiling just cause I know she is.  
SPENCER: "Kaylie asked about you today. Wanted to know when she was going to get to see her new favorite person." She chuckles. "Exact words." She continues through her giggles.  
ASHLEY: "Aww. . Well tell that little angel that I'll come see her again soon. And that's a promise."  
SPENCER: "I will."

We stop talking for a moment when the noise in the airport becomes too much, and I tell her to hold on as I grab my bag. Once I'm heading out towards the parking garage, I let her know.

ASHLEY: "Sorry. The noise became too much, and I didn't want to end up making you repeat yourself."  
SPENCER: "It's ok sweetheart." She says, sounding almost shy as she uses the simple pet name. I can imagine her bottom lip is now gently ensnared between her teeth.  
I smile for a moment, reveling in the dragonfly sized flutters I feel in my stomach.  
SPENCER: "So how long of a drive is it to your place?" She asks after a moments silence, because we were both being timid.  
ASHLEY: "Uhm, roughly an hour. Depending on the traffic I run into. But it should be pretty light since it's only the afternoon."  
SPENCER: "That's good. Then I won't be too big of a distraction." She says sweetly.  
ASHLEY: "You'd be a distraction either way babe." I tell her shyly.  
There's another moment of silence, as I'm sure she lets her blush subside.

The rest of the drive is filled with light chatter, and both of us seeming to avoid mentioning that we miss each other. At least I know I am. There's no need to rush that fast. Especially with how new everything is between her and I.

An hour later, I'm pulling into my drive way, and shutting off the car.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, well I just pulled up." I tell her sadly. "I should let you go so you can actually work, and so I can go see my little boy." I smile at the bittersweet moment.  
SPENCER: "Ok." She breathes out, sadness lacing her own voice. "I should _definitely_ get back to work as well. I'm surprised I haven't been bothered in the last hour." She chuckles humorlessly.  
ASHLEY: "For real. Aren't you usually always busy as a doctor?" I ask with a chuckle.  
SPENCER: "Yea, usually. Which is why I'm shocked that I haven't been paged or something."  
I just chuckle along, nodding though she can't see me.  
SPENCER: "Ok, I'll let you get going. I know Jacob is probably dying to see his mommy."  
ASHLEY: "Just as much as I'm dying to see him, I'm sure." I smile fondly.  
SPENCER: "Ok. Call me later?" She asks sweetly.  
ASHLEY: "As soon as Jacob knocks out. I promise." I smile.  
SPENCER: "I'll look forward to it." She shyly replies.  
ASHLEY: "K, bye Spence."  
SPENCER: "Bye Ash." She whispers.  
There's silence on the line; neither of us wanting to be the first to hang up and lose this connection. Finally I hear a click, and I know she finally hung up her phone.

Sighing, I close my own phone and smile. God I'm still so in love with her. And falling more for her all over again.

I climb out of my 2009 Chevy Camaro, because for the record, my son is not the only one in this family addicted to Bumblebee, and grab my bag from the trunk.

I walk into the house moments later, and I put my bag down inside the door.

???: "Jake?" I call out, not knowing if he's still sleeping or not.  
When I don't get a response, I walk throughout the house looking for him.  
GLEN: "Hey Ash, welcome home." He says as he comes up to me from the kitchen and gives me a hug.  
ASHLEY: "Hey Glen. Where's Jake at?" I ask as we release each other.  
GLEN: "He is still taking a nap. He told me you guys have plans and that you wanted him to take a nap. So I told him to go ahead and lay down. He must have been tired cause I checked on him twenty minutes after that and he was knocked out completely." He says with a chuckle.  
ASHLEY: "Yea, he usually has no qualms about going to sleep. As long as he has Braky then it's smooth sailing." I reply with a smile.  
GLEN: "Well he's cuddled up to him now. So that most definitely explains it."  
ASHLEY: "Yea. But how did it go? Was he any trouble at all?" I ask as I head into the kitchen to get myself a drink.  
GLEN: "No. He had a few down moments here and there. He didn't want to talk much about it though. But I could easily tell the little things that reminded him of Aiden. And I think it's still hard for him to be around me and the other guys in his life." He tells me solemnly.  
ASHLEY: "Yea, it's all hard for him. I do what I can to talk to him and remind him that Aiden loves him. He just has to heal, and he'll do so in his own time. He has his good and bad days, but with it still being so fresh, he's still learning how to cope."  
He nods along with me, but makes no move to comment further.

ASHLEY: "Anyways, thanks for watching him for me." I tell him with a small smile.  
GLEN: "It was no problem. I always love spending time with the little guy." He says with a pleasant smile.  
ASHLEY: "And he loves you." I reply.  
GLEN: "Oh, uhm, the teacher left a few notes in Jacob's send home planner. Something about a parent teacher meeting coming up, so you might want to take a look at that."  
ASHLEY: "Oh ok. Thanks, I'll go through all of that tomorrow."  
He just nods his head.

GLEN: "So how'd the trip go?" He asks with a smile.  
ASHLEY: "Really well. We talked about a lot and got a lot of fuzzy things cleared up about the entire situation."  
GLEN: "And what's going to happen now?" He asks, prying like any big brother would do. Which is exactly how Glen and I treat each other, as if we're siblings.  
ASHLEY: "We're going to work on it. She has school to finish, and I can't uproot Jacob right now. So we agreed that it'd be best to leave things as they are now, and use the distance as a tool to just help us reconnect on a more emotional and verbal level. And in that time, we'll decide what we're going to do in terms of getting back together physically, and who's going to be moving and such."  
GLEN: "That's great Ash. I'm really glad you guys are finally working through all the bull shit and stuff. It took the both of you long enough." I nod in agreement. "So she's finally gonna come home?" He asks.  
ASHLEY: "Well, it's most likely going to be her moving. But it's still in discussion. Cause she herself said she didn't want me to move Jacob at such an impressionable age, and I agree. But she still has a whole other life in Ohio. So I guess we'll have to decide when the time comes." I tell him seriously.  
He just nods in understanding.  
GLEN: "Well I'm just glad you both got our head out of your asses." He tells me laughing.  
ASHLEY: "Ha, ha, ha." I reply sarcastically, which makes him laugh more. "Get out of here!" I tell him playfully, giving him a shove.  
GLEN: "Yea, yea, yea." He says as he takes a sip of my bottle of water. "But I am actually gonna head out. I have to meet up with Clay tonight for something he wants me to do or whatever."  
ASHLEY: "Alright, and thanks again Glenny. It helped out a lot." I reply smiling at the nickname, and he rolls his eyes.  
GLEN: "You're welcome. I'm just glad that you and Spencer are working on things. So anything that I can do to be of service for that, is fine by me." He says with a wink.  
I just hug him in return.  
ASHLEY: "Thanks." I reiterate as he returns the warm hug.

Glen leaves after that, and I walk back to Jake's room where he's still fast asleep. Walking in quietly, I sit down on the edge of his bed, and run my hand through his hair.

ASHLEY: "Jake. . Mommy's home." I call softly. "Jaaake." I drawl out.  
He stirs a little bit, but settles back into his bed. He's such a heavy sleeper.  
ASHLEY: "Baby boyyy." I call in a sing-songy voice. He moves again, and I lean over to kiss his cheek and forehead all over. When I sit back up again, he starts to open his eyes groggily.  
ASHLEY: "Hey baby." I say softly as his eyes open some more.  
JACOB: "Mommy?" He whispers still half asleep.  
ASHLEY: "It's me Jake. I'm home." I tell him, and wait as he finishes waking up slowly.  
JACOB: "MOMMY!" He finally exclaims a moment later, once me being home has registered with him. He sits up quickly and launches himself into my arms, hugging me fiercely.  
JACOB: "You're home!" His excitement makes me smile.  
ASHLEY: "I am! I missed you so much!" I reply, squeezing him tightly.  
JACOB: "I missed you more!" He replies cutely, making my heart melt at his words.  
ASHLEY: "Did you have fun with Uncle Glen while I was gone?" I ask him as I pick him up from his bed and carry him into the kitchen with : "Yea, but I missed you more." He tells me with a smile, but I just kiss his nose as I sit him on the granite countertop, and he giggles.  
ASHLEY: "Well I missed you too. I'm glad to be home with you." I tell him with a smile.  
He just smiles his charming, Davies-given smile at me.

ASHLEY: "Are you hungry little man?" I ask as I open up the refrigerator and freezer doors, looking into both sides.  
JACOB: "Yea." He replies and I nod, confirming that I should make us something.  
ASHLEY: "How's fish sticks and tater-tots sound?" I ask, looking at him.  
JACOB: "Yes please!" He exclaims with a smile.  
ASHLEY: "Ok. You gonna help me?" I ask as I grab the food.  
JACOB: "Yea!" He tells me and I help him off the counter after I set the food down.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, get me the big flat pan." I tell him, and he walks to the opposite cupboard, and opens the door that's on his level. He leans over into the cabinet, and when he stands back up, pulls out the pan I asked for. Then walks over and hands it to me. "Thank you son." I tell him happily.  
JACOB: "Welcome mommy." He smiles back.  
He moves his kitchen stool over to where I'm standing, and climbs onto it. Then he proceeds to help me put the fish sticks and tater-tots onto the pan.

An hour later, we're fed, and I have Jacob bathed and ready to watch movies. We're curled up in my huge bed, against the pillows, watching one of his favorite movies, Wall-E.

Half way through the second movie though, Jacob is sound asleep once more. I tuck the blankets around him and put a pillow on his opposite side so he doesn't roll off of the bed. Then I climb out of the bed and make my way into my master bathroom, deciding it'd be a good time to finally take a shower.

Once I'm out, I get dressed in some PJs and grab my cell phone. I sit down in the recliner, in the corner of the room, and dial the newly familiar number. After a few rings, her soft voice answers sleepily and I smile. I never get tired of hearing her voice.

-----

* * *

**-----**

**TEASERS!**

DEBS

"Oh my goodness! Did I really just run away?" I say quietly at first, as the events hit me suddenly, and I slowly will my mind to wrap around the situation faster.

"Yea, you really just ran away." She answers me quietly, another small smile on her lips.

"Oh my God! I just ran away! I just left the D.E.B.S., and broke an unbreakable contract. And I left the school. I left my career." My mind begins to spin and the words become unstoppable from my lips. "I ran away with the world's largest criminal mastermind! I'm leaving my friends behind! My family! My whole entire life! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my _God!_" I rant unknowingly.

My mind continues running, but the words stop flowing. Then I realize part of what I said and look quickly at Lucy. Her grip is tight on the steering wheel, and her posture is rigid. But her face, shows nothing but worriment. As if she's mulling something over. She looks over at me, and both of our faces reflect that of being scared.

Lucy turns her attention back to the road, and looks around quickly. She turns off of the road we're on, and brings the car to a stop on a secluded street, out of eye view from the main road. Putting it in park, she turns to me. She takes a slow deep breath, something she does when she's gathering herself. "Are you sure about this Amy?" She asks me in a small voice.

"Sure about what?" I ask, giving her a confused look now.

"Sure about running away with this criminal mastermind?" Vulnerability is laced in her voice, and it makes my heart ache just slightly.

* * *

Bellice

Alice's POV

But just as I'm approaching the opening, into my midnight escape, I pick up a scent. The scent of a human. Ok, that probably sounded really weird right? Seeing as how you have no idea what I'm talking about, and now you probably think I'm a crazy person. Let me back track for a moment. My name is Alice Cullen, and I'm a vampire. Yes, you read that right, a vampire. In the flesh. I'm a vegetarian vampire though. Which probably sounds extremely comical also. Me and my family feed off of animal blood instead of human blood. None of us are welcomed to the idea of being murderers or monsters. And although animal blood isn't as satisfying as a human's blood would be to us; it satiates the thirst so that we can function in a normal society. It takes work to grow accustomed to the smell of human blood and not be driven by lust to feed on it. But after a lot of practice and self-patience, we can handle it and walk amongst the humans, acting as they do.

Now that that's out of the way, I slow my run down to a snail paced walk, and approach the opening slowly. Being a vampire gives me the ability of being extremely stealthy and gracefully smooth; so not one sound is heard as my feet fall softly to the ground with each step I take. The smell of human blood is even stronger as I scan the clearing, and look out across the lake. Piercing the blackness of night isn't a problem for my vampiric sight, and as my eyes sweep the opposite banks of the lake, I find the human who's scent is unlike any I've ever smelled before. It's so potent, but aside from that, it's the most fragrant and alluring that I have ever smelt of a human.

Not wanting to test my restraints on this enticing human, I stick to the trees, and study her from a distance. I find it extremely odd, yet unmistakably intriguing, that at the time of the moon's highest peak, a human would be this far from home, and seem to be resting peacefully at this lake's edge. She's sitting on the ground, leaning against the boulder I mentioned earlier. Her arms are wrapped securely around her knees and her posture seems perfectly relaxed as her serene, emotionless gaze looks across the lake.

Bella's POV

You see, I'm in Forks because my mom moved somewhere else with her new man candy, and she told me that I could either go with them or get lost. And I sure as hell was not about to go with them. Especially since I was actually given a choice. So she told me if not, then to come here, and live with my father until I'm legally old enough to be on my own. Only problem is. . well, he hates me just as much. He's partly the reason that I've become so reclusive as well, and distant from everyone on the planet.

I guess I should tell you a little bit more on my story huh? Well first, let me start off with my name so you won't refer to me as _that girl_ the whole time. My name's Isabella Swan. I prefer Bella and on occasion I've been called Izie. I like the second one better, there's just no one to call me that. So I stick with Bella. Maybe I'll change that with the new location. Ok. . sorry, off track. See. . I'm not totally emo and repulsive.

So Forks. Where my biological father lives. He's the chief of police there, in the rainy, overgrown, little town located in Washington. We haven't had much of a relationship in the past four years. Not since the summer before my seventh grade year of middle school.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N- Hey everyone. So this took me a little over a month to complete. I know. But there's just SO MUCH going on in this post, that I had to plan very carefully what was going to happen and what was going to set up the next and final chapter of Love CAN Conquer Anything. Yes, you heard me right, this is the second to last chapter of LCCA! And then I will begin work on the sequel. =) So please enjoy it! It is also very lengthy because of how much I needed to include. There's love, drama, issue solving and everything in between in this chapter. So I really hope you do enjoy it! =)**

**---**

**FOF's for ze last chaptahhh...**

**Kirky123- Thanks! Hope you're ready for this! =)**

**somthgIlike2do- I'm glad you like their relationship. I've read a lot of futuristic stories on Spashley, and them with kids, and a lot of people portray Ashley as the goofy one or the immature one who can't be disciplinary or the "total package". And I know most people draw that from how she was on the show. But I like showing the more grown up side of Ashley. And to me there's nothing more maturing then being a mom. =) Sorry in advance for no Spencer visiting, but it is coming. ;)**

**mb168- I hope this chapter is fast enough for you right now. =) But the next chapter will hold a whole lot more fast forwarding as well. This story will not end before the six months does. They'll end together. =)**

**goshNyikes- I always come back don't I?! lol I'm glad you like the interaction between our favorite couple. So I really hope this chapter did them even better justice in your mind. =) And I'm glad you agree with me on the physical distance helping them. =) I want one like Jake some day too! Haha.. but it's so easy to create the perfect kid in a fantasy world. xD I'm glad you're looking forward to the Bellice fic as well. =)**

**Lunarcycle- Hey sweetie! I'm glad you're into the teasers! You know I'm hoping that you and Em will read them between your busy school schedules. ;P And I think we probably already discussed everything else from your review, but work is work lol, and one of my best friend's gave birth to my newest niece early New Years morning. =) HI EM! **

**Acheronix- Thanks for the review! I'm glad my story captivated you so much that you couldn't put it down. =) The story isn't quite over yet though, there's still one more chapter after this and then a sequel to follow, so I hope you stay tuned! =)**

**Nesha26- Sometimes I wonder how I fit my head through a door after reading your reviews, cause you blow up my ego tremendously. lmao. I'm sorry you're dreading the ending, but at least there will be a sequel to continue the story of these two girls. And the struggle of their soon to be new life. =) I'm glad you're in for the DEBS fic, and as for the Bellice, I'm a huge fan of Twilight, but as soon as I started getting into Bellice femslash ff, the original Twilight series lost some of my attention because Alice and Bella truly fit so much better together! =) So I definitely hope that you'll give it a try Shay! **

**mutt009- We're horrible. It's all understandable, but we are. We're so busy that neither of us can even keep our promises of staying in touch more often. GAY GAY GAYYY! We really MUST work on this sweetheart! I'm still trying to think on the flashback part, but from where I am now this story is going to end with the six months of separation ending. At least kind of. So flashbacks might not be neccesary. IDK. We'll see yea? And please tell me that you've watched Wall-E finally also?! Such a freakin amazing movie! =) Lol on the teaser comments. You know with my procrastination track record those stories won't be posted for months. I haven't even worked on them since before I posted the teasers. I have been doing alot of thinking about them though and I know I need to work on them. I was thinking of doing so tomorrow actually. Legit. =)**

**hugbuddy13- As much as I know they would like to be, and as much as I know you and everyone else would like them to be, their lives prevent them from seeing each other often. Sad I know. I'm horrible lol. But everything always works out with Spashley. =)**

**Coachkimm- Glad you liked it. =) And that you're interested in my two new stories also. Give the Bellice one a shot though. I'm a fan of Twilight but even I lost some interest when I started reading Bellice fics and realized how much more perfect they are than Edward and Bella. haha. So I think you'll enjoy it despite your distaste in Twilight. =)**

**spashley13- I've been wondering where you skipped off too for a chapter or two. lol Glad to have you back! Hope you've enjoyed everything that's been going on. =)**

**---**

**Ok, that's everyone. And thanks to everyone as usual who's added me to alerts and favorites! =) Let's me know people are reading even if they're not reviewing. **

**ENJOY!**

**-Mel**

**

* * *

**

Three Months Later

Spencer's POV

SPENCER: "How much longer until you're going to be here?" I ask biting my lip excitedly.  
ASHLEY: "Soon beautiful. I'm just waiting for them to call for my flight." She answers, seemingly just as excited, but trying to contain it.  
I get up and start walking around my Ashley-less apartment, fidgeting with everything I come across that seems even minutely out of place, wanting to make Ashley's first impression of the place a good one. . Again anyways.

_Two Weeks Before_

_SPENCER: "Have you given any thought to where you're going to be staying while you're here Ash?" I asked her softly one night, as I laid in bed talking to her.  
__ASHLEY: "Kind of yes. I figured I'd get a hotel once again. Unless. ." She trailed off, and I caught on to her implication quickly.  
__I took a deep breath, and bit my lip. Running the idea through my head for a minute. Not that the idea hadn't been on my mind since she told me she was finally coming back to see me anyways.  
__SPENCER: "I want you to stay here with me Ash." I whispered nervously, but smiled none-the-less. It only grew when I heard her draw in a quick breath.  
__ASHLEY: "Really?" She asked softly, and I could tell she was biting her lip.  
__SPENCER: "Yes really." I pause, trying to decide how to say this next part. "I don't want anything to happen between us just yet, but I think I've gone long enough without you next to me when I sleep." I told her quietly, and I felt a light blush cover my cheeks.  
__ASHLEY: "You don't know how good it is. . to hear you say that." She replied breathlessly. _

_End_

Ever since then, I've been cleaning and re-cleaning like a mad woman, wanting to make sure the place looks spotless for her. Not that it doesn't already look spotless. I usually keep the place pretty clean. But I've done more then I usually do. I even went as far as organizing my closet and reorganizing the cabinets in the kitchen. To say that I was on edge because of my excitement would be an understatement. At least everyone at my work place has asked me why I'm so happy all of a sudden, in this last week. Except for Megan of course. Her and I are doing better though.

But back on track here. Ashley is at the airport right now, waiting for them to board her flight.

ASHLEY: "Spence I gotta go, they're calling for my flight babe." She tells me, and I can hear the smile in her voice.  
SPENCER: "Ok, see you in a few hours." I tell her with a big smile on my own face.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, bye." She says and then hesitates. Something we've both been doing for a couple of weeks now whenever we hang up.  
SPENCER: "Bye." I whisper to her, and I in turn hesitate also.  
I hear her draw in a rough breath and force it out, then the line goes dead.

I sigh in defeat, and open up a new text message. I send her a text heart, like I do every time after this happens. We both know how we feel, but we're too nervous to say it. Yes, we can admit to feeling like this, in a different context of conversation; but when it comes to just _saying_ it to say it? We stumble and hesitate and become scared of it being too soon still. So we become frustrated with our own selves and then just end the call. Maybe being face to face this weekend will help. We're gonna get to spend four days together. It's got to be enough time for us to get these three words out again.

Sighing once more, I head back into my bedroom and towards the bathroom. I need to double check everything in there, and make sure I don't need anything from the store. Then I proceed with the rest of the apartment in the same fashion. Trying to keep myself busy until I know it's time to get in the shower and head to the airport.

---

Any minute her flight is supposed to be landing. I got a gate pass so that I could meet her where they come off the plane at. Cost me ten bucks too! Stupid wars and bombers creating high security issues in the airport. Anyways. . I'm pacing in this small area a few feet from the door she's supposed to come through. People are giving me strange looks because of my obvious nerves and lack of being able to sit still. But I ignore them, because I'm too high-strung momentarily to care of the attention I'm attracting. I see the plane finally pulling up to the designated gate, and I stand still, but start rolling on the balls of my feet excitedly. Trying to refrain from jumping up and down fully.

Almost another fifteen minutes later, I finally see her make her way off of the plane, and our eyes connect after mere seconds. A wide, happy grin erupts across her face and mine manages to grow more by the second, until I'm sure that I'll have a smile cramp any minute. She walks slowly towards me, and we both just kind of lose ourselves in the other's eyes.

SPENCER: "Get over here." I finally whisper to her in the noisy room, and my wide grin turns into a shy smile as I open my arms out to her.

She steps into them without hesitation, and we melt together instantaneously. There's nothing tense or nervous about the contact once it's been made. We relax instantly in each other's grasp and I close my eyes. The rest of the room fades away and it's just her and I; lost in our connection and our own little world.

ASHLEY: "I've missed you beautiful." She murmurs against my shoulder, and I smile against the side of her neck.  
SPENCER: "I've missed you too sweetheart." I reply softly.  
I pull back just a little, and look at her face.  
SPENCER: "C'mon, lets get out of here." I tell her and she smiles her agreement.

We pick up her weekend bag from the claiming area, and then head out of the airport.

-----

Two Days Later

Ashley's POV

SPENCER: "Ash, c'mon! We're gonna be late for our reservation!" I hear her call towards the bathroom, where I'm putting on my make-up and finishing my hair. "Since when has it ever taken you this long to get ready?" She asks, then her muffled laugh echoes through the door.  
ASHLEY: "When I started caring more about my appearance when I gained the trust back of this beautiful girl." I tell her goofily and smile to myself. She stays quiet, and I continue putting on my finishing touches.  
SPENCER: "But you've never taken _this_ long. You were always the one to throw something on and look gorgeous no matter what." She tells me seriously, the smile still in her voice.  
ASHLEY: "Ha! You should have been there on the nights when we had extra special plans and we were getting ready separately. Those nights were even worse then tonight." I tell her, laughing lightly. I take one last look in the mirror, and nod; satisfied with my appearance.

I open the bathroom door slowly, and walk out even slower. I see her turn in my direction from hearing the door, and I see her eyes rake my body slowly, drinking in my appearance. She bites her lip and I smile slightly in victory, wanting this exact reaction from her.

Her eyes finally lock on mine, and she smirks sexily.  
ASHLEY: "I thought you were ready to go?" I ask her with a teasing eye brow raised.  
SPENCER: "I am." She whispers, as she lets her eyes sweep my frame again.

I know she can't seem to get over the clingy black dress I decided to wear for dinner. It ends just above my knees, but both sides have a three inch slit, that stop mid thigh, and the dress clings snugly to all the right curves. Not in a slutty way, but in the way that it's supposed too by getting Spencer's attention; like it is. She shuts her eyes tightly and I see her chest rise higher then usual as she takes a deep breath.

I take this time to smile again, and then I let my eyes sweep over her own outfit of choice. She's wearing a dark green dress that hangs loosely around her mid thigh. The type that would cascade beautifully around her if she were to twirl about. The top part however clings perfectly to her petite waist and other curves. Her hair is straight and clipped back off of her face; and as always she's looking like an angel.

ASHLEY: "Ok, well then, shall we?" I ask a moment later, but my eyes are still running over her.  
SPENCER: "Yes." She replies softly, as my eyes finally find and hold her own.

We meet in the center of the room, and I hold my hand out for hers. She nervously slides her fingers through mine, and I give them a gentle squeeze. Bringing them to my lips next, I lay a gentle kiss on them, gaining her attention again.

ASHLEY: "You look amazing Spence." I murmur to her and I see pink tinge her cheeks for a moment.  
SPENCER: "Thank you. So do you." She tells me back sweetly.  
I squeeze her hand once more, and we make our way out to the front door where we put on our coats and then leave the apartment.  
ASHLEY: "So where is this reservation at?" I ask as we head down stairs in the elevator.  
SPENCER: "Even if I told you, you wouldn't know the place." She giggles.  
ASHLEY: "Doesn't mean I wouldn't like to know the name of this place." I tell her back with a smile.  
SPENCER: "You'll be ok until we get there." She jokes as we walk out of her apartment building and I just laugh in response; noticing the mischievous twinkle in her eye.

The night is pretty chilly, but not as cold as it was when I was here three months ago. Spencer links her arm through mine however and leans into me for warmth. Not minding one bit, I smile as we walk towards her car.

---

Spence ends up taking me to this really cute Italian restaurant that reminds me of the one I took her too on the night of the shooting. The night we first told each other we were truly in love with each other. Just seeing the set-up of the place, and all the similarities it had to the place in our memories, made me wonder why she chose this place.

SPENCER: "Do you like the place?" She asks me as the waiter clears our finished dinner plates.  
ASHLEY: "I do. And is it just me, or does it remind you of the bad weekend we spent at the resort?" I ask her with a raised eyebrow.  
SPENCER: "It does. I was hoping it'd remind you of that also." She says softly to me, lowering her eyes for a moment.  
ASHLEY: "Why were you hoping for that?" I ask her, my voice already becoming thick with emotion.  
She takes a deep breath and looks around the quiet restaurant for a moment. Then her eyes come back to mine and she gives me a gentle smirk.

SPENCER: "The night when we'd had dinner at that cute Italian restaurant, we had a very deep, emotional talk. One that lead to us admitting some pretty intense feelings. And well, we _both_ know how the rest of that evening went. Not including the beach." She starts, and she pauses as her cheeks tinge that cute pink color again and I smile at the beautiful memory of us. She reaches across the table and takes my hand into hers, running her thumb over the back of my fingers softly. "These last three months have been amazing Ash. You have no idea how much happier, you being back in my life has made me. I don't wake up in the morning, dreading another day anymore. And I don't smile with remorse anymore. I've fallen so hard for you all over again. For the girl I knew five years ago, and for the woman you've become in these last five years as well. Our lives separately have gone through so much in these last few years that we've been apart. We've learned and lost and learned to love again while protecting our hearts from the pain we've both had to feel. And in three months time, we've mended so much of our broken path and have found each other again." She tells me all of this with that same smile playing on her features and her eyes never leave mine.

While she's talking, I can't help but reminisce the last time we had a talk like this in a little Italian restaurant. She seems to be lost in thoughts for a moment, so I decide to say something in regards to everything she's just said.

ASHLEY: "I know just what you mean. We both went through hell and back, and I know for the past five years, we've spent that time making ourselves miserable and living in our misery, because we were spending the years without one another. But we _have_ learned so much, and we've changed so much because of that. I, as well, have found the girl I fell in love with more then six years ago, and I have fallen all over again for the woman who sits before me now. These last few months have been the greatest of my recent life. And I can't wait till we can bring our lives even closer together once again. Because it's hell right now being so far from you every day." I tell her and smile, which she returns.

There's another moment of comfortable silence between us, and I can tell she's mulling over something in her head.

SPENCER: "Ok, well to finally answer your earlier question. The reason I wanted this place to remind you of our memory, is because it holds the same meanings as I want tonight to hold."  
I give Spencer a quizzical look, searching her eyes to try and quietly answer my mind's question.  
SPENCER: "For the past few weeks, we've both seemed to hit this slight road block." She begins again quietly, and I know instantly what she's talking about. So I bite my lip as anticipation floods my stomach. "I know, I personally, have been scared to death of taking this next step again, and it seems to be reflected in your own actions. But I can't keep pushing this away anymore, because everyday that I let pass without saying it, creates an empty feeling in my stomach. The emotions from this phrase and this _desperation _to say it_, _has been a part of me since your heart and soul became a part of me all those years ago. And to let this separation and desperation eat at me every day. To feel empty from not hearing it, and not feeling whole cause I don't hear it. And not being able to say it in return, kills me. And I can't keep letting our fears get in the way. We've spent three months in fear, but we've worked through a lot of that. And if we don't start stepping out of our comfort zones with one another again, then we're never going to fully accomplish forgiving each other and moving on. Because we'll always be dwelling on our past mistakes."

I just stare at her. Taking in everything she's just said. I run her last few sentences through my head about not being scared and needing to step out of this bubble we've created for ourselves because we're so scared. I don't want her and I to always live in fear from our past mistakes. I want us to move on as well and to live life with no regrets and no more worries.

Reaching my other free hand across the table, I take her other hand into mine, and I give her a reassuring smirk.

ASHLEY: "I love you Spencer Jordyn Carlin. I'm so very _in_ love with you." I whisper lovingly to her. She bites her lip and then a wide grin spreads across her face and she bows her head bashfully.  
SPENCER: "I'm so very in love with you too Ashley Tayler Davies."

I smile my own large smile now, and just like we did seven years ago, we both stand simultaneously, and move swiftly towards each other. With our movements synchronized, we pull ourselves into each other with one pair of our still linked hands. Colliding gently at the waist, we smile at each other and lean in without missing a beat. Our lips connect softly, and just like the night replaying in our memories, we become as one. I can feel her heartbeat against my chest and feel as it travels through my veins as a bass drum's beat would be during a concert. Her heartbeat quickly becomes one with my own, and there's no longer her's and mine. There's only ours. Two hearts no longer distinguishable without the other's. Blended so easily and perfectly together, that one cannot exist without it's counterpart.

Her lips move in perfect harmony with mine, and my hands break from hers to run through her hair and end at her neck; which I pull more towards me to intensify the kiss in every way possible. Her hands gripped at my sides when I let them go, and they are currently pulling my body more into hers. There is no more restaurant, or people sitting at near-by tables. There isn't time, and there isn't anymore countdowns. There's just this moment in time, where our hearts have finally let go, and became one with the other's again. And this time, they're too tightly locked to exist without the other's for any elongated period of time.

When the need for oxygen brings us back to the actual reality around us, we break apart unwillingly, and rest our foreheads together. Our lips are still so close that as we drag in deep breaths, they brush together softly. My eyes are still closed and I refuse to open them just yet. Not wanting to bring myself completely back into the reality of this restaurant. Wanting to keep this moment as unworldly as possible. Because right now I'm in the clouds, in a place that could only be considered heaven.

Being extremely hyper-aware of Spencer's presence right now, I feel the warmth of her hand leave my side, and feel it on my cheek moments later. I feel her fingertips stroke down my cheek for a second and then feel her warm palm come to rest on the curve of my jaw.

SPENCER: "Ash?" I hear her question a second later.  
ASHLEY: "Hmm?" Is all I can muster as a response, having not yet gained my voice back yet.  
SPENCER: "Why haven't you opened those beautiful brown eyes yet?" She whispers, and I can still feel the closeness of our lips as hers brush against mine with her spoken words.  
ASHLEY: "Because, this moment, has me in the clouds, floating higher then even heaven. And if I open them, though I'll see the physical you, I'll also see the physical world." I take a deep breath, and smile just slightly. "And I'm not ready to let go of heaven just yet." I finish, my voice taking on a deeper octave.

There's a second of time that passes, as I wait for a response. But one does not come. At least not verbally. I feel Spencer's lips connect once more with my own, and I feel the upward curve of them, that prevents them from completely melting into my own. This causes me to smile my own smile against her mouth, before I feel her suck at my bottom lip. Our lips are infused once more, and together we float into heaven.

-----

Spencer's POV

Later that night, we're laying in bed, wrapped up in each other's arms. Her face is just a few inches from my own, and we're both breathing heavily. Our lips broke apart a few seconds ago, where we had been spending more time in our private heaven. Tonight didn't end like it had all those years ago, but it's not on either of our minds. Just being this close, and sharing these intense and loving kisses is all we need right now.

Just as I'm about to lean in again, and kiss her lips softly; she pulls away with this adorable look on her face. Almost like she just remembered something.

SPENCER: "What is it babe?" I ask her quizzically.  
ASHLEY: "I have something for you." She tells me cutely, and begins to climb out of bed.  
I groan in protest of her getting up, but allow her to move from our warmth.

She's up for a few moments rummaging through her bag, before she turns back to me and crawls back onto my bed. Her gorgeous smile is spread across her beautiful lips, and I sit up against the head board. She straddles my lap, and sits comfortably for a moment, just looking into my eyes. There's nothing sexual about the moment, I actually find it quite adorable how she's acting.

Placing my right hand on her cheek, I run my thumb along her smooth skin, waiting for her to speak.

ASHLEY: "I love you." She whispers and then blushes.  
This causes me to smile and bite my lip.  
SPENCER: "I love you too beautiful." I whisper back, my thumb still stroking her cheek.  
ASHLEY: "I have something for you." She tells me next, that adorable smile adorning her features again.  
SPENCER: "Do you?" I ask cutely, arching an eyebrow.  
She nods and holds one of her hands out to me, her fist seeming to be balled around something.

I look to her hand, and then back to her chocolate brown orbs. Slowly I raise my hand, and palm facing up, stop underneath her closed fist. When she makes no motion to move, I glance back down at our hands, and then back up to her eyes. She just keeps smiling at me, and I soon start to giggle like an impatient child waiting for their surprise. This causes her to smile wider and then she breaks our eye contact to look down at our hands. I follow her gaze and watch as she slowly opens her fingers one at a time. Eventually she has only her middle finger still clasped around whatever the hidden item is, and I look on eagerly, wondering what is being held in her hand.

I feel her opposite hand suddenly, warm on my cheek, and directing my gaze back to hers. Her wide smile has faded into a gentle smirk and she leans forward to place a soft kiss on my lips. As she does this, she lays her hand, palm to palm, on top of my awaiting one, and finally removes the remaining finger from the hidden object. Held between our hands is a flat object, seeming rather metallic. She breaks the gentle kiss and pulls back. She's yet to remove her hand from mine, and I continue to wait patiently.

ASHLEY: "This is something that I really want you to have. And I want you to think about it as a promise for the future to come. I love you, and I can't wait for us to combine our lives, and stop living so many states from one another." She tells me seriously, her eyes ablaze with love.  
Oh and don't think I'm not paying attention. That's two since our talk at the restaurant. I'm glad to see that it's working!  
SPENCER: "I love you too. And I can't wait either." I tell her back, still curious as to the object compressed between our hands.

She waits for another moment, and then leans in and kisses me again briefly. When she pulls back, she takes her hand with her and leaves my hand open with the object in it.

I keep my eyes locked on hers for another moment, and she nods to me to look down. When I do, I stop short and just stare. It wasn't exactly what I was expecting, but I'm glad it wasn't one of the few other choices running through my mind seconds ago as well. I close my hand around the metal object, and shift it around so I'm holding it in my fingertips.

I stare at it for a minute or so, before looking up to Ashley's watchful gaze. I can tell she's trying to gauge my reaction, and I'm not quite sure she's pleased with what she's getting. I'm just a little stunned at the gift, and a little unsure of her intentions in giving it to me. And on top of that we haven't even fully discussed the part that's tied to what she's obviously implying with this.

When I still haven't answered minutes later, I hear her take in a slow deep breath.

ASHLEY: "Please say something." She states softly.  
My eyes continue to stare at the object, and my mouth opens to reply, but nothing comes out.  
ASHLEY: "Anything?" She presses. "Anything will work. . Just please. . Say something. ." She pleads.  
I stare at the object again for a few seconds and then look back to her eyes.  
SPENCER: "Just so I'm correct, this is a key to your. . house. . isn't it?" I ask her slowly.  
She merely nods, biting her lip as fear flashes through her eyes.  
SPENCER: "Why are you giving me a key to your place, when we haven't even discussed any part of this yet?" I ask her seriously, anger hitching just slightly in my voice.  
Before she can reply, I'm motioning to get out of bed and she climbs off of me to let me do so.

I start pacing the floor in the space beside the bed, and take a few deep calming breaths. I don't want to get worked up over something so minuscule, especially before she's fully explained her intentions on this particular gift. But that feeling of not having a say in the upcoming matter of our future residence weighs a lot more heavily on me then rationality does at the moment. I continue to pace, and take deep breaths. Even though I know I can't think rationally at the moment, I don't want to say the wrong thing irrationally at the very least. She doesn't deserve that.

ASHLEY: "Spencer. ." She begins, and I glance quickly in her direction, but don't stop pacing. "Spencer, please stop pacing and look at me." She demands quietly.  
I side glance her again, and take a few steps away. My back is to her in this position and I take another deep breath before turning to look at her.  
ASHLEY: "Thank you." She whispers and I nod. "What's wrong with what I've given you, and please be honest?" She asks calmly.  
I take a few minutes to gather the most rational thoughts I have, and put them together slowly so they'll sound rational as well once they're out in the open.  
SPENCER: "You've given me a key to your place. But we haven't even decided who's going to be the one that moves yet." I tell her slowly.  
ASHLEY: "You're right. But aren't you the one who said that uprooting Jake when he's this young would be a bad thing?" She asks.  
My eyes widen and I stare at her; mouth agape. So she _is_ assuming that I'd be the one to just up and move without discussion.  
SPENCER: "So you just assume from me saying that, that I'm going to be the one to pack up and move thousands of miles away?!" I ask her, my calm demeanor slowly fading.  
ASHLEY: "Who said I assumed? All I'm saying is you're the one that implied it from the beginning." She states back, keeping her cool better then I am.  
SPENCER: "So does that mean when I mentioned my career being here, that I implied you moving here as well? Cause I'm pretty sure we were on equal turf with not knowing what'd be best right now. Seeing as how we _both_ have major reasons why we can't just up and leave!" I challenge.  
ASHLEY: "No, I didn't get that implication at all. I just figured when the time was right, we'd work it out!" She urges angrily, finally losing her temper.  
SPENCER: "Well we most definitely haven't worked it out! Yet here I am, holding a key to your house!"

She just gives me this outraged look, then gets up from the bed where she hadn't moved from this whole time, and walks toward the door without another word.

SPENCER: "Oh great, here we go. You gonna walk away from our problems again?! Huh Ash?!" I yell after her.  
She turns around, and gives me the most heart-wrenching look ever. She looks so hurt from my comment, and the second I saw her face I knew it was a mistake to let my anger get that far ahead of me.  
ASHLEY: "No, I wasn't. I was actually going to go to the kitchen to make some coffee and give the both of us a few minutes to calm down, because I think we're fighting about something completely stupid right now. Guess I'm not the only one making assumptions though am I?" She whispers brokenly. She turns back away from me, but doesn't move just yet. "Forget the coffee though, I'm going for a walk instead." I hear slip past her lips, and I know from the sound of her voice that she's doing her best to keep from crying.

---

Ashley's POV

The second this turned into a fight I knew that it was all wrong. She took the gift the wrong way, and instead of explaining that to her first, I gave her more reason to assume that I was implying she'd be the one moving.

I get up from the bed, wanting some coffee and needing to give us a few minutes of breathing room. I don't want us to make this worse when it doesn't need to be. As I get to the bedroom door though, she calls out to me.

SPENCER: "Oh great, here we go. You gonna walk away from our problems again?! Huh Ash?!" She isn't screaming loudly, but her voice is raised as she says this.  
Besides the painful infliction of her assumption, the malice I can hear laced in her words makes it hurt more. She's obviously still angry about our break-up, which means she's been lying about being completely over it. I turn to look at her, trying to keep the pending tears from falling.  
ASHLEY: "No, I wasn't. I was actually going to go to the kitchen to make some coffee and to give the both of us a few minutes to calm down, because I think we're fighting about something completely stupid right now. Guess I'm not the only one making assumptions though am I?" I do my best to keep my voice from cracking, but I only half succeed. I see the recognition of my pain flood her eyes, and then see the regret following. But now I need more then just a few minutes away from her.  
I turn away from her again, but don't move just yet. All I can hear is my slow intake of breath, as I try to keep my voice steady. In doing so I whisper out.  
ASHLEY: "Forget the coffee though, I'm going for a walk instead."

I walk from the bedroom and to the front door where my coat is hanging on a rack. I grab it and walk out the door of her apartment.

I don't really know where I'm going, seeing as I don't live here. So I stick to the sidewalks, and well-lit areas. I don't want to wander too far from her apartment building, so that I don't get lost. I do pretty well at not letting myself cry as I walk. A few tears escape here and there, but no sobbing comes.

Eventually I come across a bench a few blocks from her building, and I sit down. I run everything through my mind that just happened as a few more tears slip. This night had been going so perfectly, and because of a miscommunication, we're fighting. About something stupid no-less. Why didn't I just explain before opening my mouth an questioning her about what she'd said before? God I'm so stupid! But that comment really hurt. She's the one who told me tonight that we needed to move on and let go, and she's the one who's obviously still holding on to my past mistakes, and harboring all this anger. So what am I supposed to do?

---

Once I've been out of the apartment for what seems like an hour, I finally decide to head back. I've calmed down for the most part, but now I need to go back and we need to face this. We spent enough time apart to cool off, so now everything needs to be talked about.

It takes me a couple of minutes to make it back to her building, and within a few more minutes I'm outside of her door again. I take a deep breath, and slowly open the door. I walk in quietly, and take my jacket off; replacing it on the coat rack. I don't hear any noise coming from anywhere, so I walk towards Spencer's bedroom; expecting to find her asleep. She's not in there however, so I walk back out, and turn into the living room. She's laying on the couch and appears to be sleeping as I'd guessed before.

I walk over to the couch and sit on the edge of the coffee table. Reaching my hand out, I shake her shoulder gently. She squirms for a second before settling back down in her slumber. I try a second time, putting a little more gentle force behind it. She groans quietly, and then her eyes start to open some.

SPENCER: "Ashley?" She calls out, her eyes still seeming to adjust to her surroundings.  
ASHLEY: "Yea, it's me." I tell her softly.  
Her eyes snap open fully at that, and she sits up quickly.  
SPENCER: "Oh thank God you're back, I was so worried!" She says urgently.  
I just nod my head, not really knowing what to say back to that. She stares at me for a moment, before her gaze turns regretful and she downcasts her eyes from mine.

I look away as well, not wanting to get caught up in the feeling of wanting to comfort her, and then end up forgetting why I'm upset myself. Forgetting won't help either of us solve this.

After a few more moments of tense silence, I hear her sigh and see her fidget out of the corner of my eye.

SPENCER: "I'm sorry." She finally whispers and I look up at her. "I didn't mean to say what I did. I was just angry and you walking away so suddenly like that just escalated that anger for a moment." She explains and I just stare at her.  
ASHLEY: "There's no reason to apologize. I just wish you would have been honest with me about still being angry." I tell her honestly, but not in a rude way.  
SPENCER: "What do you mean?" She asks, confusion written across her face.  
ASHLEY: "You and I both know and believe that someone doesn't just say something like that simply because they're angry at whatever's going on. They say something like that because they're still holding on to some kind of grudge or past mistake. And not that I blame you, but I wish you would have been honest with me and told me that you were still trying to get over the anger of me walking out on you seven years ago. Instead of holding it in, and letting it explode during a completely different and irrelevant fight." I answer.  
She just stares at me, taking in everything I've just said before down casting her eyes again.  
SPENCER: "I'm not still angry about it." She says quietly, still not looking at me. "I was angry with the situation and then you walking away during our fight, just made me think of the last time. So in that moment, it's all I could think of; history repeating itself again. And the pain and the anger from that moment seven years ago came back to me. But I was wrong, and it was wrong of me to jump to a conclusion like that. And I truly am sorry Ashley. All of the trust that was broken when you ended things is still being repaired, but I should have had more faith." She explains herself.  
All I can do is nod. If she says she's not really angry, then I believe her. Because I love her, and she's never given me a reason not to trust what she says. Doesn't mean I don't double check though.  
ASHLEY: "You're sure you're not still angry? Cause I understand if you are. And I just want you to be honest with me about it if that's so."  
She shakes her head vehemently.  
SPENCER: "I promise you, I'm not still holding in anger from all those years ago. It was just a momentary lapse in judgment. I didn't mean to be so mean and say something like that to you."  
I nod once again.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, I believe you."

We're quiet for another few moments, and I'm not sure where to start in explaining the key.

ASHLEY: "I'm sorry for leading you to assume that I was implying you'd be the one moving." I tell her, not knowing how else to say it. She tilts her head confusedly at me and I smirk a little at that. "My intentions in giving you the key weren't to imply that you'd be the one moving. I simply wanted you to have a key for exactly the reasons I said when I gave it to you. It was just supposed to be a sign of our promising future. While yes it is a key to my house, which you can feel free to use at any time until we make a decision; I did not mean to imply that you having this key meant that you would be the one moving in with me."  
She listens and then I see the realization flood her eyes.  
SPENCER: "So it was just a promise for the future?" She asks, and I again nod. "When the time comes for us to bring our lives together, the choice is still open?" I nod once again.  
I lean forward and take her hands into mine.  
ASHLEY: "Spence we're a team. We're both equal partners in this. When there's a big decision to be made regarding our relationship, it will be made together, with both of our input. I would never force a decision like that on you. It's something that we need to talk about and discuss, and _together_ work out the best possible option for the both of us."  
She smiles cutely at me and then bites her lip.  
SPENCER: "You're right, we are a team and I'm sorry I forgot that tonight. I just kind of freaked out and then started jumping to conclusions." She tells me timidly.  
ASHLEY: "Baby I love you, and I don't want to do anything to push you away ever again. Please just always remember that."  
She bites her lip once more and then nods her head in compliance.  
SPENCER: "I promise I'll try my best." She replies and we just stare lovingly at each other. "You called me baby." She says and smiles her brightest smile.  
ASHLEY: "Yea, I know." I tell her bashfully. "I've missed calling you that, but I wanted to find the right time to start using it again; and I thought this seemed like the right time."  
She just continues to smile and then she gets up from the couch and sits on my knees.  
SPENCER: "Well I love you too beautiful." She whispers and then kisses my lips.  
I smile into the kiss before my lips melt into hers.

ASHLEY: "Can we please get back into bed now and continue where we left off before this whole mess started?" I ask her with a goofy grin on my face.  
SPENCER: "Yes. C'mon." She stands and pulls me with her towards the bedroom.

Once we're comfy in bed, Spencer on her right side and me on my left as we lay facing each other, I wrap an arm around her and pull her closer to me.

SPENCER: "Well despite the fight that ensued, and the miscommunication, thank you for my gift." She tells me softly.  
ASHLEY: "You're welcome." I reply with a smile and then kiss her forehead.  
She moves her left hand between us and finds my left hand underneath my pillow.  
ASHLEY: "What are you thinking?" I ask when I see her brow furrow just slightly in concentration.  
SPENCER: "Well, I've been thinking about something for a couple of weeks now. Since we first planned your trip to come out here; and now you giving me a key to your place has me thinking about it a little more tonight." She vaguely explains as she keeps her gaze trained on our hands as she plays with my fingers.  
ASHLEY: "Well what is it that you've been thinking about love?" I ask her as my right hand starts to rub her back softly.  
SPENCER: "I've been thinking a lot about us visiting each other, and stuff like that. And uhm, well, I think that I'm ready to finally visit you and. . Jacob." She tells me hesitantly. I see her eyes shoot to mine and then look away again.

I take a moment to process what she's just told me, before I slide my arm from around her and place my hand under her chin; directing her gaze back to mine. I keep my eyes locked on hers for a second, searching them before I speak.

ASHLEY: "Are you sure about this Spence? Are you _really_ sure?" I ask her just as hesitantly.  
She takes in a slow breath and nods against her pillow.  
SPENCER: "I've gotten over the fact that you got pregnant shortly after our break-up. And just like you told me the first time we talked about the situation; I don't and never will blame Jacob for those mistakes. He's an innocent child in all of our grown-up mistakes. And he shouldn't and won't pay for any of that. And as for payment, we've all suffered with the pain of our faults for long enough. And you and I stopped paying for those faults three months ago when you showed up on my door-step."  
ASHLEY: "You're right. You're absolutely right. But are you one-hundred percent positive that you're ready. Because once you take this step, you can't take it back. I know we only have so much time to lead these separate lives, but once Jacob's added to the mix, this becomes so much more then it already is. And I don't want to see him get hurt." I tell her seriously.  
Her hand leaves mine and her fingertips find my cheek.  
SPENCER: "I promise you I'm ready. You're a mom Ash. I get that. He's a part of you, and I'm a part of your life. And either way, it'll all come full circle eventually. But I don't think it'd be smart if the day I meet him is the day we're moving in together. He needs to get used to the idea of me being in his and your life. And I don't want it to be thrown at him all at once, because it will only confuse him and scare him. Meeting and getting to know each other first is the only smart solution."  
ASHLEY: "I agree. I mean he's a smart kid and well beyond his years already. But I don't want to freak him out or scare him either when there's suddenly another woman in his life that isn't leaving. It's going to be hard enough for him to understand that you'll be living with us and that you'll be sleeping in my room with me. He's going to have a million questions as it is, and together we're going to need to be prepared to answer them."  
SPENCER: "And together we _will_ answer them. We still need to be careful though, because I know he's still vulnerable after losing Aiden. And though he won't understand the concept of two mommy figures right now, I in no way want him to think that I'm trying to replace his daddy."  
ASHLEY: "Exactly. Cause he's still dealing with that now. I mean he's doing so much better then he was a couple of weeks ago, but it has only been three months, and there are still many nights that he wakes me up because he had a bad dream or he's crying because he misses daddy in general."  
SPENCER: "Yea, so we'll just take our time with him. I'll meet him and get to know him and we'll take it slowly from there."

I just smile at her, glad that she's finally ready to meet and get to know Jacob.  
ASHLEY: "Yea, we will." I tell her before leaning forward and kissing her lips softly. "So when do you wanna meet him?!" I ask her excitedly and she just laughs.  
SPENCER: "Slow down there tiger, we'll plan something soon enough." She tells me before kissing me once more.

* * *

**A/N2- Hope this did the trick! One more chapter guys and this story will finally be complete! =) Only took me more than two years. Haha.. **

**And for those of you attempting to do the math that just doesn't add up with the start date at the top, I started this story on another website a year before bringing it here. lol**

**k, BYES! =)**


	44. Author's Note

**Ok.. first off.. sorry if this Author's Note got your hopes up.. totally wasn't my intentions! =)**

**I actually just wanted to drop each and every one of you a message all at once, stating that I am still here.. and I am working furiously on this final chapter for you guys! I know it's been over 3 months, but the truth is.. this chapter is extremely long! It's already up to 20 pages on the document; the longest I've EVER written. And I still have quite a bit left to write before I end it and move from the ending into the sequel. **

**This is where I need your guys opinions. Since the chapter is so long, it's obviously going to make it an extremely long read! So for the reading fiends.. would you rather I post it alllll at once? Or would you rather I post it in two parts. One on one day, and I'll post the second half on another day? **

**Let me know and I'll do whichever gets the most votes! =) I am working as hard as I can to finish up this last little bit, and then I'll be posting (hopefully) within the next few days! **

**Sorry for the long wait, I know you guys hate my lack of motivation! But it will be up soon! **

**-Mel**


	45. Chapter 44 Part 1

**A/N- Hey guys! Here it is! The final chapter. After tallying up the votes, it came down to being tied for posting it all or doing it in halves. I gave it till now, when I began posting it, rnto see if it'd change, and it didn't. So I was the breaking vote and I decided on two posts. Simply because the chapter ended at 36 pages in my documents. This first half is the first like 17-ish pages. =) I'll post the other half sometime tomorrow when I wake up. So you won't have to wait long for the entire chapter to be posted. =) Besides, it'll give you guys a chance to read it and not be bogged down to the computer for a helluva long time. haha. Oh, and fanfic is making me mad, because it won't let me put dashes anymore between breaks in scenes. And I don't like putting that full line through the page, but it seems like I'm going to have too or you guys might get confused between scene transitions. So I'm sorry about that, it's totally not my fault! lol Ok, on to FOF's and then postinggg! =)**

**FOF's**

**Coachkimm- Thanks for loving it! =) I'm glad you're excited for the sequel! =)**

**somthgIlike2do- Aww, you've followed since I first started posting on this site? That's so awesome! Makes me all warm and fuzzy! lol And not in this part, but in part 2. ;)**

**goshNyikes- Aww, I LOVE HUGS! haha *hugs buddy* lol! Thanks for always being welcoming to the return of my extremely long hiatus'. But I know it's cause you like my writing and story enough to stick by it, and for that I am really grateful! =) You know I try to make the girls' relationship as close to something that would really happen. I love drama shows, sometimes lol, but there are just some shows out there that are TOO unrealistic. So I try to make sure that my story follows something more real than fantasy. =) And the rest of your answers will be revealed in mostly part 2, but there's some great stuff in this chap too! =) Enjoy sweetheart. **

**Kirky123- Sorry it wasn't a quick update. But it is long for being part 1 of the final chapter, and part 2 is even longer haha. Hence the need for two parts! xP But enjoy! =)**

**nesha26- I'm sorry you cried! *holds out kleenex* I didn't think that I made it _that_ emotional, but I am glad that emotions were felt. =) And I agree, we haven't talked in forever! I PMed you right after I received your review, but idk if you got it. But IM me on AIM, or email me! =) Even though I can be busy, I always answer messages or IM's! =) Enjoy part 1 dear! =)**

**mutt009- I did indeed write a lot around the time that I said I was. I have my entire chapter 3 done for my Bellice fic, and I plan on working on chapter 4 this week! =) I've had so much in my head for it, but I've been trying to keep my attention on this chapter. =) And I'm sorry that it's not soon. But we HAVE been talking alot lately, so you know I've been workingworkingworking like crazy on this chap! haha. And I'm sorry I scared you, but you knowwwww.. that they'll ALWAYS prevail! I just had to make their reunion more realistic by showing some lingering problems. =) Enjoy part 1 babe, even though I know you voted for it all haha. **

**mb168- I'm sorry you got teary eyed too! I didn't mean to make you guys cry! haha. And I seriously hope it doesn't take two years! But I'm probably going to get a lot of it written before I start posting it. =)**

**buff802y- Welcome to the fanbase dear! =) I'm glad you like the story, and decided to review so late in the game! =) Enjoy part one and yes, there will be a sequel! =)**

**ebonyedlove- I love them too! haha. Thank you, enjoy! =)**

**Jessica0497- Glad you liked it! =) Hope you enjoy this one too! =)**

**Ok, that's everyone! And thanks to the continuance of story alerts and addage to favorites! =) **

**Enjoy!**

**-Mel**

* * *

One Month Later

Ashley's POV

I'm on the phone with Spencer right now, and she keeps teasing me about some surprise she has for me. She won't give me any details, and I can't even guess at all what she could be planning on giving me. All she's been willing to say so far is that she's on her way to send it now. And then she's going to work.

ASHLEY: "Would you please just tell me baby?"  
SPENCER: "What do you think surprises are Ash? Something you don't know about until you get it. And that's how it's gonna stay!" She ends playfully.  
I whine for a moment, and she just giggles.  
SPENCER: "Baby stop whining, I promise you that this gift will be worth your while." Her voice amends reassuringly.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, ok. You know I trust you on that. I just hate knowing something so in advance. Now for the next three days I'm gonna be wondering what it is and when it'll get here!"  
SPENCER: "Ok, well if you agree to stop whining right now, I promise you'll have it by the end of today!" She tells me positively.  
ASHLEY: "Pwomise?" I ask her in my pouty baby voice.  
SPENCER: "Promise beautiful. Ok, I have to go. I'm getting here now, and then I gotta run right to work."  
ASHLEY: "Ok. Be safe and have fun at work. Tell Kaylie I said hi."  
SPENCER: "I will. I love you." Her voice drops cutely as she says it, and I know it's probably because she's blushing.  
I bite my lip, as butterflies flood my stomach and my heart starts beating rapidly. I'll never grow tired of how I react to her.  
ASHLEY: "I love you too gorgeous."  
Then the line is dead.

I debate calling her back, just to hear her say "I love you" again, but I resist the urge.

I turn back to my laptop, which was abandoned when Spencer had called me half an hour ago, and finish paying my bills. When I'm done it's time for me to pick up Jake from school, so I walk into my room and slide on my flip-slops before grabbing my keys and wallet and leaving.

JACOB: "Hi mommy!" My little man proclaims as he runs into my arms outside of his classroom.  
ASHLEY: "Hey son. How was school today?" I ask after placing a kiss to his forehead.  
JACOB: "It was good! We worked on our Math today, and we played Hide and Seek during play time!" He beamed joyfully.  
ASHLEY: "Well that's two of your most favorite things!" I tell him back happily.  
He just nods his head vigorously and jumps into a fully detailed rant about something that happened with one of his classmates during Hide and Seek. I laugh along with some of the things he explains to me as I carry him back to our Camaro.

Once we're home, I tell him to sit down at the breakfast bar and start his homework.

ASHLEY: "What do you want for a snack?" I ask him as I walk around the bar into the kitchen.  
His face scrunches up cutely, reminding me of Aiden when we were younger, as he thinks.  
JACOB: "Uhm, grapes please!" He exclaims and I smile approvingly.  
ASHLEY: "Green or purple?" I ask him, knowing his taste ranges just like mine, so I keep them both in the house.  
JACOB: "Green please." He replies as he begins to pull out his school work.

I rinse off some grapes for him and pat them dry, before taking them off the stem and putting them in a bowl. Then I grab him a mini bottle of water and set them down in front of him on the counter. He picks one up and pops into his mouth before he starts opening up his workbook.

ASHLEY: "What do you say little man?" I ask him nicely.  
JACOB: "Thank you mommy." He tells me sheepishly, knowing he forgot.  
ASHLEY: "You're welcome." I tell him with a soft smile, before I start on the few breakfast dishes that are still in the sink. "Let me know if you need any help ok?" I offer to him as I look over my shoulder. I see him nod his head as he's already deep into work.

I know he probably won't need much help, cause he does a pretty good job of paying attention in class. Most days I just check his homework and only have to correct one or two problems. He does have his days though when he wants to be a boy and play, so he rushes through his work, but he always knows that his homework needs to be done first. I think I've raised him, so far, to be responsible and care about things like this.

* * *

After dinner, I give Jacob a bath and then get him dressed.

ASHLEY: "Mommy's room or the living room for Iron Man tonight?" I ask Jake as I'm getting him dressed.  
JACOB: "Uhmmm, living room!" He finally answers.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, let's go." I tell him and then tickle his stomach after pulling his shirt down.  
He giggles happily and squirms away from me. He gets around me and starts running from his room laughing. I run after him, telling him I'm gonna get him. He just laughs more and runs faster screaming 'NO!'.

Just as he jumps onto the couch and pushes himself into one of the corners, covering himself with a pillow, our doorbell goes off. I stop short of the couch and drop my hands from their tickle position. I'm still kind of laughing, as I check my watch for the time, wondering who's at the door. Then I point a finger at Jake and make a face.

ASHLEY: "This isn't finished little man!" I tell him goofily, and move towards him to threaten tickling him quickly. He chortles and buries himself further into the couch.  
I turn away from him and head quickly towards the door.

The bell goes off once more, just before I have the chance to get to it.

ASHLEY: "Coming!" I call, just as I grab onto the handle. I open the door, the smile from my laughter with Jacob still on my face. It grows ten-fold, however, when my eyes land on bright blue eyes.  
ASHLEY: "SPENCER!" I exclaim and immediately throw myself into my girlfriends arms. She laughs lightly and her arms wrap securely around my waist.  
SPENCER: "Hey gorgeous." She says in my ear, before she let's me go.  
ASHLEY: "Wha-what are; how did you; why; hi." I finally manage and then hug her again briefly. She just laughs at how flabbergasted I am.  
SPENCER: "Surprise." Is her answer as we lean away from each other once more.  
ASHLEY: "God you're so amazing." I tell her seriously, and then give her a light peck on the lips. I wish I could give her more than that, but Jacob could walk over here at any second. "Why didn't you just use your key though?" I ask her.  
SPENCER: "I thought I'd at least ring the doorbell the first time." She answers cutely, with a smile on her face.  
ASHLEY: "Fair enough." I reply. "Please, baby, come in. Let me show you around." I tell her excitedly, and then I lean over and pick up her discarded bag.

She smiles at my gesture and then walks in, past me. I guide her out of the small foyer, and turn into the living room. Jacob looks up in curiosity, his face scrunching up in thought. I know he recognizes her from the weekend that Aiden passed, so he's trying to remember who she is.

I smile at Jake, and then turn to look at Spencer. I see the nervousness written across her face, and I give her a reassuring smile and nod.

JACOB: "Mommy, isn't that Grandma and Grandpa's daughter?" He finally asks and I see Spencer's face relax a little more as she smirks cutely.  
ASHLEY: "Yea little man. I'm glad you remember her. This is Spencer; Uncle Glen and Uncle Clay's sister. And Grandma and Grandpa Carlin's daughter." I tell him as I walk towards him. "Spencer this is my son Jacob." I look at her as I sit down next to Jake.  
Spencer takes a few more steps forward and waves.  
SPENCER: "Hi Jacob." She says softly to him.  
JACOB: "Hi." He answers shyly.  
ASHLEY: "Spencer's going to be staying here for a few days. She's a really close friend of mommy's and she wants to get to know you a little better too. Is that ok with you little man?" I ask as I run my hand through his hair.

He looks at me then up at Spencer, seeming to scrutinize her face. As most children are, Jacob's really good at judging someone's character. I see Spencer bite her lip as she patiently waits for Jake's approval. She knows how children are because of her job, so I know she understands Jacob's need to process my request. He tilts his head slightly, and I see Spencer try to refrain from smiling as she studies him also.

Finally, Jacob's eyes come back to meet mine. His green orbs staring intently into mine, as if he's reading even me for a moment. Then he nods his head.

JACOB: "Can we watch Iron Man now? I don't want to miss it!" He says happily.  
I chuckle, and Spencer quietly does also.  
ASHLEY: "Of course baby." I run my hand through his hair and then kiss his forehead. I turn his cartoon on for him and then stand up. "I'm gonna show Spencer around, and get her settled in. Call me if you need me son."  
He just nods his head in return, already entranced in his cartoon.

I pick up Spencer's bag from where I'd placed it on the floor next to the couch, and then lead her from the room.

SPENCER: "I'm glad he approves of me being here." She affirms as she follows behind me, down the hall.  
ASHLEY: "Yea. He's a pretty good judge of character. It'll take some time for him to get used to you being here, but I don't think you two will run into any problems. At least not till he's older and stubborn. He's like Aiden in a lot of ways, and Aiden was pretty stubborn between the ages of twelve and fifteen." I tell her and laugh. She chuckles slightly also.  
I feel her hand on my arm suddenly, stopping me just before I lead her into my bedroom. Turning back to look at her, I give her a quizzical look.  
SPENCER: "It's really good to hear you mention him and be able to smile about it." She tells me genuinely.  
I bite my lip and look away briefly.  
ASHLEY: "I'll admit it's easier than it used to be, but we miss him all the same." I give her a somber smile.  
Her hand comes to rest on my cheek, and her thumb brushes my skin softly.  
I cover her hand with my own, and bring it down to my lips where I kiss her palm.  
ASHLEY: "I'm ok Spence. Really. Now let me show you the house." I tell her, my smile widening happily at the thought of her surprising me like this.  
SPENCER: "Please do." She agrees with her own smile. "Oh, and Aiden isn't the only one who was stubborn during his teenage years." She quips from behind me, to which I send her a playful glare.

I show her my bedroom and master bathroom, then show her Jake's room and point out his bathroom.

SPENCER: "Jacob has his own bathroom?" She laughs after I point it out to her.  
ASHLEY: "Yea, he does. Until he was the age of four, I kept it locked so that he wasn't in there without me though. But now he's old enough to be in there on his own without playing around and getting hurt."  
SPENCER: "Isn't he only five?" She asks me.  
ASHLEY: "Yea, he just turned five in April."  
SPENCER: "Awe, I'm sorry I missed that." She looks genuinely upset about it.  
ASHLEY: "Don't worry about it. He had a great day, except for missing his daddy."  
SPENCER: "Well that's good."

I lead her out of Jake's bedroom and point out my office, before taking her to the guest bedroom.

SPENCER: "Do you think it'd be best if I slept in here for my stay this time? Or are we going to start Jacob early on the thought of you and me?" She asks as we walk in and I set her bag down on the trunk at the foot of the bed.  
ASHLEY: "I don't know honestly. I mean you've only just gotten here, and being that it's a surprise, and a fabulous one at that baby, I haven't given it a thought until now. How long are you even staying?" I ask as she comes to stand in front of me.  
SPENCER: "Well I'm done with school, and I got vacation time from work, so I planned on staying here for a week." She smiles brightly, and wraps her arms around my neck.  
ASHLEY: "I think that sounds perfect. Jacob only has one week left of school, but I'm going to let him take that week off because tomorrow is the last academic day. Next week, from what they've told us, is just a grading week. More for the older kids in his school who have exams and such."  
SPENCER: "Well that works out great! Means I have more time to spend getting to know him." She beams happily.  
ASHLEY: "Yep!" I agree and then kiss her lips briefly. "Ok, well how about for right now, you sleep in here; but later on next week, I'll have Jake stay at a friends house and we can have a romantic evening just the two of us."  
SPENCER: "That sounds perfect." She replies and kisses me again.

Just as we prepare to be swept into our kiss, I hear Jake's soft footsteps coming down the hallway, so I pull back and step out of Spencer's arms. A few moments later, Jake walks into the guest bedroom.

ASHLEY: "Hey sweetie, Iron Man over already?" I ask him as he comes to stand close to me in a shy fashion.  
JACOB: "No, it's on a commercial. Can I have some milk?" He asks softly.  
ASHLEY: "Of course sweetheart. Why don't you go lay in my bed and I'll be in in a second to turn on the TV and I'll get you some alright?" He just nods his head and then rubs one of his eyes sleepily before walking back out of the room.

Spencer's giving me this adorable look, with a small smirk on her face.  
ASHLEY: "What?" I ask back bashfully.  
SPENCER: "You're really good with him, you know that?" She tells me softly.  
ASHLEY: "He's my whole world. And I love him very much." I whisper back honestly.  
SPENCER: "And it's obvious that he loves you back just as much."  
I just smile proudly, and then bite my lip.  
ASHLEY: "I better go get that on for him before he misses something and get's whiny with me." I tell her and then chuckle.  
She giggles also and then follows me out of the room.

* * *

Spencer's POV

When Ashley left Ohio a few weeks ago, I immediately set about, planning a surprise trip out to see her. I was still nervous about meeting Jacob and getting to know him, but I knew in my heart that I was truly ready to be a part of his life, and to make him a part of mine as well. I didn't want to tell Ash of my plans, because I didn't want her to ask a bunch of questions and make me second guess what I knew was right. I know she would have only done it in order to protect Jake, but as I mentioned, I'm ready.

I had informed my parents and my brothers that I was coming the day before, so that they would know I was in town. The family knew already that Ashley and I had made amends, but I don't know if they know the extent of our relationship at this point. I have talked to Glen and filled him in on everything so far. But unless he or Ashley have disclosed the information to everyone else, no one is aware of our current relationship status. They do know that I plan to stay with her for the duration of my stay, however.

But back to Ashley. So I surprised her by showing up on her doorstep, and I couldn't be more than happy to be here. I've missed her so much in the past three weeks since I last saw her. And right now was the best time that I could plan a trip. I've finished up school completely, except for my final paper that's due in two weeks, and then graduation is at the end of summer. My residency hour requirements were met weeks ago, so after this paper is turned in and graded, I can officially consider myself a college graduate. And I will be eligible for hire at any hospital across the United States, specializing in Critical Care Medicine for Pediatrics.

Which brings me to my next reason for this surprise visit. I've decided what I want to do about Ashley's and my living arrangements, and I want to discuss them with her. But I wanted to do it in person. She already knows that I'm done with school except for this paper, and we've already made plans about her and the rest of the family being there for my graduation. We haven't talked much about the living situation though, simply because we're both worried about the stress it may cause on us. Hopefully after running my idea by her though, most to all of that worry will vanish.

* * *

I'm silently observing Ashley as she gets Jake situated in her bed and turns her TV on for him. Then she beckons me to follow her when she leaves the room to go get him his glass of milk.

ASHLEY: "Now that he's laying in my bed, he'll be knocked out within the next fifteen minutes. So we can spend some time to ourselves once he does, and I'll move him to his bed." She tells me with an adorable smile on her face.  
The thought of spending some much needed alone time with her gives me butterflies. I truly have missed her like crazy these last couple of weeks.  
SPENCER: "Sounds perfect. But even if he doesn't, I'm totally ok with vegging out and watching cartoons with him." I tell her with a goofy grin.  
ASHLEY: "I thought I had a girlfriend and son, not two kids?" She jokes and I swat at her arm.  
SPENCER: "Speak for yourself Ash. I'm pretty positive that more then half of the Disney movies you own, were bought before Jake was even born, or when he was too young to even care about movies!" I tell her adamantly, but with a smile.  
ASHLEY: "You're right, guilty as charged." She laughs, and then starts walking back towards her bedroom with a small glass of milk for her son.

Just as Ash predicted though, Jacob's out like a light no later than the end of the credits on his cartoon.  
ASHLEY: "Just give me a minute to put him in his bed." She tells me in a whisper as she picks him up gently from the bed.  
I nod my head in compliance and sit up against the headboard as she walks from her room.

She returns a few minutes later, shutting her door most of the way; leaving it open just slightly.

She climbs back onto her bed, and curls into my side. Wrapping my arms around her, I kiss her forehead and begin rubbing her back soothingly.

ASHLEY: "I'm so glad you're here Spence. I've missed you so much." She tells me softly.  
SPENCER: "I've missed you too baby. So, so, so much also."  
ASHLEY: "I wish you didn't have work to get back too, or I'd ask you to spend the summer here at least." She tells me, followed by a sigh.  
SPENCER: "Obviously that'd be an option if I wasn't graduating, but since I am already on staff at the hospital, I can't unfortunately." I answer back, knowing I'd have loved the opportunity if it were possible. "You know, you and Jake could come to Ohio for a few weeks though, since he is out of school himself." I suggest to her.  
She lifts her head from my chest and gives me an adorable look, followed by a smile.  
ASHLEY: "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea!" She agrees, before she leans up and kisses my lips. "I'll get everything worked out with Ian and Dani next week." Her whole face is lit up with excitement, and my head swims happily, seeing her so happy.

I lean down and kiss her lips softly once more, overcome with the feeling that I'll burst if I don't right this instant. She melts quickly into my kiss, and we simultaneously sigh at the loving and welcomed contact.

We stay wrapped up in each other's arms for some time, just sharing loving kisses. But when we feel it's getting late, I get up begrudgingly and head towards the door after we've shared our goodnight's.

ASHLEY: "I'm sorry we have to sleep apart. But it's only for now." She tells me, obviously not happy with having me here, but not in her bed to cuddle with.  
SPENCER: "It's ok. I understand why, it just sucks Ash."  
I pout for a moment, and she gets up from her bed. She embraces me tightly, and her lips come in contact with my neck briefly.  
ASHLEY: "Don't pout gorgeous. It's just until we get Jacob used to you, and then we'll slowly open him up to the idea of his mommy being with another woman. He already knows something's different with me, cause he knows Aiden and I weren't together obviously, but he's also never seen me with another man. He's even asked me about it." She chuckles at the memory.  
SPENCER: "He did?" I laugh some.  
ASHLEY: "Yea, it was really cute. He came into my room one night, when he was supposed to be in bed. He climbs up next to me, looks at me for a moment, until I ask him what's wrong. He says 'nothing mommy, but I wanted to ask you something.' I ask him what it is, and he replies with, 'if you and daddy aren't in love, then why aren't you in love with anyone else.'" I start laughing, and she laughs along with me.  
SPENCER: "That's so precious! What'd you tell him?" I ask her, totally enthralled with the idea of Jacob being so intuitive at such a young age.  
Ash bites her lip in the most adorable way.  
ASHLEY: "Truthfully. . I told him I was in love. But it was complicated. And that one day I hoped that it wouldn't be complicated anymore, and then mommy could be happy with the one she loves."  
My heart races at her words. I know her answer meant she was talking about me, and the thought of her telling Jake that, even in the most vague of ways, makes me extremely happy.  
SPENCER: "Well I hope you're happy now." I whisper to her.  
ASHLEY: "Tremendously happy." She whispers back before kissing my lips.  
When she pulls back, I pull her into my arms for a warm hug and then kiss her forehead gently.  
SPENCER: "Goodnight, I love you." I murmur against her soft skin, not wanting to say anything else to ruin the new rush of euphoric emotions.  
ASHLEY: "I love you too baby girl. Sweet dreams." She replies before kissing my lips again briefly.  
I let go of her and walk from her room and towards the guest room.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up to warm kisses along my neck and jaw. And it's then that I register the flush of warmth against my left side and the soft hand running along my opposite bare side. Turning my body over, so that my front is perfectly fitted into the front of my girlfriend's, I lazily open my eyes. Her kisses continue to move around my face, before I giggle softly and she kisses my lips finally.

SPENCER: "What a lovely way to wake up." I tell her tiredly and I see her smile widely.  
ASHLEY: "I agree.. too bad I was woken up by a blaring alarm clock telling me I needed to get Jacob to school." She chuckles and I follow, seeing her annoyed look directed to the mentioned alarm clock.  
SPENCER: "I didn't know alarm clocks said all that." I tease her and she directs the annoyed look at me now, before pouting.  
ASHLEY: "Not funny." But she smiles none-the-less when I start giggling.

I snuggle further into her embrace, entwining our legs together, before kissing her lips again.

SPENCER: "I was just kidding. But it's definitely nice to wake up to you baby." I give her another kiss.  
ASHLEY: "I've been laying in here with you for like an hour now. After I got home from dropping off Jake, I came in here and laid down. I fell asleep for a little while, but I woke up so I decided to wake you up too." She tells me with a bright smile.  
SPENCER: "I'm surprised I didn't wake up from you getting into bed." I muse thoughtfully.  
ASHLEY: "You seemed like you started too, but you relaxed into me almost instantly once I spooned you and you fell right back into sleep."  
SPENCER: "Ah, ok." I kiss her lips again. "What time is it anyways?"  
ASHLEY: "Just after nine-thirty."  
SPENCER: "So what's for breakfast?" I continue my questions.  
She smiles mischievously and then rolls on top of me, pinning me to the bed with the weight of her body.  
ASHLEY: "What do you want?" She whispers huskily, and then nips at my ear.  
SPENCER: "You mean besides you?" I ask her with a shaky breath as she trails moist kisses along my neck, below my ear.  
My hands find their way under her tank top and begin to scratch lightly at her skin.  
ASHLEY: "Maybe." She says against my throat; her mouth still raining kisses against my skin.  
SPENCER: "Maybe just you." I can tell that my voice is laced with lust, and it doesn't help that Ashley's hips are shifting against mine every so often.  
Her kisses stop for a moment and she looks into my eyes.  
ASHLEY: "Are you sure it's what you want right now?" She asks me seriously, always the one to be chivalrous.

But the darkened shade of brown in her eyes, the delicious weight of her body on top of mine, and the gentle hand roaming over my side still is all I can seem to really care about right now.

So I nod my head, and she smiles widely at me.

How could I not want this regardless? It's no secret that we've been moving slowly since getting back together, and stopping ourselves at making out every time. But this morning, this already perfect morning, is well, perfect. Being here with her, and being in love with her. Knowing in the back of my mind what this visit could mean for us; even if she doesn't yet. Makes me want to be on this level with her again. I know we're ready for it. I know that there were a lot of days and nights during her last visit when I didn't want to stop. And this morning just seems too perfect to stop.

I'm snapped out of my reverie by the sound of her voice.

ASHLEY: "Spence?" She asks softly.  
SPENCER: "Hmm?" I hum, concentrating on her gaze again.  
ASHLEY: "You spaced out on me for a second there. So I just wanted to make sure you weren't having sudden second thoughts." She asks me carefully, inspecting my own gaze.  
I give her a simple smile, cupping both of her cheeks between my hands.  
SPENCER: "I'm sorry baby. No, I'm not having second thoughts. I was actually thinking of how perfect this whole morning seems, and how I want nothing more then for us to take this step." I murmur to her.  
She just nods, and bites her lip as a smile breaks across her face.  
ASHLEY: "Ok." She whispers.

She lowers her head down and kisses my lips softly. After a few moments, the kiss grows intense, and we're both quickly thrown into our emotions, and the emotions we're evoking within each other. Her tongue is skimming my upper lip and I nip her bottom one in return; both of our tongues seeking out the other's simultaneously. Sensually, they collide in the middle, and we moan into each other's mouths. The different atmosphere we're in this morning is already making the slightest touch so much more intense and heated.

Before we can even truly begin though, there's a shrieking sound heard in the background, and we quickly register it to be Ashley's house phone ringing. Groaning, Ash pulls her lips from mine, and her forehead falls to my shoulder. My eyes are tightly shut as I drag in ragged breaths. And I can feel Ashley doing the same as her hot breath hits my collar bone.

SPENCER: "Do you want to get that?" I ask her.  
ASHLEY: "I don't want too, but if someone's calling my house phone it must be important. Cause it means they can't reach me on my cell phone and it's more than a pleasure call." She replies, before finally picking her head up again. "Sorry beautiful." She murmurs, before kissing my forehead and getting up off of me.  
SPENCER: "No, it's ok. I understand." I sympathize and she turns to give me a sad smile before getting off of the bed and rushing out of the room to get to the still ringing phone.

I stretch quickly and then make my own way out of bed; heading towards the sound of Ashley's voice.

ASHLEY: "Ok Dani, ok." Pause. "Give me fifteen minutes." Pause. "It's me, I can do anything in fifteen minutes!" She states; exasperated by what Dani's said, but also with a playful smile. "Whatever, whatever. Bye." She says before placing the phone back on it's power source.

SPENCER: "Everything alright?" I ask softly and she turns to me.  
ASHLEY: "Yes and no. Yes, because it wasn't as important as I'd thought it'd be. However, no, because I have to go to the label. I forgot today is our annual budget meeting with the bank, and my presence is required since it's my record company." She tells me frowning.  
SPENCER: "Ohh… so that means rain-check on breakfast?" I ask her with a smirk.  
I see her swallow and I almost swear I hear her growl slightly before she recovers.  
ASHLEY: "You could come with me. I'd love for you to see the place now." She finishes softly, a shy smile on her face.  
SPENCER: "I'd love too." I reply.  
ASHLEY: "Ok, well you have like thirty seconds to get dressed cause I told Dani I'd be there in fifteen minutes." She chuckles, and then walks towards the door which I'm still standing in. "So c'mon." She drags me with her until she turns into her room and leaves me to finish towards the guest room.

We leave minutes later, and get into Ashley's Camaro.

SPENCER: "Ok, now I understand Disney movies are a passion of yours, but Transformers too baby?" I jokingly chastise her.  
ASHLEY: "Hey, be nice! Bumblebee is a favorite of not only mine, but of Jake's. And when I told him mommy was getting a new car, I asked him what he'd like, and he immediately said he wanted a Bumblebee. How could I refuse my little boy his very own Bumblebee Spence?" She asks back, a serious look on her face.

All I can do is laugh at this point, and she just huffs before continuing to drive. I hear her mumble something under her breath about "picking on Bumblebee like that, sorry Bee" and it only spurs my laughter on more; too which she glares.

We arrive at the studio ten minutes later and Ash parks in her designated parking space near the front door. I know this because it's clearly marked "Ashley's Space".

We make our way in, hand in hand, and she greets her receptionist before leading us to an elevator with a keypad next to it. She punches in a code quickly, and the elevator dings before opening it's doors.

I quirk an eyebrow at my girlfriend as the doors close behind us.  
ASHLEY: "What? Is it such a bad thing that I have a personal elevator?" She sounds taken aback that I'd be baffled by this.  
I just chuckle and shake my head.  
SPENCER: "Not at all baby, not at all." I kiss her cheek and she huffs once again, doing the mumbling under the breath thing again.  
The elevator dings and the doors open. I look at Ashley questioningly, not remembering her pushing any button. She answers my silent question.  
ASHLEY: "The keypad." She says rather definitively.  
SPENCER: "So it can read your mind?" I quip back at her vague answer.  
ASHLEY: "No you goof," she chuckles, "it was entered in with the code. The last number entered is the floor you plan to go too."  
SPENCER: "Oohh… alright then." I nod and she rolls her eyes playfully before leading me down the hallway.

We walk in through a set of double doors at the end of the hallway, and come face to face with a pacing Dani, and two bored looking men sitting at the conference table.

ASHLEY: "Sorry I'm late gentlemen. Dani." She nods to her partner, who rolls her eyes before they land on me.  
DANI: "No wonder why you were late!" She says suddenly, her face seeming to rip apart from the smile now splitting her face. "How are you Spencer?" She asks as she takes me in a sudden hug.  
SPENCER: "I'm great Dani, how are you?" I ask with a smile on my face as she releases me.  
DANI: "I'm great as well. It's so good to see you! Ash you didn't tell me she was coming for a visit!" She suddenly whips around on Ash.  
ASHLEY: "I didn't even know." Ash says, a smile on her face even though her voice has taken on a defensive tone at her best friend's accusation. "She surprised me and showed up just last night." She continues, her eyes now connecting with mine, as we share a quick look of love.  
DANI: "That's so sweet!" She coos, looking back at me. "It's been damn near impossible to get Ash to say anything about you these last few weeks. It's like she's been walking so high in the clouds she hasn't been able to register much else." She chuckles.  
ASHLEY: "Shut up D!" She blushes slightly and I giggle before we're all interrupted by the sound of a throat being cleared.  
DANI: "Oh right, the meeting. You staying Spence?" She asks as we all turn to the table.  
I just nod and Ash leads me to a seat. "Sorry gentlemen, we can begin now."

* * *

Ashley's POV

After dropping Jake off at school, I couldn't stop smiling at the fact that there is a beautiful blonde occupying the guest room bed at this exact moment. So as soon as I walk through the door, I take off my hoodie and shorts that I'd thrown on, and kick off my slippers before climbing into bed with Spencer. I fall asleep quickly, spooning her.

Once I wake up, I take pleasure in waking Spence up as well. And minutes later, we find ourselves locked in a heavy make-out session, which we've deemed is time to take to the next level. One we reassured ourselves and each other we're ready for on this perfect morning.

Before we can even get too far, however, my house phone, which never rings, begins doing just that. I automatically know it must be something important, because only the school and work have my house number, incase they can't reach me on my cell; which I'm sure I probably left in either the car or with my keys in the foyer.

Breaking my sweet kiss to Spencer, my forehead falls to her shoulder as we both practically pant to regain our breathing.

SPENCER: "Do you want to get that?" I hear her ask.  
ASHLEY: "I don't want too, but if someone's calling my house phone it must be important. Cause it means they can't reach me on my cell phone and it's more than a pleasure call." I reply, before I finally look back up at her. "Sorry beautiful." I whisper, before kissing her forehead and getting up off of her.  
SPENCER: "No, it's ok. I understand." She sympathizes and I turn to give her a sad smile before getting off of the bed and rushing out of the room to get to the still ringing phone.

I dash into my office, where the closest house phone is, and pick it up.

ASHLEY: "Hello?" I answer into the receiver, not bothering with the caller ID.  
?: "Where are you? You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago. We have the budget meeting today!" Dani fumes into the phone.  
ASHLEY: "First of all, stop yelling, this is not as serious as you're making it. And second of all, thanks for reminding me." I state dryly. She chuckles regardless, knocking back into good ole Dani instantly, and not serious Dani.  
DANI: "There better be a damn good reason why you're not here already!" She chuckles. "It better have been some good fucking phone sex." She laughs loudly and I can't help but snicker also.  
ASHLEY: "You could say that." I add frustratingly and she stops laughing for a moment.  
DANI: "Too soon?" My best friend asks me, too which I understand immediately.  
ASHLEY: "Yep, too soon."  
DANI: "Well sorry, this needs to be done, so get your ass over here!" She demands playfully.  
ASHLEY: "Ok Dani, ok."  
DANI: "And make it quick, the guys seem rather bored." She chuckles.  
ASHLEY: "Give me fifteen minutes."  
DANI: "Fifteen minutes my ass!"  
ASHLEY: "It's me, I can do anything in fifteen minutes!" I state; exasperated by her unbelieving attitude.  
DANI: "Yea, ok. We'll see about that." She still doesn't believe me, but I can hear her chuckling.  
ASHLEY: "Whatever, whatever. Bye." I say before putting the phone back on it's cradle.

Spence is in the door way when I turn around and I quickly explain the situation to her. She agrees to come to the studio with me, and minutes later we're leaving.

When we finally arrive, Dani makes a big deal out of seeing Spencer. She's only met the girl twice! At the party on the beach all those years ago, and then at our engagement party at the end of our senior year.

Once they've started to catch up, and Dani embarrasses me, one of the gentlemen interrupts them.  
DANI: "Oh right, the meeting. You staying Spence?" We all take a seat as Spence nods. "Sorry gentlemen, we can begin now."

The meeting, as usual, is dragging on. The only thing keeping me awake is Spencer playing with my fingers. I tune out the guys talking to Dani as always, but my focus this time is solely on Spence. She appears to be listening as well, but I can see her stealing glances at me also. I don't even notice when Dani gives me the usual head nod, telling me we're all good.

DANI: "Ash, sign the papers." She finally calls out to me.  
ASHLEY: "What? Oh right." I reply as I pull my hand out from Spencer's and sign the paper work. "Thank you gentlemen, see you next time." I say as we stand and shake their hands. Then they make their way out.

ASHLEY: "I'm seriously going to stop coming to these things. I can't stand them! We're gonna have to set up some other kind of arrangement and then we can send them the papers with my signature." I complain and Dani just chuckles.  
DANI: "It's your record label, do with it as you please. But I don't want to sit through these things either." She tells me back.  
ASHLEY: "Your degree in all of this says otherwise." I taunt and she just sticks her tongue out at me.  
DANI: "Whatever. I'll do the next meeting on my own then, and we can just fax them the signed report."  
ASHLEY: "Ugh, thank God!"  
Spencer is standing, quietly listening to us, and I can see the smile playing on her lips from our banter.  
DANI: "Hasn't changed much has she Spence?" She asks her, laughing hard.  
SPENCER: "Not when it comes to the things she dislikes. She still complains like a seven year old." She begins to laugh and I swat at her before I pout. "Aww baby don't pout." She adds before she wraps her arms around me and kisses my lips quickly.  
I can't help but smile at that, and then I hear Dani laughing.  
DANI: "Those kisses still cure all eh?" She laughs loudly at her own joke and I just glare while Spencer blushes.  
ASHLEY: "Whatever D. You ready for something to eat baby girl?" I look into Spencer's eyes, as she's still wrapped around me.  
SPENCER: "Yes, starving!" She exclaims. "Want to join us Dani?" She asks nicely.  
DANI: "Yea sure, let me see if the wifey is available for lunch first and we'll double." She beams happily at the mention of her wife.

* * *

Later that day, Spencer and I are sitting at her parents house, while Jacob is out back playing with Clay and Chelsea's son Derek.

ARTHUR: "It's so good to see the two of you officially together again." Her dad beams proudly at us.  
Spencer snuggles further into my side and we smile at each other happily.  
ASHLEY: "We're happy to be back together. We; _I_, was an idiot for letting us stay apart for so long." I say and kiss her temple.  
PAULA: "We'll we're very happy that it didn't last for forever. You two are meant to be together. We've all known that for years now. We're just happy that you two have finally realized that again." She gives us a warm smile.  
ARTHUR: "So, are you two staying for dinner? I'm making pot roast tonight!"  
SPENCER: "Definitely! Especially if it's pot roast!" We all laugh, when suddenly the boys come barreling in the room.  
ARTHUR: "Hey boys!" He booms cheerfully.  
TOGETHER: "Hey grandpa!" They both say.  
JACOB: "Mommy I'm thirsty."  
DEREK: "Me too!"  
JACOB: "Can I have some water?"  
DEREK: "Me too!" He parrots my son once more, causing us all to laugh again.  
ASHLEY: "Yea, c'mon boys."

I take them into the kitchen, leaving Spencer to talk with her parents. It's the first time she's seen them since Aiden's funeral, so I know how desperate they are to spend some quality time with each other. Quality time that isn't bogged down by Spencer's emotions from this place. During these past few months of reconstruction on our relationship, she told me how hard it was to keep up her happy façade when it came to her parents. And how hard she knows it must have been on them to act like they believed her. She told me Glen's always known everything, that they grew so much closer once she was in Ohio and they were away from each other. And I'm glad she found solace in someone. But all in all, I'm glad that there's no more facades for either of us. And that we're truly happy, and together, once more.

* * *

When dinner is finished, we all move back into the living room to have some coffee and talk some more. We set the boys up in Clay's old room to watch a movie.

PAULA: "How's Jake doing in school Ashley? He's finished for the year now isn't he?"  
ASHLEY: "Yes. Today was his last day actually. Next week is exams for the upper classes, but he doesn't need to be there for anything, so I'm just going to keep him home. But he did really well and finished with good grades."  
ARTHUR: "That sounds like a great idea, especially now that Spencer's here visiting. They can get to know each other better." He smiles happily.  
SPENCER: "Which I'm most definitely looking forward too. That's a big part of what this trip was about; was me finally meeting Jake and getting to know him." She adds in.  
All I can do is kiss her temple affectionately.  
PAULA: "I'm so glad. I'm sure you're just going to fall in love with him. He's a great kid Spence. Ashley's raised him so well already." She beams proudly towards me, and I blush at her compliment.  
ASHLEY: "Thank you Paula, it means a lot to hear you say that." I whisper, my voice thick with emotion.  
Spencer squeezes my hand in comfort.

Just then, we hear fast footsteps coming down the stairs.

JACOB: "Mommy, mommy, mommy!" My son exclaims as he barrels into the room, Derek hot on his heels.  
ASHLEY: "Yes baby?" I answer him.  
JACOB: "Derek is staying with Grandma and Grandpa tonight! Can I stay too? Pleeeeeeease?" He drags out and then ends with a pout.  
ASHLEY: "That's up to Grandma and Grandpa Carlin, Jake." I answer him and he turns to them quickly, the pout still in full swing.  
JACOB: "Can I?" He asks them and Derek is just watching silently, bouncing in his place impatiently.  
ARTHUR: "Of course you can Jake." He answers with a large smile and Jake yells in excitement.  
JACOB: "Thank you!" He hugs Arthur and then he and Derek run back upstairs talking animatedly about something.

ASHLEY: "Thank you guys for letting him. I know how much he and Derek adore each other."  
PAULA: "It's quite alright. Besides, I'm sure you two would like to spend _some_ alone time together this week." She says with a knowing smile.  
SPENCER: "MOM!" She shrieks as her cheeks tinge pink.  
I just laugh at the whole thing.  
ASHLEY: "Ain't that the truth!" I agree and Spencer just buries her head in my shoulder as her face burns brighter.  
ARTHUR: "Alright you two, knock it off." He says, however, laughing all the while in amusement also.  
Spence finally picks her head back up and looks at her mother, and I register the look on her face. She's going to say something that will make her mother regret opening this can of worms.  
SPENCER: "If you only knew mother, then you'd be the one blushing." She remarks; to which I immediately howl in laughter and cover my mouth and Arthur's face turns red as he tries to not laugh out loud as well.  
Paula, on the other hand, being slow on the uptake; just looks on in confusion.  
PAULA: "If I only knew what?" She asks, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.  
We all laugh at her expense now, and Arthur leans over to whisper in her ear. Her eyes immediately bulge out of her head and her mouth drops open.  
PAULA: "Spencer Jordyn Carlin!" She blushes as we all continue to laugh. Then she chuckles for a moment. "Touché." She mumbles finally and Spencer beams proudly.

ASHLEY: "But yes, thank you for keeping him." I smile and they both nod in return. "And now that you are, we should get going." I laugh and they just shake their heads knowingly, and I see Paula blush once again. Probably thinking of whatever Arthur told her.  
We all stand, and begin hugging each other.

I run upstairs and say goodbye to Jake, telling him Spencer and I will be back to pick him up tomorrow afternoon and to be good for his grandparents. He agrees that he will be and then I leave him to whatever they were doing before.

SPENCER: "Thanks for dinner dad, nothing like my first meal back home being something you cooked." She smiles happily, and he beams back. "And it's good to see you mom." She says hugging her mom next.  
PAULA: "Likewise Spencer, we're always glad when you come home." They hug for a moment longer; relishing in the fact that she _is_ home, I'm sure.  
ASHLEY: "Goodnight guys. We'll be by to pick up Jacob tomorrow afternoon sometime." I tell them after I've hugged them both.  
ARTHUR: "Take your time. You know we love to have him around." He replies as he opens the front door for us.  
I just nod, remembering how often they've told me that.  
SPENCER: "Night, love you guys." She says for us both and we walk towards the car.  
ARTHUR: "Love you too." He calls out to us in return.

* * *

**End Part 1 =)**

**Part 2 will be up some time tomorrow, so review if you'd like, or wait till after tomorrows part and then leave any comments or questions you may have. Part of the reason this became so long is because it is a lot of fluff, but also because I was trying to tie up a few loose ends. But I will start writing the sequel soon. For now though, enjoy these last two parts! =) UNTIL TOMORROW EVERYONE! =)**

**peace&love**

**Mel**


	46. Chapter 44 Part 2

**A/N- HELLO AGAIN EVERYONE! So here it is, the final part of this story. I am sad to see it coming to an end; but happy that it fnally is. It's been in progress now for over two years. So it's a long awaited accomplishment haha. I hope you guys have enjoyed this long journey, just as much as I have. As for the sequel, I'll start working on it, but I'm gonna wait a bit to start posting it. Simply because I want something to be done on it, so that I'm not constantly leaving you guys hanging. I didn't leave the story as a cliffhanger. And the sequel will be about them bringing their lives full circle, and the trials they're going to face in becoming a family. So I hope that you guys enjoy this last chapter, and I look forward to keeping you guys around. =)**

**peave&love**

**-Mel**

* * *

Spencer's POV

After dinner at my parents house, we decided to go home and relax with some wine and music.

SPENCER: "Hey baby," I break into our comfortable silence, as jazz music filters around us quietly. She hums her response. "I always forget to ask, and you've never mentioned. What's Jake's full name?"  
She looks down at me, since my head is resting on her chest, and looks into my eyes.  
ASHLEY: "What makes you ask?" She questions, curiosity laced in her voice.  
SPENCER: "Well I was thinking about it, and at the funeral, his middle name wasn't given, and the initial was 'A'. I gathered that his first name came from Aiden, but I figured you'd give him part of your dad's name in memory of him." I explain and she gives a small smile.  
ASHLEY: "Arthur." She states simply and my eyes widen.  
SPENCER: "Really?" I question surprised and she nods.

I don't know how or even why, but my heart swells even more with love for her. She gave her son my father's name.

SPENCER: "What made you decide to do that?" I ask her.  
She takes a slow deep breath.  
ASHLEY: "Well you know how I grew very close to your father when we first started dating in high school?" She asks and I nod. "Well since then, and everything he's done for us, he's become a father figure to me over the years. He's always been kind and welcoming and there for me. And when I became pregnant, your mom and him were the first people I went too for help and guidance. Being so young and going through that, I needed the support of someone I knew wouldn't turn their back on me. I initially went to your mom first, since she'd understand more being a mother and a woman herself, but I quickly told Arthur after. And just like I'd hoped, they guided me through the situation and offered a lot of support emotionally. They both knew I didn't need it financially because of the trust fund from my father; but knowing they were there for the emotional support meant more to me than anything. So I decided early on in the pregnancy that I wanted to honor their devotion to helping me by giving the baby one of their names. So when I found out I was having a boy, I decided right then and there that his middle name would be Arthur. The day I found out Jacob would be a boy, I went to their house immediately, showed them the sonogram and told them my intentions with his name and why. Your dad cried." She chuckles, but I see how watery her eyes are from recalling the months that she was pregnant. "And I also asked them that same day to be his God-Parents, and if they'd be ok with being Grandma and Grandpa to him. They agreed instantly." She remains smiling.  
SPENCER: "I'm glad that you didn't lose touch with them once I had left. Cause they truly do love you and I know it would have broken their hearts if you'd have shut them out." I tell her, and cup her cheek.  
ASHLEY: "Besides loving them as well, I had to find a way to stay connected to you." She whispers and my heart clenches painfully at that.  
SPENCER: "Well we're ok now." I beam up at her and she smiles in return before she lowers her lips to mine.

The kiss is slow and sensual, and I can feel her lips trembling against mine. She's nervous and it causes the butterflies to stir in my stomach at this revelation. Sitting up straighter, I straddle her hips and wrap my arms around her neck. Her own arms come to rest around my waist and she deepens the kiss. Her tongue roaming over mine in a slow motion. Kissing me with a burning desire that reduces me to a puddle; leaving me entirely submissive to whatever she wants.

She stands in one fluid motion and begins walking to what I can only assume is her bedroom. Even after all this time though, it still astonishes me that she's able to carry me any significant distance; being the smaller of us two. Our lips are still infused and my eyes have long since been closed from the start of the intimate contact. There's a sudden jerking movement, and then I hear the click of her bedroom door. She takes a few more steps before she stops and I feel gravity pulling us down, but at the controlled motions of my soul mate.

Once my back has softly landed against the mattress, our lips break for a moment and my already heavy-lidded eyes begin to open as I pant quietly. I watch as Ashley extends her arms to either side of me and peers down at me for a moment, her brown orbs penetrating more than just my own gaze; but penetrating my soul. Deeply embedding her own soul within me, with just the look of love she's giving me.

ASHLEY: "Hi." She whispers quietly.  
SPENCER: "Hey back." My hoarse voice sounds.  
She brings her right hand up to caress my face, and then it runs down my neck and comes to rest above my heart. Where I'm positive she can feel it thundering beneath her hand.  
SPENCER: "Only for you." I whisper when she doesn't say anything. "It will only ever beat like that for you." I say more completely and she lowers her head down, moves her hand and lays a gentle kiss to the same spot her hand had been.  
If at all possible, my heart speeds up all the more at the gesture and I raise my hands to cup her cheeks between them. I gaze into her eyes, and I see the darkened shade of brown, but I also take notice of the bright gold flecks now shining in a starburst pattern.  
SPENCER: "I'm so in love with you." I murmur to her.  
Her eyes close and I feel her tremble beneath my hands. I can feel my own eyes burning with the all-consuming emotions filling the thick air around us.  
ASHLEY: "My heart and soul are yours Spencer. Always and forever." She replies and I feel the water fill my eyes and then spill down the sides of my face.

I bring her face down to mine and kiss her with all the passion, desire, and love I can muster at once. I feel all of the oxygen I contain rush past my lips and the only thing I can hear is the sounds of our hearts beating in time with the other's. This is where I am meant to be. She is who I am meant to be with. These lips I was born to be kissing. And this heart was hers to be given too. I have never had a greater reason to exist than to be in this moment with Ashley.

The kiss stays slow and passionate. It doesn't become sloppy or needy. Because there's nothing more needed to fulfill us in the moment. When we're both fighting for oxygen, however, Ash pulls back from the kiss and stands up between my legs. In slow motion, it seems, she begins to pull her shirt from her body. Revealing smooth tan flesh at a pace I could only call achingly slow. Once she has it discarded on the floor beside her, I sit up on the bed in front of her, my eyes locked on hers. And then just as slowly as her shirt had come off, my eyes begin to roam down towards the contours of her neck, then over her defined collar bones. Her chest is still rising and falling just a bit faster than normal, and perfect breasts are encased in a black lace bra that's moving with her breaths. My eyes continue their slow trek downward and begin to trace the lines of her beautifully toned stomach. Before finally my eyes rest at her petite navel sitting just above her last defined muscle that stretches out to her curved hips that disappear below her low-rise jeans.

I feel Ashley's hands run through my hair, and it's then that I look back up into her eyes and see them as dark as they can be; almost black. Her eyes flicker from my lips and back to my own darkened orbs a few times. Still moving slow, but undoubtedly, my fingertips come to rest on her stomach; which I feel twitch at the contact. She breaks eye contact as her eyes close from the sensations of my hands, and I take the opportunity to follow my fingers as they move across her smooth flesh. Tracing the lines of her taut abdomen, before running my hands up towards the valley of her breasts and to her collar bones. Her skin breaks out into goose-bumps and I smile as she then shivers under my touch around her collar bone. She finally opens her eyes when my right palm comes to rest above her own heart and I feel it beating wildly inside it's cavern.

Keeping it there, my left hand travels up and around to the back of her neck to pull her unhurriedly down. Our lips, once again, infuse together tenderly as my stomach churns full of butterflies, my head swims in love, and she takes all of my breath away for the second time tonight.

Everything remains sensual as I feel her hands glide over my back and then find the hem of my shirt. She hesitantly begins to pull it up, and as our kiss finally breaks, her eyes are blazing with insecurity as they lock on mine. Her hands, with my shirt bunched in them, stop just below my breasts and she takes a shaky breath. She ensnares her bottom lip between perfect teeth and I feel myself grow more wet than I already was from the sexy look she's taken on in her bout of nervousness

SPENCER: "I'm sure Ash." I murmur to her and she takes another slow breath, releasing her lip.

She still doesn't move, however; so instead I place my hands on top of hers and begin pulling my own shirt from my body. This seems to snap her out of her thoughts as her eyes slowly begin to move from my eyes and down towards my exposed torso. Moving as slow, if not slower, than my own eyes had over her upper body.

Not being able to resist my own temptation anymore though, I place my hands on her hips and bring her closer to me until my lips connect with the soft skin of her upper abdomen. I hear her rush a breath out at the contact and moments later, once I've started peppering her skin in kisses, I feel her hands tangle in my hair; keeping my lips on her skin. My lips travel as far as my flexibility will let me go, and after a little while of this, I begin to nip at her skin also. I hear her hiss a few times in satisfaction when I nip her skin in more sensitive areas. As my hands begin to alternate between squeezing her hips and running over the expanse of her back. Every time I come back to give her hips a squeeze, I drag my fingernails over the front side of her hips, just along the curve of them before they dip below her waist line. And each time her hips jerk towards me in response.

Once she becomes impatient with me, Ash pulls my face away from her skin and she leans down to quickly kiss my lips. It's more heated than it was before, but still slow and languid. Her hands find the snap on my bra and she expertly pops it open, before lowering it slowly down my shoulders. I let go of her long enough for her to slip it completely off of me; before I take hold of her hips again and, in a continuous movement, massage my thumbs into them. She moans into my mouth before she begins to lower me back onto the bed. As my head comes in contact with the comforter again, she breaks our sweet kiss and begins to trail open mouth kisses down my neck; all the while murmuring "so beautiful" and "yours forever". Making my heart swell and my thighs try to clench; though failing since she's situated between them. She continues kissing down, stopping to kiss the sensitive spots, which she still remembers, around my collar bones. Before traveling down towards the middle of my body, bypassing my breasts and going through the valley between them. Stopping to nip and lick at certain areas. Her soft, moist lips continue down my stomach, and she proceeds to give my abdomen the same treatment I gave hers. Eventually I hear my own moans echoing quietly around us and I begin to squirm under her ministrations. When her tongue dips into my belly button, my hips buck slightly into the air from the pleasure of that small act and I feel her whisper, "could never get enough" as she nips at the skin stretched over my exposed hip bones.

After the minutes she spends doing all of this, I feel her hands on my hips and traveling quickly to the button on my jeans. My hands run through my hair, my eyes slam shut, and I begin to pant as I feel her very slowly undo the button and then lower the zipper. She has my entire body already in a frenzy, and wanting to keep this slow and gentle like we are; I bite my lip to keep from demanding that she have her way with me already. Knowing it's just my brain clouded with lust and desire for the gorgeous woman before me. Once she has my pants unfastened, she places a few moist kisses above my panty line, in the middle of my hips, causing me to moan once more. Before I finally feel her fingers loop inside the tops of my jeans and begin to pull them down at an achingly slow pace. She stands straight up to pull my ankles free of the denim before dropping them beside her in the growing pile of clothing. But before letting my legs settle back around her hips, she places a few light kisses inside of both knees as her eyes connect with mine. And then she breaks the contact again as she moves back to kissing around my hips and belly button.

After another long few minutes, and what I'm sure are a few darkening hickies on my hips, her fingers hook inside of my last article of clothing and her lips follow her hands down my legs as she discards of them. Then her eyes are on me. They're not in any one place for long, though, as her almost black eyes roam freely over my completely naked body. When her eyes do finally come to rest, her face takes on a look of curiosity. I instantly wonder what's caused her to start thinking at a moment like this, and I raise an eyebrow at her. She must catch my own action in her peripheral vision and she looks into my eyes.

ASHLEY: "I noticed this before, but I didn't ask. But now I see it again, and I don't think I can not ask this time." She whispers and I continue to just stare into her eyes. Not sure of what she's talking about.  
SPENCER: "Noticed what?" My hoarse voice answers her.  
She leans towards me, positioning her body partly on top of me as she props herself up on her left hand and her right hand moves onto me. Her fingertips skim over my skin, in the middle of my chest. And proceed to run in a v-shaped pattern from shoulder to shoulder.  
ASHLEY: "This." She continues in a soft voice, her eyes going back and forth from my chest to my eyes.  
SPENCER: "I feel where you're touching, but what exactly it the "this" that you're speaking of?" I ask her, slightly confused.  
ASHLEY: "There's a tan line from a necklace on your chest. And I noticed it the last time I was in Ohio, but I never asked. But I see it again, and it makes me curious of what you apparently wore all the time, yet suddenly aren't anymore." She explains.

My breath catches in my throat. I should have expected this. But I didn't honestly give it a second thought. Obviously the love of my life would notice the most minute detail; so I shouldn't have put it past her to ask about it. But the fact that she actually did makes me nervous. And for no reason at all. Because there's nothing bad about her question or about my answer. I'm actually surprised she hasn't asked sooner about the object that hung from the necklace that's left this tan line she's asking about.

SPENCER: "It was your ring." I whisper so quietly, that I wonder if she even heard me.  
But it's confirmed that she did when her eyes snap to mine, from my chest, where she's still tracing the thin, pale lines with her fingers.  
ASHLEY: "My engagement ring to you?" She asks and I nod. "You wore it?"  
SPENCER: "Every day. Every single day, in fact, until you showed up at my door." I tell her and I see her lips twitch in a smile as her eyes grow moist once more. "It's how I kept you with me every day." I inform her and a tear slips from her eye before she blinks the rest away. I catch it with my thumb and then caress her face delicately.

She doesn't answer me with anymore words. She just lowers her lips to mine and kisses me lovingly. She's putting all of her emotions into the kiss, and I wish instantly that I knew how to describe the feeling of her love and devotion pouring into me through her lips. I feel her hand leave my chest, but those same fingertips begin to work lower. Ghosting over my skin as her hand runs down between my breasts, over my stomach and back up again. Then slowly, but assuredly, her fingertips trace patterns over the top of my left breast. Raising goose-bumps in it's wake as she traces circles around the most sensitive area. I feel it already raised into a tight peak, and my skin tingles in anticipation of her touch.

Moments later, only when I'm practically whimpering for her to touch me more fully, does she. Her fingertips graze over my highly sensitive nipple and a deep moan breaks through our kiss. She takes the opportunity to rain more hot kisses around my neck, and below my ear as her fingers finally work my nipple between their tips. Her simple touch is bringing me so much closer to the edge than just her kisses already were. And only Ashley has ever been able to get me so worked up from just these things. I feel my wetness already coating myself and her shifting hips on top of mine are not helping. Her lips travel downward, and faster than her fingertips managed too, her lips find my opposite nipple and begin to work the already hardened peak into a tighter one.

My moans are coming out more often, as her skilled tongue and hand work my body into near delirium. And after what feels like hours of awaited desire; her fingertips begin to trek down my belly. They ghost over my left hip and down under my thigh, where she brings my knee to a bend next to her own hip and drags her nails lightly across my skin in the process. Before I finally feel her nails scratch towards the inside of my thigh. And just before she's claimed her prize and I receive the greatest pleasure from her extremely missed touch; something occurs to me and I grab her hand just before it reaches the needy apex between my aching thighs. Her lips stop their work on my nipple immediately and she looks up at me worriedly, her eyes taking on a scared look.

SPENCER: "No, you're ok baby. I just.." I take a deep breath, and try to remoisten my dry lips and mouth. "This is perfect, you're perfect." I give her a smile to reassure her quickly and she nods.  
ASHLEY: "Then what is it Spence?" She asks quizzically after.  
SPENCER: "I want our first time together again to be equal." I tell her and then bite my lip.  
She smiles in return and then kisses my lips gently.  
ASHLEY: "Ok." She murmurs against them.

If I know Ashley, she's just as worked up as I am. When it came to being the giver in the past, she always became just as turned on by simply hearing my moans and feeling my reactions to her touch. I guide us back up, so that I'm sitting and she's standing between my legs once more. I begin to pepper her stomach with light kisses as I reach behind her back and unhook her bra and blindly slide it off of her. Once I know it's been added to our pile, I pull my head back and look at her beautiful breasts before me.

Starting from her collar bones, and then moving down; my fingertips trace over her skin. Running along the outside of her breasts, down her sides to her hips and then back up again. Her entire body shivers and goose-bumps raise along her skin. I see her biting her lip as my fingertips grow near to her breasts once more, and see her blink for a long moment when I begin to explore the satin soft skin of both breasts. And as my fingers come into contact with her nipples, I bring my lips back to her stomach and begin to kiss and nip at as much of her skin as I can manage. Her hands lace through my hair once more, and massage my scalp as her moans become deeper and closer together. Knowing that neither of us can keep this up much longer, my hands leave her perfect breasts and move down her stomach, scratching lightly at her skin along the way.

I make quick work of her jeans, and then her panties; which are revealed to be soaked as I help her step out of them. Once both of her feet are back on the ground, I pull her by her hips, sending her ungracefully falling onto the top of me. She giggles a little bit and I smile before bringing her lips down to mine, silencing anymore oncoming laughter. With the both of us fully naked now, I let go of all my inhibitions and give in to the pure lust and desire swimming within me. Letting the emotions of the moment take over and lead me to every move that I make.

My hands are moving everywhere on her back, dragging my nails one second and squeezing her hips at another. I hear her moans vibrating in her throat and her own hands soon move between us to cup my breasts again as she palms my nipples. The need we've been building up for almost half an hour now is starting to turn into urgency, as Ashley's thigh slips between my own and she begins to push down into me. In return I arch my own knee so that it's situated between her thighs and we start a wild dance of movements. Both of our bodies working to bring the other, and ourselves, as close to the edge as possible. When I feel myself on the edge, but unable to just slip over it though, I huff and take Ashley's face in my hands, pulling her lips from where they'd been working on my neck.

SPENCER: "More." I tell her through my sexual haze. "God Ash I need more." I rush out and she quickly understands and nods.  
ASHLEY: "Together though." She says back and I nod my agreement.

Nudging my legs open wider, her hand travels down my body and my deepest moan of the night erupts from my chest when I feel a single finger run up my slit and bump my clit. Then it runs back down and dips into the wetness at my entrance. Ashley drags her nose up my neck to my ear and nips it once.

ASHLEY: "Together baby." She husks and I shiver at how low her voice is.

Trailing my own hand down her body, I cup her center, causing her to moan against my throat and her hips to buck. I mimic her actions and coat my fingers in her own wetness, before circling her clit a couple of times. She lets out another moan before we start to move together once more. Both of us mimicking the other, but neither of us truly knowing who's in the lead. When I feel her fingers come to rest at my hole, teasing the opening; our eyes connect as she picks up her head. I know she wants us to do this next step together, so I look deep into her eyes as we simultaneously enter each other with two fingers.

My eyes slam shut at the instant sensations coursing throughout my body. In unison, we begin to move inside of the other and I begin to breathe even more heavily as I feel the climax that had been building minutes before come rushing back to it's peak, only growing more intense now with Ashley's skilled fingers scratching at my inner walls. Our movements are in complete sync as we continue to stroke in and out, and I feel Ashley's walls tighten around my fingers and her moans intensify; signifying that she's about to go over. Doubling my efforts, her hips begin to buck in time with my thrusting and then her whole body goes rigid as her inner muscles clamp around my fingers.

ASHLEY: "Oh my god, Spence!" She gasps into my neck and a long moan follows.

Just the sound of her orgasming is enough to push me over my own edge as I moan loudly and shudder beneath her. Both of us riding out our climaxes together. Our hips rocking furiously and our breaths mingled as she brings her face inches from my own.

Seconds later, as the tremors lessen and our bodies slow down, but continue to rock slightly, Ashley kisses my lips softly.

SPENCER: "I love you." I whisper through the kiss and she kisses me once more.  
ASHLEY: "I love you too." She murmurs against my lips.

As I feel her body calm down some and her muscles stop contracting so tightly around my fingers, I pull them from her before she allows her body to collapse on top of mine. Then she pulls her own fingers out from within me. Wiping my hand quickly on the bed, I encircle my arms around her now sweaty back and hold her tightly as we come down from bliss together.

* * *

Ashley's POV

A few hours after we've made love, I wake up. I'm still wrapped in Spencer's arms, but we somehow managed to maneuver around just a bit so I'm half on Spencer and half on the bed. Her grip isn't as tight on me since she's in a deep sleep, so I take the opportunity to just look down at the gorgeous love of my life.

Whether naked or clothed, I could spend all day just taking in Spencer's beauty and never grow tired or bored of it. With her honey blonde hair cascading messily around her head, and her lips slightly parted as she breathes. She's the epitome of beauty in my life. Nothing could ever compare to what I see in her. Picking up the hand that isn't supporting me, I brush her hair back a little bit and then trail my fingertips down her face gently. She remains peaceful as I brush a finger over her full bottom lip; however it gives a small twitch. I smile and then kiss her forehead before grabbing the extra blanket that's folded at the end of the bed and drape it over us. I cuddle into her side again, making myself comfortable and fall quickly back to sleep.

* * *

SPENCER: "Baby." I hear being murmured softly, the vibrations of the sound on the shell of my ear. "Baby wake up." I hear again before teeth are gently pulling at the sensitive flesh.

I groan and stretch a little bit; now registering the light weight straddling my waist. I crack just one eye open and am met with the most gorgeous sight. Spencer is clad in only my shirt from last night. Also leading me to wonder why she even bothered, cause I'm positive it only reaches the tops of her hips.

SPENCER: "There's those gorgeous brown eyes I adore." She says next, and I look into her eyes; a lazy smile spreading on my lips.  
ASHLEY: "You have no idea how sexy you look right now." I tell her with a rough voice that's laced with sleep.  
She gives me a cheeky grin before kissing my lips.  
SPENCER: "Good morning." She murmurs against my lips before kissing me fully once more.  
ASHLEY: "Great morning." I answer her between kisses and she giggles.  
I run my hands through her hair and pull her closer to deepen the kiss; which she accepts.

Needing oxygen moments later, I feel her lips trail down my neck and begin to mark the sensitive spot near the curve of my neck. My body begins to vibrate in pleasure, shooting straight between my legs. And my mind works double time thinking of Spencer's naked lower half resting right above mine. I move my hands down to her bare thighs as I scratch lightly at the skin before running them up and griping her hips firmly. She moans unexpectedly and her hips grind down into mine. Causing me to moan as well.

ASHLEY: "Let's take a shower baby." I husk out.  
I register the slight nod before she's up and pulling me out of bed.  
SPENCER: "I already have the water running." She smiles back at me.

Almost an hour later, we're finally out of the shower and getting ready for our day.

SPENCER: "Hey Ash, why don't we go pick up Jacob and take him to the park." She calls to me from the bathroom, where she's straightening her hair.  
ASHLEY: "I think that sounds like a great idea. I'll put a picnic basket together and then I'll call your mom to let her know we'll be there soon." I call back with a smile.  
She pokes her head out and blows me a kiss; too which I blush at the random yet cute act.

I go to the kitchen and begin working on the picnic when I feel warm arms wrap around my waist.

ASHLEY: "Done already?" I call out.  
?: "Done with what?" A familiar, yet not correct, voice answers.  
I whip around quickly and my jaw drops open suddenly.  
ASHLEY: "What are you going here Dakota? And how did you get in?" I whisper harshly.  
She raises an eyebrow at me, looking at me like I'm crazy and should know the answer to that.  
DAKOTA: "I came to see what you were up to this afternoon. I haven't seen you in a few weeks since I was out of town and I wanted to come check up on you. And the front door was unlocked."  
ASHLEY: "You could have just called." I tell her tersely.  
DAKOTA: "But then I wouldn't be able to do this." She says, in what's supposed to be a seductive voice, as she moves closer to me.  
I push away from her and try to create some space, but she keeps advancing.  
ASHLEY: "Dakota, you know you're not just supposed to drop by like this. You know my son doesn't know yet that I'm gay, and I haven't even seen or talked to you since Aiden's funeral." I tell her bluntly.  
DAKOTA: "It doesn't mean I didn't miss you or think about you Ash." She pouts and I roll my eyes.  
ASHLEY: "You need to leave." I state firmly.  
DAKOTA: "C'mon Ash, why are you acting like this?" She tries her seductive voice again.

SPENCER: "Hey baby, how's lunch coming?" I hear her voice approaching and Dakota's eyes widen suddenly.  
DAKOTA: "Baby? I thought you didn't want to be called baby?" She asks, hurt lacing her tone.  
Spencer walks into the kitchen then, and the first thing she takes in is Dakota's close proximity to me. She gives me a questioning look, and I see the hurt rising in her eyes. I convey as best I can, though, to give me a chance and to realize how awkward I feel at the moment.  
ASHLEY: "Dakota, I'm not going to ask you again, please leave." My tone is withdrawn and I see Spencer's eyebrows shoot up when she hears the name that rolls off of my tongue.  
She crosses her arms over her chest and then Dakota looks over her shoulder, noticing the other woman to be Spencer who has the privilege I'd never give her.  
DAKOTA: "Oh, I see what this is. So you and Spencer are back together. Spencer, the girl who broke your heart and left you to go to Ohio." I see the tears welling in her eyes and I sigh frustratingly.

I don't mean to sound mean, but she's known from the beginning that this was only casual sex between us. And I reminded her of that every time after as well. So I do feel bad for her being upset, but she's known the whole time that this wasn't going to go anywhere between us.

ASHLEY: "Yes, we're back together. We have been for almost four months now." I tell her and at the statement of fact, I see Spencer relax a little bit and see the realization of the situation I'm in, dawn in her eyes.  
DAKOTA: "How could you do this to me Ash? After everything I've done for you, and after everything I've helped you through. How could you just put me through this?" She demands.  
ASHLEY: "Dakota, you knew from the beginning and I told you often afterwards that there was nothing between us. That it was to be an emotionless commitment. Nothing more. I'm sorry if you still don't get that and that you let yourself get invested. I really am, but I told you it all meant nothing more than it was."

The tears roll slowly down her cheeks and I see Spencer quietly leave the room, an unreadable emotion crossing her features. There's obviously going to be a big talk between us after I get rid of Dakota.

DAKOTA: "So that's it? You get off scot-free and I'm left to pick up the pieces?" She asks brokenly.  
ASHLEY: "I don't know what you want me to say or do. I told you that this was just a casual arrangement. Meant to satisfy whatever needs either of us may have had. I told you time and again that I wanted nothing more. If you got invested in that, then I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do to change how you feel, but I also did everything I could have to prevent it."  
DAKOTA: "You could have just not slept with me at all. It's not like I hid how I felt until today." She states in a low, cold voice.  
ASHLEY: "However true that may be, no one told you to be masochistic in hopes of me changing my mind. You're a grown woman Dakota, you make your own choices just like I do." I tell her, tired of this blame-game already. "I'm sorry, but just leave. There's nothing else here for you." I tell her and lower my head from her penetrating gaze.  
Without another word, I hear her leave and then the front door slam shut moments later.

Feeling disgusted with myself, no matter how much this isn't just my fault, I turn and put my hands on the edge of the counter; my head still lowered in shame as I take long deep breaths. I don't know how long I'm standing like this for, but eventually I feel a gentle hand on my back. And the instant comfort I feel is from the touch of no one else but my soul mate.

ASHLEY: "I'm sorry about that." I whisper to her, and she only continues to rub my back soothingly.  
When I give her a sideways glance, she seems to be pondering her words before speaking.  
SPENCER: "I understand that you had a life before our reunion Ash. And I'm not mad that whatever arrangement you had with her came to bite you in the ass this morning. I think I'm more hurt by the fact that it was with her of all people. And for some reason I'm not taking too much comfort in what she said either, upon seeing me standing there." She tells me back seriously, and I see the hurt she mentioned, in her eyes. But her soothing ministrations don't stop.  
ASHLEY: "What do you want to know? Ask me anything about it and I'll tell you." I say, finally turning and looking her in the eyes as her hand falls away.

She takes my hand and we walk to the living room. She leads us both to the couch where we sit down and face each other.

Spencer takes a deep breath and plays with her fingers in her lap for a moment; her eyes trained on that movement as well. I hear her take a long deep breath.

SPENCER: "Why did she make it sound as if it were all my fault for the break-up?" She asks, and I hear the pain in her voice.  
ASHLEY: "Probably as a defense mechanism when she saw you. She knows everything that happened. Everything. Not just the part where you left and I was heartbroken because you did. I told her about the whole fight and about how I felt so guilty for pushing you away. I cried to her a lot about the entire situation." I tell her honestly and she nods.  
SPENCER: "So you told her everything?" She reiterates.  
ASHLEY: "Yes everything." I nod. She gives me a small smirk and I know some of her worries are easing away, but she doesn't say anything for a moment and I can see her mind working. "You're upset that I was with her." I state rather than ask.  
She looks deep into my eyes before nodding.  
SPENCER: "The night that I met her Ash, you had said that it didn't work out between you two. And that she always wanted something more than you could give. So why would you go there again? With her of all people?"  
ASHLEY: "Cause she was there. When everything around me fell apart, she was just there. At first she was just a good friend who would be there on the bad nights to make everything easier and be a shoulder to cry on. And then one night, we were drinking and one thing led to another and we hooked up." I say the last part in a small voice.  
SPENCER: "What about Jacob? Where was he when all of this was happening?" Worry lacing her voice. I refrain from smiling at her immediate worry over Jacob.  
ASHLEY: "He was never here whenever we were together. He was always with Aiden. I'd never drink like that with him in the house." I tell her quickly.  
She nods her consent.  
SPENCER: "Ok, well why have we been back together for months, and she's only now finding out?" She asks next.  
ASHLEY: "I haven't seen or heard from her since Aiden's funeral. And she randomly dropped by this morning. I've been so swept up in us, and taking care of Jacob and the label, that I didn't give her a second thought." I answer honestly. "This morning was just as shocking to me as it was to you. Obviously for different reasons, but shocking, and awkward, all in the same." She nods her head and gives me a small smile.  
SPENCER: "Ok." She says and doesn't say anything else.  
ASHLEY: "Ok?" I ask her skeptically.  
SPENCER: "I already told you baby, I understand that you had someone when you didn't have me. I'm not upset about that. Cause you're not the only one. It was just shocking that she was here and that it was her of all people. But there's nothing more for either of us to say. You ended it just now and that's that." She gives me another smile and I give her one back. "Besides, you're mine and no one else is going to take you from me." She gives me a wink and I laugh before kissing her.  
ASHLEY: "I'm your always." I whisper against her lips.  
SPENCER: "And forever." She adds before kissing me once more.

* * *

We pick Jake up half an hour later and we're driving to the park now.

JACOB: "Where are we going mommy?" He asks, his eyes trained on one of his toys.  
ASHLEY: "We're going to the park. Spencer thought it'd be a good day for a picnic. Sound good?" I ask, looking at him through the rearview mirror.  
He nods his head eagerly and I chuckle.  
ASHLEY: "Ok good."

We all get to the park, and I see Spencer move to help Jacob out of his car seat, instead of going for the picnic stuff like I thought she would. And not because I thought she'd ignore him like that, but because I thought she'd be too nervous at first to interact with him on that kind of level. But I know she's trying to show him that he can trust her and that she's only here to love him.

JACOB: "Thank you." He tells her shyly as he gets up and she helps him from the SUV.  
I had decided to drive the GMC Terrain today, knowing we'd need the extra space for everything.  
They walk around to the back of the truck, where I'm pulling some stuff out.  
JACOB: "Mommy did you bring the football? I wanna show you how good I am now!" He beams happily and I nod.  
ASHLEY: "I sure did little man. We can toss it as soon as we're done eating." I give him a smile and he nods his approval. "Can you take this please, Spence?" I ask, holding out the cooler to her.  
She smiles and takes it from me, before I grab the basket with our food and then the football.  
ASHLEY: "Here you go baby." I say and hold the football out to him. He smiles and takes it before running to our usual spot.  
SPENCER: "Where's he going?" Spencer asks, keeping an eye on him as he runs.  
ASHLEY: "We have a special spot under this old willow tree near the lake. So he always runs ahead to make sure it's not taken." I tell her with a smile. She nods her head, her eyes still on Jake.  
We start walking once I've closed the back door and click the lock button on my keys.

When we're done eating, Spencer grabs the football that's sitting on the blanket.  
SPENCER: "Wanna play catch?" She asks Jake with a smile.  
He gives her a shy smile and nods. He's been kind of quiet, but I know it's only because he's still getting used to Spencer.  
As they get up and walk a few feet away, I hear her say something else to him.  
SPENCER: "Alright, but I might stink at it. So I'll possibly need some help ok?" She asks and he giggles.  
JACOB: "Ok." He replies.

They start throwing it back and forth and I sit silently and watch. I pull my camera out and snap a few pictures of them. Jacob giggles after I hear him pick on her "girly throw" as he says. So she begins to chase him. He giggles loudly and runs away, the football long forgotten as he's determined not to be caught. I take pictures of them running and laughing, and then more of her grabbing him and dragging him to the ground where she proceeds to start tickling him. I'm glad their getting along and that Jake is warming up to her as the day proceeds.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts though when I hear Jake's exhausted voice call out to me for help. Having had enough of Spencer's relentless tickling. So I get up and run towards them where I tackle Spencer and proclaim a tickle war against her instead. Jake immediately jumps up and begins to help me tickle Spencer, who beings laughing loudly and trying to get away; but to no avail. When she does finally flip me so she's above me though, she calls the tickle war to be against me and Jake laughs as they start to tickle me. I eventually wiggle out from under Spencer though and begin to run away.

After a few steps, I turn and create a triangle with the three of us.

ASHLEY: "Tickle Jake!" I call out and he yelps before trying to run, but Spencer grabs him up in her arms and we come together to tickle him in the air. He squirms and twists, trying to get away but we both keep him in our arms.

When he's laughed so much he's wheezing, we take a break and Spencer puts him down. Both of us laughing still, so he scowls at us. Spencer and I just laugh harder and I make it look like I'm gonna start again so he giggles and runs back towards the blanket.

SPENCER: "He's such a sweet kid." She says as we start walking back as well.  
ASHLEY: "He really is. And I'm glad he's starting to warm up to you." I smile at her and she returns it.  
SPENCER: "Me too. My mom was right about falling in love quickly with him. I can't wait to spend more time with him this week." She smiles widely and mine hasn't left.  
ASHLEY: "Good, you have all week for now." I wink as we come back to the blanket and I grab my bottle of water.  
JACOB: "Can we go feed the fishies now?" Jake asks excitedly.  
ASHLEY: "Oh course we can. But let's clean up first and put everything else back in the truck." I tell him and he eagerly nods.  
SPENCER: "Feed the fishies?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.  
JACOB: "Yea! There's a stream under the bridge and we feed the fishies there!" He tells her cutely, pointing towards the bridge in the short distance.  
I see her smile cutely at him and nod.  
SPENCER: "That's awesome." She tells him and then pokes him. "Well let's make this cleaning fast then so you can show me." He nods his head eagerly and begins to clean up his trash as Spencer and I do the same.

Once we have everything back in the truck, I grab the zip-lock bag, that I had brought with the bread crumbs in it, and hand them to Jake.

JACOB: "C'mon Spencer!" He tells her excitedly as he grabs her hand and drags her in the direction of the bridge.  
SPENCER: "Alright, let's go!" She replies and they make their way over. With me following behind.

* * *

Later that night, we're all sitting at the dinner table, eating lasagna.

JACOB: "Mommy, can I have some more water?" He asks sweetly.  
MOMMY: "Yea, go ahead and get it." I answer him.  
SPENCER: "This is really good. You've become a great cook over the years." She tells me with a chuckle.  
ASHLEY: "Ha, thank you. It's from Stauffer's, but I have learned to cook as well. Thanks to your dad of course." I say with a fond smile.  
SPENCER: "He taught you how to cook?" She asks with a bright smile.  
Jake comes to sit back down and begins eating and listening.  
ASHLEY: "Yea, when I was pregnant with little man over there, I thought it'd be a smart idea to learn. So I went to your parent's a few times a week and he taught me how to make a few things. Then as the years went on, I've learned a few more and now I cook a few times a week, or we go over there." I explain.  
JACOB: "I love Grandpa's cooking!" He chirps in and we laugh.  
SPENCER: "We all do."  
ASHLEY: "What about my cooking?" I defend playfully.  
SPENCER: "Second best." She jokes and I mock glare.  
Jacob nods his head eagerly at that, but I'm not even sure he knows what it means.  
ASHLEY: "Oh whatever you two. I love Mr. C's cooking, but second best? Couldn't we at least be equal?" I jokingly pout.  
JACOB: "Don't pout mommy! You cook good too!" He smiles at me and my heart warms at his sweet words.  
ASHLEY: "Thank you son." I smile at him and he returns it before continuing to eat.

When we're all done eating, I give Jake a bath and ask him what he wants to do.

JACOB: "Can we watch a movie in your room?" He asks, followed by a yawn.  
ASHLEY: "What do you want to watch?" I ask him as I help him put his shirt on.  
JACOB: "Monsters Inc!" He tells me excitedly.  
ASHLEY: "Ok. Go get it from the case in the living room and I'll go get you some milk from the fridge and tell Spencer we're gonna watch a movie." I smile at him and he runs from the room after.

I walk down the hall and knock twice before walking into Spencer's room.

ASHLEY: "Hey baby, it's me." I say as I walk in. She's just pulling her shirt off and I let my eyes roam over her nearly naked upper half for a second. "Jake wants to watch a movie, so I thought I'd let you know we're all going to watch it in my room." I tell her, my eyes still trained on her bra encased breasts and moving over her tight abdomen as well. Taking notice, also, of the few hickies I left on her hips the night before.  
SPENCER: "Alright." She whispers, and I know the look that's on my face is probably turning her on.

Licking my lips, I look into her eyes and then chastise myself for getting worked up with Jacob awake. Her chest is rising and falling slowly, and she's playing with her shirt in her hands. Clearly nervous and locked in the same state of want as I am. I clear my throat however, and slam my eyes shut before letting out a harsh breath.

ASHLEY: "I'm gonna go now, before I jump your bones." I tell her and bite my lip.  
I hear her chuckle but she knows just how serious I truly am.

Once I've closed the door behind me, I lean against it for a second, and will my body to calm down. Then I see Jacob walking down the hall.

JACOB: "I got the movie mommy!" He tells me brightly.  
ASHLEY: "Ok baby, go ahead and climb up in mommy's bed and I'll be back in a minute with your milk."  
He nods his compliance and we go our separate ways.

When I come back from the kitchen, Spencer and Jake are both in my bed, talking animatedly about the movie already; both having seen it. I smile warmly when Spencer looks my way and I see it then. That look. The maternal instinct that's already growing in her eyes and heart for Jake. It warms me from my head to my toes and makes my heart flutter the way it did the first time I laid eyes on Jake when he was born. Spencer loves Jake, and on her side, is already bonding with him on a motherly level. Which I couldn't be happier about.

After something funny that Spencer reminds Jake about, he laughs and buries his head into her tummy goofily. She rubs his head as she laughs also and he sits up again. They keep talking and then Jake hears the movie begin from me setting it up. I leave them alone for a minute, so that I can change into my own pajamas. When I come back, Jake is wrapped up in one of Spencer's arms and he's resting cutely against her side. His head on her chest as they watch the movie intently. My heart does that warm fluttering thing again and I climb in on Jake's other side. I sit close enough to Jake that he has the both of us to lean on, and without Jake's awareness, I wrap an arm around Spencer.

This is what my life is meant to be like. This is the family I am meant to have. I was born to love Spencer and have Jacob. And the three of us were meant to be a family. While I still mourn the loss of Aiden some days; I know that if it weren't for his passing, Spencer would have never been brought back to me. And for that I have him and God to thank. For bringing the love of my life back to me. For giving me my family. Even if we all lost him in the process.

* * *

When the movie is finally over, Jake is knocked out leaning against Spencer, his arm haphazardly thrown across her stomach. I smile at him and signal Spencer to hold on a minute, and to not move him. She nods and looks at me curiously. I walk back out to the kitchen, where I know I left my camera from this afternoon.

Bringing it back into the room, Spencer isn't paying attention as she runs her fingers through Jake's hair lovingly. So I snap a picture and she looks up at me, upon hearing the camera.

SPENCER: "Is that what you wanted to do?" She whispers with a smile and I nod.  
ASHLEY: "You guys looked too cute to not take a picture. And I wanted to document how close he is with you already." I smile widely and she returns it. "Want me to put him in his bed?" I ask her after a moment.  
SPENCER: "No, I'll do it." She tells me and begins to move slowly as she rearranges him and then cradles him in her arms.

Getting up carefully from the bed, she begins to walk towards me and lays a soft kiss to my cheek. I blush before giving one to Jake. I follow Spencer from the room and stand in the doorway as she lays Jake down gently and then proceeds to tuck him in.

ASHLEY: "Tuck Braky under his arm or he'll wake up in a fuss." I tell her as she begins to turn around.  
SPENCER: "Which one is Braky?" She asks and I point out the brown teddy bear leaning against his wall.

She nods and then proceeds to tuck it under his arm. She kisses his forehead delicately and then walks back over to me. I have a smile on my face and she gives me a questioning look, tilting her head just slightly. I swoon at the sight before kissing her lips. When I pull back she's smiling.

ASHLEY: "I love you." I whisper and she blushes.  
SPENCER: "I love you too baby." She replies and then turns back to Jake.  
We stand there for a moment, watching him sleep before I pull her back towards my room.

We get comfortable on the bed, snuggling together.

ASHLEY: "I'm really happy to see you and Jake getting so close so quickly. He hasn't been taking well to people since losing Aiden, so it makes me happy to see him being so comfortable with you after such a short time." I inform her as my hands run through her hair.  
SPENCER: "I'm glad too. I can honestly say that I love him Ash. He's such a sweet little boy and I'm glad that I'm going to get to see him grow up." She tells me, before placing a kiss to my exposed chest, and then relaxing back into my body.  
ASHLEY: "I'm glad you're going to get too also. I still don't know how we're going to tell him, but I know we'll figure it out when the time comes." She just nods her head against my chest.

We're quiet for a few minutes as my hands continue to run lovingly through her hair.

SPENCER: "Ash?" She asks after a long few minutes, picking her head up.  
ASHLEY: "Yea baby?" I inquire, seeing her serious face.

* * *

Spencer's POV

After the long, fun day we had, we all settled into Ash's bed to watch a movie. While we waited for Ash to come back to the room though, I start talking with Jake about the movie. We're giggling and laughing as we recall our favorite parts, and my heart swells with love when he lays his head against my stomach to laugh at one point. I notice Ashley standing in the room watching us, and she gives me a loving smile which I return immediately. I see recognition of something in her eyes, but she moves to start the movie and then leaves to change, before I can figure it out.

As soon as the movie begins, Jake voluntarily settles into my side; but cautiously, as not to scare him, I wrap my arm around him so he can get more comfortable. He shifts a bit, to snuggle further into my side, and then settles down as the movie begins. When Ash walks back in from the bathroom, she settles on Jake's other side, scooting close to him before wrapping an arm around me behind the pillows. I feel her hand on my opposite side, tracing soothing circles.

When the movie is over, Ash leaves the room after silently telling me to not move. When she comes back, I'm playing with Jacob's soft hair when I hear the whir of a camera. Looking up, I see Ash looking at the picture she's just taken, a happy smile on her face.

We talk for a moment before I tell her that I'll carry Jake to bed. Once he's settled in, with his bear Braky, we move back into her room to get comfortable and spend some quiet time together.

We're talking about how much I love Jake, and how I'm excited to watch him grow up. We fall quiet for a few minutes, as Ash runs her hands through my hair. The over-whelming feeling of wanting to tell her my news comes to me suddenly, and I call out her name as I pick up my head.

ASHLEY: "Yea baby?" She asks as she looks intently into my eyes.  
SPENCER: "I love you so much." I start off and she smiles before kissing my lips.  
ASHLEY: "I love you too beautiful." She answers.  
SPENCER: "You know how I told you that I'm graduating at the end of the summer?" She nods, her face taking on a confused expression. "Well something that I didn't mention is that it will make me eligible for hire at any hospital in the United States." I see her mind working, and I see excitement creeping into her eyes as she thinks of what this could mean. "Being at the top of my class, and graduating a year early has gotten the attention of a lot of people. And for the past few months, I've been getting job offers from a lot of hospitals. But one in particular that I've taken a lot of interest in, is right here, in LA." I tell her and a smile breaks across her face.  
ASHLEY: "Really?" She asks excited, sitting up straighter in the bed.  
SPENCER: "Yea really. They recently opened up a new hospital here in LA; Mattel Children's Hospital and they're looking for some more doctors. They sent me a letter recently, asking me to join their staff; they included how much I'd be getting paid and everything I'd need to know. I liked their offer a lot, and most importantly because it would bring me home. To you and Jake and the rest of the family. I know I said before that I had a life in Ohio and all of that, but it's not true. Even though I have friends and some family, I've been lonely for years out in Ohio. But now I have you and I don't want to lose you again, and I don't want to take us away from our family. We belong in LA, together, with everyone else." I explain to her with a wide smile on my face and she grips me in a firm hug, squealing just a little bit in happiness.  
ASHLEY: "Are you sure about this though? Are you sure this is what you _really_ want?" She asks me; once again with the chivalry.  
SPENCER: "Yes. It's what I want. I've already turned in my resume and accepted their offer to join their staff come this fall." I tell her and she kisses me hard; her lips slamming into mine.  
I kiss her back with the same passion, before she's looking into my eyes again.  
ASHLEY: "This is the best news ever!" She exclaims before kissing my lips once more.  
SPENCER: "I thought you'd like it. This is part of the reason for my surprise visit. I wanted to tell you all of this in person." I explain further.  
ASHLEY: "And I'm so glad you did." She says against my lips before her tongue sweeps into my mouth and I'm silenced for the rest of the night.

* * *

**THE END! And for those of you who are interested and don't know or haven't cheked it out; I do have a different Spash story that's posted on this site, which I'll still be working on and posting on while I work on the sequel. So please feel free to check that out. I am also still working on my Bella/Alice story. And I'm contemplating still doing the DEBS one also. So watch out for all of these things to eventually come. =) BYE! **


End file.
